Bargain with the Prince
by Rhyjle
Summary: Epilogue is up. My last chapter to the story...hope you'll like this one...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First, please do not get mad at me if I start with another story without getting around to finish one. I just could not help it. Sorry about that. I'm taking a break from the other multi-chap fictions I have been working on since I still have to think of what to do next with the story. So while I am at it, I decided to post this one. **

**I'm currently experimenting on some other pairings so this fiction, I'm telling you, is not an Ichiruki fic or maybe it is however you see it. But this is mainly an UlquiorraxRukia fic. I'm quite contradicting myself here since I have posted on my profile that I love Ichiruki but then again this is an experiment, a different take on Rukia with other guys. **

**By the way, this story was inspired by Hana Yori Dango. There might be some similarities but other than that, whatever happens with the story here is probably the least you might expect. As I have said, it was merely inspired by that story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I do, well, if I do, then the story would have probably changed.**

****************

Students immediately gave way as four guys emerged from their respective cars. To say the least, they are the most famous group in the academy. They are famous for their looks, wealth and of course their sports which is basketball. Girls love them. Boys envy them. Practically, they own the school and everyone bows down at their feet. They have yet to meet anyone who would challenge their authority or influence over the area.

First is the guy with sun-kissed hair and a pair of hazel eyes. He has a permanent scowl on his face as if the world is weighed on his shoulder. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, a medical student who plays the power forward in the Academy's varsity team. He is said to be the boyfriend of another famous person, Inoue Orihime, who was the leader of the cheering squad.

Second would be the guy with crimson hair named Abarai Renji. Said guy plays the small forward of the team and is going steady with a karate student named Tatsuki Arisawa. To be honest, she is practically the only girl who could lay a finger on him, literally and figuratively.

Third is another guy with another hair color. This time, it is blue. His name is Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques and plays the center player of the team. His area is under the basket. This guy is almost similar to Ichigo, only this one has a permanent smirk on his face.

If there is one thing the three share in common, it would be their aura. Their aura screams arrogance. And well, also their unusual hair color.

Now the fourth is different from them in almost all aspect. Ulquiorra Schiffer was said to be his name. He has a quiet yet icy demeanor. Among the three, he is the most detached. He does not seem to show any care in the world. Or so it would seem. Anyway, he is the point guard of the group.

The four were friends since childhood and it was only Ichigo who has some family left while the three were orphaned at a very young age.

Now they are in the locker room, changing for their school uniform. Practice was suspended due to an unknown reason.

"What do you plan to do for the next period?" Renji decided to ask Ichigo and Grimmjaw since Ulquiorra was in the shower room while Ichigo is quite busy drying his hair.

"Play with some girls?" Grimmjaw answered which earned a disgusting look from the two. He raised his brow. "You don't suppose you have a problem with that?"

"Nothing really."

Renji threw Ichigo a spare shirt in which the latter frowned. "Damn you Abarai! This shirt is ancient.!"

"Then go out and buy something new. That's the purpose of a spare shirt, jerk," Renji said with a smirk as Ulquiorra emerged from the shower room. His hand was already busy drying his hair.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, don't you have a thesis to work on?" Grimmjaw asked their quiet friend. Said guy shrugged as he went to his locker.

"Yeah."

"Man, you're way too serious," Grimmjaw snorted and stood up, now dressed up as he head towards the door followed by Renji. Only Ichigo and Ulquiorra were now left on the room.

"Say, Ulquiorra, don't you want to hang by tonight? Grimmjaw and Renji would come. I'm pretty sure we can pay some girls for fun. Just for the hell of it," Ichigo invited.

"No problem," was the answer in his usual tone. Said guy, after a few minutes, hung his bag on his shoulder. "See you at the meeting."

Ichigo blinked. One. Two. Three. "What meeting?"

Ulquiorra raised his brow, his face remained impassive as he looked at his friend with a pitiful look. Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjaw sure are slacking off.

"Sport's club meeting. Don't tell me your mind is just as rusty as those two?"

At the remark, Ichigo scowled but he shrugged his shoulders nonetheless. "Oh. What time was that?"

"In about thiryt minutes. Don't be late as you are the one responsible for the club," he reminded then left. "See you then."

Ichigo sighed and stared at his friend who seemed to be an embodiement of an ice cube. He had never met any person, man or woman, who could stare down someone till that someone felt jittery at it. Yep, Ulquiorro Schiffer is definitely the only one who could do that and no other.

Following suit, he left the room only to bump into someone just as he was turning left. The impact must have been strong to force the person down on the floor.

"Damn," was the word that came out from the mouth of both person. "Watch it – "

Ichigo twitched his eyebrow as he stared at the girl.

"Watch where you are going," the girl hissed in between her teeth as she stood up, dusting her pants.

Ichigo raised his brow and looked down at her. Then he smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're too small I was unable to notice you. Maybe you should try wearing something like high heeled sandals perhaps?" he suggested and noted the glare she gave out towards him. Now wait, who is this girl and how come she acts like no other girls at all?

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice laced with annoyance as she stared hard at him.

"I said you probably need something to make you look big, midget," he smirked and before he could react, her hand had already hooked his face. Shocked, Ichigo could only scowl at her. No one had ever laid a finger on her. How dare this small girl –

"Kurosaki Ichigo, just because you are one of the richest in this school does not give you the right to talk to anyone that way," she growled softly. "You're just as arrogant as your reputation says about you."

So the girl knows him? And yet despite knowing that, she dare talk to him that way? And to top it all, she had slapped his face pretty hard that he could still feel it. Does this woman seriously knows what's in store for her for doing that? Does she even know her position now that she had done that?

Rubbing his swollen cheek, he faced her and gave her a glare. This is too troublesome…he had never been in this position before and he found it hard to think of what to do with her. Not that he cares for her or anything but he just could not lay a hand on a girl.

"That should serve you right," she hissed and turned on her heel.

Ichigo was left speechless as he merely followed her figure. Then when thoughts had entered his mind, he scowled. Did he just allow someone to slap him? Thank god no one was around to witness that. Now, the girl would probably know hell once he spotted her.

**********

Now, if there are famous guys around, there are also people who are just nobody in school. In the eyes of everyone, they are inexistent. One factor might be because they do not belong to the majority of the students. Meaning, they don't belong to the rich. Sure, they could provide for their living but only because they work part-time at night. But other than that, they have nothing to boast except their looks and their minds. In fact they were only able to enter the prestigious Shinigami Academy because of a scholarship grant.

Rukia was leaning on the wall while her friend, the green-haired was busy reading a novel. They were waiting for another friend who was unusually late for the day. They have a meeting to attend to and they could not afford to be late.

She was tapping her foot on the floor when the person in question arrived with an annoyed look on her face. She threw her bag at the nearest chair and sat down.

"Something wrong?" Rukia asked her friend.

"Oh, I just happen to bump into a jerk," Senna answered then sighed. "I hate him for ruining my day."

"Him?" Neliel asked, her eyes now averted from the book.

"None other than the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo. He called me a midget!"

"…"

"And he dare mocked me! I really hate their kind," she said bitterly. Rukia and Neliel did not comment on it for they know the root of her bitterness.

"Senna, why don't you calm down? We still have a meeting to attend to," Neliel suggested kindly.

It surprised them that despite being annoyed, she had a smile on her lips. "But I have given him something to remember me by."

"Oh?"

"You should have seen his face when I slapped him. Damn, no one must have ever done that to his face. He looked shocked and did not even recover fast," she said with a smile.

"Then there goes your sweet victory," Rukia said and beamed. "Now, let's be off."

*********

Ulquiorra wondered what had caused the mighty Kurosaki to wear a deeper scowl than the usual as they made their way towards the meeting room. He could not understand why the coach had to cancel their practice match and required every member of the team at the meeting area. What does the whole team have to do with the meeting anyway? Isn't Ichigo the only one supposed to be there?

"I swear, when I see that girl, I am going to wring her neck," Ichigo hissed as he raked his orange locks.

"Which girl?" a voice joined from behind and both men turned to find Grimmjaw and Renji. The latter two gave Ichigo a closer look before Grimmjaw turned to Ulquiorra. "Oi, Ulquiorra, what gives?"

Ulquiorra merely shrugged carelessly as he tucked his hands in his pocket. "Who knows."

As they approached the next corridor, someone bumped into Ichigo again much to the latter's annoyance. His head snapped and was about to actually lash out at her when he noticed his shirt was already wet. Naturally, his face darkened even more.

"Uhm, I'm sorry," the female apologized and bowed once.

"Why do I have the bad luck today?" Ichigo muttered to himself and faced the female with an unusual green hair. "Hey, do you know how much this shirt costs?"

The female looked up at him and for a while, something crossed her eyes before it was easily masked by a smile. "Yeah and I am really sorry. I did not mean to – "

"Listen here, since I am in a bad mood today and you ruined it even more, why don't you pay it back," he suggested in a gruff tone as he pointed at his finger. "This is worth two thousand pesos."

"I'm sorry really but – "

"If you can't pay it then why not pay it with something else?" he said and smirked much to the woman's shock at the implied meaning. However, even after that, she only smiled apologetically.

"Do you mean something else there, Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked, her tone held a little trace of sarcasm.

Kurosaki merely shrugged while his friends watched with amusement. It was their first time to see a girl who would not even swoon at the sight of them four. Usually, upon seeing them, even from afar, the girls would already scream their names and would even go as far as asking for autographs as if they are some kind of celebrities. Well, they are celebrated people alright.

"Oh yes miss. You'll pay for that girl's rudeness as well as yours," he said and smirked.

"But – "

"Neliel, there you are," another female emerged from the left corner. All eyes turned to the newcomer as she approached the green-haired female in front of Ichigo. In comparison, the other one is a lot shorter than the green-haired. However, she is also a looker much like the girl who was addressed as Neliel.

Then realizing who was around both of them, she frowned and glanced at her friend again. "Nel…"

"Rukia, uhm, can you lend me some two thousand? I'll pay it when we get home," Neliel rather said, her tone indicating plea.

"What about it?" Rukia asked, her amethyst orbs fixed on the orange head. She had a feeling it has something to do with this one.

"I…well, it was my fault. I happen to bump into him and wet his shirt."

"Yes, it was her fault so she needed to pay it back," the orange head interfered with the conversation and once again smirked.

Her furrows deepened at the remark as she stared from Neliel to Ichigo and back. After that, she glanced at his friends, two who are amused and the other was not paying attention…or at least not much. She shivered at the emotionless face.

"And she's going to pay because she happen to wet your shirt?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm as her hands were now on her hips.

Ichigo proudly raised his head and looked down at her. It made Rukia even smaller than she already is. "That's right midget."

Now, Rukia might have forgiven him for being rude…but to actually make fun of her small form, that is definitely something she never tolerated. Her big, purple eyes turned into slits.

"Screw you asshole," she hissed and turned to her friend. "Let's go Nel. Senna is probably looking for us right now."

Neliel nodded and smiled apologetically at the four guys. "I'm really sorry Mr. Kurosaki. If it is okay with you, I'll pay the damage tomorrow."

"Do the two of you know who you are taking for granted here?" Ichigo scowled just as the two turned. They stopped and Rukia glanced over her shoulder while Neliel turned around.

"Are you someone important?" she asked in mock tone much to Ichigo's annoyance.

Grimmjaw and Renji could no longer contain their laugh at the apparent embarrassment. "You – "

They stopped when the midget grabbed something from her friend and looked up at the towering figure of the guy who was named Ichigo. Without warning, she poured the remaining water from the bottle.

"Don't you dare insult my height jerk," she said. "And don't you dare extort my friend. Two thousand my ass! You could just dry it up. Stupid."

Then she pulled Neliel who was smiling with amusement while the guys all stared at Ichigo's dumbfounded look. Okay, they are supposed to be dumbfounded too, right? Why not? There are just two girls who didn't even giggled or swooned just by their presence. However whatever shock they felt was replaced by amusement as they stared at their friend.

"Wow," Renji mused before Ichigo glared daggers at him.

Then in a soft bark, he murmured. "I want to know their names. They will pay and know what it takes to cross Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ulquiorra just sighed and left the three to plot their usual plan. They never did change since high school. They are still the kings of the world.

Then he decided to give them some thoughts to ponder. "If you would only learn to notice your surroundings, you know who they are. They are always present in every sport's club meeting. One of them is a sports news writer and the other is a photojournalist."

*******

The following day, Ichigo was widely smiling as he sipped his wine in their exclusive room. He had just finished reading something.

"Interesting," he mused as Renji raised his brow.

"What is?"

"Would you look at that, all three women who ruined my day yesterday are all in the same school organ. It would be easy to exact my vengeance from them," he said with a wicked smile. Grimmjaw poured himself some wine while Ulquiorra was not around.

Grimmjaw took the folder and read the contents. Along with the names are some photo of all the staff of the newspaper. Rukia, Senna and Neliel…those were the names that Ichigo had noted with an X mark as if to say they are gonna know hell.

Among the three, only Neliel had a surname while both Rukia and Senna have nothing except their given names. He raised his brow.

"Wow, in one night, you managed to get as much information about them as you could?" he asked, incredulous.

"Damn right. That's what money is used for…to pay anyone to do a job," Ichigo answered with a careless shrug. "By now, they might be suffering from the student's pranks."

Grimmjaw cocked his head and continued reading.

The three came from an orphanage, Bounts Institute. He heard a lot about that. They took care of homeless children and when they reach age 18, the children would be allowed to get out from the orphanage and h ave a chance for life.

It seems only Neliel was adopted some three years ago by a middle-class family. Then a year following her adoption, her foster parents died in an accident, leaving Neliel back to where she was – an orphan.

"Now, how about we see what's happening to them?" he said as he switched on the television for them to view what would be happening to the three girls.

********

The first thing they have noticed upon arriving at their lockers is the identical red tag posted on each of their locker. Oh, they need not guess what that means. They have seen a lot of those and heard a lot about it from victims of the so-called "hot guys".

"Uh-oh." Neliel muttered and took hers while Rukia and Senna exchanged glances. They're in deep shit. That's their thought as they removed theirs as well. They knew something like this would happen the moment they have crossed the basketball player.

They turned around to see other students thronging at them, their eyes wearing a mischievous gleam – something they hated the moment they saw it.

"To have their card in your locker, you must have done something to them," one girl, a redhead said as she approached with what looked like a paint.

"And what do you intend to do with that?" Senna asked crisply.

"You'll see," the redhead said as she motioned for the others to come closer. Of course, the three had nowhere to run since they're stuck in the corner so they chose the only option left. Besides, they were not raised to become some weakling.

However, just as the students could grab any of them, a voice halted them all.

"What is the meaning of this?" the voice was crisp and said with a slight authority. All eyes turned to the newcomer and they raised their brow.

"You know what it means, Tatsuki," the redhead answered with a sneer. "Just because you're a girlfriend of Renji does not make you one of them."

The girl named Tatsuki merely glared at the redhead. "Since when did I become one of them?" she asked with sarcasm. Then she glanced at the three women who sighed with relief at the distraction. They made no effort to run from the harrassing group but merely stood their ground, waiting for what would happen next.

"Tsk, if not for your boyfriend, you would probably be experiencing the same fate as the three," the redhead once again spoke then glanced over her shoulder.

Tatsuki did not appear to have heard her as she raised her head, looking straight at the hidde camera. Her eyes were hard as steel.

"Renji, I'm so gonna kill you if you're the one responsible for this," she growled before fixing her eyes on the three. "Now, how about we grab some late breakfast?"

The smallest of the three gave a curt nod before looking at the camera, as if seeing what Tatsuki had seen there. "Okay."

They passed by the redhead only to have the smallest tripped on the floor thanks to the girl who seemed to be in-charge. Since it happened without any warning, Rukia fell with her face almost slamming the wall. A roar of laughter followed as one had taken a video and a photo.

Neliel and Senna immediately tended to her. "Rukia, oh god, are you alright?" the green-haired asked and helped her up.

Although seething in anger, Rukia did her best to smile. They have some reasons why they don't indulge these students. "Yeah. It's nothing."

Tatsuki glared at the redhead. "Chizuru…you're going too far."

Said girl merely gave a careless shrug. Then she gave a crafty smile.

Rukia sighed and calmed herself. Tatsuki went near them.

"You might want to watch all your backs from hereon. This had never happened sicne a year ago. So just watch for yourselves here. The boys could go so far just to teach anyone a lesson."

At the remark, Rukia actually hissed. "Lesson? Damn him. He ought to be taught a lesson and not us!"

Tatsuki smiled nonetheless. "Maybe but it had become a rule here you know and if you don't play their games, you might end up being victims. Who among them did you piss anyway?"

"No one," was the curt reply from Senna. "Or at least if he felt offended by what we did, then he should be the one."

From their room, Icihgo could not help but laugh while Renji was uncomfortable. It should be okay but having Tatsuki seen that, he's the one who would be at a receiving end later.

"Now, that's something," Ichigo mused as he rubbed his chin. He could not forget the look on her face when she tripped. Man, that's classic. And what did she just say? He ought to be taught a lesson? Who? By them? Pathetic.

They watched as the four girls left the area and all the while, Ichigo could not control himself. He kept laughing much to Renji's annoyance.

"Don't laugh since I'd be grilled later," he said with a scowl. True that no matter how famous or how badass Renji is, there seemed to be only one person he fears. None other than his girlfriend.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Ichigo asked instead just as the door opened. Ulquiorra came in with a bored look. Looking at the paused video, he somehow knew why Ichigo felt blissful. He shook his head and glanced at the files laid out in the glass table.

However, he did not comment.

That's just how the three do things way back in high school until they reached college. It had only stopped a year ago when Renji met Tatsuki. Well, Ichigo met Inoue too but the girl is nothing to the guy but merely a girlfriend. He pitied that woman who knew nothing of it. However, Renji's case is different. He is truly serious with Tatsuki and one condition the karate student gave before is to stop harrassing other students. And so it stopped. Ichigo had respected that wish from Renji only until yesterday when he was suddenly pissed off by three girls in a row.

********

Rukia had let out her anger through swimming. It is the only way she could actuall calm herself after what happened a while ago. Neliel had a class while Senna had a defense for her thesis. She's the only one available this lunch and she decided to actually spend her time in the pool. At least, no one would harrass her here. Or she only hoped so.

"If you think you can bully us around for that then you're dead wrong," she mumbled as she got off grom the water and sat at the edge. If not for the scholarship, they would not be here in this prestigious school. And should they lose that because of something that jerk of a basketball player then they would certainly be nothing now.

They have dreams to follow so they could not afford pride to get in their way. At least not now.

And that asshole had to actually make things difficult for them. They would be kicked out if they try to even be in a trouble once…or fights or whatever.

It took her willpower to actually control herself a while ago. If that had happened, outside the school campus, she would have fought back. However, it did not so she had to control her anger that moment.

"I swear, I'll pay you back, dickhead," she hissed again as if talking to the person in question. Oh how she would love to pay him back. Differently.

"I see, you're a woman with exquisite control," the voice came from her left and Rukia immediately stood up to prepare herself from another harrassment. Besides, Tatsuki had already warned them about it.

And her face darkened at the sight of the newcomer. For it was no other than the devil himself.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

*********

**Sorry, that was quite random. Anyway, I'm still trying to establish things here so…well…anyway, as I have said earlier, this is an Ulquiorra x Rukia fiction and involves multi-pairings. You could have already guessed the other pairs I suppose just by the names I have mentioned. **

**Anyway, the story would not focus only on Ulquiorra and Rukia but with the others as well. As for the first chapter, it might seem to be an Ichiruki but I assure you, it is not. **

**Please read and review. Thanks and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now as the routine goes, I ought to thank the first three people who have reviewed this fiction. Guys, I'm really glad you like it so far. **

**Sphinx – hmm…don't worry, this won't be very much like Hana Yori. I merely borrowed the idea as a start off but as we go on, it would be different. And as for the love triangle thing…well…we'll see where it goes first…**

**Thanks to Ojou-sama and NinjaBunnyOverlord for the reviews. Hope I ain't going fast. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

*********

"What are you doing here?"

The voice was venomous and cold and Ichigo involuntarily shuddered but he smirked nonetheless as he stared at the petite woman clad in bikini.

She's hot. He would give her that. Despite her small frame, she had a to-die for body…well, minus of course her tits. She'd pale when compared with his girlfriend. He chastised himself for thinking such as she continued to glare at him.

"Nothing really."

"Have you come here to gloat for what happened a while ago? If so, you might want to rethink because I am not so forgiving when there are no audiences around," she said, her arms crossed.

Ichigo chuckled at the remark before shaking his head once. "You know, you and your friends are different that's why I would like to see you and them deal with the students around."

She shot him a baleful look as he moved closer to her. She did not move from her spot though and issued him a challenging stare.

"What? Can't do things on your own?" she asked with a sardonic smile in which the guy returned with the same smile.

"Don't provoke me midget. I can do worse. Be grateful I'm just letting the students do things their way. If it were me, well…"

"If it were you, what?" she challenged and laughed derisively. "Kurosaki Ichigo, don't think we are like the students you have bullied before."

"So you know me," he said, an arrogant smiled appeared on his face…something which irked Rukia as she raised her brow.

"Is that supposed to be something you're proud of? Who would have never heard of an impertinent fool of a basketball player who thinks he owns the world because he has wealth and fame? Duh, you're pathetic," she spat and raised her head. Since she is by far a lot shorter than him, she had to look up. Damn, why does she have to be small anyway?

The smirk was now gone from his face, replaced with an unfathomable look as their eyes met. "Watch what comes from your word, midget."

There was a warning behind his tone but Rukia did not give a damn. Saying nothing, she pulled him and before Ichigo could react with what he thinks she planned, he was already thrown into the water. A loud splash followed. Rukia stood with her hands on her hips, this time wearing a smirk on her face.

"Now, that should serve you right. Remember this, Kurosaki Ichigo, the next time you plan to do something against us, I'm gonna make you pay…" with that, she scurried off leaving Ichigo in anger.

"Damn you midget! Don't think you can get away from here," he shouted as he emerged from the pool. He studied himself and cursed even more for being made like a fool. Okay, they are really starting to get into his nerves. Oh no wait…they did manage to get into his nerves the first time they have met.

It started with that Senna who slapped his face, followed by Neliel and Rukia simultaneously. And what more, the three are friends for heaven's sake.

Now his mobile was ruined thanks to that midget. Hurrying towards their room, he cursed all the way, making the other students look at him with question. It is not every time that you see Ichigo so damn annoyed.

"I want that freaking midget kneeling down at me in apology!" he cursed.

"Who? And what happened to you?"

Ichigo turned to see Inoue Orihime looking at him with worry. She turned to one of the male student. "You, lend him your coat."

The guy willingly obliged much to the annoyance of another spectator who happened to get curious at the rising commotion as Ichigo started cursing all the way.

Orihime wrapped the coat around him but Ichigo took it off and shoved it into her. "I don't need that! I need that midget to kneel down at me and apologize!"

"Who?"

"Find that Rukia whatever and bring her to me! If she thinks she can get away from what she did, she thought wrong," he barked the order and the others murmured to each other, asking who Rukia is. Since there are others who knew her, they immediately gave out the news.

Senna who was there immediately ran from the corridor to warn her friends. She wondered what her friend did to him. She had never seen the guy angry and this was the first time and she would admit, despite her bravado yesterday, he's dangerous.

Unfortunately, in her rush to get to her friend, she did not notice someone who approached. "I'm – "

She did not get to finish though when she noticed the orange-haired buxom. "Watch it, bitch," the buxom hissed. Then as if remembering something, she grabbed Senna by the collar of her shirt. "You, tell me where to find Rukia. You must have heard about her."

Senna was silently amused at the ignorance of some people. Of course she had heard about her. She knew everything about her to be precise. And duh, they belong to the staff of the school organ.

She held the woman's hands and jerked away. "I think you are being rude. You should ask nicely and I might tell you."

The remark irked Orihime as her face darkened. "Do you honestly know who you are talking with?"

Senna raised her brow. "Yes. The slut of a cheerleader," she answered rudely and before she knew it, she earned a slap from her. Holding her cheek, her eyes bored on her.

"How dare you!"

Other students started to emerge from every corner and Senna knew she could do nothing against Orihime. At least for the moment. Duh, students love her and sees her as a pretty angel with a hot body. If she tries to get into her way, then she would not find the time to get to her friend.

Rukia could be harmed if that happens. She saw the angry look from Ichigo's eyes and he seemed ready to do anything just to get her friend to kneel down in front of him. And knowing Rukia, she would never do such. Rukia is a proud woman. Not in a negative way though.

Then without a word, Orihime left, giving Senna a look that says she's not finished yet. Sighing in relief, Senna wondered where Rukia could have been.

********

Rukia just appeared from the locker room and noticed some students looking around as if trying to find someone. Still flustered at the exchange of words with Ichigo, she hung her bag forcefully and decided to take the other route. That was when she heard a male voice.

"There she is! That petite woman is Rukia!"

Rukia turned around to find all eyes set on her and she smelled trouble. Wow. That jerk sure could order people around huh?

Then realizing something, she shuddered. They are all male students and she's the only female around. What do they plan to do with her?

Taking steps backward, she never took her eyes off them. And she stiffened when her back hit a warm body.

"Found ya," a male voice drawled and held her shoulder. "You sure pissed the boss."

Rukia tried to jerk away. "Get off me!"

He still held her shoulder so she elbowed the man in his ribs. Taking the chance, she ran off only to be surrounded by yet some other guys. This time, they held her arms. She kicked. She screamed. She tried to jerk but they did not let her go.

Sensing she is already in trouble, tears welled her eyes. She's not a crybaby actually but she knew when she could not get out from a situation unscathed. And this is one of those situations..

"Let me go! Let me go you oaf!!!" she shrieked but the guys only laughed at her as they dragged her away.

"Stay calm. He merely wants you on your knees and you should be wise to heed that or we would not hesitate to…you know…"

The statement ire Rukia but she knew she could not protest just yet. "Tell him he can go to hell!"

One of the guys, the one she elbowed, punched her in the stomach and Rukia blinked at the pain. She coughed.

"Don't try to act strong bitch. That should serve you right for elbowing me," he said with a derisive laugh. Rukia wanted to curl down in the floor and crouched in pain.

"What are you doing?"

Suddenly the five guys who were holding her stiffened at the icy voice. All eyes bored on the approaching figure of Ulquiorra Shciffer. As usual, his hands were tucked in his pocket, his green eyes staring hard at the guys.

"U-Ulquiorra," one of them stammered at the mention of the name. Now, Ulquiorra was standing a meter away from her.

His emerald eyes met her amethyst and Rukia swore she could not read anything from his eyes.

"Release her."

The statement earned a shock look from them all however they still wavered. "B-But Ichigo – "

His eyes hardened at the disobedience. "I said, release her Shaw Loong."

Reluctant, they did and only gaped at him, wondering why he's interfering. He never did anything before whenever they were ordered to actually do something.

Raising his head, he stared at the men. "What are you standing here? Go back."

His voice was menacingly cold. It was a simple order yet it held authority. Without another word, they all skittered away. Rukia fixed her uniform and watched them go. To be honest, she never expected any help, especially when it came from Ichigo's friends.

She glanced at him. Ulquiorra Schiffer. He is a man with few words. Unlike his friends, he is mostly quiet but when he speaks, it held all the words he wanted to say. A point guard of the varsity team, he is formidable like his friends. In fact, their addition in the team led the university to various national championship.

Now, from what she gathered, this man is an ice cube who cared naught for anything except for what he deemed as something worth paying attention.

"Uhm," she started. She owed him still.

This time, he turned and they now stood face to face. She wondered why his skin is so pale. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Ulquiorra just gave her a shrug. "It's nothing. I merely passed by," he said and turned on his heel. "You should probably watch out for yourself. I heard Ichigo is royally pissed."

She smirked involuntarily and was thankful he did not see it. "He's not the only one pissed around," she spat. "He should learn to respect other people."

This time, he glanced over his shoulder to give her another look, and for a fleeting moment, an emotion crossed his eyes. But it was so fast it was instantly gone the moment Rukia thought she noticed it.

"Come now, I'll walk you towards your room. They are probably just waiting outside."

Reluctant, Rukia held her bag tightly. "Why are you helping me?"

"I am not helping you," he deadpanned. "I just don't like how things are going."

"Thanks just the same," she insisted casually and walked beside him. They were quiet for a few seconds before she broke the silence. "So, the prefecture would start next week."

"Hm."

"I heard you're up against your constant rival team," she pressed on, wanting to elicit a conversation from the stoic man. How can the arrogant bastard and his two other friends stand a quiet man like him?

"Hm."

"I'm pretty sure you would be winning again. All of the players are good."

"Underestimating an opponent would be a fatal mistake. You can't tell what happens next," he said and Rukia realized he never speaks more than three sentences. Are his words too expensive?

"Yeah, I suppose," she said and groaned. Students were now giving her a glare as they passed by them. Some were silently asking how in the world she ended up walking beside Ulquiorra Schiffer, one of the hardest men to deal with.

They stopped in one room, the staff's office. That was rather fast, she thought as she held the knob. "I hate to ask this, but how exactly can you stand your arrogant friends?"

"…"

"I mean, you don't act like them. Most of the time, you're out if they play their games – "

"I have my own business and they have theirs. Simple as that. Get in," he said with a slight order from his tone. Rukia sighed.

"I'm asking because I would be working or rather we would be working with you starting next week," she stated and now that the idea entered her mind, she realized she does not want to work with them. She gave out an unprintable oath much to her chagrin. However, he just stared at her and did not even react from her poor choice of words.

Without a word, he left, leaving Rukia following him with her look. Now, that is something she had never expected to happen in her two years here in the university. To actually talk casually with the elite guy…she does not know if she should be humbled or what…

Girls would pay everything just to be with the four even for just a little while…and yet…she only got herself into trouble and one had already appeared to help. Shaking her head, she opened the door to find Senna pacing back and forth.

At the sight of her though, she immediately rushed towards her. "Rukia! Are you alright? Did they do something to you?"

Ruikia blinked. "Huh?"

"Ichigo had ordered everyone to look for you and bring you to him. I tried to find you and I never saw even a tinge of your hair. Where did you hide?"

"Hide? I didn't – " remembering what almost happened to her, her face hardened and her fist clenched. "That freaking bastard! Some boys and one goes by the name of Shaw Loong! They freaking dragged me and he punched me!"

"He what?!" Senna's voice had risen a notch so Rukia had to cover her ears for a little while.

"Hush. I'm fine, other than that, there's no damage done," she assured her worried friend just as Neliel entered with her books in tow.

"Why are they all looking for you Rukia?" Neliel asked immediately as she set her books down her table.

"Things happened," was the simple answer. Senna held Rukia's shoulder.

"What else did they do to you?" she asked coldly but Rukia shrugged.

"Nothing. Someone helped me."

Two pair of eyes bored on her. It is unlikely for someone to help anyone whom the group had deemed as punishable. So, who else, apart from the three of them, is against the arrogant reign of the four guys?

"Someone did? Now, that's new."

Rukia nodded her head once, wincing in pain from her stomach.

"Who?"

"Ulquiorra. He appeared on time," she said casually.

They blinked, disbelief well-written in their faces as they stared at her in shock, their mouths gaped open.

"H-Huh?"

"There's no point talking about it now. Let's get on with our work and prepare ourselves for working with them next week."

Senna frowned. "Now that you mentioned it, yeah, we are about to work with them for our sports article. Just the thought of it ruins my day," she muttered and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Neliel asked.

"Somewhere. I've got some words for that bastard and that bitch," she said.

********

Renji and Grimmjaw were sipping wine while Ichigo was busy changing his clothes from the changing room. Ulquiorra was in the corner, his eyes fixed on his board, his hands busy sketching a design. Ulquiorra is taking up Architecture by the way.

"I'm curious about these three girls," Grimmjaw stated. Renji almost choked at the remark and was glad he did not. He stared at his friend, incredulous. Grimmjaw, curious about some girls?

Grimmjaw gave his friend a glare. "Why do you look surprised?" he asked gruffly.

"No reason."

They heard the door slammed open so naturally, all eyes turned to its direction, not really expecting anyone or rather wondering who had the guts to just barge in without permission.

A pretty girl with a, what was that, orange? An orange pair of eyes came in. A smile curved Grimmjaw's lips and they both shared the same thought with Renji. Ichigo is sure gaining some enemy now. Ulquiorra focused on his work once again.

"Where is your friend?" she asked bitingly.

"Anything we can do for you?" Renji asked, his brow raised at the sudden intrusion.

"Yes. You can start by telling me where your friend is!"

Her voice had risen to a level so Grimmjaw twitched his ear as he continued sipping his wine, studying the woman. She sure is a looker much like her two other friends. Now, even despite their lack of popularity, it seems the three have something to boast.

On cue, the door of the changing room opened and Ichigo came out, still annoyed with what happened to him. Upon seeing the guy, Senna immediately rushed towards him. Ichigo scowled at the sight of her.

"If you came here to apologize in behalf of your midget friend, then your apology is rejected," he started even before she could speak. His statement seemed to have maddened her even more.

"Apologize my ass," she hissed and slapped him twice. "How dare you order the fools to hurt my friend! Can't you do things on your own?"

Ichigo glorified at the thought that the midget had already been taken care of. The guys sure could work things fast.

"Why would I do that when there are others who would willingly oblige?" he asked and moved away from her, not minding if he slapped his face thrice already. He poured himself some wine.

"Or you're just a coward," she shot back and fisted her hands. "You don't have the right to rule the place. This is a university, not your empire!"

Not paying attention to her, he took a seat across Grimmjaw and stretched his body. "I have the right."

"Ch, arrogant bastard," she muttered. "Does your right include ordering the guys around to punch a woman?"

At the remark, all eyes bored on her, including that of Ulquiorra. Ichigo frowned. Punch a woman? Sure, he could order anyone to bully someone and play some pranks on them…but he never would order anyone to hurt a woman physically.

To salve his conscience though, he said. "That's not part of what I told them to do."

She snickered. "Yeah right."

"You can say whatever you want to say, but I am telling you this, I won't stop until she apologizes to me. And oh, I forgot, you and Neliel too," he said offhandedly. Senna's eyes widened in surprise at the inclusion of Nel. She could understand her situation or that of Rukia, but Neliel?

"Apologize? To you?" she mocked. "Till the crow turns white."

"Well, that's up to you. Or I can pardon your friends if you kneel in front of me and apologize for what you have done. After all, you were the one who started it all yesterday."

Senna laughed derisively before stopping and looking at him hardly. "In your dreams."

Ichigo, not wanting to back down, stood up once again and moved close to her. "Then that settles it. You might not know, they might still be harassing her and do harm to her or Nel…or even you later on."

Her hands flew once again but he caught it with his right hand. His amber eyes stared hard at her. "I think slapping me thrice is enough. I would not – "

Senna's other hand hooked his left cheek. This time, in anger and annoyance, Ichigo decided to teach her a lesson personally. In a split second, his mouth crashed into hers.

Renji's glass slipped through his fingers and Grimmjaw's jaw slackened a little at the sudden action. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, continued designing.

Now, Senna, Senna could not move. So shocked was she that her eyes widened and she only stiffened as her lips tasted his. Then as fast as it happened, Ichigo pulled away and smirked at her.

"Now, if you slap me again, I'd do it once more," he said. "That's how I do my punishment. I don't hurt your kind."

Senna was awakened from her stupor. Using the back of her hand, she rubbed it against her lips as disgusted. Then she spat. "So that's how you render your punishment? You're disgusting." Her right hand, now released from his hold, flew right into his cheek and before Ichigo could grab her for another punishment, she had already turned on her heels and left.

As the door slammed close, Grimmjaw let out a bark of laughter joined later on by Renji. Ichigo merely gave them a smirk before sitting down and continued sipping his wine like nothing had happened.

Now that they were alone, Ichigo turned to their quiet friend. "By the way, what's the deal with helping that midget? You ruined everything," he said sourly.

Without looking at him, Ulquiorra spoke. "Nothing. You're going overboard. You could simply tell them to apologize without making a fool out of yourself. You're acting childish today."

"Childish –what?" Ichigo growled. The other two were now looking at them with confusion. This was the first time the two had started a heated conversation.

"Do I need to repeat what I said?" Ulquiorra deadpanned. "You're playing a child's game and you might want to stop that since we would be working with them next week. They would be following our match."

It took five seconds for words to register on his mind and when they did…

"What??!!!"

********

**Please read and review. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really should starting focusing on both Rukia and Ulquiorra from this point on. Sheez...**

**Thanks to my fourth reviewer, El Que Llora and for my first three as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

She stood across the street as she faced the orphanage she came from. It had been too long since she last visited this place and coming back here sent some tearful memories she sometimes wished to relive. She had taken her break to come down here once again.

She often wondered what it was like to actually grow up with your own family…what it felt like to be with them…to see them watch you grow…it had always been a question in her mind…

And sometimes, she envied those who have their families with them…yet at the same time hating herself for thinking that…because she has a family of her own…in the form of her two best friends and the other orphans as well…

They had a bond…a strong one…sadly though, the bond would soon be severed when each go away…either adopted or released from the orphanage…nonetheless, it felt so lonesome…

Now even before Neliel was actually adopted, they have already made a promise to stick together…through thick or thin…and they have made good with that…truth of that is they are still together and in fact studying in the prestigious Shinigami Academy…

Sighing to herself, Rukia stepped forward. She had two reasons for coming back here…to see some of her old friends and to inquire about the woman who had actually left her in the doorstep some twenty years ago…

She wanted to know…she wanted to know who she is…she would never sit well knowing she might have a family out there…

One of the workers there noticed her approaching. "Rukia! Is that really you girl?"

Rukia smiled warmly then stood in front of the one who spoke. His name is Ibu. "Hello Ibu. It has been a while."

He studied her for a while. "Why, you look good than before. How's life out here?"

"Fun," she replied. "How are the others?"

Ibu walked her inside to visit the manager. Her name is Retsu Unohana. She actually runs the place and she runs it well.

"Well…I hope they are doing fine as you are. Some were already released just after you were given your freedom. Those who were left here were probably those younger than you. Hinamori followed two months after you were given the chance to see the world. Kira too was already out…he was adopted by a certain Izuru couple. I pray good luck for him."

The two names mentioned were actually some of the friends she had inside. "And Shuhei?"

Ibu gave her a look. "His family found him. A certain Hisagi."

The remark made Rukia feel down. The one thing she had wanted…it happened to one of her friends…and she's happy about it…sometimes…she just could not help but feel hopeful that someday too…her family would come and take her back…

"I'm happy for him," she mumbled and they both stopped just outside Unohana's room. Ibu left her already after she mumbled her thanks.

Reluctantly, her hands raised to knock and a kind "Come In" followed. She opened the door to find Unohana busy with her paper works. Sensing her presence, the kind woman looked up and a smile curved her lips.

Rukia felt a lump at the warm reception.

"Hello there…Rukia."

Said woman bowed a little before taking a seat as motioned by the older one. "It's been a while Miss Unohana. How've you been?"

"Great as always. You sure have grown up in the last two years I have seen you," she gave a comment in which Rukia answered with a small smile.

"Well…I heard the others were already out as well…"

Unohana nodded. "Yes."

Rukia was deciding whether to ask directly or not and sensing her dilemma, the older woman was kind enough to initiate the conversation.

"Is there something I can help you with, Rukia?"

She gulped. "I…"

Unohana merely gave the young woman an expectant look. "Go on."

"I was wondering…if you could at least tell me of how I ended up here?" she asked with uncertainty. Unohana, after digesting the request, gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry Rukia. I know nothing about it…except that you were left here twenty years ago with all your birth and medical records. However, after checking out the medical and birth records, we found out it was fake."

Her heart sank at the news and she tried her hardest to hide her dismay. Of course she had been expecting but…yet somehow she could not help but hope there could be something they have missed…

"Oh…"

Unohana gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry Rukia. We did all we could."

Rukia stood up and nodded. "Thanks nonetheless ma'am. I appreciate it."

"Don't lose hope. Perhaps they are looking for you as well," Unohana advised as she walked her out of the room and outside where they passed by some other orphans who were busy doing their lessons. "Give my regards to Neliel and Senna."

"I will."

Unohana watched her leave the premise of the orphanage and shook her head. She had always wanted to help her find her family…yet to no avail…

She would have to admit she missed the three most…they have always been different from the rest…they sort of have something like charm that pulls people to them…

Sincerely, she hoped they would be able to find their true home in the outside world…whether their true family or not…she sure hoped they would know the meaning of being home…

*******

"Okay, time out!"

Coach Barragan's voice had thundered across the gymnasium and all the basketball players sighed in relief. They have been worked to death these past few days giving no room for Kurosaki Ichigo to actually get his revenge from the women he had despised since day one.

"Everyone, I want you all to play at your best three days from now," the coach announced and everyone else cheered except of course for the four guys who merely shrugged. A few seconds later, they were already told to shower and change and attend their next class.

Only one was left on court. Barragan noticed him but did not comment. Besides, it does nothing to get in their way even if the instructors were supposed to have the authority around the area. And if there was someone among the four he never wished to cross, it would be the albino guy.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

A quiet man but he imposes a dangerous aura than his usually outrageous friends. This one was more calm and collected in and out of the court…

He sighed then left. There is practically no one left in the gym by now. Well, before, girls would love to visit the place because of the four guys. And Barragan would have to be thankful for Ulquiorra for requesting a ban for any non-athletes gathered during practice hour.

It worked. Though the girls' eyes would always peep every now and then…

Ulquiorra threw the ball in midair and waited for it to actually hit the basket. As expected, it went it. He sighed in boredom and took the ball once again, dribbled, then ran for the basket as if making a fast break.

That's when he heard the door opening. Irked at the disturbance, he turned to find the petite woman he saved one time. Problem is, she did not seem to notice him despite his overt presence in the middle of the court.

He studied her disheartened look and shrugged before turning his focus back on the basket. If it's only one girl, he would not mind as long as she would not scream like the rest of the girls do. That's one thing that always turns him off.

When the ball went in, Ulquiorra glanced at the gal and raised his brow at the seemingly oblivious character. Now that is something he would never expect, not that he would expect her to swoon or to squeal, but to actually seemed oblivious of her surrounding despite the sound of the ball, boy, she must be having another trouble with the students around.

"Having problems with them again?" he decided to ask and did not know what compelled him to actually go closer to her. Since when did Ulquiorra pay attention to a girl more than once?

Surprised, the girl named Rukia actually jolted and her head immediately turned from left to right, alerted at the possible prospect of having enemies around. Now, that seemed to have amused him a little bit though he did not show it.

"…"

Ulquiorra now stood in front of the girl, separated only by a single railing. "It's you again and the sight of you could mean another misfortune has befallen you in the hands of my friend."

"Oh, no. not really."

"If you say so. Are you running from harassing students again?" he asked casually and leaned, his back now on her while his eyes fixed on the ball.

"No. I just came in," was the reply. "So you practice alone?" she decided to change the topic and found out the situation seemed to casual for two strangers to have…

They are not friends to be conversing to begin with…but neither are they enemy…to be precise…they are merely schoolmates and no more…

So the casual conversation they were trying to create seemed ironical.

"Hn."

"Do you usually say that?" she asked curiously, her problem seemed to have been forgotten, her voice back to normal and her face not wearing the disheartened look again.

"Say what?" he asked with lack of interest.

"Hn?"

He gave no comment to it and jumped down on the court once more. "Now that I think about it, I guess having no one around is nicer than having even one."

The statement irked Rukia but she kept her mouth shut. She had to remind to herself that this was the man who saved her from almost being dragged away.

As he made his way in the middle, the door opened once again and Rukia really wished she had not been here. She tried to hide herself, wanting to avoid any confrontations for the moment. After all, she's not in the mood to get in his way…the dismay she felt earlier is still overwhelming.

However, even with her small form, she was easily spotted by the carrot top who immediately hissed and barked at her.

"Damn! It's you again!" he shouted from where he was while pointing his finger at her.

"And what if it's me again?" she decided to fight back seeing as she could not get away from here so easily…what with the obnoxious man being around…

"Every time I see you or any of your friends, misfortune follows," he sniggered much to her contempt.

"Why you – "

Then suddenly, a malicious smile curved his lips. "Oh I know it, you're following me around."

Rukia practically rolled her eyes at the obstinacy of the guy. "Duuh. Dream on," she mocked and gathered her things, wanting to get away before the argument gets hotter.

"Bitch," Ichigo growled. "I still have not made you pay and your friend as well."

She let the comment pass and walked towards the door. Unfortunately, he was blocking it so she had to swallow and ask him to move.

"Can you move now? You're in the way," she said tersely but he did not budge from his spot.

"Not until you apologize," he sneered and Rukia wanted to smack his retarded face.

"In your dreams," she repeated and shoved him aside. However, since she is a lot smaller not to mention shorter, he easily pulled her as she was about to go away. He held her arm tightly, his eyes now hardened as it bored on her.

"I absolutely could not tolerate your disrespect woman," he growled that earned a raised brow from her.

"Like you really deserve it," she said in retort and gave him a smug look. Then she winced in pain when he pressed his hold harder. "Let go. You're hurting my arm."

"You will give me – "

"Cut it out Kurosaki. You're hurting the girl," Ulquiorra, who was an audience at the verbal fight, decided to intervene just to finish the show and he could get on with the practice with no disturbance…either from her or from his friend.

Ichigo scowled at his friend for coming to her defense but did as he was told. Besides, he had no time arguing with her. It's just that the mere sight of her or any of her friends makes his blood boil.

"What's with you Ulquiorra?" he decided to vent his frustration to his friend though. At least, if it were Ulquiorra, there would never be a problem since the latter would merely shrug all the remarks.

He released Rukia rather harshly and walked towards his friend so he was unable to see when Rukia made a silent action that indicates she wants to kick his ass. Ulquiorra had seen it though but his face betrayed no reaction…whether amused or not…no one can tell…

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ulquiorra asked nonchalantly as he dribbled the ball. Rukia decided to leave only to hide outside, curious as to what would happen next. She's not slow to pick the tension that had risen the moment Ulquiorra intervened.

"You're obviously trying to protect that girl since day one…that's unlike you," Ichigo barked off while Ulquiorra continued dribbling the ball. He had no particular reason except that he does not want to see any more victims of Ichigo's shenanigans.

"I wasn't protecting her," he emphasized. "That's an overstatement coming from you. I just don't like the way you do things lately. You've been thoroughly going overboard."

"Going overboard?1" Ichigo yelled in front of his face but Ulquiorra did not mind. "First you told me last week that I was being childish, now you are telling me – "

"Exactly my point," he said to his friend. With boredom, he walked past his friend, his interest in the game now lost. "Because if you are not so childish, you would have already forgotten about the incident that involves them."

Seething in anger, Ichigo whirled only to find his friend walking away already. "Fuck you Ulquiorra! You're pissing me off!"

Ulquiorra inclined his head a little to glance at him. "Back at you Ichigo."

*****

Rukia hurried off to hide herself from the approaching player. This would probably be the first time she ever witnessed a verbal argument between the two famous guys. Heck, she never intended to eavesdrop but as it is, curiosity got over her. Not to mention her annoyance with the orange head.

Now, if there is one thing she could differentiate about the two, one is mature while the other is not. It amused her to see Ulquiorra making his friend curse at him just by being brutally honest. But then again, rumors say that true friends are brutally honest so she guessed that applies to them.

Nevertheless, she had to hide herself really or else any of the two might find her and they might end up fighting again which at the moment is not very enticing to her.

Just as she turned right though, his voice stopped her.

"And you can stop from hiding, girl," he said coldly and Rukia froze at the icy tone. Sure thing she can stand her own against him when it comes to that area…however, his tone is unsettling…

Slowly, she turned around to find him with his towel around his neck. He was looking at her with boredom…possibly the only emotion you can get from him. Then before she could actually speak, he tossed her something.

"It fell a while ago," he said, referring to her handkerchief. Then he went away without another word, leaving Rukia's "thank you" stuck in her throat.

Huffing, she shook her head. She's beginning to feel intrigued at his enigmatic behavior.

Upon hearing the door from the gym being opened, she immediately scurried off not in fear but in hope not to cross Kurosaki Ichigo.

*********

Senna had been having her own trouble as well when she opened her locker to find it messed up. She was supposed to only get something here for their trip to the rival school and here she found her things messed up. Seriously, the one responsible for this would pay. anyway, to make matters worst, she happened to stumble on the buxom lady as she waited for her friends to arrive. She hated it and the buxom shared the same sentiment.

"Oh, if its not the one who called me a slut," Orihime sneered, reminding Senna of the slap she earned for calling her that. Not in the mood, Senna had no time for pleasantries.

"And the slut returns," she retorted much to Orihime's fury and before both knew what happens next, they found themselves fighting against each other...slap, pulling hairs, if possible even punches would do...

And that is how the others had found them. In a rush, Rukia had pulled Senna away from the seething buxom while Ichigo did the same thing. The two ladies glared at each other still.

"What the hell is happening here?" Ichigo demanded, his eyes on Senna and the latter was not in the mood.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" she spat.

"She called me a slut!" Orihime cried. Naturally, Ichigo glared at Senna. However, the other guys agreed with Senna silently. It would do no good to voice it out again.

"It's because you are a slut," Senna shot back. "If you are not, then you should not be very defensive by now."

Her purpose of angering and shaming her worked as Orihime tried to break free from Ichigo. "You bitch!"

Being in a bad mood does you no good really because you tend to be sensitive and Senna had taken the bait as well so she tried to free herself from her friend. "Damn you."

It was this time that everyone would be very thankful for Neliel's rationality as she stepped in between, wearing her usually calm expression matched with her melancholic eyes.

"Okay, hold it you two," she said in a stern voice while the rest listened save for the two mentioned. They continued to struggle. "You," she pointed her finger at Orihime and Ichigo. "You should probably stop your struggle. And Kurosaki, hold her off for a while. Senna, don't be stubborn. Rukia, hold her tightly since she has the tendency to be violent."

Silence followed. Senna hissed while Ichigo tried to hide his ire. How dare this woman order him around. However, the situation calls for calmness and he calmed himself. Besides, he does not want to get into the nerves of Ulquiorra. They are to have their match against their rival team and he does not want to be having a cold war against his own friend because of a mere girl.

"So now that I have all your attention," she started, her eyes bored on Ichigo. "You will listen. There is no king around here and this is not your empire so don't act like one. Now to get to the point, since we all don't like each other here, how about we call for a truce?"

Another defeaning silence followed. Grimmjaw and Renji merely blinked, Ulquiorra was in his usual uncaring expression and only the others not mentioned had actually blanched at the idea.

"What?"

"No freaking way!"

"Hell would freeze over!"

"Like hell I could!"

Shaking her head, Neliel hid her amusement. Yep, they certainly don't get along very well.

Grimmjaw scratched his head and stepped forward, offering his hand for a handshake in which Neliel reluctantly took. "Truce," he said and winked at her. She does not seem affected by it though as she turned to the others, waiting for whatever they have yet to say.

Ulquiorra sighed then nodded. "Truce then. No arguing, no fighting. How about we go now? The others are already waiting outside."

He led the way out. Grimmjaw, Renji and Ichigo followed as the latter literally had to pull his girlfriend away. Really, he would have to talk to Orihime about her behavior. Not that he is taking Senna's defense.

The three friends were left in silence before Rukia turned to her friend with a warm smile. "I guess we have to endure. Let's go."

Little did they all know, all of them with the boys included that life certainly would take a pivotal turn with a simple truce...

*****

**Hope you liked the chap. Sorry if I still don't focus much on the two main characters. We'll deal with it later. I'm still trying to establish something, which, even I don't know about. Hehe.**

**Please read and review. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sighs) I'm lacking sleep lately. Anyway, thanks to the following people: Ojou-sama, El Que Llora and cam169. Hope the story still keeps you interested.**

**I decided to update this before I start updating with the others. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

As always, despite their increasing popularity for annoying Kurosaki Ichigo, the three girls still would go unnoticed. That was the case when they entered the school bus where most of the players were already seated.

"Somehow, I've got a feeling that despite the truce we had, things would still go bad," Neliel murmured close to Senna as they moved inside to find seats for themselves.

"Why'd you have to say that anyway?" Senna hissed between gritted teeth. Just the prospect of acting friendly with any of them irked her.

"Because we have jobs to do. We can set aside our personal differences at least for our work. You would not want to disappoint our adviser," Neliel answered and took a seat behind Grimmjaw who sat beside Neji.

"I'm still not okay with it especially when it concerns the bitch and the bastard," Senna continued and sat as well before forgetting that they needed another seat for Rukia. "Where will Rukia be sitting?"

Neliel smiled at the protectiveness she sensed from her friend. "You always worry. Rukia can take care of herself. Besides, there are other seats available. I'm sure she would find some although I would much prefer it if she sits with us."

Apparently though, no one wanted to sit with Rukia in fear of angering the orange head who had ordered some days ago to bring the midget in front of him for apology. That never happened though since Ulquiorra interfered.

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes at the hostility from the players. Really, do they worship Kurosaki Ichigo that if the guy dislikes someone, they would have to dislike that someone as well? It sounded ridiculous.

"Have you found a seat?" Neliel asked from where she is. Rukia turned to give her friend a sheepish smile.

"Still trying to find one."

Actually three seats behind Neliel is Kurosaki Ichigo with his girl and the two are smirking at her. She smiled at them though, wanting to keep Neliel's request. Truce…

She really needed to take a seat since her bag is so heavy and not one is kind enough to actually offer some help. She dislikes those type. They paid no attention to her as they all settled down, some listening to music, some watching a video and some already asleep.

"Move girl," the icy voice from behind made her hair stand up. Slowly, she tilted her head to find Ulquiorra looking at her with exasperation. Were those the only emotions he is capable of? He's really indifferent than his friends are.

"Sorry," she mumbled. From the corner of her eyes, she could see all eyes on them now, as if expecting something out of the ordinary.

"For heaven's sake, you can take the seat beside me if you can't find one," he hissed and pushed her down on the vacant seat just beside her. She heard the collective gasp from the cheerleaders as well as the players.

Indeed, something out of the ordinary had happened. Ulquiorra Schiffer has once again helped the same girl.

Gulping, Rukia smiled weakly. "Thanks," she mumbled and looked up. Sensing her problem, he extended his hand. His face betrayed no emotion still and she's beginning to dislike it. she hated it when she can't read people.

"Give it to me," he said but took it from her before she could actually protest. Then turning back, he called for one of the guys. "You. Place this bag beside mine."

Okay.

Everyone was really surprised at the outward generosity from the ice-cube guy. Even Grimmjaw and Renji and Ichigo. The three stared at him in disbelief although the former two are more amused at all.

Even Neliel and Senna could not hide their surprise at the simple gesture and they both smiled gratefully. Sure. This one is different.

*****

The trip was silent if not awkward. Rukia could hear the gossips going around but pretended to be deaf. In the meantime, what made it awkward is sitting beside the man who had helped her on more than one occasion.

In fact, he even allowed her to take the seat beside the window.

She glanced at him. She always thought he is different from the three in almost every aspect…be it attitude or physical looks…he always has pale skin…an albino…

And his eyes…they never actually showed any emotion except boredom or exasperation…she even wondered if he is capable of emotions at all…but then again, she does not have the right to judge him on that area knowing he is capable of it…if not, then why did he help her when Shaw Loong and the rest had dragged her? She could not think of any other logical explanation.

He was actually busy with his laptop. Then she noticed he was making designs. She decided to elicit a conversation if only to lessen the awkwardness. Neliel and Senna are lucky being seated together one seat from her.

"You really love designing?" she asked. The answer was a careless shrug. She did not give up though.

"Why'd you take up Architecture?"

"For the hell of it."

An involuntary smile curved her lips. "You're always nice to me despite your coldness. Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence.

"Can I call you by your first name or should I call you by your last?" she asked and this time, he took his eyes off the monitor and stared at her…now the amethyst met the emerald.

"Can you just sleep? Don't bug me," he said rather rudely that surprised Rukia a little bit. She always knew he has the tendency to be rude. In fact, his apathetic self is rude in itself already.

"I can't sleep. I feel…awkward?" she asked with a slight intonation. His furrows deepened a little bit at the remark, not really expecting her to actually blurt nonsense.

"Awkward?" he asked, his face blank once again.

"Yes. I felt like I have just robbed some girls of their liberty," she said and felt annoyed by it. "I mean, it feels awkward sitting beside you."

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, his brow, now raised a fraction as his emerald eyes glinted with an unfathomable expression.

"None at all…just that…it would feel better if I at least talk it out and that's exactly what I am doing," she said and smiled a weak smile.

He stared at her for not more than ten seconds before sighing to himself. He might as well entertain her since he got nothing to do. Besides, his design could wait.

He shut it down before glancing at the other passengers, giving them a glare. Why can't some people just mind their own business?

"That day on the gym," he suddenly spoke as Rukia turned her eyes to the window.

"Huh?"

"Were you being harassed that time?" he asked with mild curiosity.

She blinked, recollecting what he was referring before it dawned on her. That was the time she was able to witness how Ichigo and Ulquiorra would argue.

"No."

Once again, his brow was raised a fraction at the curt reply. This one here is really unpredictable.

"Okay."

A tensed silence followed.

"Actually I came from the orphanage that time. The place where I came from?" she said suddenly that surprised her.

Orphanage? Oh yea, he almost forgot that this one is an orphan.

"I thought orphans from Bount who were given emancipation at age eighteen could not go back?"

"Of course we could. In fact, the main purpose of getting out was to feel what life is outside our comfort zone."

"So, you want to go back?"

She shook her head, her eyes fixed outside. "No. I have something to do. Something important."

Her words were spoken softly and her voice actually barely audible. Ulquiorra had been with other orphans like her to actually know if not guess what she's thinking.

Finding the family they came from…

It had always intrigued him why they continue to look for people who had already abandoned them. can't they understand that the fact that they were in an orphanage meant they are unwanted in the family circle?

Whatever.

He didn't speak after that and allowed the woman to have her own thoughts while he has his. Apparently, the thought of family had awakened something inside him.

Something he longed to forget. At least.

**********

they have watched the guys play, taken their photos, interviewed them and recorded everything. That was their job for the trip. And truly, Rukia would admit that despite their arrogance, the four are exceptionally good. They carry out the team and the game very well.

It was a landslide victory for them and everyone was beaming. Unconsciously, Rukia felt disappointed that she did not get the chance to actually talk to Ulquiorra Schiffer. He intrigues her.

And to be honest, she wanted to become his friend. A coy smile curved her lips. She has the tendency to see beyond and what she saw in his eyes is a person hiding behind the façade of an ice-cube.

Oh she knew about hiding very well because she's one as well…even Senna and Neliel…

She wished she could actually know more about him….perhaps to help out? Who knows. But for the moment, the reason she gave herself for wanting to help is because she wanted to repay his kindness.

Well, her wish would about to happen when one appearance of a certain beautiful young lady would change the course of things.

And that is where we start of with how the bargain took place.

********

Renji choked on his food while Grimmjaw actually let out the liquid on his mouth when someone entered their exclusive room like she owned the world. The two guys blinked. Oh hell and disaster.

The young lady raised her brow at the reaction. "What?" she asked with a hiss.

"Mila Rose, why, hello there," Renji smirked. It had been two years since they last saw her…two years since then…

"You looked surprised," she commented and walked towards one of the expensive couches, her eyes taking in the expensive surrounding. Guess, nothing seemed to have changed at all…

"Who wouldn't be," Grimmjaw said and for the first time, gone was the usually smirk on his face, replaced with an aloofness rarely seen.

"Oh well, not that the two of you matters. I came for him," she said with a careless shrug. "Where's he anyway?"

Not really going well with the lady, Grimmjaw answered the question in the same manner she did. "Who knows…"

Her eyes hardened…. "You really should start getting well with me because I would be staying here for good, meaning I would be entering the same school…"

"Yeah, yeah," Renji waved her off with a simple gesture of his hand. Mila Rose certainly did not like these two…not that she's in good terms with Ichigo either…but she just could not tolerate the two guys in front of her…

The door instantly opened and a yawning Ichigo entered in. immediately though, his amber eyes turned into slits at the sight of her.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Ask her about it, she might tell you," Grimmjaw said and stood up. With one hand tucked in his pocket, he headed towards the door as Ichigo glared daggers at the newcomer.

What the hell is she doing here?

*****

Ulquiorra raised his brow at the sight of Grimmjaw leaning on the wall, obviously waiting for him to come out from his class. There was an indescribable look on his face…something that tells Ulquiorra trouble is around…

"What gives?" he asked, not paying attention to the ogling girls around. And it seemed Grimmjaw didn't give them encouragement as well. Now, that's surprising. He wondered what could have placed Grimmjaw into that mood he is in. it is understandable if it was Ichigo.

"Why, your old flame had just appeared," he scoffed waiting for any reaction from his friend. Unfortunately, all he got was that impenetrable barrier so Grimmjaw sighed.

"So what about it?" he asked yet inside, Grimmjaw knew that his friend would want to get rid of her.

"I thought I should let you know. She just barged in. I'm kinda surprised at the information she had gathered," Grimmjaw continued as they turned left. "What do you plan to do about her?"

"Is that even something that needs to be bothered upon?" Ulquiorra commented. "Simply get rid of her."

Grimmjaw once again scoffed. "Hah! Like it is easy to do that."

That was when they spotted Neliel carrying a camera. So suddenly, an idea hit him.

********

The light went suddenly bright and Rukia screwed her eyes shut to allow it to adjust at the sudden blindness. Then just as soon as it opened, blood rushed to her head.

"Who the fuck – "

"Oops, sorry," was the nonchalant answer…no intention of really apologizing at all.

"You – " she glanced at the pictures she was trying to develop and almost wanted to cry. She was meeting a deadline and this guy had the nerve to ruin it all! "Oh my God…"

She seemed on the verge of tears…whether in anger or whatever, Ulquiorra did not seem to care as he strolled in. However, he did feel guilty about it. how was it that he forgot Neliel said she is in the dark room?

"Sorry I did not – "

Immediately, her eyes were blazed with fire. "Why the hell did you not knock first?!!! And what the hell are you doing here?"

"First, I knocked but you seemed too engrossed here that you probably would not have heard it," Ulquiorra explained, unfazed by the apparent fury in her face. Well, that's him alright. He seemed unfazed by almost everything. If it were Kurosaki, he would have already allowed his temper to deal with a furious girl. Luckily though, he is not the carrot top.

"That does not excuse you from the – "

"Second, I came here to talk with you."

She blinked at him, perplexed. What business does she have to do with him or any of the four for that matter? As far as she could remember, she's keeping up with the truce.

She didn't know if he actually smirked and she could care less. She's still angry.

"About what?" she snapped. "If it is about your friend –"

"It ain't about him."

She blinked again and finally stared at him. Then she looked away, not really wanting to look at the blank face despite the good looks.

She gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to tell her what he came for.

He stepped forward and handed down her camera. He seemed to have studied her quite carefully before nodding his head.

"Be my girl."

*********

**Sorry. As for the moment, I could not give a detailed basketball match. I planned to do it later when they reach the finals. **

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the following: **

**Shubs, El Que Llora and edwards-vampire-lover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

***********  
**

She's speechless but furious. Undeniably so as she stood outside the exclusive room. Behind her stood the man responsible for the state she's in.

And she's angry at herself for playing his schemes. But she had agreed. She can't take her words back. Now that they are about to enter the very room that Senna detested, she had the urge to run.

Now, she ain't a coward mind you. She's anything but that yet for the first time she felt afraid. Not of the woman they are about to encounter. She's afraid for no particular reason at all. Or perhaps she is afraid she might be attached to him in the long-run.

As for Ulquiorra, he had been observing her after their talk and noted how unsettled she is. Then again, who would not? After all, just out of the blue, he just asked her to be his girl.

An involuntary smile curved his lips upon remembering her reaction. Her expression that time was priceless.

"Come on," he said and pulled her close to him. She inhaled and suddenly pulled a nice façade. Heck, she was even smiling yet he knew it was faked. From another angle though, it looked genuine.

He opened the door and the first sight that greeted them is the annoyed face of Renji. Ulquiorra was still holding her close to him and feigned a surprised look at the sight of Mila Rose.

"Finally," Ichigo hissed under his breathe as he poured himself some wine and spun only to give his friend a questioning look. Why in freaking hell is Ulquiorra holding a girl close to him? And that girl happened to be the same girl his friend had always tried to protect.

"Mila Rose?" Ulquiorra's voice held a feigned surprise in which his friends recognized. After all, they knew each other too well.

Said woman was frowning, her eyes on the small one. now that's something she never expected…for Ulquiorra to be holding another girl…quite…protectively?

"Who is she?"

Rukia raised her brow at the demand in the voice, never mind the hidden dislike. Ulquiorra glanced down at her and gave a small smile which rendered Rukia speechless because this was honestly the first time his lips curved a smile…be it fake or not…

However, she had to remind herself that she's playing girlfriend now so she returned the smile before glancing at the other lady.

"Someone you knew?" she asked, her eyes filled with question.

"Ah," he answered and led her on the couch beside Renji. "Would you like some drink?"

He was rather accommodating.

Still with her eyes fixed on Mila Rose, she nodded at the question. Then finally she smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet some other acquaintance of his." Her smile was definitely convincing. But then again, Rukia had the knack for acting. Neliel would prove that. Senna would prove that as well. Because oftentimes, during their younger years, it would be Rukia who always makes a way out if they created mischief. And truly, she's very convincing.

The remark earned a scoff from Mila Rose while the guys played the audience.

"Acquaintance? FYI, I'm his girlfriend," Mila Rosa corrected proudly.

"Was is the key term," Ichigo snorted. He really does not like both women but he disliked Mila Rose the most. The said lady spared Ichigo a deathly glare while Rukia was giving Ulquiorra a rather confused look.

Damn, but she's convincing, he thought and strolled towards her with a glass of wine.

"I don't understand," she said and shook her head. "You are not cheating on me, are you?"

Her voice held a certain demand. Ichigo's jaw dropped while Renji blinked. Mila Rose stared in quiet fury after getting the meaning of it. At the remark, Ulquiorra chuckled and raised his hand as if to defend himself.

"Come on now, why would I cheat on you?" he asked, his statement held an irony in the ears of Ichigo, Renji and Mila Rose. "But she was indeed my girlfriend. Mila Rose, meet my girl Rukia."

Silence filled the cozy room as the two guys looked at them in shock while Mila remained composed. Then he proceeded to on of the desks at the corner to get some materials, allowing the others to absorb everything. When he looked over his shoulder, he gave Rukia a smug look. The latter was rather amused.

"Where's Grimmjaw by the way?" he asked, to further the act. Mila Rose could be smart sometimes and she would immediately know that Grimmjaw informed him about her.

"But I thought he went to see you," Renji grumbled, not sure if Ulquiorra was playing something or not.

"See me?" he asked, his materials on hand. "Is there something he needed from me?"

Mila Rose stood up and pointed her finger at Rukia. "I don't believe you're telling the truth. After all, Ulquiorra – "

This time, Rukia showed her own dislike. "I don't recall telling you to believe us. And what's it to you if I'm his girl?"

At that, Mila Rose gave a crafty smile. "Because I'm still his girl. Always been and always will be."

Ichigo and Renji coughed at the statement earning another look of hatred from Mila Rose. Rukia on the other hand gave a hollow laugh.

"That's rather surprising. If I am to deduce, you're his girl before and things between you were finished. What would you get by chasing him?"

Mila is beyond furious now. Her eyes showed it. Rukia took the time to exit the scene though. She glanced at Ulquiorra.

"Now Ulquiorra, baby," she blinked at the sudden use of endearment. "You better not be lying on me."

Then she marched off.

"Hey Rukia," he called in a hurry before deciding to stop and look at Mila. Then his face was devoid of emotions. "Everything was over between us the moment you took what they offered you. If you'll excuse me, I have to go after her."

However, when he was on the door, he glanced over his shoulder once again. His eyes were sharp and unforgiving.

"Don't try going after her Mila Rose."

*********

Grimmjaw had been sitting inside the room, boredom as his company. Ulquiorra had told him something about seeing someone and asked him to stay with Neliel. Now, having nothing to do, he merely watched Neliel as she edited some news report, totally oblivious of his presence.

He does not know if he should feel challenged or not. After all, here is one of the three girls who overlooked their good looks, fame and money.

"So this is what you always do? It sucks," he said offhandedly. She did not appear offended though as she only took her eyes off the screen to glance at him and smiled her melancholic smile.

"I know but its one of the reasons why we're in this school," she answered.

"…"

"We're scholars here. Basically, we are outcasts so we don't bend the rules. If we have done that, we kiss our scholarship goodbye."

"Rules?"

She frowned at the idea that he does not know it. Then again, he's one of those with influence around here so probably he was unaware of it.

"Hmm. Number 1: Don't fight or if you do, you're immediately kicked out."

He blinked. Was that even a rule? Who in his right mind would establish such ridiculous policy? Then something clicked on his head. "So that's why you suggested a truce?"

She gave a weak smile. "Yes. We've received – ah well, let me correct that, I received a notice from the management that we were the one responsible for the previous trouble going around. The two didn't need to know. That's why I suggested a truce because Senna and Rukia have the tendency to forget and would allow anger to get the best of them."

"You seem more gentler than them," he commented. The statement earned a weird look.

"Gentler? Oh no, I can be worse if I want to," she said. "By the way, please don't bring this topic up to anyone."

He eyed her for a moment before shrugging. "No problem."

*******

He found her leaning on the wall at the right corner, obviously waiting for him. And she was giving him an odd look.

"So you could act," he said.

"Hmm."

A tensed silence followed before he broke it. "We might as well grab some lunch at the canteen."

"But people will see us."

"Exactly."

She looked ready to protest but suppressed the urge to do so. She merely sighed and though of why she's doing this again.

"_Be my girl."_

_Whatever she had to say seemed to fly out of her mind as she gaped at him. Her big eyes blinked. _

"_H-Huh?" she can't believe she actually stuttered there. It's not her._

"_Be my girl." It was said with no emotions. Actually it was more like a command and Rukia being Rukia, she disliked being ordered around._

"_No frigging way!" she shrieked and her camera slipped from her hand, hitting the floor with an impact. Realizing what had just happened, she shrieked again as she knelt down. "Oh no. Oh hell no."_

_Not caring about her camera, he bent down as well. "It's just temporary. We'll play a sham." _

_She gave him a disgusted look. "And here I thought you're different from your friends. The answer is no. I won't be used."_

"_I'll strike you a bargain then," he continued and noted how she's on the verge of tears just by looking at her camera. _

"_The answer is still no."_

"_I'll help you find your family."_

_Now that certainly got her attention as she gaped at him in shock. "H-How – "_

"_Don't ask me how I knew about it. We'll both benefit from this one. Play my girlfriend and it would keep Mila Rosa away from me."_

"_Who's that?" she asked, forgetting her shock reaction. _

"_Just a nobody from nowhere," was the cold retort and once again, she heard the venomous voice. He had used this kind of voice once. _

"_You make it sound – " _

"_Do you want to take the offer? It would keep the students from harassing you or your friends and another benefit which is the most important one is I'll help look for your family. I have connections."_

_She gulped. "Play your girl? I don't – " _

_Once again, he cut her off. "Mila Rose was my former girlfriend. She appeared in this school just a little while ago and I simply want to get rid of her."_

"_But why me? I'm nobody too."_

_The way she said it made him look at her with scrutiny. Does this girl know what's she is actually saying? Then seeing as she's waiting for an answer, he sighed._

"_You have guts."_

"_Until when?"_

"_It will go indefinitely."_

"_No promises? No expectations?" she wanted to reassure herself that things would go the simple way only._

_He gave a curt nod. "Yes. no strings attached. No promises of love. You can date anyone you like. Just do it discreetly."_

_She didn't like the sound of it._

"_You'll help me?" she asked._

_He frowned at having to repeat what he said. "I said I would. So, what say you?"_

_After careful thinking, she sighed. He has one thing that kept her from moving further with her search. Power. _

Now, if there is one thing Rukia hated at the moment, it is the fact that she's the subject of death glares the moment she and Ulquiorra had entered the canteen. Naturally, his presence attracted attention.

As she sat on one of the tables, she mentally asked why she agreed to this again. Sure there is the deal about helping out…but somehow, she can't help but feel afraid again. Ulquiorra had gone to buy some food and she realized he could be different if he so wanted. In fact, he's a little different from how the public usually sees him.

Probably because of Mila Rose. Now back at her, she had been wondering what happened between the two. Even Renji and Ichigo shared animosity towards her and she surmised even Grimmjaw.

As she kept thinking, she felt the presence of a group and she stilled, fear momentarily flashed in her eyes upon remembering the punch she received from Shaw Loong.

"If it ain't the midget," Shaw Loong said and grinned at her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Nothing really."

He studied her indescript features and gave her a lewd look. "Guys, how about we have some fun?"

The others cheered as a stocky guy grabbed her by the wrist before she could protest. He forced her up making Rukia trip on her foot. The other spectators gave an approving look and no one among them dared to interfere/

"Hey! You bastard! Let me go!" she jerked free and on instinct, her hand moved and jabbed him on the face making the guy release her.

"What the fuck – "

seething in anger, she dared another man to actually do the same. The man was wise not to do it though. Then her eyes settled on Shaw Loong who was smiling with amusement.

"Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on me!" she spat, her face red with fury and the audience all but gaped. This sure is the first time someone had challenged the bullies.

Does she even know what she's up to?

The guys are like the elite bodyguards of the four. Defying them means them defying the four.

Shaw Loong looked at her from head to toe.

"You can hit with your size? Now, that's something rarely seen. How about – "

"How about what?" an icy voice cut in and just like that time, Shaw Loong and the rest shivered and jittered. Even those inside the canteen actually fell silent.

"U-Ulquiorra."

He moved and the group gave way like he is king. Quietly, he settled the tray and moved close to Rukia. He saw the fury in her eyes. Then he noticed she was holding her wrist so without a word, he examined it. she sure could bruise easily judging by the blue mark around it.

"Is it painful?" he asked.

She blinked at the question. "No."

Deciding to put matters into his hands, he turned to the group and gave them his familiar glare.

"If you come close to her again, you'll answer to me," he threatened. "Now leave and don't bother my girl or any of her friends. If you do, I won't hesitate to have you expelled."

Since the area had been very quiet, everyone sure heard what he said and didn't let it go unnoticed.

His girl.

His freaking girl.

"Did you get what I mean?" Ulquiorra asked, daring Shaw Loong who bowed once. They have no doubt he will just do what he said. After all, the guy has the influence.

"Yeah."

"Now leave us."

When they left, Ulquiorra turned to his girlfriend and held her wrist once again. "You easily bruise."

"I know," she answered with relief. "Thanks again. It seems I owe you a grad deal."

"Have it tended," he said rather than hearing the gratitude from her voice.

"No need," she argued and eyed the foods.

"But you sure delivered a good jab there," he said, amusement in his usually blank eyes.

She giggled at the comment then shut her mouth when every lady inside were giving her a lethal look. Oh boy, this is definitely why she felt hesitant from the start.

"I seem to be earning some enemies," she said with a slight hint of amusement.

"They won't bother you or your friends. If there would be anyone to do that, it would be Mila or Orihime."

"Oh well…"

"What were the pictures you were developing by the way?" he asked while Rukia fixed their lunch. Suddenly, it felt…natural.

"Those were my project. I have a deadline to meet."

"When?"

"In four days. It's actually a photo exhibit. It took me a great deal to find the right subject.

There was regret in her voice which did not escape him.

"Oh well, guess I have to quit the competition," she said after a little while. But really, even if her voice sounded cool, her eyes betrayed her. She really felt regretful.

"Can it replaced? The pictures I mean," he asked, a slight guilt consumed him. After all, he was at fault.

She took a bite at her sandwich. "Mm."

"Why are you not eating the rice?"

She stopped chewing and glanced at it. then after swallowing, she gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I'm used to eating bread."

"No wonder you're so small."

She glared at the comment but he looked unfazed. In fact, he was not looking at her. He was busy with her food.

"Eat," he ordered, a piece of shrimp in front of her face. Damn, she would look like an imbecile here. Opening her mouth to speak, he gently shoved it closer so she had no choice but to take it. from the corner of her eyes, she could see everyone in shock at the public display of fake affection.

After swallowing, she glared at him. "I can it by myself."

********

Words sure spread fast, Rukia realized that because the following day, people had been talking about her and the incident in the canteen. And her friends had been bugging her about it last night. She told them everything and the two actually giggled at her. If there's one thing, only her among the three of them had never tried having a boyfriend. Her first time seemed to be a sham.

Now as she opened her locker, someone slammed it shut. Surprised, she could only gape at Mila Rose.

"I don't like you," Mila hissed.

Rukia gave her a sneer. "The feeling is mutual. What do you want?"

"I want my boyfriend back/"

frowning, Rukia pushed her away because having Mila Rose looming over her made Rukia look smaller than she already is.

"Your boyfriend?"

"I'll get him back," Mila promised. Rukia on the other hand gave a shrug before giving her a challenging look.

"If you can."

"I can."

"Say that when he's come back to you. That is to say, if he comes back. But thinking, that would be impossible. Ja na."

She left Mila Rose and hurried down to check on her friends.

"Oh, hey Rukia," Senna waved a hand, her other hand busy with the mouse.

"Hey."

"You're fairly popular now, don't you know that?" Senna said afterwards, a grin on her face.

"Shut up."

Senna chortled. "Even after you told us the story last night, I still find it hard to believe that Ulquiorra had a girlfriend once."

"It's not surprising." She groaned when she forgot that she's about to have a photo shop later that day.

"By the way, some guy came here and delivered that," she said and pointed at the box in Neliel's table.

"What's that?"

Senna just shrugged. "Who knows?"

Rukia reluctantly opened the box wrapped with an expensive paper. "There might be some mistake."

"Nu-uh. It was certainly sent for you."

Sighing, she unwrapped it carefully, not wanting to ruin the paper.

And her mouth formed an O.

Because inside is a newly bought camera. The latest one…trembling she reached for it. that's when she noticed the note.

_Take it as an apology for ruining your photos._

_Ulquiorra _

She gulped and immediately returned the thing in the box, re-wrapping it again much to Senna's confusion.

She looked awed a while ago so why return it back?\

********

"Do you understand?" Mila asked the other students.

"Yes but – "

"I want that midget ruined."

Reluctantly, the other students nodded. Sure they disliked Rukia for taking Ulquiorra but they don't want to cross the guys.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them," Mila promised.

********

The three were looking at Ulquiorra as he explained everything to them. he did not do that yesterday so only this time did things get to clear out.

"I'm shocked," Grimmjaw grumbled. "But why her?"

Why her indeed? Oh he knew why but he would not disclose that. It was a part of his forgotten past. It's her eyes. They reminded her of someone. Those pair of expressive eyes…

"No reason."

"So that means we'll be hanging out with them often?" Grimmjaw still asked and Ulquiorra sighed.

"You're supposed to be shocked right? Don't ask. And yeah."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. The thought of being around the three or rather two irritated him. Because they got the best of him. He was slapped, he was pushed to the pool…everything…

Then a wide smile curved Grimmjaw's lips. "Interesting. Now, we'll see if my charm works on the green-haired."

The two sighed in exasperation while Ulquiorra merely raised his brow.

"Oh no…don't tell us, you're actually going to charm the girl."

"I will. In fact, I feel challenged at all. There are three girls, one was Ulquiorra's pseudo-girlfriend. Now the thing is…these girls don't fall for our charms. Are you not challenged at that?"

Now that he mentioned it, Ichigo remembered the time he kissed Senna to shut her up. He would never forget the look she gave him…a look of disgust…that's basically one of the reasons why he does not like them…because in a way, their charms are rejected.

"Is it just me or are we forgetting something?" Renji asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"Why, Ichigo, it would be your debut next week."

"And that calls for a celebration yet again. I'm pretty sure, Yuzu and Karin would love to throw you another party."

At that Ichigo snickered. "That's the joy of having two great siblings. Family is actually the best."

Though no pun intended, Ulquiorra's eyes hardened at the remark before he gruffly left his friends. It took two minutes before Ichigo realized what he just said.

"Oh hot damn!" he cursed.

The mere mention of family never pleased Ulquiorra. It was a product of a childhood trauma.

********

"Next week would be Ichigo's debut, so next week, I want you to do your thing," Mila Rose informed the four girls who nodded.

"Sure."

"Make Ulquiorra dislike her very much."

******

**There goes. Reviews please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So let's take a break from school. This chapter is well...not so good I think but I decided to post it anyway. Thanks to shubs, edward-vampire-lover, phoenix, El Que Llora and Ojou-sama. And phoenix, yeah'I'll focus on it on the later chapters. El Que Llora, I'm not really that fast in updating. It just so happened that class starts next week so I'm taking much of the time to update the finished stories. And shubhs, again, I'm still halfway with the next chapters for Entangled Web and When the Caged Bird Flies Free. So sorry about that. **

**Anyway, let's try to explore it a little. I'm still not good at this so forgive me. Hehehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Rukia was busy filling in the glass of wine for the customer when Senna tapped her shoulder. "Time for the shift. Your turn to rest."

She stretched. She was tired actually. She had been very busy a while ago, even forgetting to return the camera back to Ulquiorra. The fact that he bought it does not sit well with her. It is enough to receive help from him concerning the search for her family. Other than that, she would not accept any material things from him. Even though it was for a simple apology or not. She just had to work hard to buy herself a new one.

The owner of the pub, one named Sarukagi Hiyori stepped in with a frown on her face. Well, to be honest, Hiyori seemed only about the same age as them but she had already managed to put up her own business which actually boomed. It was a cozy nightclub.

Now if you see a frown or a scowl on her face, there would only be one reason. Her best friend, Shinji.

"Had the dickhead been here?" she asked Rukia who was about to step out.

"Sorry Hiyori. Have not seen him around lately," she answered and heard the hiss from the fanged girl.

"That moron is hiding from me again," she shrieked much to Rukia's amusement. "Anyway, why don't you entertain the guests? Or is it your break?"

"Yeah but that won't be a problem," she said to the small woman. "All I need is to actually entertain them…be a good host for a little while…"

"That's what I expect from you and the other two. By the way, Neliel is sure having a good time singing."

Rukia smiled and glanced at her friend who was indeed enjoying her number. Well, out of school is the only time they get to enjoy even for a while. She stifled a yawn. She's beat. She knew that. She's feeling kinda tired from the long day and she wanted to rest but at least after indulging Hiyori.

"Now off you go," Hiyori shooed her away and Rukia shook her head, chuckling.

Still with a smile on her lips, she had a small menu on her hands and went straight at the entrance only to gape in surprise. She was about to hide when the buxom noticed her.

****

Ulquiorra had spotted one certain raven-haired midget who was about to actually hide at the sight of them. Though surprised to find her here, he did not reveal anything.

"Isn't that the midget?" Orihime asked and naturally the others had looked at where she was pointing. Rukia just stood there actually, her mouth still gaped open. Sighing, Ulquiorra did the first move. Besides, he needed to act out because Orihime is around. And he had just heard that Orihime is going well with Mila Rose.

Orihime plus Mila Rose would soon equal disaster.

Leaving his friends, he made his way towards the girl, not caring about the unwanted attention the ladies are giving him. Rukia thought he sure is like a magnet that attracts attention. Oh, not just him of course but somehow, something about his quiet demeanor made him more...appealing? She gave herself a mental whack. Since when did she use that term and does it even apply to him? Ulquiorra Schiffer is one ice-cube.

Another whack mentally. Okay.

First she bear no grudge against this man since he had been helping her from trouble so she really had no right to actually even find some faults in him. He still had not done anything wrong. Second, she ought to act nicely. Orihime is here that's why. She's even positive come Monday, rumors would be spreading around school.

"Didn't know you work here," he said casually, his hand on his pocket.

"Oh well…hello," she greeted, the smile made Ulquiorra wonder if it was fake or not. She peeked from where she stood to actually wave at the others. Interesting though, they waved back. Now, wait, were they friends now?

"I see, Neliel is singing and Senna on the counter."

"Yeah. This is where we work part-time. Senna just took over. Anyway, why don't you all come in? I'll find you some comfortable seats."

He motioned for the others to follow. Ulquiorra observed the place. This was the first time he entered the Vizard's pub. And he would admit, it held something unique from the others he went in. Spotting him, Senna actually raised one bottle of wine in acknowledgement. He nodded only and continued following Rukia.

"The place is full so this is probably the best," she said weakly, motioning at the deep-end corner. There are two couches there and one glass table at the center.

"Wow. Your friend could actually sing?" Grimmjaw asked as he appeared beside her.

"Hmm."

"You're actually working in a place like this?" Orihime asked with malice and Rukia only restrained herself from answering back.

"There is nothing bad with it, is there?" she asked, raising her brow and challenging her to say something more. if she did, then Rukia will have to show her that outside the school campus, they are different. They fight back every insult thrown at them.

Orihime just shrugged and pulled Ichigo down the couch. "Margarita for me."

"I don't see Renji around," she noticed.

"He's with Tatsuki on a date," Ulquiorra decided to answer her.

"Come on now, bring me my wine," Orihime whined, obviously wanting to give Rukia hell.

"Orihime," Ichigo spoke for the first time, his facial features showing annoyance. Sure thing he is annoyed because his girlfriend had allied herself with Mila Rose.

"What?"

"Just shut up for a minute will you?" he said, showing her his ire to let her know he disapprove of her behavior. Now, isn't that nice? Rukia thought to herself. So they are actually keeping the truce?

Shocked, Orihime only gaped at him before finally recovering and giving Rukia a look of hatred. Rukia did not pay attention to her though, her eyes on the three guys.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Anything available."

She nodded and left. She went over the counter.

"What was the bitch telling you?" Senna asked immediately.

"Nothing. Bring them some drinks."

"Why me?"

Rukia swallowed. "I don't know."

"I might get into a fight if I do it."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Senna had placed the drinks on the tray and after a little chat, Rukia delivered the drink.

"What time is your break?" Ulquiorra asked. In the meantime, Rukia was thankful Orihime was busy trying to placate an annoyed Ichigo.

Grimmjaw on the other hand was busy staring at Neliel as if seeing her differently for the first time.

"Right now. I just decided to help. My shift is over."

He nodded. "Then join me."

"Eh?"

He looked at her before sighing once again. "Join me for a drink."

"Let's dance, Ichigo," she heard Orihime asked her boyfriend and she stood up to actually pull him up. Not in the mood, Ichigo just shoved her away.

"Dance on your own."

"But – "

"Look Orihime, I'm still mad right now so you would not want to actually anger me even more, right?" he said in a chilling voice that actually made Orihime almost cry. "Besides…"

He did not continue his line though when Orihime stomped her foot and joined the dance floor leaving the three with Rukia.

"How do you stand a girl like that?" Rukia blurted out without thinking. As a result, she earned a death glare.

"Mind your business. She had the body…the looks…never mind the brains," he answered nonchalantly.

"You're disgusting," she said and knew he would not fight back. For one, there is the truce they are trying to keep. Second, she is Ulquiorra's girlfriend. Correction. Pseudo.

He smirked at her. "Your friend told me that. You don't have to repeat it."

She fought back a laugh at the irony of it. Then her eyes settled on Ulquiorra. Sensing her eyes on him, he looked up and motioned for her to sit down.

"Man, I ought to ask your friend to dance with me," Grimmjaw stood up when Neliel's number was finished.

"Grimmjaw," she called the retreating man. He turned back. She gave him a serious look. "Don't add her to your list."

"What?"

"Don't try to even seduce her, don't try to hurt her, and don't try making a move on her."

He actually laughed. "That's a lot of don'ts."

"I'm serious."

They stared at each other for a little while before he left. "I won't."

"Is there anything else you needed?" she asked the two. Ichigo sure looked grumpy. On the other hand, Ulquiorra just shook his head.

"Bring me your friend here," Ichigo suddenly said out of the blue. Shocked, Rukia stared at him.

"Huh?"

"That friend of yours, Senna, bring her here," he said, forgetting that he was using that tone again. The tone of an arrogant bastard…

"I don't like the way you are saying that," she said. "If you'll excuse me."

A hand grabbed her arm and she spun to see Ulquiorra looking at her with those fathomless eyes. "Stay."

"Look – "

He then glanced over his shoulder. "You might have forgotten that you're being rude to my girlfriend," he pointed out. "If you want Senna, then go to her."

He earned a soft jab. "Don't talk like Senna is some property!"

"Did not mean it that way," he said dispassionately. Both head turned to see Ichigo standing up, a smirk on his face.

"Good idea, Ulquiorra."

Then he moved away. "Hey wait –"

"Relax. He won't do anything to your friend. Except maybe for a verbal fight."

"Just what's wrong with the three of you!" she hissed but as usual, her temper unfazed him. It never had an effect.

He pushed her down on the couch though and poured some wine for her. "You needed a drink. You look stressed out."

Accepting the offer, she took one sip and decided she does not like it. Too strong for her.

"Hmm…"

"Do you live together? The three of you?" he asked the tired lady.

She shook her head. "Yes."

"You really should go home now, Rukia." She blinked at the mention of her name. Coming from his lips, it sounded strange…ah well…whatever…

"Later," she mumbled, not realizing her eyelids are starting to fall down. She fought it back though.

"Then take a rest here. I'll keep you company," he suggested and did not realized he pulled her closer.

*******

"Did not know you rock."

Surprised, Neliel spun to find Grimmjaw with his hands on his pocket as he was looking at her. Then she smiled. "Why, hello there."

"Back at you. Would you like to dance?" he asked instead.

"Huh?"

"Dance. You know…D-A-N-C-E."

"You don't have to spell it out for me. But sure, I'd love to dance," she agreed and her eyes scanned the area to search for her friends. That was when she noticed at the deep-end corner, Rukia sitting or rather leaning on Ulquiorra.

A small smile curved her lips at the sight. How she wished that was for real…Rukia deserved to the best too…

Grimmjaw followed her gaze and something flashed in his eyes…something Neliel could not define. "Rukia sure is getting into him."

"Excuse me?"

"There are only four female he allowed to get closer to him. One died. She was a friend. The other was his aunt. The third is Mila Rose and Rukia is the fourth. Surprisingly, it was only a few days since we met you but he is already being nice to her. That is not Rukia."

Neliel did not comment and a tender look crossed her eyes when Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around Rukia. It was then that she realized her friend is asleep. "So he's only nice to a few chosen ladies?"

"Hmm. His aunt is the first. She's living abroad and is managing some of the Schiffer's business empire while leaving her own business to her husband to take care of. Anyway, enough about him."

Somehow, she is beginning to see something different from the guys. Whatever that is, she does not know. One thing, Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques, is being nice. Although that is to say this would be the second time she had a casual conversation with him.

As for Grimmjaw, he had come to think of words to describe the three ladies: Neliel is rationality and calmness, Rukia is the protector by the way she warned him and Senna is justice. As to why he thought that, he does not know. But perhaps it had something to do with Senna barging in their VIP room to confront Ichigo about Rukia being hit in the stomach. Who knows really...but...

He gave a glance at his friend sitting beside Rukia who dosed off. Then his eyes flickered on Ichigo who was making his way towards Senna. Then he glanced down at the beauty in front of him. But...the three are starting to interest them...big time...

*******

"One cup of Martini."

Senna looked up with a smile only to have that smile froze on her lips when the face that greeted her is the face of the man whom she disliked.

He gave her a smug look though upon sensing her outward hostility. "Relax. We have a truce remember? So why not make good about it."

"Rrrrrright," she intoned.

"You know what, I can't believe I would be saying this, but really, the three of you are different." He looked serious despite the smirk he had.

Not minding his words, she only looked at him, the corner of her eyes caught sight of the buxom looking at them.

"Guess what Sunshine, your girl – "

"Sun-what?" he bellowed a little loudly, earning some attention from the others nearby.

"Sunshine," she repeated in a deadpan manner.

"I have a name."

"Right."

"Use it."

"Hn."

She looked at the buxom who now appeared from the dance floor. Since they both dislike each other, naturally, every chance they get, they would get on each other's throat. This time is no exception.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," Orihime said.

"Tell him that."

"Why you – "

This time, Senna stared at Orihime straightly. "Don't try putting a tough look on you. You're not really that brave to challenge me."

This earned a raised brow. "Oh right, like you had the guts."

"I do. In fact, I am not like you who would openly challenge someone when she knew she has someone to back her up," she said as Hiyori stepped in.

"Senna, have you seen Rukia?"

"Oh, she's over there," she pointed at the corner. Following the direction, Hiyori saw whom she was looking for. Then she frowned.

"Who's she with? And I never would have thought she has it in her to, you know."

Sensing no intention to offend, Senna just rolled her eyes. "Hiyori, don't make it sound so bad lest someone here would use it against her," she said, eyeing Orihime. "That guy is her boyfriend."

"Oh I s – what??"

There was disbelief in her eyes and Senna chuckled. "That's her boyfriend."

*****

He knew she would doze off but not so soon and Ulquiorra actually was left with no one to talk to. Now, as he enjoyed his drink, one arm wrapped around her shoulder, as if protecting her from any threat. Like there is really a threat.

"I see she had fallen asleep," an unfamiliar voice joined in and he looked up to find a small woman, almost the same height as Rukia stand from behind.

"She had."

A sigh.

"Guess, she needed that. She stayed overnight here to earn some bonus tips. I'm Hiyori, her manager."

"Ulquiorra, her boyfriend."

"So had Senna said. Anyway, I can't help but notice Neliel is also having a dance with someone…for the first time…"

"…"

"She always or rather the three always turned down any offer…be it a drink, a dance…they just do their work and that's it."

"…"

She glanced at the sleeping figure and chuckled. "Take care of her then."

"I will."

He waited for another thirty minutes before Grimmjaw returned with an unusual expression. Neliel was following suit. He glanced at his watch.

"We probably should head home. She needed to rest," he said.

"How about Senna and – "

"Wow would you look at that? Senna and Orihime are having a glaring contest," Grimmjaw whistled.

"This is not the time to be amused. Get his ass out of there and tell Senna we should head home. It's like twelve a.m. already," Ulquiorra said tersely.

"We don't have a class to worry about. It's Sunday tomorrow."

"Whether we have or we have not does not matter. I'm taking her home."

Was it just them or did he really sound concerned? Then to confirm it, Grimmjaw spoke.

"You know, I'm beginning to think, you're starting to do the real thing."

Not wanting to argue and feeling the need to go home as well, he shifted Rukia so he could stand up and he carried her, bridal style.

Neliel and Senna who was watching definitely shared an "O" at the sweetness. "I'll go ahead."

Even before Grimmjaw or Neliel could actually talk, Ulquiorra had already left them. it was only when he was on the way did he forget to ask Neliel where they lived. So having left with no choice, he brought her to his home.

****

**There it goes. Although I am perfectly aware this chapter is not good, I still would appreciate it if I get some reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, that was comforting neh? Really, it made me feel good knowing I did not suck on that last chapter. Hehehe, anway, I'm updating too fast, aren't I? I have set a deadline for every story...I mean not about the conclusion of the story but the "updating part" so I probably would be focusing on some fics from now. **

**My thanks to the following: **

**El Que Llora - you saying it was a sweet chapter made me feel better. Anyways, yeah, its kinda fluffy don't you think? I mean about Ulquoirra. **

**Shubhs - I'm glad you understand. And yeah, I'll be posting the updates next week. Not this week. Hehe...I'm kinda having a good time with this story ya know...hahaha...I was thinking which to update first but that would depend on my mood. So just watch it out. Besides, we still have a long way to go with Entangled Web and When a Caged Bird Flies Free.**

**Guardian-Angel - you're probably my fifth reviewer and I would like to extend my gratitude. Actually, I'm also an Ichiruki fan but then well...I want to experiment on this one. And the reason why I brought Senna in is because I like her better than Orihime. I mean among all other females who seemed too close to Ichigo, Senna is a lot better than Inoue (that is of course excluding Rukia for that matter) and as for the actual prince...well...let's see...we'll see where it goes first. In the later chapters, there would be some which would focus on the other pairs I think. but as of now, we're just giving them a quick preview...  
**

**Anon - hello. Welcome as well and thanks for being my 6th reviewer. I'm counting that's why. And I am really glad you loved the chapter. So i was kinda hoping you might love this next chap. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Being an early riser, Rukia woke up only to stare dumbfounded at the dark room she's in. glancing at her watch, she noticed it was five a.m. wait, where in the world is she?

Rousing from bed, she noticed her clothes had been changed. Frowning, she tried to remember what happened last night. Oh yeah right…she was having a casual conversation with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra?!

Is it possible to assume she's in his room then? That's the logical explanation she could give herself. Not unless she was kidnapped without her knowledge. Then again, who would be kidnapped in the middle of a crowd?

Walking silently, she stepped out of the room only to smell the sweet aroma of something being cooked. Scratching her head in confusion, she glanced from left to right, wondering where to go. There are so many rooms she noticed. And there are lots of left and right corner. Geez. One would get lost here so easily.

"Oh, you're up early, miss," a voice jolted Rukia and she turned to find a young female in a maid's uniform.

"Erm…hello?"

She gave herself a mental whack in the head.

"Is there something you need?"

"Erm…just answer one thing, where am I?"

The maid gave her an indescribable look. "You're in Ulquiorra-sama's house. I'm Sun-Sun, the maid-in-charge."

She blinked. She's in his house? But what is she doing here?

"Do you want to have coffee miss? Ulquiorra-sama is out in the lanai."

This early?

"Ahm, how can I get there?" she asked in embarrassment. Sun-Sun bowed.

"Please follow me."

As they walked, Rukia was impressed and awed at the screaming wealth. The house alone would cost hundreds of millions judging by the design and the properties. The maid stopped and so did Rukia. That was when she noticed Ulquiorra sitting there and actually watching the sunrise.

Is he asleep or what?

Then something made her stop. She looked at his figure sitting on the chair, his face held solitude he never showed. It was serene and calm…not the blank face he portrays in school. And yes, he was sleeping there…

Suddenly, she wished she had a camera with her. She wanted to catch that moment where all his defenses were stripped from him. Then she turned to Sun-Sun.

"Where's my bag?"

"It was left in your room."

"Listen, I know I would be asking too much," she whispered. "But can I ask you to get it for me? There is something I want to take. Please?"

Sun-sun just shrugged and left. Rukia was left there once again to stare at him. The sight in front of her is captivating…not to mention the background of it…the flower garden just below…the beautiful flowers on the vases just behind him…it added to it…

Then a reluctant smile curved her lips. She realized, she was intruding into his privacy. But hell, he had shown her one side of him.

He could actually looked so innocent…gone was the indifference…gone was the cold façade…and she does not know why, but she wanted to treasure it.

Sun-Sun arrived and she immediately took her mobile and caught the sight in front of her. She glanced at Sun-sun. "Sorry about that."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Later perhaps," she said and walked towards the sleeping guy.

"You're awake?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

Surprised she only blinked her eyes. He was awake all the time?

"S-Somehow."

Curse herself for stuttering.

One eye opened and gave her a look. "I brought you here because they didn't want to go home just yet last night."

Not really knowing what to say, she only nodded. "Uhm…thanks and sorry for dosing off."

"No big deal. Today is Sunday, would you like to go somewhere? Or should I drive you home later?"

"Uhm…"

This time, both eyes were now opened, staring straight at the rising sun.

"It's beautiful is it not?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I always liked the sunrise. Anyway, what do you want for a breakfast? I could tell Sun-Sun to – "

"Oh…anything will do."

An awkward silence followed. Rukia was trying to find words to say to the enigmatic man. Ulquiorra on the other hand was just staring straight ahead.

"Listen…you're really being nice and kind to me and I don't know how to repay you," she said.

"Just be my girl for the time-being."

It sounded so simple yet it was not. Because there is something Rukia is dreading…and she does not know yet…

"O-Okay so…"

"By the way, on Tuesday, Ichigo will be having his debut so you better prepare yourselves."

"Must we go?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "I'm not sure…but…"

Sensing her discomfort, he remarked, "I'm not going to abandon you there. We're supposed to be a pair, remember?"

"It's not that…it's just that being around your kind…it always made me uncomfortable. The same with my friends."

"…"

"And I have to go home. I have some things to do," she said, not pleased at the idea that he is not talking to her properly. So very much like him.

He stood up. "It's too early for you to go home. Have your breakfast here and I'll drive you home. Besides, now that I think about it, I have a practice session with the others."

So the usual façade is back.

"I'm giving it back," she blurted out. He looked at her, not comprehending her words.

Then as if he understood after a while, he raked his hair and headed inside without answering. That irked Rukia so she followed him. How can this man afford to be so quiet? Is it so bad to talk much?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" she called, not realizing her voice held something there. Something which made him stop to look at her.

"If you don't want it, just throw it away," he said impassively. At that, Rukia was angered.

"That's not the point! Just because I don't want it means it's directly sent to the garbage! That camera costs thousands," she hissed and grabbed his arm to make him stop again when he tried to walk away.

"Then give it to someone who needed it," he said, his tone not changing.

"I don't understand you at all," she said in fury. "You don't have to act like – "

"Listen, you only play your part and don't lecture me. As I have said, if you don't want it, either throw it away or give it back. The discussion is finished," he said coldly then took off her hand from his arm.

Rukia was left there astounded at the rudeness. Sure, Ulquiorra had always been rude to anyone whom he dislikes and it was something she had always known yet she could not help to wonder what made him angry. She swore she saw a different spark in his eyes…but why?

*******

Senna was preparing breakfast when Neliel appeared in the kitchen, still half-awake.

"Morning," Neliel grumbled and yawned.

"Morning," Senna answered back and eyed the vacant seat. This would probably be the first time Rukia did not join them for breakfast.

"Rukia must be having a good time around that hunk," Neliel surmised and took a bite at the toasted bread. Senna raised her brow at the compliment. Hunk?

Then a small smile curved her lips. Yep. Ulquiorra Schiffer is definitely a hunk. He is gorgeous with an enigmatic appeal different from his friends.

"Do you think their game would not get so complicated? I mean, it had only been at least two days since they started it…but I can't help to notice something between them. They seem to have chemistry."

"Hmm," was the sole reply from Senna. "By the way, what did you do to Grimmjaw? He seemed interested in you."

Neliel gave her friend a frown. "No. He's likely challenged."

"Oh well…"

"Male pride is on the line. So if that Ichigo guy suddenly turned interested on you, it might be for the same reason. Challenge. That's everything for them."

Her face darkened at the mention of that name. "Blast that guy! His existence alone gives me trouble."

"Orihime?"

"Yes. Anyway, enough about them."

They were busy eating their breakfast when a knock was heard on the door. Wondering who it was, they looked at each other. You see, they don't usually have visitors this early or rather, they rarely have visitors at all.

Senna decided to check on it while Nel continued eating.

"Coming."

Neliel looked over her shoulder to see the visitor only to raise her brow, the only indication she could give as a surprise. For following Senna is none other than Grimmjaw who was dressed in his casual attire yet still exudes the same manliness that got girls swooning in front of him. Except for them of course.

"You've got some company," Senna said and eyed the guy who raised his two fingers as a sign of hello. She would never understand him or Ulquiorra at all for keeping their interests at them although for Ulquiorra it was a different case.

"What are you doing here so early?" Neliel asked and motioned for a seat. She is, after all, a nice person at heart. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Now that's a nice way for a simple hello," Grimmjaw chuckled. "Good morning. And yes, I would love to."

"I'll do it," Senna volunteered when Neliel was about to stand up. She had noticed it since last night until the time Grimmjaw volunteered to drive them both home. She had noticed the casual yet friendly conversation as if they both have agreed onto something only them could actually know.

"So, what are you doing here? And it's quite surprising for you to remember this place," she said, her hand gestured at the small house.

"Aw, c'mon, it's easy to remember it you know. Do you have something important to do today?" he asked as he sat comfortably across her, watching her taking her bite on her bread while gracefully sipping her coffee.

Neliel looked like she is thinking something then shrugged. "None at all."

He grinned. "Then perhaps you might want to go out with me."

Senna dropped the mug accidentally while Neliel blinked. "Eh?"

Now that, Grimmjaw thought, is the most interesting reaction he ever got by asking a woman out. Now wait, he never did ask women out. It was the other way around and the first time he had to do it, all he got from her was a blink.

He leaned on the table closer, still amused at her reaction. You see, while most women would immediately agree, this one does not. Well, as said, he never tried asking anyone out yet. This is his first time. Now, while most women would have squealed in delight for being asked out, especially by one hot guy like him, this one did not. All he got was a blink and an "eh".

Yep, he's definitely right before. He's being challenged now. And there is nothing more that could actually interest him than a challenge. In whatever way that is.

"I'm inviting you out. You can wear anything casual."

"Well, you see, Grimmjaw, aren't you being overly challenged?" Neliel said bluntly that got Grimmjaw stupefied for a couple of seconds. He's absolutely right. This one is turning out to be a challenge to him.

"Is it so obvious?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Definitely."

"Now, that's why I'm starting to like you."

Neliel actually grinned. "Really?"

"Hmm…" he leaned closer again, this time a few inches from her is his gorgeous face. "You are absolutely the first one to ignore me so yes, I'm challenged and I'll tell you this Neliel, in three months before graduation, I'll make you fall for me."

His obstinacy never failed to amuse Neliel. Senna on the other hand was just quiet in the corner. This one is definitely similar to Ichigo, she thought. They have the same arrogance.

Neliel on the other hand stared at him. "Two can play the game, Grimmjaw. Well how about this as well, in that same time span, I'll make you fall for me. Real hard. We'll see who falls first."

Now that, Grimmjaw once again thought, is what he would call an open challenge. Fall for her huh? Hmm…he studied her openly. Neliel sure had the looks, the body and the brains…she's not bad for a girlfriend material. But fall for her?

Damn, that's one thing that would never happen. There is no love in this world for heaven's sake. Everything for him is just for fun. No commitments…

"So, how about we start now," he suggested. Making her fall for him and making him fall for her. This is probably the first time he would be doing this.

Senna on the other hand wanted to strangle her friend for joining his scheme. Not that she had anything against Grimmjaw in particular. It's just that his kind, the rich type guy, she never liked them a bit because she had a first-hand experience with them. Not the romance part of course.

"I have a practice session today," Grimmjaw said. "You can come along and we'd go around town after it."

She winked at her friend before setting her eyes on him once again. "Sure."

*********

Their breakfast had gone quite awkwardly. Not one of them talked. They simply ate their food in silence and after which, Ulquiorra asked if she wants to go home. Having nothing to do there anymore, she had agreed.

And now as they were on the way, she was thinking of something to say. She realized that despite not being close to him, she preferred the Ulquiorra who had talked to her. Not this silent one.

Because it made her unsettled…like she had done something wrong.

"Uhm…"

His eyes were on the road straight ahead of them, his face, stern. "Uhm…I'm sorry."

Rukia berated herself for acting weak in front of this guy and she wanted to hate him for making her guilty without knowing why.

He spared her one, short, glance before looking straight ahead again. "For what?"

She searched for the right words yet the words came out before she could even think. "For whatever angered you?"

"I'm not angry."

Liar, she thought.

"Okay but whatever it is that upset you, I'm really sorry."

"Hn."

Silence once again ruled over and Rukia chose not to talk anymore, allowing silence to be their company for a while. Even until she led him the way towards her home, they didn't converse. And somehow, Rukia thought that it's better pretending to be his girl, at least she could talk to him freely in front of the others. She realized she does not like this quiet, impenetrable man.

He pulled over in front of a small house surrounded by a simple garden filled with at least different varieties of local flowers. But it was actually that garden that gave the place a sense of comfort. If he had been someone fond of a fairytale, he would definitely say that their house looked like a cottage adorned with the flowers and all. Hardly though, he would never say that.

"Senna loves gardening," Rukia spoke when she noticed his eyes on the garden. "It's her hobby."

"Hn…"

She opened the door beside her and stepped down. "Would you…like to come over?"

He noted her uncertainty but he shrugged it off. "Some other time perhaps."

She gave a faint smile then nodded as she leaned on the window to look at him. Her eyes shone with sincerity. "I'm really sorry for whatever it is I said or done."

Then she turned on her heels to leave. She never would imagine that starting the next day and the days to come, she would be faced with the greatest humiliation she is yet to have in her entire life.

******

**Again, please review. And by the way, Senna's part would be later I think. Hope you liked this one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Now that was a long trip. Anyway, I'd go straight to saying thanks to the following people:**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person **

**ameliechan**

**El Que Llora**

**TsukiNoKagura**

**Ojou-sama**

**Shubhs**

**NinjaBunny Overlord**

**Ahm, the idea behind this story was taken from A Walk To Remember.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Arriving late in school, Rukia wondered why every student gave her a sneer, a disgusted look and a snicker all at the same time. Her question was answered when upon arriving at the gates, one had told her to go at the president's office.

Having no idea of what was happening, she endured the looks they have her and went straight ahead at the office. There sat on his table was the stern face of Yamamoto. His one eye peered open when she was inside.

"Good morning sir."

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. "We have something to discuss."

Rukia does not know why she suddenly felt nervous and afraid…maybe it had something to do with his tone…it was so formal…so stern…what had she done wrong?

Quietly, he handed her something which she reluctantly accepted. And she regretted doing so because it made her want to faint at the very moment.

"Explain that to me."

She blinked. What is this? "I don't understand," she said not knowing what to exactly feel at the moment. Angry? Humiliated?

For there in that picture is her…fully naked…making out with a man?

"Miss Rukia, I had always respected you and your friends for your great works and I honestly don't know what to say to you right now."

She gulped, wanting to cry. This could not he happening. Why in the world is there a picture of her…she shook her head.

"Sir. I – "

"We have a reputation we uphold in this school young girl and I certainly cannot afford its ruin. This Institute had always been at the top list of every institute in this area. So you certainly do know why I called you here," he said in a voice that says he had lost all his respect for her.

"Sir, wait, there must be some mistake here. That could not be me," she insisted, her tone cracked a little. How can she defend herself here when the evidence is so real? "I would never do such."

He stared at her. "Then how do you explain that."

She shook her head. "I don't know but I really would not do that. Please, give me a chance to clear this out. Don't expel me yet."

She wanted to cry at the very moment but she wanted to hold her dignity intact. The old man nodded. "I honestly want to believe this is false. This would be your last chance here Rukia. You have a week to prove to me it was false."

Unconsciously, tears flowed down her cheek and she stood up, bowed three times in gratitude. "Thank you sir."

He once again nodded. "But I have to say, how do you deal with those outside? The picture was distributed before I arrived here and even if I actually have it all confiscated, there seemed to be others still."

Rukia wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't know sir. I'll take my leave."

Upon exiting, Rukia leaned on the door, feeling weak. In fact, her mind seemed frozen. She could not think clearly. She could still see it in her mind…the naked photo…

After giving herself some few minutes to recover herself, she headed down to her locker only to have the word "SLUT" written on it. She could hear the students murmuring behind her…she could see them whispering to one another as they all gave her a leery look.

And she wanted to curse herself for allowing it to affect her at all. They were all laughing at her now and some guys whistled.

"Want to try it out on me as well Rukia?" one asked and stared at her lewdly.

"She's disgusting," one female said.

"She's a slut, a whore. Perhaps that is how she had entered the academy," one concluded. "By selling her body to anyone."

She wanted to ignore them but she could not block their words. She wanted to fight back but she still felt numb about it all. In fact, to be honest, she's not thinking at all. She's just allowing things to go about it.

"Hey, then perhaps that's how she managed to hook Ulquiorra. I can't believe she would go as far as that to gain popularity around," another spoke. "Come to think of it, she was a nobody before."

No longer wanting to hear any of it, Rukia dashed towards the exit door, wanting to get away from the school for a while. But just as soon as she turned, she bumped into someone, her nose hitting the chest.

"Easy," he whispered and held her steadily. As if on cue, her mind registered the familiar voice and she looked at him, Ulquiorra Schiffer with her wide eyes…expecting to see the same kind of look from him…the disgusted look…but there was none…

What she saw in his eyes is anger…one rarely seen from him.

Finding an outlet for her anger, she snapped at him. "What? Are you going to sneer at me as well?"

He merely stared at her. She slapped the hand holding her. "Out of my way. I have something to do."

Ulquiorra gave the students a warning glare and they all turned away, not wanting to be at a receiving end. For it was the first time, they saw him truly angry. In fact, he even went near one guy. The one who spoke earlier and the latter actually took an involuntary step backwards…

In a matter of seconds, Ulquiorra's fist went flying straight to the guy's face and he slammed him on the wall.

"Talk to her that way again then I'll kill you," he hissed before releasing him.

Rukia on the other hand was surprised at what happened. Then she took the chance to turn away. She can only hold two persons responsible for this one and will find them. Although she does not have any evidence to prove her claim, she still had the feeling it was either Mila Rose or possibly Orihime. But the greater part of her mind insisted it was Mila Rose, after all, she had been having trouble with her since day one.

She spotted one female student giving her a leery look and not being in the mood, she grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

"Where did you get the photo?" she asked harshly as her fingers tightened around the student's arm. The student actually flinched at the pressure.

"W-What – "

"Where did you get these photos?" she said and got one from the student's pocket. "Tell me!"

Perhaps it was her voice or the fire in her eyes that made the student actually feel nervous as she blinked a couple of times before deciding to talk. After all, she does not want to get into the way of an angered woman…especially when that woman happened to be Ulquiorra's girl and the same person who was rumored to have hit Shaw Loong's pal.

"I-It was Mila Rose and O-Orihime. Look, they were already distributing the papers when I arrived here."

"I knew it!!" Rukia actually hissed and did not realize she was applying too much pressure on the other student in her fit of anger.

"W-Would you mind letting go of me now?"

Harshly, Rukia did so but with a warning the student would never forget and which would serve as a reminder. "Listen, you can laugh at my expense but I will never forgive anyone who would dare insult me by a mere look. That picture," she said and glanced at it only to curse. "Hot damn! This picture is modified and you would be a fool if you have believed that."

Then she marched off, looking for Mila Rose and Orihime. She had no personal grudge against the two until now. And she would definitely show them how a Rukia girl would handle this humiliating situation. If they expect her to cry all day long, they were mistaken. Terribly.

*********

When he turned back to look at her, he cursed every devil in hell for finding her gone. She probably would have run or gone somewhere. He stared at the man he hit.

Although having an idea as to who was responsible for this, he still wanted to make sure. So grabbing the guy by the collar, he leaned closer as the other students watched for the first time an Ulquiorra Schiffer gone violent.

"The one who distributed this, was it Mila Rose?" he asked in deadly calm and the guy, not wanting to cross him any longer for his verbal suggestion to Rukia, gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. They were telling us how y-your girl is a w-whore," the guy trembled when at the mention of the word, Ulquiorra's eyes had gone sharp. "Sorry I did not mean to say it but that was how they were putting it a while ago."

He released the guy. "Listen carefully, if you so much as talk or bad mouth Rukia again, I will personally make sure you would regret it." His eyes turned to the spectators. "The same goes for all of you who have heard this."

"But – "

"Where is Mila Rose hiding?"

**********

Mila Rose and Orihime were having a good laugh in one vacant room when the door was opened with a force and there stood Rukia, her face red with fury and in her hand was the photo she took from the other students.

"Well, well, well," Mila Rose said as she cocked one eyebrow and gave Rukia an overall look while Orihime actually did the same.

"If it ain't the whore and the slut," Orihime said.

Rukia did not speak as she moved closer to both women, her fists clenched in fury. "It was you."

"What are you talking about?" Mila Rose asked confidently.

Rukia slapped the photo on Mila Rose's face before the latter could react. Orihime on the other hand was stunned she could only give a squeal that attracted the other students just outside.

"That's what I'm talking about," Rukia stated firmly, hands on her hips now as she stared at them furiously. "If you think you have won, think again Mila Rose."

Composed, Mila took the photo and stared at it hard before a smile curved her lips. Then she shook her head. "You really look – how should I put it? You're one hell of a whore. Tell me something, did you make it out with Ulquiorra as well?"

Now that probably was the last and final straw that Rukia was trying to hold on. She lashed out at the lady and gave her a hit in the face. However, Mila is not someone who would easily give up because she fought back with the same ferocity that Rukia was trying to show.

In the end, Orihime ended up as a spectator, not really knowing what to do. In front of her are two women viciously trading blows, slaps and all…

"What the hell are you standing there for?" Mila Rose demanded when she got Rukia pinned on the floor. But small as she was, Rukia was a fighter. Wrenching free from one hold, her legs moved as if she was performing some acrobatics. Then her leg hit Mila's back, making the latter release if not loosen her hold.

Before Orihime could actually move, someone stopped her by the shoulder. The said person looked back in surprise only to find Neliel staring at her with equal fury.

"Join them and I would personally kick your ass," Neliel said. "We don't have to tell you that we practice Taekwondo."

"You do?" Grimmjaw asked in surprise as he stood behind Neliel.

Neliel was not on the mood to flirt with Grimmjaw as the photos running around the campus affected her.

"Damn you,"

All heads, including those just outside had turned on Mila Rose who was now pinned on the floor by Rukia, her hands behind her back. To say the least, they are shocked to hear about Rukia, Neliel and Senna knowing a martial art sport.

Still pinning her down and not minding about her appearance, Rukia leaned closer. "Mila Rose, I don't know if I should pity you or be furious at all. You're actually running after a man who dumped you?"

"You took him away! I will not forgive you bitch."

"Took him away?" Rukia's eyebrow cocked at the remark. She wanted to laugh at it to be honest. Took him away? Hell, he was never hers from the start. And it was only some few days ago when their charade had started.

Realizing it was pointless arguing with an obsessed lady like him, Mila Rose let her go and she stared at Orihime this time.

"That should serve as a warning to you should you choose to cross me or Senna or Neliel," she said and whirled to look at down at Mila. "You should probably tend to your bruises. Let's go Nel."

*******

Grimmjaw chortled as he sat with Rukia and Neliel. The others, surprisingly are not around. Senna must have gone off to talk with the president, knowing her friend is in trouble. But to be honest, Neliel would be much better for that role.

Ichigo had actually followed Ulquiorra and the two are not yet back while Renji was busy ordering the students around to confiscate the remaining photos. The joy of having the power to order anyone around…Renji was putting it to good use…

"Wow. Remind me not to piss you off in the future, Neliel," he said with a smile. Damn but just in a few days, he had come to like these girls. They have guts.

Ignoring him, Neliel turned to her friend. "Calmed now?" she asked.

Rukia heaved a deep sigh then shut her eyes. This was certainly not a good way to start her week. To be publicly humiliated by some false pictures. Damn!

"Yeah."

"That was a nice stunt you pulled there," Grimmjaw commented that earned a glare from Neliel. "Oops did not mean to make it sound so bad. By the way, where did you learn taekwondo? We are part of the club so we basically know every member here. Excluding you."

"Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru. Those were the ones who taught us," Senna appeared in their office. "You alright now Rukia?"

"Hmm."

"We know you could handle it. I've talked to the president and petitioned for a reconsideration," Senna took a seat in front of her computer.

"What did he say?" Neliel asked with apprehension.

"He had given Rukia the chance to clear this mess up."

It was this time that Rukia wondered if it was wise for her to have accepted the bargain before. Then she chided herself. She had some benefits from doing it. First, she is beginning to see the other side of the four and second, Ulquiorra is yet to make good with his end of the bargain. To help her find her family. He had already paid some men to search for a possible lead.

*********

Mila Rose stepped outside the comfort room, now feeling a little better after that rumble. She never thought that small woman could hit so hard. And damn her for humiliating Mila Rose. Orihime was waiting outside with an apologetic look.

Why?

Because not a little distance away stood Ulquiorra and Ichigo. The former was leaning on the wall, his eyes fixed on her. And suddenly, she dreaded something.

"I would like to hear this coming from you," he said icily. "It was you."

"What are you – "

"Don't play games with me Mila Rose. I told you before never to bother her and you paid no heed."

Wanting to find reasons for the guy to dump Rukia, she stood with her chin up. "What? I merely told the school campus what she's really like. A whore. And I never thought your preference in women had changed."

Ulquiorra moved closer while Ichigo watched his girlfriend, deciding what to do with her. After all, she took part in this mess and that's one thing he never liked. He is a prankster himself but it never involved such measure. He could be harsh sometimes but never tried to shame someone like that.

Mila Rose took a step back upon recognizing the quiet anger in him. "What have you seen in her anyway? She's nothing. She's just a nobody."

Then she realized she was trapped in the wall beside Orihime. Ulquiorra barricaded any possible escape by placing both hands on the wall.

"I want to hear it. Was it you?" he repeated gruffly.

"I don't –"

"Was it you??!" she screwed her eyes shut when his voice inflected.

"Y-Yes but she's a whore nevertheless right?" she asked and gulped at the scornful look in his eyes. He then leaned away as Ichigo gave Mila a sneer.

"I had a feeling you were behind it," he smirked before looking over his shoulder. He stepped closer to his girlfriend and actually cupped her face. He gave her one, hot kiss before pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. "Thanks for the services you've done me before Inoue. It's over between us now."

"W-What?" Orihime asked, still flustered from the kiss.

He only gave her a sneer. "We're through. Simple. You know what I mean?" her face flushed red at the question. He was referring to the services he just mentioned.

Not waiting for her to talk or react at all, Ichigo now stepped away with a disgusted look before talking loudly.

"You heard it old man. Rukia's clean."

Horrified, Mila and Orihime shared glances at each other. Were they set up? Before any of them could even react, the president appeared from the left corner, his eyes on both women. Behind him stood some instructors.

"I want both of them in my office right now. This calls for a sanction."

He turned to leave and the others followed, giving one last look at the two ladies. Then it was Ulquiorra who turned on his heel. Then as if he remembered something, he stopped and turned around.

"By the way, Mila Rose, you know how I can humiliate someone as well," he said and an involuntary smirk crossed his face. "Don't talk clean because you know pretty well the words you used against her are exactly the words that described you. Or must I elaborate it to the listening audience?"

With that, he left while Ichigo looked back and stared at Orihime as if saying the same thing.

Now if both women thought no one had heard that, they were practically wrong because there are other students eavesdropping, waiting for what comes next. In their minds, this incident is definitely the most interesting thing that happened in the year.

********

Rukia was still receiving some secret glances but at least, it was discreetly done. She had paid no mind to them after she calmed herself. She decided things would clear up soon. And speaking of clearing up, Neliel had told her the notice for expulsion had already been actually cancelled.

The president had instead given it to Orihime and Mila Rose. That should make her at least a little better…to serve them some lessons…

She was busy packing up her things when someone cleared his throat. With lack of interest, she looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo leaning on the doorjamb.

"What do you want?" she asked with lack of emotion.

He studied her for a while before heaving a sigh. "Thank you."

Not understanding what he meant, she looked at him with confusion, her two books on hand. "Thank me? Did I do something that requires gratitude Ginger? As far as I know, I had been at the receiving end since morning."

He scowled at the nickname she unconsciously said. "I have a name."

Her furrows deepened. "Yeah I know not unless you're bogus."

"Don't call me Ginger. I have a name," he repeated as if to remind her of her mistake. She blinked for a while before actually registering what he meant.

Then she gave him a smirk. "Sensitive on your name eh?"

"I don't know who between you or Senna is worst," he said in annoyance. "I came here only to thank you."

"Elaborate."

"It had been some years since we last saw some fire in Ulquiorra's eyes."

"Your point being?" she cocked her right brow. Then come to think of it, she had never seen Ulquiorra for the whole day, neither had she seen this carrot top.

"I commend you midget – "

"Call me that once again then I won't hesitate to ruin your retarded face," she warned, her big eyes on slit. Sensing she is still not on the mood after what had happened to her, he raised his hands in defense.

"Whatever. As I was saying…in just a matter of few days, you have actually drawn out the one we knew before…"

Rukia was not dumb to understand he was referring to Ulquiorra. "So?"

"You have an impact on him…normally, he would not give a damn about anyone. I would even say you are the first one…an outsider I mean whom he had shown some quiet care. I really don't know. Besides, you are the reason and the first one mind you…that I had a temporary annoyance with Ulquiorra. All because he always interfered."

"…"

"He is much of a complicated man than we are so he's probably hard to understand or even to deal with but you are the first stranger who actually made him…come out…" he leaned away from the doorjamb.

So what's the point of Ichigo telling her that? She had a feeling things would end early for them…the charade…it would soon end…she sincerely hoped, Mila Rose would stop now…

"Are you going home?" he asked.

"No. I have something to do," she answered and walked towards the other door. Then as if remembering something, she turned to him. "And I never did anything to be thanked for."

He smiled knowingly. "Say hi to Senna for me, will ya?"

That was probably the wrong thing to say to a woman who had experienced humiliation in the hands of a fake rival. Because she whirled around, her eyes suddenly full of threats.

"Don't you go near her. If your girlfriend would do anything close to what happened to me, I swear, you'll take responsibility."

"I broke it off with Orihime a while ago."

She merely waved him off and walked away, puzzled by what Ichigo had said. So who is really the man behind the façade of an ice cube? She realized she wanted to know. Maybe because she had come to treat Ulquiorra as her friend…

"And by the way midget," she could hear the shout from the corridor but she did not look back even if he called her with the word she hated most. "I'm inviting you and your friends to my debut tomorrow. Be there okay? And make sure that Senna would come. I happen to like her."

She rolled her eyes and spun around. Well, perhaps in just a matter of few days, they are starting to warm up on them. "Invite her yourself if you can."

********

**Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back and sorry if I am not updating as regularly as I did on the start of this one. Hopefully you would like these two chapters. **

**My thanks to the following people:**

**El Que Llora, Shubhs, Ojou-sama, ninjabunnyoverlord, Idiotic Stupidty Person, TsukinoKagura.,None93, KoOri no Houku, anlmoon, Anon**

**Okay, down to the next two chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

************  
**

He laid down the flower in front of the grave and said his silent prayer. Afterwards, he walked towards his motorbike. Today was the death anniversary of his mother. Ironically though, today was also his friend's birthday.

He had skipped class to actually come down here. It had been seven years since her death…since that night…

He sighed and glanced at his watch. It's only nine o'clock in the morning. He wondered if his pseudo girlfriend is available. Come to think of it, he had not seen her yesterday since he had been busy with one design after dealing with Mila Rose.

But he sure had heard about what she did to Mila Rose and he was actually amused. He didn't know she could really fight. Oh well, maybe that's why they are interesting in the first place…because they have something other girls don't have.

He had a feeling Mila Rose would not give up just yet and so he wondered if it was really wise to involve Rukia even more. Besides, it was because of him that she had been harassed by Mila. But to be honest, he wanted to be near her…for whatever reason, he does not know…but being around that woman seemed to calm him…it was her expressive eyes again…and her attitude…

He shook his head for thinking about that. He's not supposed to attach himself to her or to any other woman for that matter. She was supposed to be his pseudo girl only. Nothing more.

********

Neliel was rushing her report when a presence disrupted her…because he happened to be Grimmjaw Jaggerjaque, leaning on her computer.

"I'm busy so don't disturb me."

She heard him chuckle but her eyes remained on the monitor, pretending that no notorious Grimmjaw Jaggerjaque is just in front of her.

"Neliel, you'll come tonight right?" he asked, his right arm covered the monitor to get her attention.

Sighing, she looked up. "Don't pester me now. I have to finish this before the deadline this noon. So whatever you have to say, I'm not listening."

"What report is that?" he asked.

"I have to edit these ones for the chief editor to check on it, ready for publishing."

He nodded as if he understood, then he rested his chin on the monitor. "Be my date tonight."

Calmed, Neliel rolled her pen. "No."

"No??"

"You heard me."

"Now, come on, Nel, you are not honestly making it hard for me to win you right?" he gave a mischievous grin.

"Hn…"

"Come on, Rukia would be there since Ulquiorra would probably get to her and well for Senna, I think Ichigo is working on it. I've turned down every offer just so I could invite you."

Sighing, Neliel shook her head. "The answer is still no."

He leaned away from the computer now. "I'll pick you up tonight okay?"

Waiting for no answer, he dashed out and Neliel was left shaking her head. That fool is really persistent. She might as well accept the offer and make him fall for her.

**********

"Yo, Senna!!"

Said person stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes. Why does this fool have to come at a disadvantageous time? All of the staffs are in a hurry to submit their reports.

"What is it Sunshine?" she asked when the man stopped in front of her.

He gave his usual response to the name. He scowled. "Sunshine??? Must I repeat to you that I have a name?"

"Strawberry then," she amended with a shrug. "Now, say what you want to say then scram. I have things to do."

"You're quite busy today huh?"

"What do you want?" she said with impatience as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"I'm inviting you to my party tonight," he said and looked away with a faint blush. Senna raised her brow. Then she chortled upon noticing it. Thinking he was laughing at her, he scowled once again. "Look here, I'm swallowing my pride to invite a girl for the first time. The least you could do is to say yes."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Should I feel honored then? Bah. Hell no."

"Why do you seem to dislike me so much?" he asked, serious now. Senna merely gave him an overall look then she turned on her heels.

"Because you are the embodiment of all the qualities I hated most."

******

Rukia screamed in anger when the light opened once again.

"Curse you!!"

"That's rather a nice greeting," he mused. Rukia immediately glared at Ulquiorra.

"It's you! Why do you have to come here without some notice? And can you not barge? A knock would do," she chided.

He shrugged. "I did."

"Damn it Ulquiorra, it is a good thing I have not started it yet," she said casually now. "What's up?"

He leaned on the doorjamb, watching her. "Nothing really. I heard what you did yesterday. You're one helluva girl."

Being reminded of that, she actually scowled at him. "Was your former girlfriend like that? She would stoop so low just to have you back. Heck, why not just say yes to her by the way?"

His eyes hardened at the last remark. "Like hell I would. Have you got a dress for tonight?"

She frowned and stared at him with puzzlement. "Dress? Tonight?"

"Party."

Her mouth formed an "O" but other than that, she shook her head. "No and I would not go."

"Why not?"

"Because, I still have something important to do tonight at Hiyoris place. The three of us actually…"

He continued looking at her with his sharp, green eyes. Rukia gave him the same look while at the back of her mind, what Ichigo said yesterday was ringing there. She wanted to ask but she had to bite her tongue out.

"Who is the man hiding behind your façade?" she suddenly blurted out much to her chagrin. The question seemed to have taken him aback as he stared at her with apparent surprise in his face.

A tensed silence followed before Ulquiorra broke it. "You see things you should not."

"It's because it's becoming obvious to me that you're hiding under that ice-cube mask," she retorted. "Don't be a coward and break that barrier. You'll soon get used to it."

He leaned away from the doorjamb now, his face, blank once more. "I have been used to it for years now. We'll be picking you guys up tonight."

"And I said I would not come," she remarked.

He nodded as if he understood. Then he whirled to leave already before stopping once again. "Just so you know, I am not a coward."

The door was slammed shut and Rukia was left in anger. First, he was obviously trying to avoid that issue she raised up. Second, he kept on insisting she should go. Thinking he was already away from the dark room, she turned to continue with developing her pics when the door once again opened.

"If you come to insist what you want, my decision holds," she said without turning back.

"Remember this well, slut," the female voice said with venom in her voice. That made Rukia turn around to see Mila Rose standing elegantly in the doorway…in her eyes was pure loathing.

"Did not get enough yesterday?" Rukia smirked, looking at the bruise still visible in Mila Rose's cheek. "I can give you another one if you came here looking for trouble."

"You'll pay for what you did," Mila Rosa said threateningly. "And I will do everything to ruin you. Don't ever think yesterday was the last."

"Threats again huh?" Rukia said as she crossed her arms across her chest. But Mila Rose only smiled…craftily…

"You don't want to get too involved with him, bitch," she said. "He's mine and he's mine alone. Besides, you know nothing about that man so you better back off."

Rukia did not blink as she only stared at Mila Rose. "You're right, I know nothing about him…but I know something enough to understand that there is a man circled by his own barrier. Mila Rose, your obsession with him is honestly terrifying. I'll give you that but that does not mean either that I am afraid of you."

"Then you understand that I would do everything…anything…to have him back…his money, his wealth…and him."

Disgusted, Rukia sneered at her. "That's probably the reason why he broke it off with you. Now I am beginning to wonder who between us is the bitch. Get out of this room now Mila Rose before I give you another mark on the other cheek."

Composed, Mila Rose turned on her heel. "Then don't say I have not given you a warning…" she left Rukia a crafty smile then slammed the door shut.

********

Hiyori appeared in front of the three ladies busy pouring wine on customer's glasses. "Got some people looking for you over there, girls."

Immediately, one thought entered their minds. Can't they understand that they have work to do and definitely would not go to a rich guy's party? Why do they have to insist on what they want?

"Ahm…males?" Senna asked reluctantly.

"Hmm…"

"Ahm…Hiyori…can you tell them we're busy? Very busy," Neliel requested.

Said person studied them with a frown. "Must I? One girl said she had been looking for you three – "

"Girl?" they chorused.

"Yeah. You can leave those to the others. Besides, this is supposed to be your break."

Still wondering, the three complied and headed out only to squeal in delight.

"Momo!!!"

Forgetting the customers inside, they rushed towards their friend and gave her a tight hug. "Oh my God, it's you…"

Someone cleared his throat from behind them. "Hey, that's totally unfair. How about us?"

Rukia grinned and turned around to find one blond and one raven-haired guy, sitting comfortably with a glass of wine on their hands.

"Guys," Neliel was first to give them a tight hug. "Oh my god…you're all actually here?"

"Yep. We kinda bumped into each other and decided to find you guys…and you sure all had grown up," the blond spoke.

Senna was next to give the two a tight hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you."

"Same here…so, you work here?" the other man asked.

"Hmm…" Rukia gave them a hug as well. "Been two long years."

"Uh-uh, sit down and let's celebrate the night. You're not busy are you?" Momo said as she pushed Rukia down.

"Not really…"

"Then let's party."

**********

Ichigo was frowning as his two friends stood beside him.

"So that's what they are busy with?" he asked and regretted coming over here to actually drag them away from the pub and join the party. It turned out, they would come here to see the three enjoying some guys' company.

"They look like they are having fun," Grimmjaw said. "You don't have to go and spoil it. After all, Senna is not your girlfriend. So what are you angry about?"

"He is angry because the woman he had set his eyes on had no interest in him," Ulquiorra answered offhandedly. "Maybe one of them is her boyfriend."

He glared at his friend. "Are you not even worried your girlfriend is doing something behind your back?"

Ulquiorra weighed the question. "Well…not really…happy birthday buddy," he said and tapped him on the shoulder before making his way towards Rukia and her group of friends.

Grimmjaw was deciding what to do when Neliel caught sight of him. She gave a wave of the hand. Naturally all of her companions glanced at them. He waved back and nudged Ichigo to actually do the same.

"They are quite a challenge, right?" he said to his friend. "I told you before. Unfortunately for you, you started on the wrong foot with Senna."

"Damn," Ichigo cursed and followed Grimmjaw who walked towards them casually. His hands were tucked inside his pocket as he clenched it.

*********

Rukia bit her lip as he walked towards them with his usual aura that exudes power and authority. Damn, why does this guy have to be so magnetic? And not to mention his other friends? The other girls in the area actually stopped to throng over them.

"Are they someone you know?" Momo asked, curious as to who the newcomers are. They walked with grace, and their aura screamed power.

"Hmm…" Neliel was the one who gave a nod.

"Hey," Ulquiorra stopped right in front of Rukia then gave her a peck on the cheek much to the latter's surprise since this was the first time he did something like that.

She glared at him, asking what his game is. "Hey Ulquiorra…thought you're on Ichigo's birthday party?" Neliel asked in wonder as Grimmjaw and Ichigo stood behind Ulquiorra, the second one wearing an unfathomable look on him.

"Hey there Nel," Grimmjaw grinned.

"Uhm, hey," Senna greeted them and looked away, feeling a little bit guilty though she should not. In fact, she had rejected Ichigo's offer so she should not feel that way…

"I see why you can't come," Ulquiorra commented and looked at the group. "Friends?"

"Yes," Rukia nodded. "Have a seat and join us if you want to. Guys, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the blue haired is Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques and the last is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hello, its nice meeting people outside Bounts," the only other woman there said. "I'm Momo Hinamori. These two are Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru."

The guys only nodded their heads in acknowledgement, a slight tension filled the air as it came from the three newcomers.

Rukia and Neliel noticed it because the tension comes mostly from one guy, Kurosaki Ichigo. Senna on the other hand was oblivious about it as she sat besides Kira, her one arm linked with his.

Ulquiorra had already taken a seat besides Rukia and was observing Ichigo from the corner of his eyes. In the meantime, a group of girls had immediately approached Grimmjaw who willingly obliged their wishes and led them on the dance floor but not after giving a backward glance to see Neliel looking at him with a wicked smile.

"So…won't you sit down?" Momo decided to talk to the seemingly angry guy. She was wondering about it from the beginning. There was a murderous intent in those eyes…figuratively speaking though…but why? Is he a boyfriend to either Nel or Senna?

"No thanks," Ichigo answered gruffly and suddenly pulled Senna up much to everyone's surprise. "We need to talk."

"What the – get your hands off me Kurosaki," she warned despite the shock. "What's your problem?"

He pulled her as Kira stood up. "Hey, I think – "

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Ichigo snapped and pulled Senna away.

"What's that all about?" Rukia demanded to the man sitting beside him.

"Woe of a man…"

"Huh?"

"Forget it."

He cast a glance at Neliel who was smiling as she talked with the others yet secretly casting Grimmjaw a glance. He raised his brow. Did he miss something here?

***********

Senna jerked her hand away the moment they stepped out from the pub. "I said let go!"

He did as he spun around and grabbed her by the shoulder, his amber eyes ablazed with anger. "Why?"

Frowning, she asked. "Why what?"

"Why can't you even like me?"

The question seemed to shake her for a while because Senna only stared at him before finally rationality took over. "And what reason do I have to like you?"

"You turned down my invitation just for them?" he said instead.

Already angered, Senna slapped him on his right cheek. "How dare you! You're not even my friend to begin with and you are telling me that? Just who do you think you are? First of all, I have no obligation to answer your nonsense question. Second, you don't have the right to drag me away from my friends."

She turned on her heels and was on the entrance door when she thought of something else to say. "And that attitude of yours is something I detest most. You're nothing but a rotten, despicable son of a bitch."

Ichigo was left hitting the wall in anger.

*********

Please leave a review if you have time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pass!!!"

Ulquiorra followed the direction of the ball only to frown when Ichigo did not even make any attempts to catch it. The opponent took advantage of his lack of concentration and took the ball instead.

"What the hell is the matter with you there Kurosaki?!!!" Barragan's voice boomed from the courtside.

Being the fastest and the man good in stealing balls, Ulquiorra managed to retrieve their ball back and made a backward pass to Renji who immediately slammed the ball in the basket.

"Nice Renji," Grimmjaw patted his friend's shoulder. "Chad, cover for that jerk," he jerked his thumb towards Ichigo who had already snapped back.

"Oh? Birthday boy was supposed to be happy after yesterday, why so gloomy?" Renji asked and screwed his eyes shut.

"Abarai! Jaggerjaques! You don't have the luxury standing there!!!"

"Barragan could really be so intimidating as a coach," Chad murmured. He knew that their coach has only this chance to yell at the rich kids when they are inside the court, but when outside, Barragan is just like any other instructors who are afraid to cross the group.

"Number 4, red, intentional foul," the referee whistled.

"What do you mean intentional foul?" Ichigo yelled as he stood up and argued with the referee. "I did not even do anything yet!"

"Intentional foul," the referee deadpanned. "Back on play."

"He was the one who intentionally pushed his hands on me!!"

"This is bad," Renji muttered as they all went near their friend who was about to lash out at anyone who annoys him.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjaw called and held his friend's arm.

"Let go! This referee is telling me I – "

"Back on play," the referee ordered once again.

"Not until you retract what you said. I did not – "

"Last warning."

Ichigo's eyes immediately sharpened. How dare this man take him lightly. Does he even know what would cost him after this? It would just be easy to actually remove him from the payroll and all. He clenched his fist and was about to throw another word.

"Ichigo, back on play. This is no time to vent out your anger," Ulquiorra's icy voice cut in. all heads turned to the man who had some major changes in the past few days. "If you want to release your anger, do it in a positive way. Win this game."

Irked, Ichigo only glared at him. when it comes to argument, he would never win against his friend especially Ulquiorra. "Damn you Ulquiorra."

"This is a game we are supposed to win. Set aside your emotional turmoil. Now back to game," his voice held a command and Renji whistled. This sure is the first time Ulquiorra used his authority as the team captain to actually rein Ichigo's anger.

Immediately everyone else was back in place while the stadium was once again filled with the screams of both teams cheering for them.

As Renji was dribbling the ball, a thought crossed his mind. It was not only Ulquiorra who seemed to change in just a matter of days. Even Grimmjaw and Ichigo…they both seemed to have loosen up…only this time, Ichigo was back to his old self as he argues with referee and committing fouls recklessly.

His eyes moved and saw Grimmjaw under the basket already. Then his eyes caught Chad on his right while Ichigo was on his left. Ulquiorra was outside the basket area.

"Ichigo," he called the carrot top and made a pass. Still angry, Ichigo caught the ball, made one step back and made a three-points shot. Renji smiled. That's better.

************

"That's rare," Neliel commented as they watched the game. Rukia was busy taking pictures. The two have invited their friends to watch the game and they conceded. Only Senna did not come. They did not ask for any reason and she did not offer any at all. She had been in a sour mood since last night.

She surmised it was because of Ichigo or whatever Ichigo had said to her. Whatever the case, it had something to do with the orange head.

"But Ichigo looks preoccupied," Momo commented as she sat between Hisagi and Kira.

"Hmm…" Neliel answered.

"But looking at their scores, it's easy to predict who would win," Shuhei remarked. "It looks like it is about to become a landslide victory."

"I was wondering, who is your school's ace?" Kira asked. "Although I would say they are all exceptionally good."

"Everyone plays their best so who knows…" Rukia shrugged and took a photo of Grimmjaw doing a slam dunk.

"My…he looks very daring in his play," Neliel said.

"Is he…your boyfriend?" Momo asked.

"No. But I like him…" she finally admitted to them and to herself. That is why it was easy for her to deal with him.

"But I thought last night that he was your…"

"Mmm."

"By the way, Rukia, I did not know you caught a rich and famous guy for yourself. It's so unlike you," Kira spoke. "I mean…we thought the three of you never liked their types…"

"Because…" was Rukia's sole reply. Then their attention was back on the game as the crowd stood up with applause just as Ulquiorra delivered one final dunk in time as the buzzer rang signifying the end of the game.

As she took the photo, Rukia, for the first time noticed how he could be so different in the game as opposed when he is outside court. He was no ice-cube in there. He was a man burning with passion as he played with his friends against their opponent. It was a shift from his cold personality. She must have been staring at him through her camera's lens because Neliel had to nudge her.

"It's time we left. I'd just take a statement from them later on. But that last shot…he was amazing wasn't

he?" Neliel spoke with a knowing smile as she studied her friend who was momentarily engrossed by the play.

Gathering herself, Rukia returned her smile. "Yeah."

*******

"Senna, there is someone looking for you outside," one student informed her as she made her way out from her classroom. She glanced at her wristwatch. Her friends should be back by now. The game took place in the nearby school this morning and it's like 2 o'clock pm now.

"Thanks."

"He's sitting on a bench."

She only nodded before heading outside. She was thinking she'd go to Hiyori's place and hang around there. She has no class anyway. However, upon remembering the place, she can't help but remember her heated argument with Ichigo.

He really is a jerk, she decided. And she also decided that she does not want anything to do with him or his friends anymore. Or so she thought. Walking outside, she scanned the area only to freeze on the spot when she spotted the man sitting on the bench.

That man…he is the only one she feared…the man who adopted her…

She moved her head as if looking for any way to turn her back when he gave her a warning glare so Senna had no choice but to actually go near him.

"Hello there Senna. I see you have grown up from the last time I saw you," he grinned wickedly much to her disgust.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

His eyes sharpened at her tone. "So you can use that tone on me now eh? I've come to visit my foster child of course."

"I'm not your foster child, asshole," she said with a bite making the man's face darkened as he stood up and grabbed her arm. He applied pressure there.

"Be careful with your word, child," he hissed. "You know what happens whenever you answer back." To demonstrate what he meant, he applied more pressure on her arm, making Senna wince in pain.

"Let go," her voice quivered much to the man's delight. "Let go of my arm."

"Be a good girl and I would not hurt you," he said and released her harshly. "As I have said, I came here to see what you have made for yourself. And really, you managed to enter this prestigious school despite having nothing."

She did not answer back as she only stood in front of him, her eyes showing fury and hatred towards the man.

"I've finally found you. You are a runaway child and I'm taking you back."

Her eyes widened as she took a step back while shaking her head. "Like hell you will!"

He once again grabbed her and before she could think, he gave her a slap on the cheek. The impact was big so she felt a little dizzy but he would not show her that.

"I told you to be careful with your words."

*********

The group stepped down from their respective cars save for Ulquiorra who was using his motorbike instead. The other players had already returned earlier while Ichigo and his friends including Rukia and the others went out for lunch first.

"Really Ichigo, you keep on scowling at everyone," Renji chuckled as they walked outside the school.

"And you almost ruined the game a while ago," Grimmjaw reminded. Neliel was walking beside Rukia while Ulquiorra was trailing behind them. They have already dropped Momo and her friends somewhere after lunch.

"Shut up," Ichigo only hissed the words as he clenched his fists. Until now, he is angry since last night. All because of Senna rejecting him.

Damn. He can't take "no" for an answer. The mighty Kurosaki Ichigo can't take it.

"The next time you decide to act on her," Neliel chose to give him an advice. "Act nicely. She had a trauma with your kinds you know."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Renji asked with curiosity.

"It means…that," Rukia stopped on her track and pointed at one direction. It was barely hidden but they could see Senna standing in front of an old man. She frowned when she saw the man grabbing Senna by the arm and releasing her afterwards.

"Oh no," Neliel murmured in worry. "It's Ganryu."

"Huh?"

"He's the man who adopted Senna when she was eleven. A year after, she returned to Bounts. She ran away from him."

Then the two women gasped when Senna took a slap after stepping forward. The scene played in front of the guys as well and Ichigo practically saw red. Without a word, he strolled towards the area even before Rukia and Neliel could step forward.

Ulquiorra held Rukia's shoulder to stop her. "That jerk would take care of him."

"Why did she run away from Ganryu?" Renji prodded.

"Who would not want to run away from someone who would lift a hand on you for everything he deemed as a mistake?" Neliel answered. "That is why she hated you all…I mean, disliked you all."

"But we have not even done a thing to her," Grimmjaw groused.

"Ichigo did."

"Oh well…"

********

Senna swallowed hard in fear of receiving another hit from this man. She knew he could do worse than a slap on the face.

Ganryu smiled now. "I told you to behave. That was the problem with you since I took you under my wings."

She looked away only to shift her eyes on another direction upon seeing Ichigo standing a few feet from them. She still felt dizzy that's why and she is not in the mood to even argue with Ganryu or that of Ichigo who eyes was burning with rage.

"As I was saying, you will return to my care."

Having lost her courage to answer him, she still fixed her gaze on the school's wall.

"No."

Both Senna and Ganryu turned their gaze on the one who spoke. Ichigo was still standing there but is ready to lash out.

"This ain't your business boy," Ganryu said in reprimand. "Don't you know when to join – "

"Don't call me a boy old man. I'm grown up," he hissed and stepped forward. "And Senna, it's a surprise to see you not fighting back."

What she gave as an answer is a blank look. "Oh she would not dare. She's afraid of me, you see," Ganryu answered instead.

Before anyone could think what would happen next, Ichigo's fist came flying right in front of Ganryu's face. The man was pushed down on the ground as Ichigo shoved Senna gently backwards and stood over the old man instead.

"What the – "

Finding someone whom he could vent his anger, Ichigo grabbed the man by the collar. "Put this in mind, you son of a bitch. Lay a finger on her and I will kill you."

"Do you know what you are doing, young man?" Ganryu said in anger now for being disrupted and for being hit by a total stranger. "I'll have you – "

"Do you understand?" Ichigo asked in a raised voice. "Do not lay a finger on her and don't ever show your face to her."

"And if I do?" he asked as he removed Ichigo's hold on him. "You've got guts kid. Hitting someone you do not know…" he raised his hands and that was the time Senna noticed some few men already surrounding them. His bodyguards, she thought.

Ichigo noticed them too but he did not seem afraid. In fact, he stood up straight and went near Senna. "If you do, I'll kill you I said."

"You have some nerves hitting a prominent man like myself?" Ganryu chortled. "Beat him up. It would show him – "

"Beat who up?" another voice joined in as Renji came with a smile on his lips. Behind him stood Grimmjaw who looked bored and Ulquiorra who shows no interest at the men surrounding Ichigo and Senna. "Yo, Ichigo, you're letting yourself – "

"Shut up Abarai!" Ichigo growled.

Ganryu's smile vanished as he heard the name mentioned. He turned to the redhead who was stifling a yawn. Some students had already taken notice of the commotion as they gathered a distance from them.

"Abarai? Are you…by chance…related to the Abarai Law Firm?" Ganryu asked casually.

"Who knows," Renji answered with a shrug. "I might or I might not. Anyway, _**Kurosaki**_," he said, emphasizing on the surname. "What would you want to do with these men around?"

"Beat them up?" Ichigo said coldly.

"Kurosaki?"

"That's right asshole. If you think you can get away with what you did, you're wrong especially when you choose to hurt my woman."

Renji shut his mouth. Neliel and Rukia looked at each other. Grimmjaw twitched his ear. Ulquiorra sighed and Senna's eyes widened.

Ichigo sure had the guts to claim Senna as his woman. It sounded…funny after his rejection last night.

"Y-Your woman?"

"Hn."

Ganryu laughed afterwards while the group watched. "Senna, so this is how you entered this school? By selling yourself to the likes of him?"

Now, that was the rudest and the wrong words to say especially when in front of an angered Kurosaki Ichigo.

He charged in front of Baishin and hit the man. Ganryu's bodyguards appeared to move but Renji had already spoken.

"Join them and I'll have you locked up in jail."

Aside from the threat, the reason why the five bodyguards stopped was actually the appearance of some men in black. Renji scowled.

"Did I not tell you to stop following me around?"

"It was your cousin's idea," one man answered.

"Damn that bald head," Renji cursed. But come to think of it, they came in handy. His Uncle Kenpachi sure had dispatched some men here despite his protest. "Next time, you watch over my girl and not me. I can take care of myself."

They all now watched as Ichigo beat the hell out of Ganryu as he growled in anger. Even after the old msn could not really fight back, Ichigo continued at least not until one hand grabbed his arm as he delivered the last blow.

"Ulquiorra! Must you always – "

"He can't fight back. You've already released all your anger on him," he said and released his hold after a while.

"Mah…I thought I could use some other form of exercise," Grimmjaw said with disappointment.

Ichigo stood up, dusted his pants and walked towards Senna who was shocked at the violence he displayed in anger. Was that Kurosaki Ichigo?

"You alright?" he asked casually, his eyes not looking at her though.

Still shocked, Senna only nodded and gave a last glance at Ganryu. His face is now barely recognizable wit the blood all over his face.

"I have no qualms hitting old men especially when they hurt women. I maybe rude here but I never laid a finger on any female," Ichigo said. "That's our difference with the man who took you in. we're not all the same you know."

With that, he had already walked away, leaving Senna watching him go. She could not think of anything to say at all. From his statement, it was clear that he was telling her she misjudged them all. And truly she did…she realized that….not just now but when she saw how Ulquiorra had protected Rukia from all harassment instigated by Ichigo.

"Take your boss and leave this area," she heard Ulquiorra speak with warning. "And if he ever shows up again, tell him he might end up in jail."

Immediately, Ganryu's bodyguards nodded their head as two men carried their boss and walked in a hurry. Neliel and Rukia walked over their friend and Neliel draped her arm over her shoulder to calm her friend.

"You should thank him…at least," she advised.

"Y-Yeah."

********

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back and trying to make up for it. Anyways, let's get straight to thanking these people:**

**shubhs - thanks and hey I have updated When the Caged Bird Flies Free...hope you'll like that one...**

**El Que Llora - hmmm...well, we'll delve on his past as we go on with the story...**

**Ojou-sama - well, I was actually wondering whether it should be a kiss on the cheek or lips. I settled for the former. Hehehe...by the way, I happen to read your Royal or Normal...you've got an interesting plot going over there. I'll watch out for that one. I haven't left a review though since I was in a hurry yesterday. I'll leave one next time...**

**None93 - hiya...hope you'd continue watching for it...**

**And so...back with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

***********  
**

Using the back of his hand, Ichigo wiped his sweat as he watched the ball went in. He skipped his last class to actually come up here for a warm-up. The game earlier was not enough to vent his frustration and anger. And seeing Senna and Ganryu a while ago made it even worse…especially after hearing everything.

He's furious…beyond compare that time.

Picking up the ball, he dribbled and prepared for a dunk when he heard the door creaked open. Expecting it to be his friends, he did not make any attempts to turn back. He made a mental note earlier to thank Ulquiorra for reining his anger.

He heard someone clearing her throat so he sighed and scowled at the newcomer only to stare hard at Senna who was hesitant to step inside the court.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly, the ball now tucked under his arms as he watched her stand there.

"Uhm, a date with Hyun Joon Kim, a chance to jam with Farenheit or…how about a little chat with you?" she said and flashed an uncertain smile.

"If you came here to thank me earlier for what I did for you, no big deal," he said and once again spun to start his warm-up.

"I'm sorry," she said but apparently, Ichigo had not heard about it as he kept on running while dribbling the ball.

Senna huffed and tried to remain patient with this man. She owed him something so she'll be good.

"I said I am sorry," she said louder this time. He stopped to look at her.

"For what?"

"I really am sorry…I've misjudged you," she admitted and looked down, feeling a little bit ashamed. Ichigo cocked one eyebrow.

"Really."

"Kurosaki, I'm being nice, so at least act like you're interested to hear me out," Senna said as Ichigo strolled towards her with his compelling aura.

"You know what angered me a while ago, Senna?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulder, his eyes blazed. Senna looked at his hands and stared at him in surprise and horror…for a fleeting moment, she thought Ganryu was the one holding her at least not until she had a glimpsed of his face and hair.

Ichigo felt her tremble under his hold yet he held her still. "W-What?" she asked.

"First, you have been misjudging me since day one," he answered harshly. "Second, you know how to fight back yet you allowed yourself to get hurt by that man. Third, you've leveled me like him."

There was bitterness in his last remark and Senna had to flinch at that. "That's why I came to make amends. I'm really sorry."

This time, he released her and grinned. "Then are we on good terms now?"

She opened her mouth to answer him but he had already turned on his heel to practice once again. He could really be insufferable and what was about the shift in attitude? He was scowling a while ago and now he was smiling?

"I'll drive you home later. I won't take no as an answer for the second time," he said as an afterthought.

**********

Neliel was busy typing when Senna emerged with a sigh of relief. "How'd it go?"

"Fine I guess. He's unpredictable. He was scowling at me then he suddenly grinned and offered a ride home," Senna answered and took a seat. "Where's Rukia?"

"She went home already. She's hurrying up with her homework design," Neliel answered and studied her friend. "Are you sure, you're okay? I mean…Ganryu…"

Senna nodded. "I am. I'm fine. I owed it to Ichigo."

"So you have a debt to him now eh?" Neliel chuckled as she stopped typing and played with her pen while studying Senna. She would never forget the baffled look of her friend a while ago after Ichigo took care of Ganryu and left. That time…Senna…she had discarded her dislike towards the young man and there was realization that flashed in her eyes as she watched Ichigo walked away…a realization that she had seen Ichigo on the wrong side…

Senna closed her eyes for a moment before sighing to herself. "He told me three things. And it was only this time I realized, he was probably right."

Neliel only smiled. Then Senna decided to ask something. "Are both Rukia and Ulquiorra still pretending or is it for real? It's so hard to tell these days."

"I'm wondering on the same thing. Ask her about it, she might tell you," Neliel advised as Senna grabbed her bag, ready to go home.

"I'll go ahead."

Neliel only waved her hand. "Take care," she murmured and when the door closed, Neliel held her chest tightly and screwed her eyes shut while enduring the pain. She could not understand why she's feeling this lately. And she does not want to worry her friends so she kept it to herself.

After a few minutes of enduring the pain, she sighed in relief then returned to what she was doing.

**********

Dr. Hanatarou studied the beauty in front of him, wondering how such a fair maiden could be a victim of such disease.

"Well?" Neliel asked with coolness as she sat across him. She had come to him yesterday after her class for a check-up, wanting to know what would happen to her.

"Miss Ordershvank or could I simply call you, Neliel?" he started.

Neliel only shrugged, her eyes indicating that she wanted answer.

"You have been sick with cancer," he went straight to the point seeing it's what she wanted…no dillydallying at all.

The look she gave him was rather…unexpected from a cancer patient. Normally, when he broke those kinds of news to his patients, they would immediately worry and panic but this woman seemed calmed. Whatever she has to say about the news, he would never know.

"Since when?" she asked softly though, the only sign that tells him at the very least, the news shook her.

"This type of cancer is rare. It spreads fast. I have studied how your cancer cell had spread and I came to the conclusion that it probably started five to six months ago. I suggest treatment already because you could reach the terminal stage in about two or three months more."

"I don't understand…cancer? But…" now there was the sign of distress in her eyes. Hanatarou gave her a sad look.

"If you would allow yourself to be treated immediately, you can be out of danger but if you prolong this one, Neliel, I can't guarantee it."

Neliel stood up then smiled before bowing once. "Thanks. I'll have to think first."

Hanatarou nodded and watched her go.

***********

Senna looked up from her food when someone took a seat across her without her permission. Then she frowned at Ichigo who was obviously smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I'm joining you for lunch break," he answered with a careless shrug. "But man, I did not know this is how it happens here," he said as his eyes studied the other students eating at the canteen while giving him a glance from time to time, wondering why he chose to step down and eat at the commoner's area. The girls are giving him the look that terrified him…the obsessive looks…

Senna on the other hand raised her brow and studied him. That was when she noticed, he was wearing casual clothes that does not scream "wealth" on its back.

"It's a surprise you are not with your group," she commented and continued eating while Ichigo fixed his gaze on her.

"Renji has to fetch Tatsuki from somewhere while Ulquiorra had a class. As for Grimmjaw, I don't know where he went," he answered and started eating.

"And you decided to come here?"

He grinned. "I was actually wondering where to find you. Then I remembered that this school had installed cameras on public places such as this one…so I spotted you."

"Really," she rolled her eyes. "Where's your girl by the way?"

He stared at her for a moment, wondering if it could be possible for her not to have heard of it. Everyone in school had practically heard about it…his break-up with Orihime…

"We broke up," he answered truthfully. The news seemed to have surprised her as her eyes widened a bit while looking at him, then her eyes scanning the area, making sure Orihime is not around. "What are you looking around for?"

"Stupid, I'm checking if she happens to be around," she said and he scowled for calling her stupid. She really has a sharp tongue, this one. He wondered if Ulquiorra is suffering from Rukia or Grimmjaw receiving such words from Neliel. He had a feeling, it was only him.

"Ah."

"When?" she asked.

"When what?"

"When did you break-up with her?" she asked with curiosity.

"Let's see, about the time they have distributed that faked photo of Rukia?" he said then shrugged. "In any case, I was actually planning on breaking up with her. What they had done back then had just sped things up."

She looked at him then sighed. "You really could be cruel sometimes. Anyway, I'm hoping I would not suffer from the same humiliation as my friend did because I might not be as forgiving as Rukia."

Ichigo actually chuckled at the remark as he leaned on the chair and studied Senna who merely cocked her eyebrow. "Grimmjaw was right when he said you guys are interesting. You guys could all fight back."

Senna did not comment on it as she continued eating. Ichigo decided to eat as well. This could be a good start for both of them, he thought. He would befriend her then he would make her his girlfriend later. For now, he has to content himself with this casual conversation that started yesterday after saving her from Ganryu.

Heck, he was really mad for being misjudged by her that he vent it all out on the old man. Then the following day, he woke up with a good feeling and suddenly thought of trying to step down from his world and be just like any ordinary guy. He does not know why he would go to such extent if only to get Senna to become his girl. He envied Ulquiorra who did things differently and easily.

The two had not noticed that someone had been watching them with fury. She whirled only to bump into Mila Rose.

"We're on the same boat now, are we not?" Mila Rose said.

"She will not have him. He's mine," Orihime promised then walked away leaving Mila Rose with a crafty smile.

*********

Grimmjaw decided to drive his motorbike and skipped classes because he was bored. Simple as that. However, as he turned on the park, he spotted a tinge of green. And if that color comes to mind, his first thought would not be some perverted thoughts actually, but rather Neliel Tu Ordershvank.

And he was right when he saw it was her just sitting there on the bench as if in deep thoughts. Her face revealed nothing of whatever she was feeling.

"Mah, might as well ask her what she's doing there," he said to himself. Besides, he really is curious about Neliel sitting on the park instead of sitting in front of the computer, typing some news report.

He parked his motorbike then approached the oblivious lady. "Yo Nel."

Said woman tilted her head to have a glimpse of him then she gave a smile…which was quite different from her usual smile. Grimmjaw did not pay some importance to it though as he watched her beautiful face flashed with a smile.

"Grimmjaw? What are you doing here?" she asked and motioned for him to sit down. Neliel is really the friendliest among the three, he decided. In fact talking to her is so just natural for him like they have been friends before.

"I should ask the same thing," he retorted and sat down. "You feeling alright here?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing here?" he asked this time and heard her sigh.

"Just wandering around. I get to have some rest as well, you know," she answered. "I realized having extra curricular activities could be so tiring."

"Hmm…"

"How about you?"

"I've skipped class," he answered and raised his head as if proud with it. "I'm starving. How about we grab some lunch?"

She glanced at her wristwatch. "Yeah. It's lunchtime already."

Both stood up and Grimmjaw pulled her towards his motorbike. He handed her one helmet.

"Are we riding that?" she asked.

"Got a problem with it?" he asked with a raised brow.

She shrugged. "Not really. Just that…it was my first time riding one."

He raised his brow once again. Could that be possible? Neliel had never ridden a motorcycle before?

He grinned. "Well, this would be your first. Hold onto my waist," he ordered as they both sat down.

********

Rukia beamed as she finished her sketch. She stood up and stretched just as her mobile rang. "Yes?"

"Where are you?" she raised her brow at the demanding tone. Was Ulquiorra in the bad mood for him to actually use that tone?

"Fine Arts room. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Hmm…I'll fetch you there."

"Huh?"

"I'm starving. I'll fetch you for a late lunch," he repeated casually. "I've just come out from class."

"Oh well…" she could only say. Why can't she predict this man? At one time, he is cold and distant…then he showed her his quiet anger once…then, he could be charming if he so pleases like this time…or he could be demanding too…

"Besides, we're supposed to be an item, remember?" he said once again before the line went off. Shaking her head, she fixed her things before staring at her canvass.

She was looking at Ulquiorra's face. She could not believe she actually painted him from memory and she could not even understand why it was him that entered her mind. All she knew is that, she wanted to paint him…and the one she painted was the picture of him as he sat on his lanai, seemingly sleeping while watching the rising sun.

That image of him had captivated her and she would never forget that even if they would part ways…because he had given her the chance to see him defenseless. There was no facade…there was simply solitude. Ever since that Sunday in his house, the imaged stuck on her mind.

And she can't believe she was able to complete her drawing.

"That really is expertly done," a voice said that startled Rukia from her reverie. Spinning around, she saw her instructor looking at it carefully while rubbing her chin. "I did not know he could have that kind of look."

Rukia smiled hesitantly at her. "He – "

"So you're one of the few who saw behind the façade of the heartthrob Ulquiorra Schiffer eh?" she said with a tsk yet it came out not as a mock. "Only a few knows the real him or them for that matter. Guess, you're one lucky girl if he had devoted his time to you."

"Well…"

"Are you going to put this on exhibit? It would really be a good one," she said and glanced at her drawing once again, nodding in appreciation. "It catches attention…and intrigue."

Rukia finally smiled at her kind instructor. "No Miss Isane. I'll keep it."

Isane nodded her head then smiled before leaving. "Well. If that is what you say. I'll go ahead Rukia."

She nodded as she covered the canvass with white cloth. "Yes ma'am."

"Mah, here comes your boyfriend fetching you. He really seems to care for your welfare," she said mysteriously before leaving Rukia.

Rukia does not understand what she meant but chose not to ask as she watched Ulquiorra walked towards her with his usual confidence and all…she smiled and he gave her a curt one. Well, that should be enough. Normally, he does not smile so it should be enough to see him with one curt smile.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and left her work there.

He offered his arm and Rukia looked at it dumfounded. What has got into this man?

Sighing, she linked her arm with his. Well, he probably is showing everyone or Mila Rose in particular that he has someone and would not be bothered with anyone.

**********

"What would you like to have?" Grimmjaw asked as they entered the cozy restaurant. Neliel glanced around and felt out of place because the restaurant is actually filled with well-off people except her.

"Anything will do," she answered casually. She had never actually felt insecure in her entire life except this time as she sat across a famed man in a cozy restaurant. She does not have to feel this way yet she's feeling it anyway…the insecurity that suddenly bubbled up inside her…and she does not know why…

He studied her for a moment before ordering their food for himself. After the waitress left, he leaned closer to her. "So, Neliel…"

"Hmm??"

"You still have not fallen for me?" Grimmjaw asked with a smirk which Neliel returned with a wicked smile.

"Mmmm."

"Mah…then I think I should work harder. And I will retract my statement and say you'll fall for me within this month."

Neliel had to keep her smile in place after hearing that. One month huh? After receiving the news from the doctor, she does not feel much inclined about the challenge anymore. If only it came out as negative, she would gladly oblige Grimmjaw's challenge and make him fall for her within the week if possible…

Of course Grimmjaw was aware of how silent she was but chose not to comment on it. But he sure noticed that she looked paler than usual.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked, his tone indicated worry despite his effort to sound casual about it.

"Absolutely."

He knew she's thinking of something so he just kept his mouth shut though his mind told him to actually pry.

Neliel suddenly made a reckless decision in her mind as she looked at him. She's not sure about her health but she is sure about this man…

"What will you do if I fall for you?" she asked.

He grinned then leaned closer. "You'll be my girl if you fall for me."

Perhaps she had gone insane from that news that she finally blurted this out. "Then I fell for you."

Grimmjaw's face slackened as he looked at her calm face.

*********

**Okay…that was it. Hope you liked it. I decided to actually make this chapter more focused on the others probably because in the later chapters, it would focus more on the main characters. The reason why I made this chap is just to show some developments among the other characters so that I would not have to elaborate on it some time later. **

**As to Neliel's health…this thought just entered my mind…I don't have to name out what type of cancer. All I know is it is possible because it happened exactly to one of my cousins. She was perfectly fine and healthy and by the time she felt the symptoms, she found out her cancer is already terminal and in no way would it be cured. May her soul rest in peace.  
**

**Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehehehehe...okay...let's get straight to the point and thank the following:**

**IdioticStupidty person, Oujou-sama, ****ameliechan, El Que Llora, Shubhs, Tsuikiyomi No Miko.**

**Let's see...ahm, like I have mentioned in the previous update, the chapter would just give a glimpse on the other characters surrounding both Rukia and Ulquiorra but in general, this is an UlquiorraxRukia story and as I have mentioned yet again, I'll be focusing more on them for the coming chapters. **

**As for Neliel, well don't worry she's not gonna die...I think?**

**Anyway, please just follow through and well...you'll see...there are still some twists to this story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

***********8**

Grimmjaw does not know what to actually think as he watched Neliel across her. She fell for him? He does not know if he should feel elated about it…but somehow he thought something made her say that…in any case, he would just have to accept it…after all, he really liked her…

"Seriously?"

"Is it so hard to believe? I really like you," Neliel said with a faint smile. "So, we're an item now?"

Grimmjaw does not want to answer it because he still felt something was off. However, upon looking at her face, he beamed then shrugged. "Sure thing. Then you're my girl now eh?"

She smiled and leaned towards him. "Now tell me, you fell for me too right?" she asked.

"Heh…we're the same."

She nodded as the waitress brought their food. "Let's eat."

Grimmjaw watched her again before finally started eating. It's really hard to believe she would concede in just a matter of few days. Oh well, it is almost a week now.

********

"Huh???"

Neliel watched with fascination at her friend's reaction when she told them she's with Grimmajw now. "As I have said, we're an item now."

"But that's – "

"Things happen you know," she said and shrugged. "Besides, I do like him." It was the truth.

"But you only had a bet with him," Senna argued. "How could that come true within a month?"

"As I have said, things happen, love can come unexpectedly," she answered. "It's easy to assume, you'd be in the same position with Ichigo."

The remark rendered Senna speechless for a while which amused both her friends as they watched her face turn crimson red.

"No way."

"No use denying Senna. Rukia is with Ulquiorra, I with Grimmjaw…the last? Well…you do the math," Neliel spoke again. "We really should enjoy life while it lasts."

Of course they do not know that she had some hidden meaning on it.

"Just admit it Senna, you like Ichigo despite his irksome attitude," Rukia prodded with a teasing smile. Well, they seem to have something in common if that were the case. They all liked the guys…and it happened in a short span of time…at least the term used is still liked…it would be impossible if they would say they love them…

"And you started liking him since we started the truce," Neliel supplied the information.

"Hey come on…"

"But you should be weary about Orihime…she's with Mila Rose so…you know…"

Senna rolled her eyes, knowing she would not win the argument. Besides, it does not hurt to admit that she does like the man especially after what he did in her defense.

"How about we get to sleep now?" Senna said instead and stood up from her chair and headed to her room while the sound of laughter from her friends filled her ears. She shook her head and smiled a little.

Mah…they're all alike in this manner…

*********8

She felt panic swell inside her as she kept on looking at every drawing left inside the room. She could not find hers and this is the day she would be passing that. Swallowing hard, she had looked everywhere else but could not find her work.

"Is there a problem Rukia?" Isane asked kindly upon noticing the distressed look on her student's face as she continued looking for something.

"M-My work…" she mumbled. "I can't find it."

Frowning, Isane looked around. She knew this is not an alibi because she had seen it herself the other day and even suggested to display it for the exhibit. "How could that be? All of you are not allowed to bring it home so…how could it not be here?"

"I don't know," Rukia answered, tears brimming her eyes and Isane could understand why. First, that project is a requirement before taking up the final examination. Second, her work was a masterpiece. She had seen so many drawings and paintings before but she would say Rukia had done a great job portraying Ulquiorra Shciffer in that one…solitude…that was the theme…

"I'll try to see my files in case I took it yesterday," she assured her. She left her students then.

Rukia sat in one of the chairs as she allowed her tears to roll down. She's not a crybaby but that work was really something she had done with so much effort. One of the students took notice of her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Rukia immediately wiped her tears then nodded.

"Yes…I'm just looking for my work…I can't find it…" she admitted that got the student's interest. Then a thought seemed to strike her.

"Missing eh?"

"Yeah. Have you by chance, seen it?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually, no but there was something that Mila Rose had thrown at the waste basket. I mean, I saw her a while ago here just as she stepped out."

Rukia froze at the mention of the name and it seems it was only then that the student realized it also. Of course…Mila Rose…forcing herself up, Rukia run towards the waste basket and dropped the contents at the floor. Upon seeing the shattered pieces, Rukia broke down on the floor as she gathered everything while piecing it together. The other students merely watched what she was doing as she continued piecing together the shredded pieces.

It took probably more than an hour and no one moved from his spot as they continued watching until the image was formed while Rukia was silently weeping, each drop of tears falling down on her work. She's doomed. Today is her deadline and her first part of the exam would be tomorrow. Without that, she can't take it. Her instructor may have seen it but the head of their department may not be as lenient as Isane. She would require proof of completion.

The students gasped as they saw the one she created. They never knew he could look that way…so peaceful…

"Rukia…I'm sorry I did not know…I had no idea," the student from earlier spoke as she felt sorry for her classmate. She gave the drawing another glance. It would have even looked better and eye catching if it was not torn to pieces.

Rukia only nodded as she continued looking for another piece. It's almost complete.

"What's this all about?" a voice broke the silence and all heads turned towards the door where Ulquiorra was standing with his mobile in hand. He had been wondering why she was not picking up his call so he decided to come down only to be greeted by the sight of the students gathering around Rukia who was sitting on her knees, obviously crying while doing something.

"U-Ulquiorra…" the students immediately bowed.

His eyes sharpened as he studied each one of them, wondering if they did something to Rukia. On the other hand, Rukia was preoccupied with finishing it all up that she had not heard him nor had she seen him approach her.

Ulquiorra looked down and raised his brow especially when he saw his face on the piece of paper. To look at himself in that peaceful state…it was actually…refreshing? And he could only think of one time where Rukia had seen him that way…

She had a good hand, he thought before bending down to level with her. She was still oblivious of him he surmised as he looked at her work once more. "What happened?" he asked in a dangerous voice, the question not directed at her but at the students knowing she would definitely not tell him about it.

"H-Her work…today is the deadline," one student stammered.

"And?" he prodded, his voice, low but dangerous still.

"Someone took her work and ruined it," one guy answered. Ulquiorra stood up, his eyes on the one who answered.

"It was Mila Rose. She came here a while ago," the one who stood close to Rukia answered and saw the baleful look from Ulquiorra.

"That bitch," he muttered softly before looking at Rukia once again. She sure looked beat but he had a feeling it would only be for a time being. Bending on his knee again, he cupped her face to get her attention. "You alright?"

She blinked before she realized he was the one holding her. Horrified, she looked at him then at her ruined drawing then back at him. "U-Ulquiorra! What the – "

"You don't have to cover it up. I saw it," he cut her off icily. She wiped her tears and glanced at the ruined face on the paper.

"I needed that today," she said. "Damn your ex!"

"Yeah, damn her," he agreed. "I'll do something about it."

He now stood up and helped her up. "If you mean appealing to the instructors, don't bother," she said casually. "Let me do this my way."

He smirked at her. He actually smirked at her. "Who says I'll be appealing to them?" he asked gruffly. "Like hell I would. However, we can do something."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but he raised his finger to stop her. "Don't speak. I'll handle this. You got me? In the meantime," he glanced at her work once again. "why don't you glue it on one paper? I'll take it afterwards."

She scowled at him for telling her not to do anything but glue the pieces on another paper. "You – "

"I'll take it afterwards. I'll keep it," he said and gave her a rare smile. Rukia rolled her eyes. Here he goes again with his unpredictable mood. He gave her a casual pat before leaving her there as the students watched. The female students actually squealed after Ulquiorra left the room.

"Was that for real? Was it my imagination? Ulquiorra actually smiled!" one said as she giggled.

"Oh my god, Rukia, you're so lucky…he only smiled at you," another girl said. Rukia just gave a wry smile before finally doing what Ulquiorra had said.

**********

Mila Rose wanted to walked back upon seeing Ulquiorra leaning on a wall, his face that of fury and disgust as he stared at her. Surely, Rukia had not found out who was responsible for it, had she?

She gulped and took a step back while the other students stopped on their tracks in the hallway, curious at the look on Ulquiorra's face.

"Don't even make any attempt to take another step back, Mila Rose," Ulquiorra warned with a deadly calm as he leaned away from the wall and walked towards Mila Rose.

Mila Rose forced a smile on her lips. "W-What's up Ulquiorra?" she asked and was surprised, along with the other students when Ulquiorra grabbed her shoulders with force and slammed her on the wall.

"You piece of trash!" he growled in whisper. "I thought I had warned you."

Mila Rose winced in pain. If he had slammed her forcefully, she knew would have fainted. She had never seen this side of him back in the old days…

"Do the right thing this time Mila Rose," he said. "Go tell them you were responsible for Rukia's ruined work."

"Why the hell would I do that for that woman?" she spat while Ulquiorra continued pinning her on the wall, his green eyes blazing in anger.

"Don't try me," he said in a low, dangerous voice and that tone actually is the one that indicates he is serious.

"Why do you keep on defending her?" Mila asked bitingly.

"Why do you think?" he retorted and released her harshly. Mila Rose felt the back of her head hit the wall and she winced in pain. "I want it done now Mila Rose. And, if you bother her again, I'll make good with this threat. I'll have you locked up in jail for harassment."

Then he left her seething in anger as the students gave her a pitiful look while at the back of their minds, they thought Rukia is lucky enough to catch one man.

*********

Rukia waited for Ulquiorra to come back but he did not so she decided to make another piece although at the back of her mind, she wondered why he did not come back. She glanced at the wrapped thing beside her. To have him appreciate her work, she felt truly grateful and elated.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore," Isane came in.

Rukia wondered what Ulquiorra did to make things easier for her. She guessed she owed him yet another debt.

"Mila Rose had appealed together with Ulquiorra Schiffer and she confessed to the department head about what she did to your work so you are allowed to take your exam tomorrow on the condition that you will pass the requirement this Monday."

So that is what he did…

She nodded. "Thanks ma'am."

Isane smiled. "You should probably thank your boyfriend. He was the one who got Mila Rose to confess despite her reluctance."

"I'll thank him later," she said.

"What did you do with the – "

"I reformed it ma'am. I felt regretful about that but I guess that's just about it…"

"Reformed it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He said he'll take it."

Isane smiled knowingly. "Mila Rose was already expelled from this school."

Rukia immediately spun around in surprise. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Ulquiorra had her expelled."

"Ulquiorra?" she repeated like a parrot. "But – "

"I admire how he does things clearly. If it were someone else, he would probably use his authority and power to have you take your exam but what Ulquiorra did is to bring in the one responsible, had her confessed her guilt then well…"

"And had her expelled? Can Ulquiorra do that? I mean, sure they have the power to have anyone expelled…the four of them…but I thought that was just a threat…I mean, isn't the president the one responsible for such decision?" she asked, wanting to know how Ulquiorra's influence works here.

"I'm surprised you do not know about it. This school's chief of board is none other than himself."

"Huh?" He is that influential? "But he's just a student."

"Of legal age…this school as you are all well aware of was owned by Stark who happened to be his uncle. Anyway, Ulquiorra had invested some of his personal money in here. His friends too…then during the meeting of the board a year ago, he was elected as Chief of Board despite his age. That is why they are capable of expelling anyone here."

Rukia understood now what Ulquiorra meant when he said he does not need to appeal to the head department. Damn, but he is sure a businessman at a young age…and he is taking up Architecture?

Isane patted her student's shoulder. "They are very influential inside and outside school. You should not be shocked about it. During their time as board members of this one, they managed to boost the school's name even more. Despite their seemingly arrogance, they are good. You're very lucky."

Am I really? She asked herself when she was left alone. They kept telling her that but Rukia knew that she's only lucky this time…but after their charade…things would go back to normal…she hoped…

Taking the wrapped drawing, she sighed and decided to find him.

***********

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here goes the next chapter. Thanks to you guys: TsukiNoKagura, El Que Llora, Shubhs, Ojou-sama, None93, Idiotic Stupidty Person, ameliechan, **

**I know I am going a bit too fast here but I'm just posting these before I start with school. I would not have much time to update from then. Hopefully, you will love the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Rukia tossed the bottle up and caught it with hands on her back when a raven-haired guy who has some resemblance to Ichigo had sat in front of the counter and gave a smile.

"Been a while, Rukia."

Rukia smiled widely and leaned closer to the guy. "Been a while Kaien. How've you been?" she asked and poured him some wine. Senna was off duty so Rukia had to take over for her. On the other hand, she had been wondering what had kept Neliel so busy these past days.

"Been great," he answered as he sipped his wine. "How about ya? How've you been?"

She only gave a smile for an answer. Kaien was a regular customer before. He had become friends with her in the past. This was the first time he showed up after five months.

"So, anything new? And is it just me or are you really giving out a free smile?" he asked with slight curiosity over a simple change in her. Normally, Rukia was a serious type of person. The only time he remembered her smiling was when he had cracked some silly jokes.

The smile immediately left Rukia's face and she cleared her throat casually. "Where have you been up to anyway?" she decided to ask.

Kaien shrugged a little. "Here and there…been around to some places…hey, I should have tagged you along."

"You should have," she agreed with a nod.

"How's school?" he asked.

An involuntary smile hovered her lips at the question. She never would have thought that in her last semester there, something interesting would happen to her and her friends. They got to befriend the famous four. What more, she got to be the girlfriend of one, albeit temporarily.

"Great," was the answer.

Kaien studied her carefully before clearing his throat. "So…are you seeing anyone right now?"

Rukia's response to that was a baffled look. Is she seeing anyone right now? How is she supposed to answer that anyway?

"Well…"

"Great. You're not…so meaning, I could ask you for a date…" Kaien said gleefully and emptied his glass.

Date? With him?

"Huh?"

"I said date. D-A-T-E. Got what I mean? You've never been on one, right?" he said again and grinned at her. Rukia merely stared. Sure, she had never been on one. Anyway, why is Kaien suddenly asking her out for a date?

"Gotten tired of your girls?" she rather asked. He's one notorious playboy alright but if she is to compare him with Grimmjaw, the latter is more notorious. Changing girlfriends for Grimmjaw is just like changing clothes everyday.

Kaien chuckled at the remark and shook his head. "Yeah somehow. I decided I want a serious one," he said and gave her a serious look which made Rukia feel uncomfortable. "I need a serious girlfriend."

"Need?"

"Yeah. Anyway, you are different Rukia that's why I decided to woo you and make you say yes to me," he said seriously. "I know I am going a bit rushed here but I hope you can give me a chance. After all, I'm not as bad as my reputation is when it comes to girls, right?"

Rukia refilled his glass and was about to answer when she noticed one man standing near them. "Ulquiorra."

Kaien turned to the newcomer only to frown. The face is well-known all around…one of the billionaires around town…a famous basketball player from Shinigami Academy…he had seen a lot of his photos including his friends so he easily made out who he was…

Ulquiorra's face was a little impassive as he stared back at Kaien. "You know him, Rukia?" Kaien asked for confirmation. One look at the guy and he does not like him already.

"Yes. He…is my boyfriend," she said that surprised Kaien. He looked at her then back at him…trying to figure out how a rich kid, arrogant and a snob happened to become Rukia's man…

Ulquiorra had already taken a seat beside Kaien. "Would you like to drink?" she asked with a tentative smile. She does not like the tension between the two men.

Ulquiorra gave her a single glance. "It's past eleven pm and you're still here?" he rather asked.

"Senna is off duty. She ain't feeling well I think," she answered in defense at the demanding tone. Now come to think of it, after resolving the matter about Mila Rose, he had not shown up…only this time…

Ulquiorra massaged the bridge of his nose. He looked tired, she surmised. "You've got an examination tomorrow Rukia. You should be at home, taking some rest."

Surprised at the concern in his voice, she only stared at him while Kaien listened at the exchange, trying to see anything he could say against him. He had come back here to make Rukia his girlfriend, someone he deemed fit for the Shiba clan…someone he knew his sister would approve of…

"Gather your things and I'll drive you home," Ulquiorra demanded once again and glanced at Kaien. Kaien only stared at him…deciding that he really does not like him at all…judging by the way he would order Rukia around or by the arrogance he exudes…

"What?" Rukia said and frowned at him. "My shift is until one. I still have more than an hour left. I can't just leave if I want to."

He just gave her a hard look as an answer.

Rukia stared back in the same manner while Kaien watched. "I can take her home," he finally interfered. He noted how Ulquiorra's brow had risen to a fraction at the voluntary offer.

"No," he said coldly. "Gather your things Rukia and go home."

Rukia huffed. "I said I can't. Hiyori – "

"Oh don't worry about me Rukia. He had already talked to me," Hiyori appeared and waved her off. "There are still others who could help."

"But – "

"Besides, he is right. You have an examination."

She glanced at him before turning to Kaien. "Well…I should be off then…see you around Kaien."

Kaien raised his two fingers. "Take care."

"I'll get my things," she said to Ulquiorra who was sitting stiffly. He only nodded.

When she was out of sight, Kaien turned to the man younger than him. "She's your girlfriend?"

"You heard what she said," Ulquiorra answered icily. "Must I repeat it?"

Kaien smirked at the animosity. "Somehow I find it hard to believe. I have heard and read a lot about you and your friends and if there is one thing…you guys never settle for commoners like her type. What do you want from her?"

Ulquiorra gave an indifferent look. "Must I want something from her to make her my girlfriend? And you seem to read a lot. Kaien Shiba, stay away from her."

There was an unmistakable threat in his voice that Kaien caught. "Oh, you know me?"

"I know your kind," was the rude answer. "If you think you can get her…think again. I repeat, stay away from her."

"If I don't?" he challenged.

There was a pregnant pause. "I'll kill you."

Now Kaien laughed at it then smirked. "Oh yes, I almost forgot that once, you killed a man."

Now that was probably the wrong thing to say because Ulquiorra's face darkened and before Kaien could react, a fist was slammed into his face while Ulquiorra grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you ever speak about that again," he said, his eyes blazing with murderous intent.

The others had all stopped drinking and dancing…their eyes focused on the scene at the corner.

"You seem afraid of your own past," Kaien taunted even more but if thinks that Ulquiorra would go berserk by saying that, he was disappointed because Ulquiorra released him gruffly then spun around only to find Rukia standing there in shock.

They stared at each other for more than a minute…her eyes filled with an unspoken question…

"Let's go," he said gruffly and moved away while the others watched. Rukia glanced at Kaien and only saw him looking at her as if waiting for her reaction to what she had heard.

She gave an apologetic smile and followed Ulquiorra. At the back of her mind, a question had been formed. What did Kaien mean?

**********

The drive home was tensed and was silent. Rukia had been giving him a glance ever since, wanting to speak but no words came out. On the other hand, he does not seem on the mood to talk anyway…his face was not that of his usual expression…it was grim…or more like livid…he even gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white…

Finally, when they reached her home, she stepped down from his car. It's a surprised he was not using his motorbike tonight. "Would you like to drink some coffee first?" she offered, wanting to talk to him…in fact, she wanted to reach him…

She had been used to the impassive Ulquiorra…to the different facades he had been displaying but never this one…this time, he is really livid…why did Kaien provoke him? She had only come out in time to hear Kaien saying something about Ulquiorra killing someone…

He glanced at her and forced a smile…but his eyes…they seem blank. "No. I won't take much of your time. Take your rest."

She smiled uncertainly then decided to ask. "Are you alright?"

His response was a curt nod. "Now go."

She handed him a small bag. He took it with his right hand and looked at her. "Have a nice sleep," she said. "And please drive home."

He did not answer back. She watched him drove away before deciding to get in but her mind is full of questions…all from what she heard…she suddenly wanted to know more about Ulquiorra more than what the papers say about him…she suddenly wanted to know more of the man hiding behind the ice-cube façade…

She could not understand why that was what she felt instead of feeling afraid after hearing someone tell him about killing somebody…perhaps she had felt that Ulquiorra was not a bad person at all…

*********

Ulquiorra slammed his door shut the headed straight to his room while holding the bag she had left him. How dare that man talk easily about his past…how dare that guy to shove it into his face…

That moment, he wanted to kill…he felt the urge to kill the guy…but something had stopped him…perhaps he had felt her presence even before he had realized it and so he stopped…maybe because he does not want to show her what he is capable of…maybe because he is afraid to see condemnation once she saw him going berserk for that statement from Kaien…in any case, he does not want her to know…he does not want her to even have a small knowledge about his past and so he had hoped and prayed that she had not heard what Kaien had said…

Changing his clothes, he went out towards the small bar and filled a glass with wine. To have him reminded of that past…he felt furious…and afraid…

Come to think of it…why does he feel so afraid of it? He had dealt with his past with exquisite calmness…how come he suddenly felt afraid? What is the foreboding feeling inside him now?

After drinking two glasses, straight, he headed towards his room, a little calmed now. As long as she had no idea about it…it should be fine…sighing to himself, he caught sight of the bag and decided to take it out…

It was the torn picture…the one she had drawn…he stared at his own face…a face so peaceful…so calm…it was something he had always longed for…that peaceful feeling…yet he knew he could not have it…he is, after all, a man with a dark past…

After carefully fixing it on his wall, he laid on his bed and started thinking of what would happen tomorrow…and the days to come…just more than a week and he had already grown attached to the lady without him realizing it…

Rukia…

There is something about her that is pulling something inside him…the longing…

When he made a bargain with her, it was all with the intention of keeping Mila Rose away from him and protecting her from Ichigo's scheme…but he never would have thought that she would have such effect on him…heck, she's even the first female excluding his aunt who saw through him…she even had the courage to ask him about it…

She's seeing things he's trying to hide…

Now that Mila Rose was expelled and out of his sight…he had thought of what to do next…their charade is over the moment Mila Rose was kicked out from the school…yet somehow, something inside him tells that he should hold on to her for a little while…

Something in her eyes…there's something in her eyes that is drawing him closer to her despite his reluctance to it…it is not anymore because of someone's eyes that reminded him of the past…but because of something else…

*********0

When Rukia entered school, she wondered what the students were hovering over so she joined the crowd and satisfied her curiosity. She saw a woman…blond and dark-skinned walking elegantly towards the President's office…

Just by looking at her, Rukia could tell she is someone with power and authority. She carried herself well…her features screams strong personality…

"Who could she be?" one student ask.

"Who knows…probably one of the boards…" another speculated while Rukia intently listened. She was surprised when a hand grabbed her arm.

"What the fucking – "

It was Ulquiorra. "Come."

Without waiting for her answer, he dragged her away from the crowd while the other students watched with envy and curiosity.

"What's got into you?" she asked, remembering last night. Is he still mad about what Kaien had said?

"Prepare yourself," he said and studied her. He fixed her tie quietly while Rukia watched in confusion…alright, there was no anger in his eyes anymore…more like panic…

"What gives?" she decided to ask.

"Just prepare yourself," he ordered just as Grimmjaw appeared with Neliel. "Where's Ichigo and Renji?"

"Dunno."

He drew a sharp breathe before pulling her towards him, his arms now draped around her shoulder possessively. "Let's go."

"Where are we going anyway?" Neliel decided to ask. She was on her way towards her locker when Grimmjaw appeared from nowhere and asked her to go with him.

"We'll meet someone."

The two ladies let the two guys lead the way and Rukia wondered why they were heading towards the President's office. What business do they have there? Before she could have the time to ask, Ulquiorra had already opened the door.

The woman she saw earlier was sitting primly on one of the couches, her hands across her chest. There was no one else around except her. As they entered, they had taken her attention as her eyes fixed on them, scrutinizing them…

"Hello Aunt Halibel," Ulquiorra said in greeting, a rare and soft smile curved his lips that Rukia was taken aback by it…she had seen that smile once…yesterday…

"Ulquiorra…you sure have grown up," she said and motioned for them to enter and have a seat. "And you as well, Grimmjaw."

"Good to see you, Aunt Halibel," Grimmjaw said in greeting, flashing the older woman a grin. "You look prettier than the last time I saw you."

"That line which usually fools other girls would not work on me, young man. Anyway, where are the other two?"

"Somewhere," Ulquiorra answered and pushed Rukia down on one couch before taking a seat beside her. "What are you doing here Auntie?"

Halibel cocked one eyebrow. "That's not supposed to be the first question you should ask me, Ulquiorra. I've traveled halfway around the world to visit my nephew and this is what I get from you? How about something like "how are you doing"?

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "I wanted to ask because every time you drop by, there always is a reason."

Halibel only shrugged. She had heard from the management about what had been happening here and she decided to drop by for a visit. It intrigued her to hear that her nephew is actually dating someone and seemed to have been protecting her…that's according to her source…

That was the time she cast a glance at the two ladies seating beside the two guys. They were looking at her, studying her…

"They are?"

"Girlfriends."

She cocked another eyebrow at the remark. Girlfriends? Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra?

"Meet Rukia and Neliel…" Ulquiorra spoke, a small smile on his lips…and was that pride in his eyes? Halibel wondered. That is surely interesting.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Rukia said and stood up for a bow. Halibel only nodded her head and studied her. Then she frowned. Where had she seen her? Why does she look familiar? She cast a glance at her nephew…but he was not looking at her, he was looking outside…as if in deep thought…

"Girlfriends huh? And here I had already set you all up with a date. I've someone in mind for you Ulquiorra," she finally spoke. "And for you as well Grimmjaw."

"How many times do I have to tell you it won't work on me? Quit playing matchmaker," Ulquiorra said lazily and pulled Rukia down. "Besides, I have a girlfriend already."

Halibel did not appear to have heard him though. "Apache is her name. She came from a well-off family. I never would have thought you'd settle for…them."

She watched how the two ladies exchanged glances, their features hardened at the silent insult. Ulquiorra on the other hand was giving her a warning through his sharp eyes…green like hers…

Halibel let a tensed silence slide while she continued watching the two until the smaller one…the one named Rukia cleared her throat while the green-haired raised her hand…about to speak…

"With all due respect ma'am," she said and stood up.

"Yes?" she asked with a raised brow, her green eyes challenging her.

"We mean no offense but we would like to remind you that we are still here…hearing what you are about to say to them," Rukia butted in, her voice chilly. "We mean no disrespect but we would at least appreciate it if you don't insult us base on status."

Halibel merely gave the two a hard look before turning her eyes to her nephew and his friend. She saw Ulquiorra trying to hide a smile while Grimmjaw was grinning from ear to ear. After five seconds, she returned her gaze on the two who sat defiantly in front of her…then a slow, smile curved her lips…

"My, you have not told me they are different," she said to the two men.

"That would be blowing off the surprise part," Grimmjaw answered while Ulquiorra only leaned on the couch he shared with Rukia, his hands on hers while Rukia was looking at her with confusion…the same with Neliel…

"Mah…anyway…it's a pleasure meeting you ladies," she said, her features now softened. "I'm hoping to see more of you in the next coming days. It sure is rare to see anyone who could stand and defend herself in front of me."

Before she could continue blabbering, Ulquiorra cut her in. "Now, you have met our girlfriends. So cancel that date."

Halibel chuckled. "I could not really believe they have someone to boast," she said to the two ladies who remained quiet, still trying to register what just happened. "I called them so early a while ago and told them of a promised date I made with Apache's father. They said they can't…now I know…"

"How's Uncle Stark by the way?" Ulquiorra decided to ask.

"Mmm…laidback as usual…he's giving his regards…why don't you visit us there anyway?" she asked.

"One day," was all he said.

"Anyway," she eyed Rukia again, trying to place in her mind where she saw her face… "I hope you'll drop by in his house. I would love to know more about you. You and your friend."

"Well…"

She glanced at her wristwatch. "Mah…it's time for class…go ahead…I have something to discuss with the president."

All four stood up. "It's nice knowing you ma'am," Neliel said with a bow before getting out with Grimmjaw. Halibel studied Rukia once more and as their eyes met…she understood why she looked familiar…

She was just like Kuchiki Hisana…

********

"For a moment there, I thought she would order me expelled," Rukia said as they walked away from the president's office. Neliel and Grimmjaw had already gone ahead.

"She was probably surprised at how you easily defended yourselves," he answered. "Good luck with your exams today."

She stopped, gave him a smile then nodded. She started walking again when a thought struck her. She glanced at him. "Neh…"

"Mmmm…"

"Since Mila Rose was expelled…does this mean…we're through with the charade?" she decided to ask.

The question made him stop and ponder on it. He had already gotten the result of the investigation and there is a big probability that she is what he thought she is…yet somehow, he felt reluctant telling her about it…

"No."

She blinked and stared at him. "B-But – "

"I have not kept my end of the bargain yet so no. besides, I have already introduced you to my aunt," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah…now that you mentioned it…how is it going…with the search – "

"Once confirmed, I'll tell you about it," he said.

She nodded. "Well then…about last night…"

Ulquiorra stiffened and for a moment, Rukia thought she saw fear crossed his eyes…but it was instantly gone though so she was not sure about it…

"I'm not going to ask what he meant…" she said and that was the time she was so sure she had seen fear in him now…but why?

"Let's go and don't speak about that anymore," he said in a clipped tone that Rukia wondered what caused it. Is this what she could only do? To want and hope for him to open up? Can't she do anything about it?

"Ulquiorra…" she called him because he had already started walking away in a hurry. He stopped and looked at her with an unfathomable expression. She offered a soft smile. "I can be a friend if you want to."

His eyes hardened. "Let's go."

She had no choice but to follow.

**********

Neliel stared at it in shock…an expression Grimmjaw was not expecting when he gave her a necklace. They were at their private room that time. The others were not around just yet.

"I can't take that," Neliel said after recovering from shock. She shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so," she answered.

Grimmjaw studied the woman he now claimed as his girl. She looked pale. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered immediately. Grimmjaw did not buy it though…she looked sick…and dark circles had been formed around her eyes…

"You looked like you lack sleep," he commented.

"Busy…" was her curt answer and she looked away. They have been dating for a few days now yet somehow, Grimmjaw felt like he is missing something…he felt like she just said she fell for him for some reason…

"Nel…"

She smiled…it did not even reach her eyes… "Grimmjaw…I'm fine…I just need some rest."

"Then I'll drive you home."

She laughed a little. "I can't. I have a class. I'm not like you."

"Then you should probably take a rest here for a while. I'll go get us something to eat."

He did not know what occurred into him but he bent down slowly and gave her a kiss. It was meant to be quick but as their lips met…Grimmjaw could not stop himself from tasting her even more…and he would admit this is his first time to kiss her…would you even believe that? They dated for the past days but they never even shared a passionate kiss…

Only this time…

What surprised him though is her reaction…yes, she was kissing him back while her eyes were closed…and…she was crying…

"I'm sorry…Nnoitra…"

Grimmjaw pulled away just as Neliel opened her eyes in horror. She gasped while Grimmjaw looked at her impassively…unsure of what to do…

They shared their first kiss…but she called a different name…

Deep inside, it stung…he felt it but he does not want to acknowledge it…Nnoitra?

"Grimmjaw…" Neliel said, her eyes still filled with horror for mentioning a different name earlier in the middle of a passionate kiss…

Said guy blinked and shook his head. "I'll go get us something," he said coldly now and walked away, leaving Nel biting her lips.

She could not understand why she had to mention the name of the man who promised to come back to her…Nnoitra Jiruga…

She waited for him…for two years…he said he would come back…then suddenly guilt flooded into her…as to why she's guilty…it could either be because she broke her promise to wait for Nnoitra or because in a middle of a kiss with Grimmjaw, she called a different man…

Grimmjaw…his impassive face registered into her mind…it was so wrong…so very wrong…she blinked back some tears that suddenly flowed down…then her hands once again clutched her chest at the pain…it's getting more and more painful as time passed…

And she does not have the courage to tell her friends about it…

*********

Rukia packed her things and was ready to go home. She saw Ulquiorra leaning on the locker, waiting for her. They have not spoken a while ago after she said something about the incident last night…she thought he might be mad at her for bringing it up…

"Hello," she said awkwardly.

"Are you going home already?" he asked casually, as if he had forgotten about a while ago.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Come," he said and offered his hand. She stared at it before looking at him…reluctantly, she took it. "How was your exam?"

"It went out well," she answered with a shrug. "Don't you have a class more?"

"None. We'll have dinner in my house."

"Ha?"

"My aunt said I'll bring you there," he said as they continued to walk.

Rukia swallowed hard and willed herself not to ask something which could ruin his mood again. She realized she does not want him to get angry. She wanted to see more of his other side…the one who smiles…or the one who rarely talks…but just not the angry one…

"Sorry about last night," he finally said when they were on his car. Surprised, Rukia looked at him. It would be surprising for the others if they have heard him speak those words…he never apologized…him or his friends…they have a high pride and apologizing was never their thing…

Rukia felt something stir inside her when she caught a glimpse of sadness that was easily masked with a blank expression. God but he is hurting inside…hurting for something she had no idea of…

"If its something you don't want to talk about…it's alright," she stated and for the first time, she reached for his hand and offered a gentle touch. "If its hurting you so much just by thinking about it…you don't have to force yourself…but if ever…the time comes…would you…tell me about it?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

When he gazed at her, his eyes softened for an instant before his expression returned to being impassive. He nodded.

*********0

Renji and Ichigo watched as Grimmjaw drank the wine straight before throwing the glass on the wall.

"What's got into your ass?" Ichigo decided to ask.

"My ass is my business," Grimmjaw barked. Damn but he felt angry and hurt…Neliel…she had someone else in her heart and yet she said yes to him…was it play with him? Was it to hurt him? Sure he had said that he would make her fall for him but that is mainly because he liked her…and she said the same thing to him…all the while playing a game…

For the first time, he felt how a person gets hurt emotionally…a direct thrust in the heart…they only started dating and it went out that bad immediately…

Ichigo scowled. Grimmjaw is definitely in a sour mood now. He wondered what got him into that.

"Hey buddy…" Renji called but Grimmjaw only raked his hair in frustration and anger.

"God damn it!" Grimmjaw growled and threw the bottle of wine on the wall. "God damn her!"

The two exchanged glances. So it is a girl. And wait…Grimmjaw is drinking because of a girl?

"Damn! I want another drink," Grimmjaw said afterwards. Renji scratched his head. When temper flares up among them…this is how it usually happens…

Grimmjaw raked his blue hair and screwed his eyes shut. Come to think of it...this was the first time this kind of thing happened to him...he wondered what part of him was hurt a while ago...was it pride or was it something more? He decided it was more of his male ego...the first girl he liked had called another name while he kissed her...it was insulting...downright...and of all the people in the world, it has to be Nnoitra Jiruga...

*******

**Okay so there it goes. This is probably the longest chapter I had created. Hope you enjoyed reading. Take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo again.**

**I'd go straight to saying thanks to the following people: **

**Idiotic Stupidty Person - yeah...Kaien would be featured later on...**

**TsukiNoKagura**

**Shubhs - yes. I'm in college and as to which anime I'd seen aside from Naruto and Bleach...One Piece, that's my favorite with Bleach coming as second...there are others of course...hehehe...  
**

**Ojou-sama - uhm...Grimmjaw is not her nephew but she treats him or the other two like nephews...and well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Rukia bowed immediately as soon as they entered the dining hall to find Halibel primly sitting on one of the chairs. The older woman smiled.

"Ah, hello there Rukia," Halibel greeted warmly. "Please have a seat."

Ulquiorra motioned one servant to pull a chair for her as he took the seat meant for the head of the family.

"It's a good thing you have agreed to my invitation," Halibel spoke once again.

"I really do not know if I should feel honored ma'am," she answered politely.

"Mah, so tell me, how long have you been dating my nephew?" she asked while Ulquiorra quietly served Rukia some food. Halibel had taken notice of the action and smiled inwardly.

"Why do you have to ask that?" Ulquiorra asked dryly. "And you should not answer her either," he turned to Rukia who only gaped at him.

"You've gone past the age of shyness young man," Halibel said in a chuckle as she shook her head once. "It is a good thing you could keep up with his attitude."

At that, Rukia smiled. "He's unpredictable sometimes but he's a nice man."

"Nice?" Ulquiorra said with a raised brow.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes. Is there a problem with that? Or don't you know that?"

Ulquiorra's response to that was his silence as he stared at her with an indescribable look while Halibel watched with a serious face. After about a minute of silence, Ulquiorra stood up. "I need some air," was all he said before rushing outside much to Rukia's surprise. She did not say something wrong, did she? It seems he had been acting strangely since morning after she brought up the subject about last night.

"He probably was not expecting someone to say such kind words…especially in front of him," Halibel said to get her attention.

"I don't understand."

Halibel put down her fork and leaned on her chair. "He sees himself as a monster because of what he did before. He is a trash…that is what he had always told himself."

"Why?" she wanted to know…she viewed this as a chance to know some things about the guy who had become a part of her life…

Halibel gave a bitter smile before looking away. "Ask him someday…he'll tell you when he is ready." Rukia was disappointed but she hid it well. "But if there is one thing…thank you so much for making him feel human."

Rukia could not find anything to say as a response to the statement because she is still seeking some answers. She drew a deep breathe. "I want to know…I want to help…"

Halibel returned her gaze at her. "Do you know how it feels growing up having a father who hated you so much?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. I never had a father to watch me grow," she answered regrettably. "I grew up from the orphanage."

Her statement seemed to surprise Halibel but she did not comment on it. "Ulquiorra grew up craving for a father's love or a mother's attention for that matter."

This time, Halibel stood up while taking a deep breathe…she realized it is hard to recall a bitter past…although it was not hers but her nephew's…

"Her mother, my sister for that matter, had an affair with another man before which led my brother-in-law to believe that Ulquiorra was not his son. That is the reason why he loathed him…"

Rukia watched as Halibel leaned on the window not knowing she is watching her nephew just standing at the garden. "But is he not really his son?"

"He is. He was just filled with hate and anger towards the man who stole his wife's heart…anyway, he treated Ulquiorra like a trash. In his young mind, Ulquiorra had already started to question things…now my sister…she loved her son yes but she never had much time for him because of business and all…"

This time, Halibel turned to Rukia, her green eyes filled with bitterness. "Can you imagine how a young boy took it all? The mother who was supposed to fill the hole her husband had created never had anytime for her son. It was damaging. In his young mind, his father's words had already rooted inside. He is a trash. He grew up a rebel. He grew up a cynic. He grew up unsure of things. And so, he created a barrier around him to protect himself."

Rukia did not dare utter any words. She only listened. She could hardly imagine how it must have been for him…he sure had all the wealth in the world…but the very fundamental thing a child should need…it was begrudged from him. How cruel…

"I tried to fill up the void but I knew it was never enough. In the end, I only ended up watching my nephew grow into a cold man. I could only watch him close himself in his own barrier. Since then, he never had any belief in a family."

Halibel massaged the bridge of her nose before taking her seat once again. "Then his father made it even worse seven years ago. My sister died…I don't know want to talk about the details of her death…but according to Ulquiorra, he was the reason she died. His father had then accused him…called him a monster for killing his own mother…"

"And that was why…" Rukia could not continue her question as tears welled up her eyes…she cried for the boy…that lost soul…she cried for that young man…

"And so Ulquiorra took the blame without question. That's all I can allow myself to tell you," Halibel said, her voice croaked a little. "Thank you for making him realize something inside. I am indebted to you."

***********

She saw him just standing at the garden, hands in his pocket while looking at the distance. She had replayed it all in her mind…and she had imagined it all…

She quietly approached him and for the second time in that day, she reached for him. He stiffened a little before finally relaxing, his green eyes still at a distance. "If you came to question – "

"No. I came to stay beside you for a while…" she spoke quietly, her hand on his arm. "Like I have said earlier…if you don't want to talk about it…it's okay…if it is hurting you so much just by thinking about it…don't force yourself."

This time, he turned to her, his forest eyes stared directly in her amethyst orbs. She did not look away. This time, she understood why she saw fear in his eyes earlier in school…he is afraid that if she learned of his past…she would push him away…treat him like a trash like his father did…

She blinked back her tears and hated herself for acting weak in front of him when she is supposed to be the one acting strong right now…just this moment…for a suspended moment, they only stared at each other…

Then, his hand moved as he gently wiped her tears that could not stop from falling. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"You're a good man. You're always a good man for me," she whispered and tiptoed to give him a chaste kiss. "Just let me lend my shoulder to you even just for now."

Surprised at her bold action, he only looked at her. Then his looks softened. "Why is it that when I look into your eyes…I see a gentle spirit that lives within your heart?" he asked in wonder. Then, he pulled her towards him for a tight hug…

It was probably the closest thing to intimacy for both of them…but it was enough…it was a leap towards getting closer to him…it was only this time that she admitted to herself. Ulquiorra is becoming someone important to her…

From the window at the fourth floor, Halibel wiped her tear and brought down the curtain. She'll always owe it to her. That moment…she would always treasure that…

"Would you like to spend the night here or should I drive you home?" he decided to ask afterwards as his arms now hang around her shoulder and as they both watched the fountain.

"I'm going at the Vizard's place. I'm a part-time student, remember?" she reminded him. "And you don't have to drive me there. You should probably take a rest. You'll be off tomorrow for the finals right?"

"Hmm…now that you mentioned it…yeah…but aren't you guys coming along?" he asked.

"Nah. I've someone to take over for me," she answered. "Neliel, me and Senna would be going at the orphanage tomorrow. There's an occasion we could not miss."

"I see," he called for his chauffer through his phone. Not a few seconds later, an old man appeared. "Drive her to her destination."

"Yes sir."

With that, the old man turned to ready the car while Rukia and Ulquiorra waited. "You really don't – "

"I'll fetch you later tonight," he cut her off and stared at her beautiful face. Then slowly, he bent down. Rukia did not move even an inch as his face lowered. Instead, she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers.

A different kind of emotion filled them both as Ulquiorra deepened the kiss. The car stopped at the driveway so Ulquiorra pulled away with a combination of a grin and a smirk on his face. Rukia's face flushed and she immediately turned away but Ulquiorra caught her arm.

"I should probably teach you how to kiss neh?" he said teasingly before giving her forehead a tender kiss. Rukia could not be more surprised at the tenderness she saw. "Go safely."

She grinned and nodded.

**********

Senna stopped and stared at the one pouring some wine for the customers. "Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ichigo turned and grinned. "Helping out. I could not keep up with Grimmjaw's mood so I decided to help you here."

Senna had been aware of his constant effort to charm her, to actually get closer to her but she only shrugged them off. She could not give the guy some false hope. But if there is one thing that touched her, it was his effort to step down from his world. Unfortunately, she liked someone else.

"Your jobs here are quite interesting," he gave a comment and winked at the ladies who were staring at him.

"Mmm…" she answered and caught a glimpse of Neliel taking out orders. She wondered why her friend had been quiet since a while ago…as if she had some problem…

"Did Grimmjaw and Neliel had a fight?" Ichigo decided to ask while maintaining contact with his customers. Senna who had been observing it smirked. Sometimes, looks and fame could really help a lot.

"I don't know. But she had been quiet…"

"And Grimmjaw had been drinking…" he supplemented. They both stared at each then chuckled. This time, Ichigo turned serious once more. "But it was probably the first time I saw my friend getting drunk because of a woman."

"So, you're saying, they did indeed have a fight?" she asked.

"Who knows…"

Senna studied the melancholic look of her friend then sighed. "I wonder if things would work out well between them."

Ichigo did not answer because he could not really say. But if there is one thing, he knew his friend fell too hard for her without him realizing it. Or maybe he realized it.

"Neliel…she could not give her heart to someone else just yet…because she made a promise with a guy. It's actually stupid for the others but Neliel is a passionate person…and she loved that guy…or perhaps it waned after two years which is why she wanted to try it with Grimmjaw…"

"Neliel is in love with another guy?" he asked, surprised at what he learned. Did Grimmjaw happen to learn about it as well? Was it the reason that led him to drink all night long?

"Was in love…but I'm hoping it would work well with Grimmjaw. Nnoitra is such a jerk for leaving without telling her where to go."

Ichigo's eyes widened even more at the mention of the name. "Nnoitra? Nnoitra Jiruga?" he asked in confirmation.

"You know him?" Senna asked with a frown.

Ichigo gave a dry smile. "Ah. A total jerk who tried to cross Grimmjaw before…going as far as stealing my friend's woman…though Grimmjaw really never loved her."

"A rival?"

"Not really…just a piece of trash who thought he could bring us down. He's the captain of the team we would be facing tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Ah."

Then Senna did not comment even more as she waved at a man who just entered. She was smiling widely and was even beaming.

Ichigo noted it all as he watched the man come closer. Then his eyes darkened upon seeing his familiar face.

"Hey Senna," the blond said.

"Kira…I'm glad you dropped by," she said warmly. "Where are the others?"

"Unfortunately, Shuhei had some rehearsal to attend to. I'm waiting for Momo. We're going for a date," Kira said and beamed.

"D-Date?" Senna asked and stammered. Of course, Kira was oblivious of it.

"Yes." He scanned the area and smiled widely. "There she is. Wait here Senna."

He rushed off without waiting for Senna to answer. Ichigo only watched while inside, he is boiling mad. He does not need anyone else to tell him that Senna likes the guy just by the way she looked at him…and at the disappointment and hurt she felt…

"You like the guy?" he asked casually despite his annoyance. Really, how hard could it be for him to win her over? He's trying his very best but why does it looked like it would work?

Senna snapped from her momentary stupor and glanced at him. "Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" she challenged.

He did not answer though as Rukia finally emerged in a hurry. "Sorry I'm late."

Both turned to her and the first they noted was the unusual smile playing on her lips. "Where did you go anyway?" Senna decided to ask,

"Somewhere."

Ichigo knew though but did not speak his mind. He turned to Senna and saw him looking at Kira's direction. He cursed inside. Why does he have to go to so much trouble? Why did Ulquiorra have it so easily? And Grimmjaw too?

***********

**There goes. Reviews please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wohoo...I'm back. **

**Thanks to the following: ojou-sama, Idiotic Stupidty Person, anon, ameliechan, , El Que Llora, ninjabunnyoverlord, TsukiNoKagura, shubhs, ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"You've got a pretty face there, miss," one blond guy remarked over the counter as he leaned closer towards Rukia and Senna. Both ladies ignored him though.

Ichigo had excused himself to talk with someone over the phone. "What's wrong with Neliel?" Rukia asked.

"Don't know. I intend to ask her but knowing her, she would not say a thing," Senna answered as she pouted yet another glass for the man who spoke earlier.

"Come on now, miss…I like how you look. Would you want to work for me?" he asked. "My name is Findor Carias."

"No thanks," both answered in unison but the man was not deterred. He handed out a calling card. "Reconsider it. I'll be off now. Call me."

He gave them a glance before drinking straight then went off. Senna and Rukia took the calling card then shrugged. "I think Neliel told Grimmjaw about Nnoitra. Ichigo just said he was drinking because of a girl which was never like him."

Rukia sighed. "I supposed Neliel was confused. And perhaps guilty for riding Grimmjaw's game."

Senna glanced at Neliel then sighed. "I supposed so. But in between the two guys, I would prefer Grimmjaw for her. I mean, I saw how he tried his best to woo her. On the other hand, what Nnoitra had been doing was hurt her…then he left her…"

"Mah…they're both playboys to begin with."

They did not continue their discussion though when Ichigo appeared once again. But at Senna's mind, she wondered how Grimmjaw would take it tomorrow…

*********

Neliel leaned away from the wall as the four guys emerged from their cars that morning. She had been intending to talk to Grimmjaw before they set off for their final match. She was at fault so she had to settle things up.

To her disappointment, Grimmjaw was busy talking with Ulquiorra. They seemed to be having a serious conversation judging by the look on their faces.

"So…how would you handle this?" Rukia came beside her friend. "You and Senna would be going with them right?"

Neliel glanced at her friend who had something to do in the orphanage. "I don't know…but I feel…guilty."

"What did you do anyway?" Rukia asked. She never had the time to talk to her friend last night because Ulquiorra came to fetch her. Ichigo had volunteered to drive Senna and Neliel home.

"I just did him wrong," was the answer. Rukia wanted to ask Neliel about something but chose not to pursue it though as Ulquiorra came in front of them both.

"You would not come?" he asked, the question directed at his pseudo-girl.

She shook her head. After last night, they have come into a silent agreement. "But good luck though…"

Ulquiorra nodded then turned to Neliel. "He's just pissed off but he'll get by."

Surprised, Neliel only smiled at him. So he knew?

"Anyway, when I get back…I've got some news for you," he said to Rukia and offered a smile. "In the meantime, just take care of yourself here."

Rukia gaped at him. What put him in a good mood? "It's not like I let others…mah never mind…" she tiptoed and offered him a chaste kiss like last night. Neliel, and the others stood and watched with surprise and wonder at how Ulquiorra and Rukia acted now. It was so convincing that they began to wonder if things changed…

Ulquiorra grinned. "You still have to learn better," he said. "We'll be off now."

Senna arrived with her bag then stared at the dumbstruck people. She does not have to ask what happened…seeing the look on both Rukia's and Ulquiorra's…it is easy to figure it out…

Rukia waved a hand after kissing her friends' cheek.

***********8

The group would be gone for at least four days. Orihime went with them since she is the cheerleader's captain. Senna had to endure some death glares coming from her but she paid no mind. On the other hand, Neliel had been fidgety as she sat beside her friend.

On the other hand, Rukia was rather dragged by Halibel since day one. They went shopping and the older woman bought Rukia some clothes Rukia knew she would not be able to wear. No matter how much she refused, Halibel would not hear any of it. The second day, she was dragged into a parlor and had her hair fixed. The third day, Halibel hired an expert to teach Rukia some things.

She was rather thankful that it was night time so she could go to Hiyori's place. She spotted the man who offered a job for her and Senna that time. He was busy talking with his companions. The guy lifted his glass for a toss in which Rukia only ignored.

"That guy seemed to have taken some liking towards you," Kaien said as he took a seat from over the counter and grinned at Rukia.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she rather said.

"I'm sure you have," he retorted then looked around. "I don't see your bodyguard around."

"Bodyguard?"

"You know…that golden boy, Ulquiorra Schiffer," he supplied and smirked at her.

Rukia only smiled. "Why do you seem to hate him? You only met him once."

He rolled his eyes towards her. "I don't hate him. Dislike is the appropriate term. He's insufferable – "

Rukia poured him some more wine. "That would be more like his friend, Ichigo," she cut in then lifted her brow.

"Arrogant," Kaien continued as if he was not interrupted by her disagreement.

Rukia offered him another smile. "That's his friend, Renji."

He frowned. "And not to mention a notorious Casanova in his own way. Believe me, he had some fair share of girls before."

"That's more like his friend, Grimmjaw and not to mention you as well. Anyway, he's a good man despite his cold attitude."

He smirked. "Nice eh? I've seen those four before in one of the gatherings I have attended and I tell you…they are the most – "

"Kaien," she cut him off firmly. "I really would appreciate it if we drop the subject. Despite their flaws, they have some good qualities too. I've seen if firsthand so let's drop it off."

He leaned towards her then. "How about becoming my girl then? I really don't believe both of you are an item."

"We are," she said with conviction.

"Interesting," Kaien said and wondered if he could ever have her. "I'll drive you home then."

Rukia only offered him a grateful smile. "You know, we've been friends but I can't believe I don't know much about you. You seem to be just appearing out of the blue…"

Kaien chuckled at her remark. "I don't belong here. I came from halfway around the globe." This time he looked at her seriously. "I'm running away from my sister."

Surprised, she only gaped at him. "You have a sister?"

"Ah…and a younger bro…" he said then shook his head in amusement. "I have not been home for years now. I've been to places…gallivanting…"

"Why are you running away from her?" she asked with curiosity. She studied him. She had always felt that Kaien is no ordinary guy at all…something about how he carries himself told her he is from a well-off family despite how he ordinarily dress himself up…but there is just something about his aura…the same way Ulquiorra carried himself…

He shrugged. "If I tell you, then you would have to be the girl I'm going to marry. My sister is freaking crazy," he said not with bitterness but with fondness as he mentioned his sister. "Anyway…there are just some things I prefer not to talk about…"

Rukia just shrugged her shoulder. "Ah well…"

"So, I'll drive you home?"

"I'll manage," she turned down the offer with an apologetic smile. "Next time though."

Kaien scratched his head and sighed in disappointment. "Aw, I'm really in bad luck."

**********

Rukia was rather surprised to find Neliel and Senna sitting on the kitchen. She was not expecting them until tomorrow.

"What are you both doing here?" she asked and studied both.

"We've given the task to our sportswriter," Neliel answered. "I'll edit it on Saturday."

"Why do you seem so calm after what happened?" Senna asked with a bite in her tone. "He just freaking handed you to Nnoitra without a fight."

Not comprehending what they were both talking about, Rukia took a seat after removing her shoes. There was a slight tension between Senna and Neliel as they both glared at each other.

"Why can't you just drop the subject Senna?" Neliel asked with mild irritation. "You've been nagging me about that since we left the place."

Senna drew a sharp breathe, an indication of her annoyance. "It's because you're taking things so easily. Don't you – "

"What I had with Grimmjaw means nothing at all. We entered a few days relationship with no expectations at all – no commitments or so I thought," Neliel cut her friend off as she waved her hand dismissively. "The point is, I would have been hurt if I had expected something. What I had with Grimmjaw is different from what Rukia has with Ulquiorra."

Despite her stern voice, Senna and Rukia noted how her voice was laced with bitterness and regret. Rukia watched the heated conversation, not wanting to intervene just yet. Senna stood up with a defiant look – an indication that she does not want to accept Neliel's logic.

Sighing to herself, Rukia leaned on her chair while crossing her arms. "Why don't you start by telling me what drove you into this argument?" she suggested. "It is rare for both of you to argue heatedly."

"Ask her," Senna said and scampered away. Rukia and Neliel watched her stomp away.

"Well?"

Neliel sighed and leaned on her chair as she screwed her eyes shut.

She was about to enter their room when she spotted Grimmjaw coming out from their room. He looked like he had just finished showering. Grimmjaw stopped too and gave her a blank look. Neliel took the opportunity to talk to him.

"_Can we talk?" she asked casually while guilt gnawed on her heart. _

_Grimmjaw's answer is a careless shrug as he leaned on the wall, his towel hang loosely around his neck. "Talk," he ordered._

_Neliel gulped. It was her first time hearing him use that tone._

"_I'm really sorry about last time," she said, waiting for his reaction and she was not disappointed when his eyes turned steely._

"_Tell me something, Neliel Tu Ordershvank," he said and leaned away from the wall only to trap her on the other side with both his arms. Neliel cringed at the fury she saw in his blue eyes but she stood firm with her back against the wall. However, she could not look at him directly. _

"_Don't look away, damn you," he cursed and waited fro her to meet his eyes. She did. "Did you say yes only to play with me?"_

_Neliel blinked at the bitterness hidden behind the harsh tone. God, she never knew she had hurt him so. Hearing no answer from her, Grimmjaw shook her once. "Answer me woman!" _

_Swallowing, Neliel shook her head. "No." _

"_Liar." _

"_No. It was not my intention to play with you. I wanted to give myself a chance to be with other guys. I'm tired of waiting," she said and her voice lowered at the last remark. Grimmjaw leaned away from her now studying her melancholic face._

"_Waiting?" _

_She nodded. "Yes. I know it sounds silly but we made a promise. Mine is to wait for his return. His name is Nnoitra Jiruga." _

_Grimmjaw gave a hollow laugh and eyed her ruefully. He wondered why he fell hard for her without him knowing it. He wondered why it had to be her…and he wondered why she had to be Nnoitra's girl. _

"_Do you love him?" he asked and it felt strange for him to ask that…he who never believed in love…_

_He thought he saw uncertainty in her eyes but it was masked with her casual look. She gave him an indirect answer though. "I'm really sorry." _

_What Grimmjaw gave as an answer was a bitter smile before he turned on his heel. "Mah…if that's it…I'm not the type who forces himself to others. You're one hell of a fool if you believe he would come back to you faithfully," he said in gruff tone. _

_The following day, Neliel would learn that the opponent would have Nnoitra as the captain. His team and Ulquiorra's team met at the hallway that afternoon. Nnoitra was holding a woman beside him and pulled away in shock at the sight of her. Neliel only watched…_

_Nnoitra approached her in a hurry and held her shoulders. "Neliel, is that really you?" he asked in awe as he studied her. _

_She gave a tentative look, Grimmjaw's words ringing in her ears. Involuntarily, she looked over her shoulder to see Grimmjaw looking at them coldly. Nnoitra followed her gaze and gave Grimmjaw a sneer. _

"_It's really unfortunate to run over you," he said. "You know them Nel?"_

"_We go to the same school," was her answer and she stiffened when Nnoitra wrapped his arm around her possessively while sneering at Grimmjaw and his friends. _

"_Nnoitra! What the hell – " the woman said in anger at having been brushed off. "Who is that woman?" _

_Nnoitra turned towards her and gave a warning glance. "Keep your mouth shut. This one here is my woman." He turned to Grimmjaw. "I'm afraid I have to tell you guys, especially you Jaggerjaques…hands off."_

_Grimmjaw and even his friends answered with a snort._

"_And don't try taking her away," he warned. _

"_If he does?" Renji challenged._

_Nnoitra's face broke into a grin. "He'll not succeed. Neliel is mine and mine alone."_

"_She's not some freaking property you maggot-head," Senna interfered angrily while her eyes fixed on Neliel who was not doing anything to defend herself. Naturally, Nnoitra did not like how she called him and retorted._

"_It's you again, bitch," he said. "Why can't you just go back to where you came from and stop interfering every time you see me?" he asked acidly. "Or are you craving for my attention that much?"_

_Senna raised her brow. "In your dreams asshole," she spat. "Neliel, why are you just standing there and saying nothing?"_

_Neliel did not respond while she continued watching the scene play out in front of her. "You and that midget had always been against me from the start," Nnoitra scoffed. "I wondered how Neliel put up with your attitudes. Bitchy – " _

_A fist connected right in front of his face and Nnoitra took a step back as he let go of Neliel. "What the fuck – " _

_His eyes widened in surprise upon realizing that the one who hit him was Ulquiorra Schiffer. The latter was giving him a deathly glare. "Schiffer you son of a bitch!" _

_He stood up and was about to attack but thought otherwise. He knew better than to cross these guys. He knew what they are capable of. It's not like he is afraid but he just value his life and face…_

"_Talk about my girlfriend like you did earlier then I will slam that face of yours on the wall you piece of trash," Ulquiorra warned. Nnoitra laughed derisively and pointed at Senna who was glaring at him while at the same time beaming for what he received. _

"_That bitch is your girlfriend?" he asked, incredulous. _

_Another fist slammed into his face and since he did not see it coming, he was not able to dodge it. This time it came from the orange-head._

"_No she's mine," Ichigo said. "Scram Nnoitra Jiruga."_

_This time Nnoitra laughed again while his team watched in confusion… "So you mean, that midget with such temper is Schiffer's woman."_

"_Let's go," an icy voice cut in, it came from Grimmjaw who walked passed them. "You can keep your woman. Out of the way." _

_Neliel felt a pang of guilt instead of anger as she watched him walk away. _

"_Let's go Nel," Ichigo called back her attention. _

"_I'll follow later," she nodded and turned to Nnoitra. He was wearing a furious look. _

"_Damn them! They still act like they own the world," he spat in fury and turned on his team. "Why the hell did you not do a thing?"_

"_We have no idea of what was happening," one answered before Nnoitra turned to Neliel. _

_Neliel took a step back. "It's over between us Nnoitra." _

_He stared at her, his face turned darker. "What did you say? Have you fallen for that scum?"_

_This time, Neliel's eyes hardened at how he referred to Grimmjaw. "You heard what I said," she said and gave a rueful smile. "I've waited for you but only so I can have my freedom."_

_This time, Nnoitra turned to his team. "Leave." _

_Reluctantly, they all left while Neliel waited for whatever he has to say. But she was surprised when Nnoitra grabbed her arm. "What the fuck are you saying Neliel?"_

"_You heard me," she repeated and eyed him defiantly. "Don't play me for a fool Nnoitra. It's because of our promise that I had to lie to myself and to Grimmjaw…and it is because of my promise that I have to hurt him."_

"_Hurt him? That man does not know how to get hurt," he mocked. "You're just one of his toys."_

_Neliel only smiled. "As I was to you."_

_Nnoitra whose ego was hurt more than his heart raised his hand to hurt her but someone stopped him though. Surprised, both turned towards Grimmjaw who was giving him a dark look._

"_What the hell are you doing here still?" Grimmjaw asked her gruffly. "Or do you want to get hurt by this man physically? You don't know his true colors."_

"_Jaggerjaques, you bastard!" _

_Grimmjaw smirked at him. "My parents were married when I was born you fucking piece of shit," he said and swung his fist towards Nnoitra who had no time dodging it. Damn them! He was hit like three times and he had not had the chance to get back at them all. He promised to himself, he will make them pay tomorrow. He'll make them suffer humiliation in front of the crowd._

_Neliel stepped away. "I think I know his true colors now," she said to him. _

_Grimmjaw turned to her casually and turned to leave. "Senna is waiting for you. I'll go ahead."_

_She nodded._

"And instead of following, you came back here in a rush?" Rukia asked with incredulity. First, she was surprised by how Neliel acted on impulse. She ran away from a confrontation with Grimmjaw later on. Did Neliel even realize that?

Second, she was surprised at how he took it all in stride. But mostly, she was surprised at how Ulquiorra defended her in her behalf. It was touching…she had not realized aside from his being nice, he could be a sweetheart as well…

"Yes. I was confused. I don't know how to face Grimmjaw later on. Senna saw me packing and came home with me, while nagging me at how I let that happen…how I let Grimmjaw hand me to Nnoitra. Apparently, she does not know what happened and I don't intend to lighten her up," she said and sighed.

"Why don't you tell Grimmjaw – "

Neliel shook her head vehemently. "I can't."

"Why not? And what the hell is wrong with you? You've been sickly pale these past days," she berated.

"I'm sick," Neliel finally admitted and looked down, refusing to meet Rukia's eyes.

Immediately worried, Rukia stood up and rushed towards her to check on her temperature. "Are you having a fever?"

Her hand was gently pushed away by Neliel. "Rukia. I'm sick. The serious one."

Rukia's hands went limp at the realization as she stared at her friend in horror. "W-What?"

"I just found out about it last week," Neliel continued. "It's getting close to becoming terminal."

"And you're telling me this only now?" she asked in annoyance.

"Because I have no courage to – "

"That's selfish," Rukia cut her off. "Is there something that can be done about it?"

Neliel was quiet for a while before shaking her head. "I don't have money – "

"If it is money, we have – "

"It's not enough. I borrowed from Hiyori but she had just paid off her mortgage loan."

That was when Rukia noticed her friend's desperate tone. Slowly, Rukia knelt down and clasped Neliel's hands. "We'll find some ways. How long?"

"I talked to Dr. Hanatarou…short time…if I don't start treatment, it can't be reversed. The cancer cell is spreading fast."

She felt her tremble and Rukia only hugged her friend for comfort, trying to hide her worry and fear. Much as she wanted to cry for her, Rukia refused to left the tears fall down. Now is the not the time to act weakly. Now is the time they should act strong.

"Oh Nel…" it was all she could say.

"I don't want to die just yet," Neliel cried while Rukia held her, still trying to stop her own tears.

"I know…I know," Rukia said and could not hold her voice firm because it croaked. That was the scene Senna witnessed as she came out from her room, wearing her pajama.

"What gives?" she asked. And they told her…her reaction was similar with Rukia as she sat beside Neliel and hugged her.

"I don't have high hopes for this one," Nel said. "That's why I can't give Grimmjaw some false hopes."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Senna murmured, forgetting her earlier disagreement with her. "We'll find a way."

********

**Reviews please. This sucks I know. Anyway...take care.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay thanks for the boost from the last upates guys. Gratitude to the following: El Que Llora, TsukiNoKagura, Ojou-sama, None93, shubhs, ninjabunnyoverlord, Idiotic Stupidty Person...and to my newest reviewer xBlueSkyx.**

**xBlueSkyx - sorry to say I am not Korean. Hehehe...**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person - ah, yeah...there would be a drama later on. **

**shubhs - sorry about Entangled Web. I cannot promise an update to that. I'm suffering from a writer's block with that one.**

**anyway, thanks guys...now this chapter is a little random if I may say so don't be disappointed please. **peace sign****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

_When I look into your eyes, I see a gentle spirit that lives within your heart. When I am lost, a look into your eyes would lead back and calms the storm within me..._

* * *

"What are you both making?" Neliel asked when she came out from her room, looking more sickly. In fact, it had made Rukia feel bad about herself that she had only taken notice of the changes in her body. Obviously, she lost weight and dark circle started to form around her eyes.

"Some pastries to sell," Senna answered. "We need to work real hard for your operation."

Touched at their concern, Neliel took a seat beside Rukia and helped out as well. "You know…I've been thinking…"

A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder as Rukia offered a consoling smile. "Let's not talk about it. Right now, you need some rest," she said. "Today is Saturday. Senna and I will work on this one. Don't worry about the sports new. I'll edit it myself."

Neliel gave them a grateful smile before standing up. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Let me and Senna find a way."

**********

Ulquiorra raised his brow when he spotted Rukia and Senna waving something at every passerby as if selling something. What in the world are the women up to? They have just returned last night from their game and since they were all beat up, he had not had the chance to fetch Rukia from her work.

He ordered his chauffer to fetch her though but according to the old man, Rukia went home early. He decided to stop the car in front of the two. It is a wonder why Neliel was not around.

It was the first time he saw Grimmjaw so terribly affected by a woman. For his friend, women were just toys to play with and could easily be dumped if done with it. But for Neliel, it was different.

Lowering down the car's window, he peeked from the driver's side. "What are you doing?"

Surprised, Rukia and Senna looked at him for only a couple of second before Rukia came closer. "Selling some pastries and rice cakes."

He studied her. Despite how she had changed in looks all because of his aunt, she could not hide the haggard look from her face. It was like she had been lacking some sleep and was overworking herself. Did she have any competition to attend to?

"That's new," he commented.

"Want to try some?" Senna offered as she came closer as well. Ulquiorra gave their product a look then shrugged.

"I'll pass. Have you been lacking some sleep?" he asked Rukia, his voice laced with worry he was not even aware he had given out.

"Yeah. Senna and I are trying to earn something for a project," Rukia answered. They have discussed that Neliel's condition would be well kept from the fearsome four. The four guys should not know about it and even though they wanted so much to have a big amount, they could not bring themselves to just ask the boys some help.

Then she noticed he was in formal attire. "Going somewhere?"

Ulquiorra nodded as he glanced at his wristwatch. "I have a meeting with the managers. I can't afford to be absent."

Rukia offered him a smile. "Congratulation by the way. You guys won."

This time Ulquiorra shrugged. "Credit goes to Grimmjaw…he had a full showdown with Nnoitra and after the match, Nnoitra took some beating outside court. I don't see Neliel around."

Both ladies exchanged a look. "She's busy with her report."

He nodded. "How much does your product cost?" he asked. "I'll take it…wholesale…"

"You can't eat them by yourself," Rukia pointed out.

"Who says I'll eat it by myself?" he asked and lifted a brow. He saw the big box from behind them. Then an idea hit him. "I just thought of an idea. Want to come along?"

"Where to? You can't expect us to accompany you for the meeting. We are not your secretaries," Rukia asked as Senna started selling to the passersby again.

Ulquiorra glanced at his wristwatch once again. "It's almost lunch. Judging by how pale you are, you have not eaten your breakfast. Hop in. I'll treat you both. Senna," he called the other woman who was busy convincing someone. "Hop in."

Senna flashed a smile then shook her head. "Nah…I have," she glanced at Rukia. "I have another thing to do." It was true of course…they are trying to find ways to earn some amount to add up to their combined savings. They must have Neliel treated immediately. "Take Rukia with you. She had not eaten breakfast."

"Senna!"

Ulquiorra gave Rukia a look that means he would not take no for an answer. "Come on. Put all those at the backseat." He brought out his cheque book then signed one before handing it to Senna who reluctantly accepted the big amount.

Although confused at what he intends to do with the pastries, Senna and Rukia complied before Rukia took the passenger's seat and settled in. Ulquiorra reached for the seatbelt and fixed it around her while Senna watched with amusement. She was not aware Ulquiorra could be sweet. If what they are doing is still an act, then Rukia and Ulquiorra are fools not to realize there is something between them aside from mere pretense.

"Take care," she bade them goodbye and watched the car sped away. A sad smile hovered her lips before shaking her head. She had no time to think of love life and all.

************

"And you said you have a meeting with the managers," she said as they ate at the cozy restaurant. Rukia remembered coming here once. Halibel had treated her lunch a few days ago.

"I have. A luncheon meeting here," he said. "I figured we'd go somewhere else after this. The meeting won't take long. It's just time for annual reports from the shipping company," he said as he started eating while Rukia looked around. The place is really for the rich. She could recognize the faces of some…they were all featured from the magazines she read…

However, it did not escape her notice that people had been giving Ulquiorra a quiet glance…women, young and old, even giggled whenever Ulquiorra's eyes pass on them. Amused, Rukia observed with fascination. True enough, Ulquiorra had the fame, wealth, and dazzling looks. His quiet demeanor seemed to have even become one of his assets.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. How did Grimmjaw take it all?" she decided to ask.

"Hardly," was his curt response and he nodded his head, his hand motioned for the newcomers at the nearby table. Rukia looked over her shoulder to find some prominent businessmen. Ulquiorra would be the youngest then, she surmised as she noted that most of the stockholders were old men. At least older than him.

"Mr. Schiffer, it was nice you have taken some interest towards this matter," one guy said and bowed. He glanced at Rukia once before flicking his gaze back at the young man who was a businessman at a young age.

"Good noon, Mr. Schiffer, it's really a pleasure to finally have your presence around," another said. Rukia counted five of them at most.

Ulquiorra nodded and wiped his mouth with the napkin before standing up. "Shall we proceed then?" he asked casually, not really wanting to act so casual towards them at all. He extended his arm towards Rukia who looked at him with incomprehension. "Come. I'll introduce you to them."

"Mr. Schiffer, is she by chance, the one we have heard about?" one asked as he gave his briefcase to a stiff man who appeared to be his bodyguard. At the question, Ulquiorra gave him a questioning look. The man who had spoken shrugged. "You're quite famous that whoever is watching you heard about her as well."

Ulquiorra drew a sharp breath. "We came here to discuss some business and not about my personal life. However, if you want to know, meet my girlfriend, Rukia. Rukia, he is Ggio Vega, my finance manager."

The man who spoke first earlier gave Rukia a warm smile and offered his hand. "Pleasure meeting you."

Rukia smiled reluctantly, her eyes on Ulquiorra. What is she about to do? She had no idea about their meeting so why must she join? Why can't she wait?

"He's the family's corporate lawyer," Ulquiorra introduced. "Komamura Sajin."

This time, Rukia nodded politely. "Nice meeting you sir."

All throughout Rukia could only listen, understanding only a little of what the businessmen were talking about. However, she was able to see yet another side of a serious Ulquiorra as he dealt with them intelligently.

"But Ulquiorra, if we don't invest in the – "

Ulquiorra waved him off. "You're talking of merger between the company and Pow's, Ggio," Ulquiorra cut him off with his stern voice. "As I have said, this company had long survived on its own and is still the leading shipping agency around the globe. I would not risk what this company had achieved by merging with a suspicious business like Pow's."

"But – "

"Acquiring it is a different matter," Ulquiorra continued. "To have Pow's company grow under our management is a different matter. But before that would happen, I'll have Sajin check on it. Although registered as de facto, I still want to make sure."

He was not looking at Ggio as he spoke, his eyes were fixed on the paper as he was reading the report. Then he frowned. "There seemed to be a discrepancy here. How in the world did the company brought out a hundred million without my consent?" he asked, his eyes now hard. He looked at Ggio. "I want a full-report of the income statement…both from last year and the current year. I want it done by four pm."

Ggio looked fidgety on his seat as he swallowed hard. Ulquiorra merely gave him a blank look. "Sajin, how long had I not been paying attention to this company?" he asked his lawyer.

"About a year or more," Sajin replied and gave Ggio a reproachful look.

"I see," was the calm answer before signing the documents and standing up. "Ggio, I expect the reports this afternoon. And Sajin, I need to talk with the accountant. See if you could fix it tonight. If a foul play is suspected here…I'll hold you responsible Ggio as you are the finance manager."

He shook hands with Sajin and three other more…he turned to Ggio. "I would also need your full report."

Sajin stood up. "Ulquiorra, how about the investment company? Your aunt is dealing with some of the board as of now but I am pretty sure they are selling their stocks to Avirama. I'm positive your aunt can handle it but wouldn't it be nice if you take a look on it as well? Avirama is trying to have more than fifty percent of the stocks. You know what that means…even if you are the owner of the business, the one who holds power most is still king."

Ulquiorra stopped, his eyes hardened before masked again by total blankness. "Him eh?"

"Aye."

Ulquiorra did not give an answer as to whether he should go or not. "That's halfway around the globe."

"I supposed, it's time you take more interest into the businesses you have inherited from your mother," the stocky man named Hachigen suggested kindly. He had worked for the shipping corporation almost half of his life and saw how Ulquiorra's mother had devoted her time to the different businesses she had established and inherited from her family.

The last word seemed to have triggered something inside Ulquiorra as he suddenly turned deathly pale…if that is even possible for an albino like him…nevertheless, Rukia was sure he had stiffened.

"You're one hell of a billionaire. You're the overall owner of a conglomerate."

Ulquiorra did not mind the remark as he turned on his heel. "Let's go Rukia. We still have somewhere to go."

Rukia stood up and smiled at Sajin and Hachigen.

"Sajin…have my secretary contact all the stockholders and set a luncheon meeting tomorrow. I'll be flying tonight for Paris."

"Aye."

************0

She was speechless as the car stopped in front of the orphanage. Her eyes immediately flew to the man beside her and found him grinning while shrugging.

"What – "

"Why don't we get your pastries down and deliver it to the kids," he suggested and stepped out already. Rukia followed a few seconds later, her eyes following every movement of the guy. Ulquiorra seemed to have felt it so he turned to her, the box on his hands. "I wanted to see where you came from…I wanted to know…" he trailed off.

This time, Rukia felt something tug at her heart. Oh this man…he is indeed a sweetheart…

The guard recognized her so he approached. "Missy…"

"Hello Ibu. I…we…happen to drop by," she said and jerked her thumb towards Ulquiorra who was now busy making his way inside. Ibu followed the direction she was pointing at and frowned at her.

"Was it just my imagination or was that really Ulquiorra Schiffer in flesh and bones?" he asked, awed that a famed guy set foot on the place. He usually reads a lot about him and his friends from magazines and also from media. Heck…they are widely popular.

Rukia giggled at the awed voice then picked a small bag. "He is. Come, I'll introduce you to him."

Ibu sighed. "Perhaps later." He studied her before fixing his eyes on the guy who was waiting for Rukia to follow. "I'm surprised you know him personally."

Rukia's answer was just a small smile before following Ulquiorra inside.

*********0

She watched as Ulquiorra played with the kids and the children seemed to love his presence as they gathered around the uncomfortable guy, willing to play with him.

"He seemed to have a way with kids despite how he looks," Unohana stood beside Rukia from the door as they watched Ulquiorra smiling while telling the kids to settle down. He was teaching them origami. She lifted her brow. What else is the guy capable of? He seemed to have more surprises hidden under his sleeve.

"Miss Unohana," she said and bowed a little. "I was not aware you were standing there."

"Not quite long…is he your boyfriend?"

Slowly, Rukia turned towards Ulquiorra and saw him looking at her with a smile. A transformation from his cold exterior…he had changed a lot…and when he smiled at her that moment…her heart simply melted.

"Yes."

"You're one lucky girl," Unohana said. "He had sent some things for the kids. It just arrived. That was actually what led me to come here. I'm supposed to thank the guy."

"Really?" her eyes shone.

"Ah," this time Unohana gave her a gentle pat before turning away. "Don't let go of that one. He's a rare catch."

Rukia did not have time to answer when a kid came and pulled her towards the group. The children were all ogling over Ulquiorra like he is such a precious toy.

"Miss Rukia…come," one small girl said and squealed in delight. "Let's convince him to sing for us."

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, a slight tinge of red on his cheek for being subjected in an embarrassment. Rukia grinned at him. "Well done, how about that, I'd like to hear it as well."

He glared at her but she ignored it. Besides, she wanted to hear him sing.

"Singing is not my thing, children," he explained. His eyes flickered on the door to see some of his men standing there with boxes in hand. He motioned for them.

Rukia stood up to help but Ulquiorra pulled her down beside him. "Let them," he whispered, his hot breath on her neck. Rukia flushed and looked away while the children were giving them a teasing look.

"Sir green-eyes, is she your girlfriend?" another girl asked with innocence in her big blue eyes. Rukia looked at the kid.

"Yumi…where in the world did you learn those things so early?" she asked but laughed nonetheless. She felt an arm around her and she looked at Ulquiorra in question…then he handed her a small paper rose in which she took gaily while her face remained flushed. The children all but giggled and squealed while clapping thier hands.

"Yes little girl," Ulquiorra answered. "Now go see those men and get your things."

The children immediately scampered and left the two sitting together at the bench, their eyes fixed on the delighted faces of the kids as they giggled, as they laughed….

Deep inside, Rukia was wondering what was running in his mind. There was true happiness in Ulquiorra's face as he watched the children…as he played with them a while ago…and there was longing as well…a longing to feel loved...

"I have always asked myself what it felt like to grow in an orphanage," Ulquiorra said finally, his hands pressed harder on her. "I grew up not knowing what it was like to be loved by your family. I often wondered, children in the orphanage must be lucky eh? They've got some people to care for them."

He was opening up, she realized. She did not speak though and waited for him to continue.

"It must have been fun, neh?" he asked, his voice softer now.

Rukia nodded. "For me it was. This place had become my home and my family was the orphans. Our mother was Miss Unohana. Of course there are others who taught us things…but mostly, Miss Unohana had been our mother figure here. She had given us the love and care we needed."

Silence passed for a couple of seconds. "I never knew if my mother loved me," Ulquiorra spoke. "I never felt what it was like to have a mother watching your development and all…she was always away…and my father, the bastard hated my guts."

This time, Rukia took another bold action and held Ulquiorra's face, cupped it between her hands and offered him a gentle smile. "I'm sure she loved you…though she was unable to show it. And your father sure missed a lot by simply hating you. He had rescinded a right to be a father to such a fine young man as you are."

Ulquiorra's answer was a bitter smile. "She made it all up through material things. My aunt became more like my mother. My mom thought that everything can be bought with money so she gave me all the things I have no need at that time…toys…nannies…everything…but her attention. In the end, my mother was more like a stranger." It was obvious he does not want to talk about his estranged father.

"Don't you miss her?" she asked and regretted it when she felt him stiffen so she freed his face and stared at him…he stared back…

"I don't know," was his honest reply. "But…if there is one thing…" he trailed off, unable to continue…not wanting to tell her of why she died…

Realizing he would not continue, she pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him…it felt natural for both of them…though they were acting as an item…their actions seemed natural…

"Someday…you'll learn to let go," she whispered. Ulquiorra pulled away and tipped her chin up. There was a gentle look on his eyes…then slowly, his features softened as he smiled.

"You always have wonderful eyes," he remarked. "And when I look into your eyes…I see a gentle spirit that lives within your soul." He paused as if to study her even more while Rukia only stared at him, her face flushing red. "And when I am lost…a look into your eyes leads me back and calms the storm within me."

Rukia finally giggled as Ulquiorra gave her a chaste kiss. "I don't want to let you go now," he whispered close to her ear and Rukia's response was a look of surprise. He only held her. "Stay with me Rukia."

"I-I don't understand," she asked in confusion. Ulquiorra met her confused looks with a decisive one.

"Be my girl for real."

And that was probably the sweetest she had ever heard…although there was no declaration of love…love…Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden realization that overwhelmed her…how could she not realize it?

She had fallen in love with him…and she was not aware of it until now…

To get her attention back, Ulquiorra flicked his fingers and she snapped back. "W-What?"

"Don't make me repeat it," he said.

And what else could she do but nod her head and say yes. Because she wanted to stay with him as well...

**********

**Reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**My thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter. **

**El Que Llora**

**None93 - no, the last chapter is not the end yet...**

**Star Garden - **

**Idiotic Stupidty Person**

**Anon**

**Ojou-sama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia peered from the cover as she felt the warm kiss on her lips.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Ulquiorra whispered close to her. Rukia's eyes finally opened and she woke up with face flushing red while she watched Ulquiorra fixed his clothes.

"What time is it?" she glanced outside the window and realized it is starting to get dark.

"About 7."

Wrapping the sheet around her body, she headed towards the shower room while Ulquiorra chuckled and raked his hair while amused at the turn of events. Just a while ago…they decided to make it official…their relationship…then a few hours later…they ended up in his suite…

It was too early for them both but somehow…it just happened so fast…

"What time is your flight?" she asked from the shower room as Ulquiorra gathered her clothes that scattered on the floor…

"Seven thirty. I'll have Hachigen drive you home later. We'll meet at the airport."

"You really don't have to bother you know," she said again as he sent his manager a message.

"It's no big deal."

After fifteen minutes, Rukia emerged from the shower, only the towel wrapped around her body. Ulquiorra grinned and reached for another towel from the cabinet and dried her hair much to her protest.

"Hey – "

"Just relax," he said and continued what he was doing while Rukia was only standing there in embarrassment. Truly…he is a sweetheart… "Don't you want to come with me to Paris?"

Rukia's answer was a shrug before she spoke. "No. You are going there for a conference and not for pleasure. Besides, I have some things to do."

"What's the project you and Senna are working for anyway?" he asked conversationally and stepped back as Rukia once again gathered her clothes and headed towards the shower room to change.

"Something," was her only answer.

***********0

Ulquiorra gave Rukia a chaste kiss before he left for his plane. They went somewhere after their talk in the orphanage. And they had both decided to keep it to themselves just yet.

"I'll be off then," he whispered. "Hachigen, make sure to drive her home."

She nodded. "Be safe."

She stood beside Hachigen as they watched Ulquiorra and Sajin set off. She learned that his aunt had taken an emergency flight yesterday to deal with urgent matters regarding Ulquiorra's business.

"That would be the first time I saw him with that kind of look," Hachigen commented. "You must be something if you were able to draw out the man hiding behind his mask."

Rukia's answer was a small smile. She was never aware she had that effect on him…at least not until Halibel told her about it, not until Ulquiorra showed it and not until Hachigen had once again confirmed it. It was comforting to know that she was able to do something for Ulquiorra.

"Come along now, I promised I will drive you home," he offered his hand in which Rukia reluctantly took. They walked in silence towards the waiting car. "I was one of the oldest to work on their company and I could attest to how he greatly transformed from what he was before to what he is now."

"I'm glad I was able to help," was all Rukia could say. So the bargain he had with her…it turned out they both benefited from it…not on the terms they have first assumed but it was greater…they have learned to love…

Her mobile rang just as Hachigen opened the car for her. Fumbling for her bag, she took the call. "Yes?"

And she would not have to guess when she heard Senna's panicked voice. "Neliel…Nel…"

Worried and terrified, Rukia gripped her mobile hard. "Calm down and tell me what happened," she urged, her voice shaky.

"Neliel fainted and I rushed her over to the hospital. I found her lying on the kitchen floor…"

"Which hospital? I'll come over."

After taking the name of the place, she turned towards Hachigen who was listening quietly. "Can you please bring me there? It's just an emergency."

He smiled with understanding and drove away while Rukia prayed silently.

*********0

Senna stood up immediately just as Rukia rushed in. "How is she?" she asked.

"She's stable for now," a kind voice answered and both women turned towards the direction of the voice to find a young man fixing his lab coat while offering them a small smile. "At least for now."

He walked towards them and offered his hand. "I'm Dr. Hanatarou. Would you like to talk in my office? I'm pretty sure you are her family."

Both nodded without words and followed him in silence and worry. "Have a seat," he motioned for the two chairs.

"Tell us…how is she really?" Senna asked.

The doctor's smile left his lips. "You want an honest answer?"

They nodded at the same time. "Aye."

"She needed treatment as soon as possible. Her cancer cell is fast spreading and if she does not undergo an operation, I'm afraid, you know what that means."

Rukia and Senna shared a look…both sharing the same sentiment…they have no enough money just yet…Rukia gulped as she rubbed her face in despair.

The young doctor studied both before sighing. "The operation should be done tomorrow if you are prepared for it…more so if Neliel is ready for it."

Rukia gave a nod and stood up as well as Senna. "Thank you."

When outside the office, Senna and Rukia walked in silence, both trying to find ways to come out with at least a hundred thousand…if that would even be enough…

Then Senna halted as if she remembered something. She turned to Rukia as she brought out a card from her bag. Rukia gave it a glance.

"If it meant earning something for Neliel, I'll take the offer," she said referring to whatever job Findor Carias had offered to them one night. Rukia was skeptical about it though.

"I don't think I could trust that man," she said. "Don't be in haste, Senna."

Senna was obviously frustrated at knowing she won't be able to help at all. "Rukia…this is no time to think about it…Neliel must have an operation tomorrow. And I'll be ready for whatever consequences."

And the smaller of the two knew Senna is right.

***********0

Findor Carias was wearing a smile when Rukia and Senna stepped inside the room.

"Ah, so you both finally decided to take up on my offer," he said and motioned for a seat. "Sit down."

Senna did so while Rukia remained standing behind her friend, wondering to herself if she should do this. She knew nothing about this man.

"To grab the offer in such a short time, you must be in dire need of money eh?" he said. "Or more likely, your friend is in dire need of money."

Both stiffened at the remark. "How did you know about that?" Rukia asked sternly.

The man waved his hand off and gave a shrug. "Information. We know about you…the three of you."

Senna stared at the man. "What is the job you are offering us?"

Findor did not answer for a while though as he swirled his chair and reached for his cheque book, wrote an amount and signed before giving it to Rukia who was near him by now.

"You should have your friend treated first before we start with business," he said. Rukia did not get the check just yet as she stared hardly at the man.

"Why do you know about the three of us?" she asked.

This time he scoffed. "We make it our business to know more about the golden boys and the three of you are somehow special to Jaggerjaques, Kurosaki and especially to Schiffer."

"And you are offering us this big amount in exchange of what?" Rukia asked coldly. She knew that the boys have possible enemies but this would be her first time knowing one…

Findor shrugged. "Ditch them and make them suffer. Simple is it not? For an amount of more than a hundred thousand, your job is quite simple."

Senna looked at Rukia to study her friend and what she is about to decide. If there would be one among them who would be in this predicament, it would be Rukia. The latter is still involved with Schiffer unlike her or Neliel…

"What did Ulquiorra do to you that you wanted him to suffer?" Rukia asked, her voice cold and her tone laced with loathing towards the man.

Findor Carias shrugged. "He did nothing to me…I'm acting on behalf of his rival…Ulquiorra knew about him…anyhow…" he took Rukia's hand and gave the cheque even before Rukia could react.

************0

Senna watched Rukia as they walked away from the building…her face was devoid of any emotion…she was just walking like a zombie…

"Is it wise?" she decided to ask.

Rukia did not answer.

"Rukia…"

Said woman stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Let's go…Neliel needs us…"

Sighing to herself, Senna followed while giving Findor a last glance. The man was looking at them with an unfathomable expression in his eyes…

*******0

Grimmjaw was furious when Neliel had not answered any of his calls since yesterday. Heck he wanted to talk to her…to clear things out…Ulquiorra had already fled for Paris yesterday.

Renji and Ichigo were out with their family's business managers for discussion and he would be flying for London tomorrow for an annual meeting too. But before he does that, he needed to at least talk to Neliel.

"Hot damn," he cursed and decided to call her friends. However, they were not taking his calls as well so he did nothing but pace back and forth in his condo room.

A knock was heard from the door. "What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"Sir, a package for you."

Latching the door open, he saw a delivery man holding a small package. Gruffly taking it, he signed the necessary paper then shut the door. Wondering what it could be, he opened it to find some photos and a disc.

He was about to set it aside when he caught sight of the man on the photo. Widening his eyes…he stared in shock as Rukia and Senna were just across Findor Carias.

"What the fuck – " he grabbed the disc and inserted it on his laptop while something inside was stirred…it could not be…

And he watched in detail what had transpired between Rukia, Senna and Findor…

*************0

Senna and Rukia were staring at the doctor in confusion. They exchanged glances. "W-What?"

Hanatarou smiled. "The operation would be performed in an hour. Someone made a donation, specifically for Neliel so you don't have to worry about the money."

"Who?" Senna wanted to ask.

"I'm afraid, I could not disclose that. You should be thankful though…"

They could not even utter another word as they only stared at him…

*********0

Grimmjaw watched Ulquiorra's face as they watched the video. He flew for London and decided to make a stopover in Paris to talk to his friend about what he received. He knew he should not be telling him about it but he had a feeling Ulquiorra would receive the same package when he gets home…in fact, he also had a feeling Ichigo and Renji had received some…

Ulquiorra's face was impassive…unreadable as he stared at the video…but Grimmjaw knew better…he was the closest to this guy so he knew…somehow…

"What do you plan to do now?" he asked afterwards.

Ulquiorra did not answer as he gripped something so hard that it broke. That was the time Grimmjaw saw his hand bleeding.

This could be the worse that happened to Ulquiorra after two years since his break-up with Mila Rose. But this time, it was more painful because he knew Ulquiorra started to care for Rukia…in fact, he had never seen Ulquiorra act tenderly towards Mila Rose even when they were still an item…he had always been reserved although he allowed Mila Rose to get closer to him…

But Rukia is different…Ulquiorra cared for her…he protected her since day one from Ichigo's schemes…he protected her from Mila Rose albeit personal reasons…he took her home…the first woman aside from his aunt who set foot on his house…he smiled for her and it was not fake…everything is for Rukia…

And they would learn now that she is just as similar with Mila Rose…she took the money…not only her but Senna…they took the money offered to them…just like what Mila Rose did…

Ulquiorra did not answer Grimmjaw's query as he stood up and cleaned his bleeding hand in the kitchen. But he could hear his friend cursing from the kitchen.

"Damn that Yylford Grantz!"

********0

Ichigo's reaction to the video was similar to Senna as he watched it with Renji who received the same package as well. Renji knew that the ones affected here would be Ichigo and Ulquiorra…

"God damn it, not Senna or Rukia," Ichigo hissed as his knuckles turned white. He was furious inside…were they that low to go to such length?

"What do you plan to do now?" Renji asked. He had a bad feeling for both the ladies…

So Yylford Grantz, Syazel Aporro and Findor Carias still held a grudge against them…heck they could not believe those guys could keep a grudge for so long…just because the four of them are more popular than the three…

Since childhood….the three were always overshadowed by them…academics or sports or even women…tsk…they must really be bitter about it so they wanted to make them suffer…

Ichigo's face darkened before he stood up. "Simple."

**********0

Senna opened her locker to find a red card hanging over it. Shocked, she only stared at it.

"Hey look! She had a red card!" one student said and pointed towards Senna who now took the card. But why? What had she done to receive this card again?

She spun only to find other students looking at her.

"Heh…and here we thought you would last long with them," a redhead woman spoke with her arms crossed. "Ch…Kurosaki Ichigo broke up with Orihime just for you? Pathetic."

Not in the mood to actually argue, Senna ignored her and stepped away only to yelp in pain when the redhead pulled her hair.

"Don't think you can get away for taking him away from Orihime," she said and Senna had been fed up already so she held the hand holding her hair and twisted it in anger.

"Damn you!" she hissed and stared at the redhead.

"Let go!"

"You put this upon yourself," she hissed and delivered a blow towards the redhead who stumbled back in pain while holding her nose. With that, Senna turned away in anger…intending to find Kurosaki Ichigo for a confrontation…

She bumped into Tatsuki as she turned left. "Oops."

Tatsuki took a step back and studied her. "They are furious…don't go there."

Perplexed, she stared at her. "What?"

"Don't go there…"

"I intend to go there whether they are furious or not…I want an explanation to this," she hissed and showed the red card.

***********0

Rukia received the same treatment from the students but chose to ignore them. At least not one has the courage to attack her…perhaps they have learned from what happened before…

She could not understand why she received a red card so early in the morning…

She wanted to ask them about it…the four but decided to do it later…she had to submit Neliel's edition. However as she turned on the left corner, someone grabbed her and slammed her on the wall.

Shocked, her hands moved instinctively to defend herself only to have it hang in the air loosely at the sight of Ulquiorra…

"Ulquiorra…"

She cringed at the murderous intent and loathing in his eyes. What's wrong? What had she done?

"How much am I worth?" he asked, his voice menacingly cold and filled with venom.

Confused, she only looked at him. "W-What?"

His question angered him even more as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, his hands shook with anger. "Damn you, how much am I worth that you took what they offered you?"

It took a couple of seconds before it dawned on her. Horrified, her face had turned pale. How did he know?

"I – "

"Two hundred thousand?" he scoffed. "Is that how much I cost huh?"

Finally understanding what he is angry about, she shook her head. "No. wait, I can explain – " she finally found her voice but he cut her off.

"Why?" he asked, his voice turned low as he released her. Rukia blinked and looked at him. Pain was evident in his green eyes and an uncontrolled rage was etched on his face.

"It's not what you think – "

"If you needed money, why did you not just come to me huh? Why do you have to stoop so low?" he asked once again as he raked his hair.

The last remark angered Rukia and before she knew it, her hands hooked on his face. Ulquiorra merely looked at her while she stared at him in apparent anger…they are both angry now…for the first time…but for different reasons…

"How dare you!" she spat. "Stoop so low? Aren't you referring to yourself and your friends? Is that why a red card was hanging in my locker?"

His eyes hardened. He did not answer her but he turned away. Rukia watched in mixed anger and despair…

"Don't turn your back on me Ulquiorra!" she called.

But Ulquiorra only raised his hand to stop her without turning back. She rubbed her face and leaned on the wall…

"Mila Rose took what they offered," she heard someone speak and surprised, she found Grimmjaw leaning from the corner. He was studying her. The statement made Rukia understand even more…

"I did not take the cheque," she finally said in defense for herself.

Grimmjaw leaned away from the wall and came closer to her. "The video showed us something different."

"Video?" she asked then her eyes widened. That was how they knew about it? Because she was asking herself that…how in the world did Ulquiorra know about it when he was in Paris?

"Findor or maybe Syazel or Yylford sent us an individual package…it contained some photos and a disc showing your conversation with Findor last Saturday."

"But we did not take it…"

_Rukia glanced at the cheque he gave her. Two hundred thousand eh? _

"_Remember what you are supposed to do afterwards."_

_Two hundred thousand is big enough for them…and would be able to help Neliel…but somehow, Rukia knew what it meant if she took it…_

_Slowly, she tore the cheque into pieces right in front of Findor. The latter looked surprised at what she did while Senna only watched…_

"_If you think offering us this amount would make me ditch Ulquiorra…you're wrong…" she spat. "You can keep your two hundred thousand."_

_Findor guffawed. "Now this is interesting. You want his money then eh? You decided to stick with him because he has more money than what we offer you."_

_Insulted, Rukia hit the man in the face. "You don't know me," she said coldly. "You don't know anything at all…about Ulquiorra…about me…if you think money can buy everything, you're dead wrong. I am a dignified woman asshole."_

"_You sure are a wild one," he said as his face darkened. Heck, how can a small woman hit so hard? He felt something liquid and realized his nose is bleeding. He studied her. She is furious. No doubt about that. Her eyes are blazed with fury and contempt. Her friend shares the same feeling though she was quiet about it…_

"_Listen carefully Carias…if you think I would make him suffer, you're once again wrong. I would not cause any more pain than what he had suffered. Let's go Senna."_

_Senna gave Findor a look before shaking her head. "We ain't cheap. I thought you'd want to know that."_

Grimmjaw chuckled then shook his head. "It would take a little while before words would get into his mind or that of Ichigo…they are both furious beyond compare. Ulquiorra was hurt probably."

"I was trying to explain but he does not want to listen," she said in complaint. So Mila Rose did damage to him before huh? And after spending what she took from Carias, she came back to Ulquiorra…or perhaps she decided that if she sticks with Ulquiorra, she can benefit from it as well…after all, Ulquiorra is a billionaire.

However, when Mila Rose decided to show up, Ulquiorra had already devised a plan on impulse and that is to introduce Rukia as his girl…

Grimmjaw patted her shoulder. "Ulquiorra is a rational man. I'm sure when he clears up, he'll listen to you…but right now, let him pour out the anger that he had kept for so long. As for the red card…we are not responsible for that."

******0

"Who gave you the permission to come here without our consent?" Ichigo asked gruffly as he spotted Senna standing on the doorway with fury etched on her face.

"This."

Senna slammed her palm on the wall and stuck the red card on it. Ichigo studied the card before turning to her. "So what about it?"

"I want to know what – "

"You have no right to demand any explanation from me Senna. Now leave. I don't have time dealing with women who are easily bought with money."

He turned his back and poured himself some wine.

"What?"

She did not get to hear his explanation though when her mobile beeped. She read the message and cursed. She is needed. She forgot she had some reports to submit.

Turning on her heel, she looked over her shoulder. "You'll gonna regret you ever said that. You are really despicable."

******0

Rukia was walking outside the school premise while waiting for Ulquiorra to come out. She knew this is his dismissal from class. She intended to wait for him…she could not go home knowing Ulquiorra had misjudged her…

Heck she was not expecting that the moment they became true to themselves, that they took their relationship seriously, things like this would happen…and she could not allow it…

A shiny, black car stopped in front of her and a silver-haired guy with a creepy grin stepped down. "Rukia?"

"Who are you?" she asked instead. The guy smiled this time.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin."

"So?"

"I believe we need to talk," he said and looked past her. "Nice seeing ya again Ulquiorra."

Turning around, Rukia found Ulquiorra looking at them blankly. He nodded at Gin. They know each other? And what business does she have with Ichimaru Gin?

This time Gin turned to her. "Now, don't be afraid miss. I came here to check on Ulquiorra's story. I see he was indeed correct. I'm sure Byakuya would be pleased to hear this."

Still confused, she looked at Ulquiorra for an explanation but said guy was already gone from her sight. Where did he go so suddenly?

"Who is Byakuya?" she decided to ask and cursed Ulquiorra for leaving her there without a word. But then again, he is still angry.

Ichimaru Gin was once offered a smile. "I have come here to fetch on the long-lost sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. This is sudden but we need to fly for Paris."

Rukia felt numb at what she heard. She only looked at Gin. Long-lost sister? Kuchiki Byakuya…where had she heard that name…

Then her eyes widened…was he somehow related to the noble Kuchiki clan? She heard a lot about the name…the Kuchiki…one of the biggest players in the business world…the same with the Schiffer, Jaggerjaques, Abarai and Kurosaki…

Related to them? Is she?

Gin watched with amusement at the different emotions running through her face. He shook his head. Byakuya would be glad to see that she just looked like their older sister. And as for this girl, he sure hoped she is prepared for everything…

"Come along now…our plane is waiting for us…I'm pretty much sure Mr. Schiffer had prepared you for this."

"Wait…long-lost?"

He smiled kindly. "I'm sure you'd want to know your remaining family."

"Can I…visit the hospital first? I need to see my friend, Neliel."

"Ah that won't be a problem."

*********0

Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra watched her go with Gin.

"She did not take the cheque," Grimmjaw finally said to his friend.

Ulquiorra nodded. "I know. I heard it. I was there when she told you about it."

Surprised, Grimmjaw just stared at him. "What? You knew and you did not even – "

He did not get to finish his statement though when he studied Ulquiorra…there was something troubling him…something in his eyes…

"I have to push her away," Ulquiorra finally said.

"But why? She did nothing wrong."

Ulquiorra once again nodded. "I know but I did something wrong."

Puzzled, Grimmjaw just stared at him with incomprehension. What is troubling Ulquiorra now?

***********0

**Okay there goes the next chap…quite different…and about how fast it took for them to you know…sorry about that…I just needed to put that…it's going way too fast but this is planned…the sweetness and all…would come later I guess…**

**Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Uhmm...hiya...I am nearing 100 reviews...I'm thrilled...I was not expecting this fic to go well...I was even comparing this one to my other fiction "What Binds Us Together" and was guessing which of the two would hit 100 reviews first...well...as it is...it seems this story would come first and I have not updated the other one since then.**

**Anyways, I'm getting some different reactions here eh...wonderful...**

**El Que Llora - your question would be answered here...**

**TsukiNoKagura- ahm...Rukia and the rest are twenty by then...ahm...sorry if it was not mentioned...what I did say from the previous chapters is that they would be graduating soon...anyways, they are twenty at least...**

**Ojou-sama - whatever is troubling the guy...it would be answered here I guess...you have the same query with Llora...**

**Shubhs - thanks for that...I would appreciate any ideas...by the way, I can suggest another story almost similar to Entangled Web...not a crossover though...and the characters are definitely not focused on Rukia but more on Gin and Matsumoto...the plot is nice...visit whittney's profile...it is entitled Bloody Valentines...**

**NinjabunnyOverlord - sorry for the cliffhanger...hehe...and thanks...**

**xBlueSkyx - hmm...that's an interesting guess...why did I not think of that? anyway, thanks for the good luck thing...**

**None93 - I guess everyone is asking that eh? Hmm...we'll see...**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person - glad you liked it...**

**So for those aforementioned reviewers, thank you guys...I appreciate it...**

**So here comes the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia stared in awe at the big house – if that could even be called a house. She had promised Neliel she would return afterwards as she talked with excitement how she was finally be able to see her family…something she had sought her entire life…

"He is waiting inside," Ichimaru said. "Come now."

"Who are you really?" she decided to ask the man with a creepy grin.

He chuckled. "I told you. I'm Ichimaru Gin. Byakuya's laywer."

"Is that the name of my brother?" she asked, feeling suddenly unsettled. What if he does not like her? What if the family does not receive her? After all, she was gone for twenty years…without realizing it, she needed Ulquiorra beside her…at least in this moment when she would be facing her family…

"Aye."

They walked inside as servants greeted the lawyer and stared at Rukia in horror. In their mind was a question…how in the world could she have the same face as Kuchiki Hisana?

Rukia let her eyes roamed as she studied the big portraits that hang on the walls in the living area. Gin motioned for her to sit down and she did while her eyes remained fixed on a picture of a woman who looked so much like her.

She glanced at Gin to ask him about it but realized he was already gone. Where did he go?

Then she glanced up at the sound of footsteps. She saw a handsome man with regal bearing descending down with a brunette. The latter had a warm smile on his face.

Rukia stood up, her eyes on the man with shoulder-length hair. She took a gulp. Apprehension filled her…

"Ah…finally," Gin appeared from the left, holding some papers. "Have a seat Rukia."

Rukia bowed first before sitting primly. Gin and the other man exchanged an amused smile.

"Ulquiorra sure prepared for this eh?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Mah never mind," the other man said. "The resemblance is really great…she is just the mirror image of your sister, Byakuya."

Said man nodded. Rukia felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing eyes. "I've checked on everything…"

It was Gin who spoke. "She was found in an orphanage known as Bounts Institute. The night she was taken away from here, she was brought there three days later. I guess your father really hurt Yoshi so much that as a revenge, she took your sister away from you all. Made them suffer...and even after she was questioned, she never told whom she gave the baby."

"Are you…my brother?" Rukia asked with courage. Byakuya sighed.

"I surely hoped so," was his answer before turning to Gin. "Medical records?"

"I've acquired her records from the orphanage. It was faked. But I don't think a DNA test would be necessary…the image alone is proof enough…"

"Ah…that's what I think," he said and finally offered a warm smile. "Welcome…home."

Home…

Rukia does not know what she is supposed to feel…elated…confused…and something more…however, she had a feeling that things would change from this point on…and that is what she feared most…

"Should we contact your fiancée and have her prepare a welcome party for her?"

"Aizen, I want to discuss something with the council."

"Right now?"

"No. Later. For now, I want to show my sister around."

It sent a good feeling…to hear someone say she is a family…and Rukia felt warmed in the heart…

Gin shook his head. "You know better Byakuya. You don't have the full authority yet at least until you reach your twenty fifth birthday. Talking to them about her would be futile."

"My twenty fifth birthday is in three months," Byakuya pointed out. "I will not have the elders run her life like they did mine or that of Hisana."

Confused at what they are talking about, Rukia remained quiet. Aizen must have noticed it so he offered a warm smile. "Ah, forgive us for talking about such things in front of you. But you see, the Kuchiki system is very intricate for you to understand sooner."

She nodded.

"But worry not," Ichimaru said. "Byakuya will contest your parent's will."

She only nodded once again.

"Now, how about I call my wife to have you tour around," Gin suggested as he reached for his mobile.

"Good idea Gin," Aizen said.

*******0

"She must be happy now eh?" Senna said as she talked with Neliel. She felt happy for her friend.

Neliel smiled from her bed. "Yes. She was excited."

"She finally found her home."

"Indeed."

Senna was quietly peeling some apple for her. The door opened and both women stared at the newcomer, wondering who else would be coming…after all, they have kept this a secret from everyone they know…

Grimmjaw emerged with a dark face. Neliel stared in shock…while Senna stood up. "What do you want here?"

Grimmjaw ignored her. "I see you intend to keep things to yourself Neliel."

There was plain hurt in his voice…

"First you lied to me…second, you lied again."

Realizing her presence is not needed, Senna tactfully left the room. Grimmjaw stood beside the bed now and bent down. He does not care if Senna is still around…he is angry at this woman for keeping things from him…he had planned to resolve things with her after the finals but as it is, she never took his call…and now he knew…

"I hate you," he said. "I hate you for doing this to me."

"Grimmjaw…"

"Damn…why do you have to push me away?

"I'm not."

"Then why did you not tell me?" he asked.

"Because…" Neliel looked away…

Grimmjaw did not give her the chance to answer as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Stop playing with me Neliel. I heard all the things you said to Nnoitra and that is why I hate you for lying to me."

Neliel looked at him. "I'm really sorry about that. to be honest, I was not expecting to live…I initially did not want my friends to know but when I came home with Senna that night…I figured…I could not keep it from them…they are my family…"

"And what about me?" he asked.

Neliel did not answer at first. She only looked at him. "You're someone important."

He smirked. "I'm glad to know that because you're important to me as well. Next time you lie to me, I'm gonna lock you up."

She grinned.

"How are you feeling by the way?"

"Good…I owed it to Rukia and Senna…and to someone who paid for the amount."

Surprised, he looked at her. "Someone did?"

"Yes. I still don't know."

Grimmjaw studied her beautiful face then smiled tenderly. How was it that these women changed them so?

"Nel…"

"Let's take things slowly Grimmjaw. What I told before…that I fell for you…that was true…but right now, I want to take things slowly…"

"Sure thing."

"By the way, what's the deal with the red cards?" she asked with curiosity. She was not aware of what Rukia and Senna decided before…about going to someone named Findor Carias…but if there is anything else, she would not have allowed it too…Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are good people and her conscience would not allow it to hurt them that way…she was glad Rukia did the right thing…

Grimmjaw shrugged. "Dunno…someone was framing us up…or at least wants your friends hurt."

"Have you not figured it out yet?" she asked.

"Nah…"

******0

Rukia was amused at the gaily woman named Rangiku Matsumoto. It was her first time to meet someone as lively as her. Rangiku had toured her around while her brother, Aizen and Gin were discussing something. This was her second day and she was treated by everyone with kindness. Except the elders who seemed skeptical about her identity.

"Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" Rangiku asked as they ate together. They talked about random stuff until it ended here. "Ah stupid…Gin told me about it…Ulquiorra Schiffer eh?"

"You know him?" she asked.

Rangiku chuckled. "Who would not have heard about the golden boys…sure I know him and his friends…they're famous around the globe…"

Rukia smiled at that. "Yeah I supposed so…even in school…"

"However, Ulquiorra knew your sister…"

Surprised, she looked at Rangiku with her eyes wide. "He knew?"

But why did he never talk about it?

Rangiku raised her fork. "Ah. He was her patient."

"Patient?"

This time, Rangiku realized she knew nothing of Ulquiorra's past and decided to keep it that way then. Only Ulquiorra has the right to tell her about it...

"Yes and if there is one thing you should know, she is of great help to him...but let's not talk about that. You'll soon meet Yoruichi Shihouin…your brother's fiancée. I tell you, she's a good woman…"

"I'm hoping to meet her too," she said.

"The party would be tonight. It was done in a rush so let's go," she pulled Rukia up. "We still have to have you dressed up and fixed. You have to prepare yourself though…the elders might…."

"How did my sister die?" she asked. She wanted to know as much…especially when it concerned Ulquiorra…

Rangiku gave a regretful smile. "Your sister was sickly since she was born. She died of a disease."

Rukia only nodded...in her heart was a feeling of regret for not having met her sister...

*********0

Grimmjaw decided to drop by Ulquiorra's house. He had been worried about his quiet attitude…he knew it had nothing to do with Rukia…something more…

"Good evening sir," one of the maids greeted and bowed.

"Where's Ulquiorra?"

"He had not been home since yesterday sir."

Grimmjaw invited himself in. "I see. I'll wait for him."

"Would you like to have some drink while waiting for him?"

Grimmjaw just shook his head. He took a seat and stared at the newspapers piled in the glass table. He chuckled. Ulquiorra had always been fond of reading…unlike him and Ichigo and Renji…no wonder Ulquiorra knew a lot…

He took one and frowned upon realizing it was a newspaper from Paris. Ulquiorra brought it home? Shaking his head, he read the headline and cursed.

"Fucking hell!!!" he reached for his mobile. He knew now. He knew now why Ulquiorra looked troubled…

YAMMY RIALGO AND TWO OTHERS BROKE OUT FROM PRISON.

He cursed when Ulquiorra's phone was out of reach. Where the hell did he go? He decided to contact Ichigo.

"What? You're disturbing my sleep," was the complaint.

"Have you seen Ulquiorra?" he asked. "Or have you talked to him?"

"Haven't seen him for the day…not even yesterday…something wrong?"

He cursed once again. "Ah. Yammy escaped."

***********0

"Kaien?" Rukia stared in shock at the man who now stood in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

"My luck," he said. "I knew it. I had a feeling you're something more. Damn…so you're a Kuchiki eh?" he said and chuckled. "By the way, you look stunningly beautiful."

Rukia only blushed. "What are you doing here?" she decided to ask as people nodded at her in acknowledgement.

He flashed a smile. "Partying of course…after all, our family was invited…didn't know you'd be the lost princess here…"

"Well…" she had not wanted to be on this party without her friends…without Ulquiorra…but Rangiku explained that this is a formal party…to introduce her…media was off-limits…and she was glad because she does not know if she would be able to cope up with it so fast…

"Come I'll be your escort," he said kindly. "It's a surprise your bodyguard is not around again."

"He ain't my bodyguard and stop calling him that. He is my boyfriend," she corrected with ire. "Besides, they are in Japan."

"Ah," was his only response. Rukia spotted a blond woman talking with another exotic beauty. Her eyes brightened and turned to Kaien.

"I've spotted someone. I'll talk to you later," she said with an apologetic smile and made her way towards Halibel and Yoruichi. The former smiled at the sight of her.

"Rukia…why, you look stunning," she commented. "Don't you think so Yoruichi?"

Said woman nodded and flashed a smile. "Sure is…you left your partner over there?"

Rukia glanced at Kaien who was now sitting and talking with another guy. She still had not memorized their names.

"He ain't my partner," she corrected. "He's a friend."

"Ulquiorra did not come eh?" Halibel said and tsked. She waved at someone and Rukia found a man with curly hair making his way towards them beside a midget guy with silver hair. "He's my husband and the younger one is my other nephew."

The older man stopped in front of her and smiled. "Pleasure meeting the woman who works in wonders," he said. "I'm Ulquiorra's uncle."

Rukia flashed a genuine smile. It was comforting to feel welcomed by his family. "Pleasure meeting you sir."

"Aw don't call me that," he said and took a seat beside his wife. "Call me Uncle. This midget here – "

"I'm not a midget," the white-haired guy scowled.

Stark just waved him off. "Hai. Hai. He's my nephew, Toshirou Hitsugaya."

Rukia smiled at him. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Ah," was his only answer. Rukia mused at his similarity with Ulquiorra. They are both cold…

Byakuya approached later on. Yoruichi flashed a smile. "Ah Byakuya…I thought you'd leave me alone here."

Byakuya only grunted. "I'm sorry if this sounded abrupt Rukia…" he apologized referring to the party. Rukia only nodded in understanding.

"It's alright…"

However, she noticed the dark look on his face…even Gin and Aizen who approached now wore grim looks. And she would learn later why…

An old man stood up and motioned for the musicians to stop. Everyone did. "As you are all aware, this party is a welcome party for the long-lost sister of the heir, Kuchiki Byakuya," he started and motioned for Byakuya and Rukia to go there. People watched and some mused at the resemblance of Rukia to the late Hisana. It was a cunning resemblance and if Hisana would be alive, the only possible thing to distinguish both would be thier facial expressions...Rukia exudes a strong personality while Hisana exudes a gentle one...

"As the Kuchiki tradition goes or that of the other noble families like Shihouin and Shiba, the siblings shall be betrothed at age 21 and Rukia would be reaching her twenty first birthday by next month."

Fearing she would not like what she is to hear, she turned at the grim look of her brother.

"The elders of both the Shiba and Kuchiki clan had discussed this matter last night upon learning of her existence. So by her twenty first birthday, be aware that Rukia is now betrothed to the younger brother of Kukkaku Shiba."

Murmurs were heard as people started talking about it…some expressed their disagreement…it was too early…and though they noticed it earlier…Kaien and Rukia does seemed friends but only up to that…

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out…betrothed without consent? Was this what her brother and Gin and Aizen were talking about yesterday? Her eyes flew towards Halibel…wanting to ask help from her but Halibel only gave her a rueful smile…

Rukia knew it was beyond Halibel's power…they are talking about Kuchiki system after all…she looked at Kaien who looked surprised as well…she shook her head as she started to take a step back while people watched…

"No…"

The elder lifted his brow. "This is an absolute law here," he said. "And you can't escape from it."

"But – "

"You are a Kuchiki and you will follow the system. After all, it was written in your parent's will that should you reach your twenty first birthday, you are immediately and formally engaged to Kaien Shiba…an arranged marriage made before your birth…"

Rukia stared at him in horror…they have started running her life…she jolted at the hand that laid on her shoulder…she looked up to see Byakuya…

"Not that I have anything against Kaien Shiba but I would not let you run my sister's life…she will decide on her own," he said in a stern voice, not caring if other high-profiled people were hearing about it… "And I should remind you that she is still a student so she will return to Japan to finish her studies there. She will only return here when she had graduated."

"You're defying us now Byakuya…" one of the elders spoke…irked that they are being embarrassed in front of many people…

"I warned you yesterday," he said coldly then turned to Rukia. He gave a small smile before motioning for Rangiku to accompany her. Yoruichi chuckled.

"That would be my man," she said in amusement.

*********0

Rukia turned to the small group before she boarded the plane. From the party she was led here…

"He will contest that will…and will allow you free rein of your life," Gin said. "Go back to Japan…we'll come take you back once Byakuya had taken care of this matter. We are all glad to have met you Rukia...now Byakuyya must be at peace...knowing you are already found."

"I didn't know it was like that," she finally admitted. "Somehow I wished I'm not part of the system."

"You carry the blood of a Kuchiki so you can't escape from it," Aizen said. "Don't worry…"

Rukia smiled at them and bowed. "Thank you and tell my brother thank you so much…I'll come back…soon…"

"Be safe…"

***********0

Senna grinned widely as she spotted Rukia outside Neliel's room. "Hey! The princess is back!"

Rukia grinned back. "Don't call me that," she chided though.

Senna only shrugged. It had been a few days since Rukia went to Paris. "You look different. How are they?"

"My brother is alright…" she beamed proudly. "And I already love him. I've met some great people of course."

"I'm sure you have," Senna nodded. "Why are you here by the way?"

There was a pause before Rukia answered. "For something…" she still could not believe she was engaged to Kaien…or rather they engaged her to him…

The door opened revealing a troubled Grimmjaw. Upon looking at her, his blue eyes widened in surprise. "Rukia…"

"Hi."

He nodded before he thought of something. "Did Ulquiorra go there?"

"Huh? Ulquiorra? No. why?"

Grimmjaw rubbed his face and smiled apologetically. "I'll tell you about it later. I need to confirm something."

They watched in confusion and Rukia felt something inside her…fear…something in Grimmjaw's tone and expression worried her…

******0

"No doubt about it. This is his car," Renji said in worry as policemen studied the area. "But where is he?"

"How the hell do I know?" Grimmjaw asked in anger. "Damn. Where did he go?"

Oh he knew now why Ulquiorra said something about pushing her away…he understood the moment he saw the news in his house…Ulquiorra's past is coming back to haunt him…

********0

Rukia studied the faces of the three guys as they all sat together. She noted the tension between Ichigo and Senna but decided not to pry. She's more concerned at what they are worrying about…and she never saw Ulquiorra yet…she has yet to talk to him…

They have not been seen in school for two days at most. She had started going there and she wondered why she never saw any of them…even the students were wondering…

The door was opened to reveal Halibel…her face full of worry…that confused Rukia even more…why is she suddenly here in Shinigami Academy?

"Is it true?" she asked.

Grimmjaw sighed. "Aye…we have sent some men looking for him…"

"What is this all about?" Rukia asked.

"Ulquiorra is missing. "

"Huh?"

"He saw the news…I should have expected that," Halibel said and rubbed her face. "I was hoping he had forgotten about it."

"About what?" Senna asked.

Halibel stared at Rukia… "His past came to haunt him. The man he betrayed has escaped prison…"

Rukia felt numb as she stared at Halibel…she does not need to ask…she knew she would tell him about it later on…

"I don't understand," it was Senna who spoke.

Halibel gave a bitter smile. "Do you remember what I told you Rukia? How he grew up?"

Nodding her head, Rukia said yes.

"I told you he grew up a rebel right? When he was eleven his mother sent him to Paris…so I could look for him…he joined a fraternity…an illegal one…he did drugs…and anything a rebel is capable of…"

Rukia swallowed hard…knowing something more will come up…

"I never knew…I was never aware…at least not until he confessed when he was thirteen…he must have realized the path he is taking so he confessed to me…about his guilt for joining such…because he witnessed a lot in there…people tortured…everything…"

"And so he betrayed the organization and left?"

Halibel sighed. "Of course it was not easy you know…Yammy and a few others were sent to jail…but some escaped…and someone from those who escaped took his vengeance."

Rukia opened her mouth as she realized in horror where this is heading…he killed his mom…he killed a man…Halibel nodded…

"Yes you are correct in what you are thinking Rukia…that man killed Ulquiorra's mother right when she came out with Ulquiorra from the bank. And he shot that man."

"Oh my God," Senna said in horror while Rukia bit her lip while trying to stand strong…she now understood what Kaien said before…how he killed a man…she now understood why he felt afraid if she learned about it…

"I did everything to keep that incident from the media and only a few knew about it…" she said. "He was pardoned from his crime. That was the time he met your sister who was a doctor then…she was the one who helped him…your sister became his mother during his dark moments when he blamed himself…when he seemed lost…"

*********0

Rukia and Senna walked in silence as they came out from the school…everything Halibel said played in her mind…God…

_Yammy had sworn to come back at him once he gets out. And despite the fact that he moved on, Ulquiorra still feel guilty about his mother's death. After all, if it were not for him…she would still be alive…and maybe that is the reason why he wanted to push you away. Until now, he bears the weight of his mother's death on his shoulder...he does not want Yammy to know about you..._

She stopped while watching Senna cross the road and widened her eyes. "Senna!" She ran towards her friend and pushed her just as the car came crashing towards her. Horrified, Senna only gave a shriek.

******

**Like I have said from the start, the story has some twists so well…anyway, this is where the chapter ends…the next update would happen five years later…I mean the timeline.**

**I edited this chapter thanks to xBlueSkyx...I forgot about this one thing...ahm, I decided to make Kukakku the oldest of the Shiba family...sorry if I raised confusion there...  
**

**Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**And so five years past...**

**Ojou-sama - you're one right off the bat...**

**Adrianna -hey, you're someone new here...welcome and thanks for leaving a review and taking time to read this fic...**

**xBlueSkyx - sorry if I raised a confusion over who was older...in the manga, it was Kaien I know but I decided to make her the oldest here...**

**El Que Llora - sorry for the cliffhanger...**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person - thanks**

**Shubhs - oh? an avid Rukia fan eh? I was just suggesting in case you want a story to read similar to that since I won't be able to update that one...jejeje...**

**okay..thanks guys...five years later...we'll see another set of drama..I suppose so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Neliel watched the woman as she silently paints on the quiet room…a small boy playing outside the garden with his nannies…five years had passed…and things have changed…Rukia had already assumed her responsibility as an heiress next to Byakuya who was already married to his fiancée for a long time. It was just fortunate for Byakuya that the Elders had chosen her for his betrothed.

Senna had entered the world of media and seldom drops by due to a hectic schedule and demands she has yet to meet from clients and bosses. Of the three of them, only Senna entered the world of entertainment. Neliel is also on the news industry but more on the quiet side. While Senna is the broadcaster, Neliel is the writer.

Rukia is now earning her spot as one of the youngest painters on globe…she had forgotten about photography though she kept one camera with her…it was a camera she surmised came from Ulquiorra…but Rukia never opened that camera…Neliel does not know why…

Speaking of the guy…he never showed up for five years…news had been circling around telling everyone that he might be dead after his car was found abandoned and almost destroyed. There are also others who have claimed they have spotted a green-eyed man who looks just like him from place to place…

Everyone of them refused to believe he died especially his relatives…because there seemed to be someone using his account…withdrawing some amounts from time to time…from different places…at least that was two years ago. As to Yammy and his two accomplices who escaped prison…they were arrested after being found almost dead…somewhere Japan two years ago still…but there was never news concerning Ulquiorra's involvement there…

Neliel had hoped he is alive…and would come back…

Ichigo had taken over his family business in Japan and had let his sisters run the other business abroad. She could not understand why Senna had hated him once again. All Senna said was he said something she would never forget and would never forgive him for that.

Renji had married Tatsuki after their graduation…they had a son…the same age as the child that plays outside…Rukia's son…it turned out Tatsuki was pregnant…two months before graduation…it amused Neliel to learn that Renji could also be domestically inclined…so very much in contrast to his attitude way back in college…

As for Grimmjaw…she still has contact with him…they have been going steady for five years now…they still have their usual misunderstandings from time to time but it was already part of their relationship…he had also assumed his responsibilities as an heir to the Jaggerjaques empire.

Now one important thing which you should know…Rukia is already going steady with Kaien for two years now and seemed happy…in fact…her smiles and laughs were genuine…they were both planning to announce their engagement any time soon…

Neliel and Ulquiorra's friends does not want to interfere much as they wanted to…because there is no assurance that Ulquiorra is alive…and because she has no memory of him…they could not confuse her…in fact…they were not even able to provide answer when she asked who her son's father was…they have all let her assumed everything…

She could still remember it well…that time when she was rushed into the hospital…she went there upon hearing the news…

"_How is she?" Halibel asked the doctor. _

"_She's safe…but there is something that bothers me…" he said at the group…_

"_What is it?" _

"_It is a miracle that the baby is safe."_

_It was like a bomb exploded in front of them as they all stared at the doctor, dumbfounded. Baby?_

"_Pardon?" Halibel asked once again._

"_She was two days pregnant. Anyway, she had suffered from concussion so she might forget some of her memories."_

And she did…she forgot only one part of her memory…Ulquiorra…

She shook her head as Rukia turned and sighed. Neliel glanced at the painting and sighed with her…always a faceless man…

"I don't know why I could not provide a face…I always do this whenever something popped into my mind…a memory of someone…but I could not see the face…" Rukia said and stood up.

Neliel did not comment on it. What would she say in the first place anyway?

"Aunt Halibel said she would be dropping by to fetch Akira," Rukia said. "It still puzzles me why she is fond of him…not that I don't like it…in fact I feel great…knowing there are a lot of people who loves him…dotes him…"

Ah yes…Ulquiorra's relative doted the five-year old child and were one of the few responsible for spoiling the child…however…Akira is smart at a young age…

"Akira is special," was all she could say. "He reminded her of her nephew."

Surprised, Rukia turned to her with her big eyes. "Oh…the one reported missing some years ago?" she asked with curiosity. "They still believe he is alive?"

"Ah…"

"You said Grimmjaw knew him too…"

"I did…you too…" it was too late to take it back…because words already slipped from her mouth…

Rukia stared at her in confusion. "I do?" she asked with incredulity…she was never aware of that…she only saw him in pictures…those flashed by the media and whenever she drops by Halibel's house…but she was not aware she knew him personally…how come Neliel is telling her that?

"Yes…you…met once," Neliel lied and stood up.

"That must be it then…" she said and reached for her mobile as it rang…a grin immediately spread from her face as she recognized the caller…Neliel shut her eyes…

*********0

Grimmjaw drunk his wine as he sat at the counter…Vizard's pub…this had become their hang-out before after meeting the girls…at least once in a while…

He just came from work and decided to drop by…to relieve some stress from all the day's work…he had wondered what happened to his friend…is he alright? Is he in fact dead as reports speculated? They have hired professional agents but to no avail…they tracked down his possible trail…but it was useless…

He went to visit Yammy in prison.

_The stocky man smirked as he raised his bandaged hand to scratch his neck. It had been a month after their arrest and they were confined in a more secluded place…with limited visitors…_

_Grimmjaw stared hard at him, his hands on his pocket…_

"_I see…you're one of his friends," he smirked as Grimmjaw leaned on the wall now…studying the dark area…_

"_Is he alive?"_

_Yammy guffawed at the question and Grimmjaw waited for his laughter to subside…_

"_That bastard who sold our asses to the police?" he sneered. "I killed him."_

_Grimmjaw leaned away and walked towards Yammy…stopping a few inches away from the bar. Without a word, he grabbed the stocky man by his shirt and hit his face with fury._

"_You bastard!"_

_Yammy was unaffected by his anger as he laughed. "It's true…after we beat each other up…the ship exploded…there is no way he could have escaped that…"_

_Grimmjaw scoffed at the man. "You escaped yourself…" he pointed out…wanting to believe his friend was able to do the same…_

"_Only because Zommari threw me in the water and held the bastard down."_

_Grimmjaw's response to the proud claim was another hit which obviously did not connect since Yammy was expecting it. Instead, Yammy once again laughed._

"_Your hit means nothing to me compared to that of your bastard friend."_

He emptied the glass and had it refilled when a bearded man sat beside him. Grimmjaw just gave him a stare before drinking again…cursing Yammy for causing Ulquiorra's past to come back at him…cursing what happened to his friend way back…

The man offered another glass in which Grimmjaw took without a word. However, the liquid spilled out of his mouth as the man turned and he recognized him even with the beard and long hair. It was those pair of eyes that gave him away…

"What the fuck – holy shit," he said and stood up in shock as the man calmly drank his wine.

"Keep your voice low," Ulquiorra snarled. "You're starting to attract attention again."

Still not absorbing it all, Grimmjaw sat once more and studied him. He lost weight…

"Damn you," Grimmjaw finally snarled and grabbed his friend by the collar. "You fucking – "

"If I deserve a hit…I don't deserve it coming from you," Ulquiorra said coldly. "I spotted you as you came out from your office so I followed you. I needed a drink."

Frustrated, Grimmjaw released him. "And probably a bath…you stink."

"Shut up," was the curt answer.

Grimmjaw waved at a lady who was smiling at him. Ulquiorra smirked.

"There is so much to talk about," Grimmjaw finally said in a serious tone.

"I'm sure there are," Ulquiorra agreed with a nod.

"And you can start by telling me what happened five years ago and why it took you so long to appear…"

Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment. "How's…Rukia?"

Surprised at the first question, Grimmjaw studied his worn-out friend. Can he tell him about her now? "Doing great…doing well…"

He nodded once again and drank another glass. "Glad to know."

"How about you pal? How are you?" he decided to ask.

"Tired. I'll borrow your car. You can ride a cab."

Ulquiorra stood up and Grimmjaw gripped his arm. "I want to know…"

Ulquiorra just shrugged. "There's nothing more to know…I'm pretty sure you or Kurosaki or Abarai went to see him so you probably know…"

"What happened to you? That is what I want to know…"

Ulquiorra's answer was once again an indifferent shrug. Then he pulled the key from Grimmjaw. "I'll return it later."

When he turned and started to walk…Grimmjaw called. "She does not remember you."

********0

He let the cold water run down his body as he rested his forehead on the wall while thinking of what Grimmjaw just said. He could not feel happy at being home…not yet…

_She does not remember you._

The news struck him hard. _You are the only one she could not remember._

And it felt painful as much as it stung…but perhaps he deserved it…

_Akira…that's your son's name…_

He screwed his eyes shut. He had a son…dear god he had a son…and he abandoned her…if only to protect her…

Feeling refreshed, he stepped out from the shower room and the first thing he noticed was the picture hanging on the wall…the one she drew…the one Mila Rose tore to pieces…

Rubbing his eyes, he reached for the phone and dialed. "Hello."

Feeling tired already…he only whispered. "Aunt Halibel

********8

"Mommy!"

The kid ran towards his mother as he spotted her but only to trip on something. Rukia, worried that he might be injured, ran towards the boy only to stop when a lanky man helped him up. She walked towards them.

Akira was crying as he held his knee so the man sat on his knee to check on it. "Hush now…it would heal later."

"Mommy…" the boy cried just as Rukia bent on her knees as well.

"You really should watch out Akira," she said. She turned towards the man and the first thing she noticed was his eyes. After all, it was the only thing noticeable since his beard had covered most of his face…but anyhow…his eyes reminded her of the photo she saw in Halibel's mansion…cat-eyed…emerald…sharp…

The man stared at her and Rukia does not know why she felt uncomfortable with it. "Your son?"

She nodded. "Ah. Thank you for helping him up," she said.

He nodded and she wondered why there was a pained look in his eyes before he masked it away. "No big deal."

She cuddled her child. "Say thank you."

The child sobbed but smiled at the man. "Thank you sir."

The man smiled and it suited him. "He has your eyes…beautiful eyes."

_You have such beautiful eyes…when I look into your eyes…_

Rukia stiffened at the sudden memory as she stared at the stranger…this was not the first time it happens…yet somehow…as she stared at him…it felt even more…real…shaking her head she smiled at the guy.

Rukia blushed. "Why thank you…" she trailed off since she does not know his name.

"Ulquiorra." Although surprised, she hid it well. Was it a coincidence that this man shares the same name to the missing heir of the Schiffer Empire?

"Thanks again."

He nodded and watched as they walked away. _So it is true…there was not even a spark of recognition in her eyes…_

*********0

Upon receiving news of his appearance, the media had been thronging over the Schiffer mansion in Japan or in Paris…aside from that…even his friends were pestered by the journalists as they all wanted to know the true story behind Ulquiorra's disappearance for five years…

Senna was one of them. She was shocked, surprised and happy at the same time to know Ulquiorra is alive…and angry as well for not telling Rukia about his whereabouts…so she decided to watch over him…

But it seems, Ulquiorra had always been elusive when dealing with media…so she swallowed her pride and called Kurosaki Ichigo…but even Renji, Grimmjaw and Ichigo were evading the press…even Halibel…

"It won't stop," Toshirou said as he studied his cousin. They are poles apart to begin with at least when it comes to physical appearance…although what they shared with their aunt is the color of their eyes…he heard from his aunt about his relationship with the Kuchiki princess…and having met the woman himself, all he could say is she did well in bringing out the man behind the cold façade…

"It never will…not until their thirst for a story is satisfied," Ulquiorra said as he leaned on the swivel chair, his fingers playing on a pen.

Rubbing his nape, Toshirou took a seat across his cousin and studied him carefully. He had been wanting to ask about it too…where he went…or at least what happened to him…

Seemingly aware of the unspoken question, Ulquiorra met his eyes hardly. "I had a coma…for two years…the encounter with Yammy was vicious and brutal…I don't know how I was even able to come out alive…"

"What had you been doing for those first three years? You should have contacted any of us…" it was of course wrong for him to ask that…he knew…he understood because he is his cousin…Ulquiorra wanted to settle the past on his own…because by doing so, he would be able to reconcile with it and move forward…with Rukia…

"We were both playing hide and seek…" was the answer and he stared at the photo on his desk. He brought it with him…

"You said you met your son and Rukia…"

"Ah…" there was pain in his eyes as well as in his voice as he screwed his eyes shut. "I intended to introduce myself then and there…but I could not…"

"What do you plan to do now? All of your friends are starting to settle down…you have not spoken to any of them yet, have you?"

"Only to Grimmjaw…I came here as soon as I learned…I had a son…" his voice was bitter…

"Aunt Halibel doted him you know…" Toshirou mused. "If you want her back…you should at least know that she is Kaien's woman now."

Ulquiorra's face hardened at the mention of the name…Shiba eh?

**********0

Rukia rubbed her eyes and yawned before staring at the canvass. She could not understand why it always involved a faceless man…from fragments of her memory…sometimes when she was in deep thought…something would just come out…just like now…

_She was sitting beside a man as they watched the kids._

"_Stay with me…" _

She jolted at the calm voice…who was that man? Who was the man who kept on appearing on her mind? She wanted to know…at least to answer her query…and somehow she believed it was Kaien yet it was not him…

Who is the father of her son?

She shook her head and berated herself for thinking too deep. It was useless after all…besides…she has Kaien now…a good man who did everything for her…standing by her side when the elders almost disowned her upon learning of her condition back then...

And they will officially announce their engagement soon…she had no time thinking of a mysterious man who only appears in her mind…she has Kaien. That should be enough…and soon, her son would have a father to look up to…hopefully…

Then her mind suddenly drifted to the man who is the center of all news these past days…Ulquiorra Schiffer…she realized he was the man who helped her son…although one snap shot taken showed him with short hair and shaved face…which actually suited him better…

She does not know but she felt familiar towards him in a different way…Neliel said she met him once…where? When? She stood up and looked over the window. She saw her sister-in-law teaching Akira something…

A smile curved her lips…Yoruichi never had a child with Byakuya and so they treated Akira like their own…another few people who spoiled the kid…

She waved a hand as she spotted Rangiku stepping down from the car with her husband and Aizen. The two men waved as well. Yep…these are the people who doted her daughter like she does…she turned as the door opened. It was Neliel in formal attire. Her friend is flying for Japan later.

Neliel took a glance at another canvass with a faceless man…she could already count at least fifty of them…

"Another failure?" she asked her friend.

"Not really. Would you be coming next week?"

Neliel shrugged. "Yeah…but I need to see someone before I take my flight…at least to talk to him…I have not seen him yet."

"Ulquiorra?" she guessed and Neliel looked a little surprised. "I saw him a few days ago…looking like a rogue with his long hair and beard…"

Neliel gaped at Rukia before blinking a couple of times as if to gather her thoughts. "You met each other a few days ago?"

Nodding, Rukia said yes while wondering why Neliel looked flustered.

"He…actually…" shaking her head Neliel sighed. She stood up. "Well…got to go."

"Take care…" Rukia said as she kissed her cheek.

*******0

Ulquiorra looked up as he felt a presence in front of him. It was Neliel and she looked like she wanted to cry…as to why…he had no idea…she was studying him carefully…as if making sure she is not seeing an illusion at all…

Then she took a step closer and cupped his face affectionately…like she does to Renji and Ichigo… "You look so…thin and haggard…"

"A simple hi would do and not that comment," he remarked and smiled curtly. Neliel sure changed a lot… "How are you Nel?"

"I should be asking you that since we never heard from you for five years," she grunted and took a seat across him…not minding if she had disturbed him from his work…now come to think of it, how did she manage to get past his secretary anyway?

"I'm fine…"

A pregnant silence followed before Nel broke it. "I heard you met her…"

His eyes showed a surprise…how did she know? Surely, Rukia would not talk of a man she does not know…or rather does not remember…

"She told me…since I was talking about coming here to talk to you. She recognized you from television and well from your framed portrait in your Aunt's house."

Ulquiorra did not speak.

Not really knowing what to actually say, Nel stood up and smiled. "I came here to see you for myself…you look so thin now…" then she stopped as she spotted something…his collar almost hid it…but she had a glimpse of it…a scar which was never there before…

Sensing where her eyes were fixed, Ulquiorra casually fixed his tie and in a casual and cold voice said, "A gift from Yammy."

Horrified, Neliel gasped and almost reached him to check on it…however, she knew she had no right…she could already imagine Rukia's reaction to this if only she could remember Ulquiorra…

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Help Rukia remember…slowly…"

"I intend to do that," he said seriously. "After all…"

"It is quite hard right now…she would be announcing her formal engagement with Kaien. Kaien is a good man…I know…but somehow…I also know that he is not the right one for Rukia…you are…and she is the right one for you…"

It was said with so much belief and Ulquiorra only stared at her for a couple of seconds before she turned on her heels to leave. When she reached the knob, his voice stopped her for a while.

"She called me back…from a relentless sleep she called me back…" he said in a vague explanation as to why he was gone so long…

***********

**There goes...Reviews please...take care**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oops. Sorry for the long wait guys. **

**ninjabunnyoverlord--got you there then huh? hehehe**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person - uhm...yea...I'll provide some explanations later.**

**xBlueSkyx - hmm...yes, sure...I'd be providing some I guess since that is necessary..**

**Adrianna - tnx**

**El Que Llora --mm**

**TsukiNoKagura--mm...**

**Ojou-sama--**

**Shubhs--I'm sorry about not updating the last two...I lost my files since my computer bugged down...**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko--**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait...my computer bugged down and all my files were lost...so I had to remake this chap and the others as well..heck I even have to restart with my reports and book reviews...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ulquiorra watched the kid as he played with some other children. A lump filled his throat at the mere sight of him…he walked towards him while trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible from the eyes of those who might recognize him. After all, the news about his return is still hot and much talked about.

The kid looked up and grinned, a flash of recognition in his eyes as he jumped from the swing and left the other children to run to him. Surprised, Ulquiorra remained where he was and waited for him.

"Yay! It's the man on television," the kid said and stood in front of him, his hands on his back. "Sir, will you play with me?"

"_Daddy…come play with me," the green-eyed kid said with glee as he spotted his father step down from the car. _

"_I've no time for trash like you brat. Now go play with your nanny," was his rough answer before brushing the kid off. Disappointed, the kid blinked his forming tears while his nanny came to comfort him. _

Ulquiorra blinked at the recollection of his childhood just by the mere question. He stared down at the kid and saw him waiting expectantly for his answer. A slow, smile curved his lips.

"Ah…" he said and bent down on his knee so they could be on the same level. "What do you want to play?"

His son beamed and pulled his hand. "Come on." The other children stood up as Akira ran towards them with his estranged father. "Can you ride the swing with me? I saw a lot of daddies doing this here."

Once again something in his vague memory was triggered but Ulquiorra refused to remember it…he refused to let it resurface…his painful memories when he was but a child…after all, he had no memories he could possibly remember when he was but a kid.

He nodded and sat on the swing as the kid sat on his lap while the other children whispered to each other, while others watched with envy for the bastard son to be on the lap of a famous guy like Ulquiorra Schiffer. It struck Ulquiorra that even at a young age, these children who were born from elite people recognize him from television.

"What's your name by the way?"

Ulquiorra bent down only to be met by the dazzling eyes…eyes so very much like Rukia. "Ulquiorra."

"I'll call you Uncle okay?" he said and extended his small hand. "My name is Akira. Kuchiki Akira. Nice to meet you."

For a small boy, he sure is already learning and he seemed to know a lot. Ulquiorra felt something stir inside him. "Nice to meet you too."

Akira scratched his head as if he remembered something. "Ah…I've got lots of uncles now…neh, have you met my Uncle Byakuya? He is so super cool…and also Uncle Grimmjaw, Uncle Ichigo and Uncle Renji…they always come play with me when they come here. Mama said they work far away."

Ulquiorra made a mental note to thank his friends for filling the void. Then he noted how the boy's face turned somber as he looked down. "But I always wanted to meet my da you know. Mama said my da died. That's what she always said."

Ulquiorra did not speak as he only heard the kid blabber. It was too much for him. "Other children teased me around. They said I am a bastard because I have no da'."

Ulquiorra once again blinked at this before he found his voice and ruffled the kid's hair. "If you want…I can be your dad."

He smiled. "But would that mean you'll marry my mama? Uncle Kaien said he could be my da too."

Oh, such a smart kid and Ulquiorra felt proud and somehow regretful. His son is suffering from words thrown to him…it was too much for a young soul…it shatters the soul and destroys the innocence…

But as soon as the last remark registered on his mind, Ulquiorra stiffened as his face hardened. Kaien Shiba again…

"I surely hoped so," he only said. "Do you want to come with me for a ride? We'll go tour around."

He immediately jolted in delight as he jumped down from his lap. "Yay! I love it!" Ulquiorra stood up. He took Akira's small hands into his and they walked together side by side…a picture of a father and son…

And only those who knew about Ulquiorra's relationship with Rukia knew how that much was true while the others would simply say that they looked like father and son…

Ulquiorra knew that the way to get closer to Rukia is to get closer to his son first. It ain't easy now that she lost her memory of him…he could at least take it if she is angry granted she remembers him…they parted before in a bad way and he felt bad about that still…

*******0

Kaien's face turned grim as he spotted Ulquiorra with the child. Not that he has something against the man but he would be damned if he'd give Rukia to him…no he would not…the man abandoned the woman he impregnated and went missing for five years…he had rescinded his right as the child's father a long time ago…

He glanced over his shoulder to find Rukia busy talking with someone over the phone…it seemed serious since she wore a serious look on her face…

When he turned towards Ulquiorra's direction, he saw the man looking at them now as Akira was busy pointing at something over the toy section. They were actually on the mall…

It seems Ulquiorra was giving him a hard look as well before he bent down at the kid who tugged at him. After a little while, Ulquiorra seemed to have whispered something because Akira looked over their direction and his face brightened even more at the sight of his mother. He said something back to Ulquiora before he ran towards them while the former watched from a distance.

"Mommy!!!"

Rukia frowned at finding her son at a public place…alone…so she immediately dismissed her call and flipped her phone back.

"Akira…what in the world are you doing here on your own?" she asked with worry and fear…cases of child kidnapping immediately occurred into her mind.

Akira grinned and beamed at the same time. "Guess what mommy? You know the man on television?"

"What man on television?" she asked, her furrows deepened.

Impatient, Akira tugged at her and pointed at Ulquiorra who remained standing where he was…a distance away…

"Isn't that Aunt Halibel's nephew, Kaien?" she asked for confirmation as she stood up straight and held her son on his shoulder. However, Akira freed himself with excitement. His eyes were rolling.

"Really mom? For real? Aunt Halibel's nephew?" he asked and held his chin as if in deep thought…then it dawned on him as recognition sparked in his eyes…

Kaien watched with amusement at the kid's wit…for such a small boy, he sure could understand some things…

"Does that mean Uncle Toshirou is his brother?" he asked innocently as Rukia sighed and ruffled his hair.

"No," Kaien answered for her. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked the kid.

Akira stood in front of them…contemplating some things…then his eyes drifted back to Ulquiorra who now turned and started to leave…Rukia watched the man and without knowing it, she ran after him much to Kaien's chagrin.

"Mr. Schiffer…" she called the man who stopped and waited for her to come closer…his eyes not on her though but on Kaien…

"Ms. Kuchiki…I sure would hope I did not take much time from your son…" he said as explanation why they were on a mall as he tried to ignore the look people are starting to give him since he arrived there…

"I…" she stared at him for a few seconds before she shook her head…it must be her imagination… "I should say thanks…I don't know what you and my son had been doing but he looked happy."

There was an emotion that crossed his face for a fleeting moment that Rukia had no time analyzing it. But why does she feel uncomfortable around this man? This is their second meeting and yet…she had a feeling he knew her so well…

"My aunt requested that I should probably visit the child she doted," he said casually but his voice was laced with ice as Kaien came beside Rukia and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, Akira on his right hand.

"Why…it's nice to see you back, Ulquiorra," Kaien said with a double-meaning and Ulquiorra only looked at him, ignored him in fact as his eyes fixed on the kid.

"So…how about that Akira? Would you like to come with me for a horseback riding?" he asked the kid.

"Horseback riding?" Rukia frowned again. "Why – "

"Mom, can I? Can I?" Akira cut her off with his excited voice. "Please mom? He's not a bad man…you said Aunt Halibel – "

"Akira…" Kaien interfered and gave Ulquiorra a warning glance before turning to Rukia. "Why don't you go back to the car honey?" he suggested. "I forgot I have something to discuss with Ulquiorra now that he is back…"

"Can't you do it later?" she asked, skeptical. She could feel the sizzling tension between two men.

"Apparently, no."

Rukia shrugged and smiled at Ulquiorra. "Well, nice running into you again, Mr. Schiffer…I trust your relatives are now at ease at your return."

He nodded casually…damn…it felt painful trying to pretend they do not know each other when in fact they do…it is even painful that he could not show her what is really inside him…what he is really feeling…

"Come along now, Akira…" she held her son's hand. "I'm sure you and Mr. Schiffer – "

"You can call me Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra cut her off. "After all, we live in the same circle…there is no need for formality."

Rukia gaped at his icy voice…wondering why he suddenly looked annoyed despite his calm features…did something happen between him and Kaien then?

Realizing how he said it, Rukia offered a curt smile. "Sorry…you can call me Ulquiorra. After all, we've been friends once."

Surprised, she stared at him before she stared at Kaien and saw his face darkened. She stared back at Ulquiorra and found him looking at her…something was lurking behind his cold, blank eyes…was that plea?

"We have?" she asked and made a mental note to ask Neliel later or even Senna…

"Ah."

"Honey…" Kaien said, his face a little irked…

"Oh sorry…" she said and moved away while looking back to glance at Ulquiorra…even from afar…one could not mistake the pained look in his face…

Kaien finally stepped forward. "What are you trying to pull here Schiffer?" he asked dangerously.

Ulquiorra looked at him with lack of interest. "Why do you have to ask when you already know the answer to that?" he shot back and Kaien had to control himself lest he would cause a scene in public.

"She's not the Rukia you dated before. And you have no right over her or the child for that matter," he stated matter of factly and noted how the green eyes sharpened. Ulquiorra let a few seconds pass before shutting his eyes.

"You're not the one to tell me that, Shiba," he said in his usual demeanor…something that reminded Kaien of when Rukia introduced them together. "And I have all the right over her and the child for he is mine."

Kaien lifted a brow. "And what made you so sure he is yours? What if I tell you he is mine?"

At the remark, Ulquiorra sneered at him as he lifted his brow as well. "Should I spell it out for you Kaien Shiba? By the color alone, I can already say he is my son."

"You left her and was never by her side when she raised the child! How dare you call him your son!"

"And I came back to make amends here," Ulquiorra shot back in a gruffer tone. "And you're not one to stop me."

"Try me," he challenged.

Ulquoirra smirked. "I should say that one…not you. I'll make her remember."

With that he left Kaien who had no time to retaliate at the proud claim of the heir. Frustrated, he only raked his hair. Things would get complicated soon, he knew it...he watched the proud man walk away before he turned on his heels. But he will not hand her down.

*******

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please read and review. Take care. Again, I apologize....**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aw...this took longer than expected...anyway, I'd go straight to saying thanks to the following people: El Que Llora, Tsukiyomi No Miko, Ojou-sama, Adrianna, Shubhs, kluxces, kriorokkz44827, Idiotic Stupidty Person and Tsuki No Kagura...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Rukia was wondering why there was a noise coming from the living room. She just came from her appointment with the elders. After his marriage with Yoruichi, Byakuya had given her access to everything concerning the Kuchiki affairs. Being the next in line successor he said, she must have a wide range of knowledge concerning the ins and outs of the Kuchiki business…in five years, she was able to learn everything.

"You're home early, madam," one of the servants said as he took her coat and briefcase.

"The meeting did not take quite long," she said kindly. "Is my son playing with someone else? What's the noise all about?"

The servant actually grinned. "Well…about that…he was enjoying himself…quite so if I may add…"

Puzzled, Rukia only nodded her head and headed towards the living room.

She had noticed these past few days that her son had been talking about Ulquiorra so often that it puzzled her. You see, though Akira is a good kid who enjoys others company, he had never expressed any outward interests or likings…

Well, save for Byakuya, Grimmjaw, Toshirou, Renji and Ichigo…

And now, Ulquiorra would have to add up to the list…and she wondered how Akira easily felt comfortable around him…he talked a lot about the man…how they visited a ranch…how they went for a horseback riding and all…

And Akira was genuinely happy…

"Take that!!"

She stopped at the voice of her son…he sounded excited. She could hear the noise from what they are playing. Crash…boom…crash…

"Aw man! I thought I could beat you," Akira groused just as Rukia peeked from the door. She found her son crouched on the floor playing a video game with the man she was just thinking about…

Ulquiorra was comfortably leaning on the couch and was actually laughing with Akira.

"Yield to the King of Mortal Combat," he said as he ruffled Akira's hair. The boy groaned.

"Next time, I'll beat you with the Bleach series and you'll bow to me," he promised then scratched his head. "But man, you're really good…I never defeated you yet in this one."

Ulquiorra grinned. "Then you'll have to learn better. What had Grimmjaw taught you anyway?" he mused. "I always beat him here."

"But I could not even win against Uncle Grimmjaw," he said in awe.

"Well…you have a lot to learn yet," he said and hung back his head. There he noticed Rukia just standing there with wonder…he stood up and helped the kid on his feet. "Hope you don't mind if I spend much time with him. He's fun to be with."

"Well…not really…" she said as Akira jumped up to meet her with a hug and a kiss.

"Jeez mom, you should have seen him play," he said.

She cocked her eyebrow.

"He beat me ten times already," he continued.

"So I heard," she said with a nod. "Where are your manners Akira? Have you gotten food for your friend?"

She knew he would call the man his friend…that's what he does with his Uncle Grimmjaw, Renji and Ichigo…though he called them Uncle, they are still friends to him…

Ulquiorra walked towards them with grace and speed. "Don't berate the child. He was very much accommodating when I arrived after he called me for a game."

Rukia bent down and kissed her son's forehead. "Really huh?"

He nodded.

"Go tell your nanny to serve some food," she said and the kid sped off after making Ulquiorra promise to stay for lunch. They both watched him go.

"He's a bright kid," he commented.

She smiled with pride. "That's what they always say but really, my son has a wild streak on him as well."

He did not speak and so silence filled the room as they both stood where they were…contemplating what to say…it felt awkward for Rukia…not because he is a stranger…

The thing is…he does not seem a stranger to her…he seems to be someone she was quite familiar with…

"He was happy," she finally said after gathering the courage to break the awkward silence.

"He always was," he answered.

She shook her head, the puzzlement back on her eyes. "I mean, he was never like this around anyone save for my brother, and your friends."

Ulquiorra did not comment on it but he just tucked his thumb on his back pocket and sighed. As they let the silence rule again, Rukia thought of something and turned only to find him staring at her intently…something in his eyes is relaying a message she could not quite get…

But he looked away after a few seconds of eye contact…Rukia would admit to herself that she suddenly felt drawn towards him…

"By the way," she said and cleared her throat. "This Friday is Akira's birthday. I think you should come. He'll love it."

A flash of emotion before it was blank again. He nodded. "Sure."

She only nodded.

"By the way, can I ask a favor?" he suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"I would like to invite Akira next week…we'll both go visit my friends in Japan."

Naturally, her eyes widened at that. Why is this man making it sound so easy and simple to just invite someone's child and travel halfway around the globe?

Before she could protest though, he cut her off. "I know it sounded strange…but I'm sure he'll love it."

"But he has a class," she argued.

"That could easily be arranged," he answered with a coy smile.

"You're the one making a decision here," she said with a sudden hardness in her tone. "I'm her mother and I have every right to refuse your invitation. What in the world would he be doing there with – "

She was cut off by Akira's appearance. "It's done!" He pulled Ulquiorra's hand and turned to his mother. "I'll beat him on the NBA finals…"

She forced a smile. "I know you can."

She watched as the kid happily tugged at Ulquiorra while they both made their way towards the kitchen. Now wait…that was new…he never does that to anyone…not even those supposedly exempted people…

And especially not even to Kaien…her son had always been polite towards him…but other than that…no more…

************0

Ulquiorra was playing with his pen at the living room when his cousin stepped in. "You've got some visitors."

He watched the two who entered and a rare, warm smile spread over his lips. "You finally accepted my offer."

The old man smiled. "Not really…just wanted to see how you are…" he said.

Ulquiorra stood up and walked towards them, clasped the man's hand and gave the woman an affectionate embrace…the scene surprised Toshirou who was there watching…that was so unlike him…

"I owe you a lot…please feel free to ask anything you want from them," he said as he motioned for one servant to accommodate them.

The old man shook his head. "When that certain redhead friend of yours came to find us…we were so excited to hear about you…" he said.

"Please sit down," he said to the two and turned to the servant. "Prepare food."

"I'm alright…" he said then turned to his cousin. "This one here is my cousin, his name is Toshirou."

"How do you do? Sorry for the late introduction," Toshirou said which amused the couple.

"Now…I am starting to see what made you both cousins," the woman said.

"Toshirou, these are Mr. Nakamichi and his wife," Ulquiorra continued the introduction. "They were the ones who found me three years ago."

Surprise was clearly evident on his face but he hid it well as he stared at the couple. "Then we owe you for his life."

"Don't make it sound so big," the old man said. "We wanted to see you…just to make sure you are alright. We're glad you found it back…"

The door opened even before any of them could continue.

"Uncle Uqluiorra!!! Uncle Toshirou!!" the excited voice boomed on the room as Akira came running towards them, followed by Halibel. He was holding a smaller, portable play station. "Look what I've got!"

He showcased it with so much excitement before manner took over him upon noticing the two strangers. He finally smiled reluctantly. "Oops. Sorry."

Ulquiorra chuckled while Toshirou sighed. Halibel only watched.

"Why…Ulquiorra…that boy had the same color as you…almost I mean," the woman mused. "What's your name?"

"Akira, ma'am," Akira answered politely. "And what's yours?"

"You can call me Sakura Nakamichi."

Akira grinned before turning to Ulquiorra. "We'll play NBA here today okay? You promised me yesterday."

Halibel took a seat at the single couch and watched the scene in front of her just like the others. She never told Rukia that Akira is her grandson...that would confuse her because she was told the man who impregnated her died. And she never mentioned to her either that the kid looks like Ulquiorra when he was the same age. Except for the color of the eyes of course. Other than that...it's Ulquiorra all the way...

Except again that this kid is livelier than the one she reared.

Ulquiorra smirked at the kid. "And you'll have your ass beaten ten times again," he said but the kid gave the same smirk back.

"Like hell," he muttered. "I beat Uncle Ichigo here and almost beat Uncle Toshirou."

The white haired kid scowled but laughed later. "Beats me Akira. I almost made you win is all."

Ulquiorra took a seat as he pulled the kid to sit beside him. "Forgive the kid's loudness," he said, referring to his two visitors. "By the way, she's my aunt."

Halibel nodded her head regally at the two as a sign of acknowledgement. She heard the name mentioned a while ago. "I will forever be grateful for you."

"No big deal," the old man said. "Your nephew is a good man."

"He is..." she said.

"You're guests around here so please feel free," Toshirou said as he moved to leave. "It's nice meeting you."

Mr. Nakamichi smiled. "Pleasure is ours. Nice meeting you kid."

Toshirou stopped on his track and slowly turned around to face the man...a scowl was already fixed on his face...Halibel hid an amused smile while Ulquiorra chuckled. "I'm not a kid sir."

Then he left. Halibel shook her head. "That boy...he never liked being called a kid."

The couple shared a good laugh. "Sorry about that then."

And so Halibel met the couple who found Ulquiorra three years ago...and when Ulquiorra excused himself to indluge his son, she heard what Ulquiorra's life was for the past three years...and she shook her head in amazement...was that even possible?

**********0

Rukia was busy talking with the maids when Kaien appeared beside her and gave her a chaste kiss. "Goodeve, honey."

She only smiled. "Eve..."

Kaien glanced around. There are lots of kids around since today was to celebrate Akira's sixth birthday. He wondered if the bastard would come. He was not ignorant to the sudden change in Akira since he appeared and befriended the kid. Why the kid practically adores him...more than what he does to Ulquiorra's friends...

"Heh...your son has some numbers of friends eh..." he said with a chuckle.

Before Rukia could answer though, Akira appeared...his eyes were busy looking for someone. Then he pouted. "Has Uncle Ulquiorra arrived?" he asked...his voice held a trace of disappointment.

"Not yet," she said. "But he'll probably come. I invited them after all."

She did? Kaien was surprised even Rukia was considering the man as a good friend now despite not having casual talks with him. Just what kind of power does that man hold over the mother and son that he could easily get his way?

He spotted Grimmjaw entering with Neliel. Heck even the bastard is lucky to have met a girl such as her. He could not really understand the group. He never liked them to begin with. They were just too overbearing...well maybe not so much now especially since they matured...but the fact remains that the group were all like...whatever...

"There's your Uncle Grimmjaw and Aunt Neliel...go greet them," Kaien said then smiled. "And Happy Birthday Akira."

Said kid smiled. "Thanks." He merely waved his hand and the couple walked towards them. Grimmjaw lifted the kid.

"Wohoo...happy birthday kid..."

Akira giggled and laughed. "Where's my present?"

Grimmjaw set him down as the kid tiptoed to kiss Neliel's cheek. He jerked his thumb outside. "Gift could wait...it's ouside."

The statement made him beam and punch the air. Neliel was smiling. "Why are you not playing with your friends?"

He rolled his eyes then shrugged. "Later. I'm waiting for someone. By the way, Uncle Grimmjaw, will Uncle Renji and Uncle Ichigo come? I want to play with Uncle Renji's son. I want to show him something."

"Well...they'll be here shortly. They traveled especially for you."

"Cool..." he said. "Mom...when Uncle Ulquiorra arrives...call me okay?" he said and ran off leaving the four. Grimmjaw was quiet though. Uncle Ulquiorra huh? How must have he taken that? He wondered. A few around the cirlce knows Akira as Ulquiorra's son...take Kaien for one...and he nearly killed this guy five years ago...

He was the one who told her the father died even before Rukia could ask.

Neliel and Rukia were not ignorant of the tension between Kaien and Grimmjaw, Ichigo and Renji. So before a verbal warfare begins, Neliel spoke. "Senna might not make it. She's in Africa right now but she did send a present for Akira."

"Africa? Last week she was just in the middle east," Rukia said with a frown. "Just what is Senna looking for?"

Neliel shrugged and Grimmjaw smirked. "The only man who could make her settle down would be Kurosaki. And she's the onlyl woman who could make Kurosaki stop fooling around the girls."

Neliel gave a dry smile. "Shut it Jaggerjaques. It was your friend's fault that she hated him."

Grimmjaw merely waved his hands though. "Yeah, yeah." Then a smi curved his lips upon seeing Ulquiorra enter the mansion with Toshirou and two couples he met in Japan. He waved for them. "I better go call the kid since Ulquiorra is here."

He gave Kaien a meaningful look. If Kaien thinks he could take Rukia easily, he'd be wrong...because Grimmjaw will do everything to make Rukia notice his friend. This girl here is the only one who made him smile before and he'll be damned if he would let Shiba take her from him. Kaien was lucky Ulquiorra did not yet find out about the fact that Kaien was the one who told Rukia her son's father is dead.

Kaien gave Grimmjaw a blank look.

"Ulquiorra...boy, you're gaining your weight," Neliel said. "You don't look like the bony type now."

Said man grunted then nodded towards Kaien. He then turned to Rukia and nodded curtly. "This one here is Akira's mother," he said to the two strangers. "Her name is Rukia."

Rukia wondered why they looked surprised but they immediately recovered and smiled. Sakura Nakamichi bowed once. "Your son is a good kid. And he has your eyes."

Rukia smiled despite her wonder. There is something in the woman's eyes...as if telling her something. "Pleasure meeting you ma'am."

"Oh, your son invited us."

Rukia nodded. "This one here is my fiance. He's Kaien Shiba."

"How do you do ma'am?" Kaien said charmingly.

Sakura smiled reluctantly. "I'm fine young man." She cast Ulquiorra a look but the man is already looking away. She was about to speak when she spotted the kid running towards them followed by the blue-haired man she met in Japan. A friend of Ulquiorra.

The other guests watched with amusement as Akira run towards them, bumping into someone and clashing into some vacant chairs. Then he was breathing fast as he bent on his knee in front of Ulquiorra. He raised his one hand.

"Man, I was beginning to think you'll not make it," he said and finally stood up straight. Then he beamed at Sakura and his wife. "Hey, I'm glad you came too."

"Would not miss it in the world," Mr. Nakamichi said. "Happy birhtday boy."

Akira only grinne before turning back to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was cocking one eyebrow as he looked at him. "A hellion in tux huh? Sure suits you."

Akira groaned. "Jeez...mom wanted me to wear it."

Rukia shook her head. "Come along now...please enjoy yourselves," she said to the others and led the way. Kaien spared Ulquiorra a look before turning to follow her.

"Was she the Rukia...you were talking about before?" Sakura finally asked. She was no fool not to notice what traspired. A sizzling tension between two men.

Ulquiorra just nodded. "Let's see to the others."

Byakuya, Gin and Aizen were watching from the corner. "Yare, that boy seemed to realize it in his subconcious..." Gin chuckled.

Aizen took a sip of his wine. "I'm wondering why Ulquiora did not tell her yet. Why prolong it?"

Gin shook his head. "Perhaps he's working on it."

Byakuya just let his friends talk. If it is up to him, he would have told Rukia the truth but somehow, for reasons unknown to them, Halibel asked to keep it a secret first...and so he did...until they lost hope that Ulquiorra is alive...

He sighed. He does not want to be biased but if it's up to him, he would choose Ulquiorra for her...and even he could not understand that...there's nothing wrong with Kaien to begin with...but somehow, he felt he is not for Rukia...

The party went on until finally Kaien stepped into the stage which got everyone's interest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started. "I know everyone knows that this night is a celebration of Akira's birthday and so I would like us all to give the child a song." He said and the musicians played the "Happy Birthday song" before everyone started giving a wide applause. Kaien remained on the stage with the microphone. Rukia was busy fixing her son's tie. Ulquiorra was sitting at a dark corner with Grimmjaw.

"You know," he said to his friend. "This had been bugging me."

""What is?"

"Akira told me once that his father died..." he started in a stern voice.

Grimmjaw whistled at the bite in it. "Five years ago...Kaien told her that you died...though he did not mention a name. In a way, it was beneficial to her. The eldrs would not have to chastise her about getting pregnant with no husband."

Ulquiorra's face was gloomy. "Shiba eh?" he snorted and both turned to the speaker in front as he heard him speak.

"Also...Rukia and I would like to take this opportunity to announce to you all...that our wedding would take place in two weeks time," Kaien said and his remark was followed by a sound of applause coming from the guests who were unaware of the man in the corner...of his vital role in her life five years ago...

Neliel who was smiling with Rukia stood up suddenly and stared at Kaien with a look of surprise. The mans' face was smiling genuinely...then she turned to Rukia who was suddenly standing up with a surprised and confused look on her face...

But even before they could both react, a sound was heard and everyone turned only to find the retreating form of Ulquiorra Schiffer. Neliel gave her fiance a look but Grimmjaw was not looking at her...he was giving Kaien a glare...

Suddenly...silence filled the room...everyone wondering about what happened...and before anyone could voice their question...

"You're pushing his buttons," Grimmjaw mouthed towards Kaien. Oh, Ulquiorra is going to get mad at this guy...

This time, when Rukia recovered, she stared at Kaien hardly. Before she could speak though...

_Stay with me._

She jolted at the voice.

"Are you alright?" Kaien asked as he stepped down from the stage. He laid a hand on her shoulder but she jerked back.

"What was that all about?" she hissed softly.

Kaien frowned. "Why do you look surprised? sooner or later...that's where we will end up..."

She gave him a sharp look at the remark. "That's not for you to decide. I could not understand what suddenly went into your head."

Neliel watched the two argue softly behind. She was able to see the look on Ulquiorra's face...

"Can I talk to your friend?" Sakura stood beside her...

"Huh?"

"There is something she needed to know...at least before she marries...it's not something Ulquiorra would allow me to say but somehow...I felt like it is proper for Rukia to know the man..."

Neliel was suddenly curious. "You know about Rukia and Ulquiorra?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. For three years...that was the name he held onto...the only name he could remember..."

*********

**Okay...hope it's okay...read and review...thanks...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow. I'm excited with the latest chapter in the Bleach manga. Anyway, my thanks to the following people:**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko, anon, El Que Llora, Ojou-sama, Idiotic Stupidty Person, kriorokkz44827, Aleamori and Adrianna...many thanks again guys...and El Que...what advice do you want? Maybe I can help but I'm not sure if what I would give you would really help...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Neliel listened to Sakura as they sat together outside. She does not know how to react to it. Is that even possible? Was that a trick of fate?

"Is…Akira his son?" Sakura asked while eyeing her closely.

"Aye."

Sakura stood up. "I thought some would know because I surmised he never told anyone what really happened to him."

Neliel caught sight of Kaien walking out of the room he went with Rukia a while ago after the announcement. There was an unfathomable look in his face.

"They were intimate for quite a while before Ulquiorra left five years ago," she said, her attention back to the old woman.

"Had she forgiven him for leaving?"

Silence.

Then Neliel sighed. "How could she? She does not even remember him and him alone."

It was obvious Sakua did not know about Rukia having an amnesia judging by the way she gasped. Neliel smiled wryly. "Fate is cruel don't you think? While one forgets, the other remembers."

Sakura held on the wall for support. She understood now why Ulquiorra seemed not so happy despite having his memories back. There is still a missing piece.

"Are you alright?" Neliel asked in worry.

"Yes. It just surprised me," she said. "So they both had an amnesia. Isn't it odd? Maybe fate is not so cruel because while one totally forgot about who he is, there is someone he could remember…and the other one remembers everything about who she is…except one. Perhaps it is one way of keeping them connected still."

"Indeed."

Sakura smiled now. "It's not yet too late is it? For both of them?"

Neliel's smile was reluctant. "I can't really say."

"I better go. My husband is waiting for me with Toshirou. One thing though…" she turned and studied Rukia whose face was now smiling as she greeted the crowd who extended their congratulations. "For three years, he was a son to me and I'll give everything to see him happy."

This time, Neliel's smile was warm and comforting. "He is a brother to my fiancé so I would say the same and thank you for enlightening me."

Sakura did not speak as they watched Akira running around, looking for someone…probably Ulquoirra.

"In the end though, it is still up to them both," she finally said then turned to Nel. "You should also keep your man. If he's a friend to Ulquiorra, then he must be a good man too."

Neliel grinned. "He is."

**********0

When Kaien announced the pending marriage, Rukia felt something stir inside her that night. It was easy to name what that feeling is.

Hesitation.

It startled her to realize it. Why would she hesitate in marrying him? She had agreed before right? And Kaien was right, sooner or later that is where they would end up…everyone is expecting that…so why?

Frustrated for not finding the answers, she continued to paint. What is stopping her from saying "yes" now? She still continued painting until Neliel came in. she was too wrapped up with her thought that she forgot about the time.

"You look frustrated," Nel commented and sat down, watching the back of Rukia. She was stiffly sitting down. She figured she's still mad at Kaien for not receiving a notice beforehand of what he planned to do.

Rukia did not answer because she was staring at the painting with a startled look. Wondering what could have possibly shook her, Nel stood up and approached Rukia only to stand frozen.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Rukia whispered in shock. What in the world did just happen to her? How in the world could she have painted Ulquiorra Schiffer?

Nel drew a sharp breath. It may have been drawn out of frustration but one cannot deny that it was still expertly done. It was as if Rukia knew every angle of Ulquiorra's face. Nel wondered if Rukia ever saw him in that serene state.

"Wow," she said in awe. "You got him in that one."

Confused and puzzled, Rukia glanced up. She remembered Ulquiorra telling her that they were friends.

"Nel…why him?"

A pregnant pause followed as Nel was trying to find the right words to say while Rukia waited expectantly. She could not understand. She was not even thinking about him so how come she was able to paint his face? And besides, she does not recall seeing him that way.

"Perhaps because you knew him quite well," Nel answered safely.

"…"

She gave a sympathetic smile towards the confused Rukia. "Ulquiorra is a friend."

At that, the smaller woman cocked an eyebrow. "How come I don't remember him?"

Good point, Nel thought. Rukia never even noticed herself that she had an amnesia and no one among them told her about it especially when she never questioned. In fact, it was Rukia who deduced that she could not remember someone and it was the father of the child.

Damn she cursed. It was all Kaien's fault that things are difficult for them now. When will they ever stop pretending that nothing had transpired between Ulquiorra and Rukia? When will Kaien be honest and tell Rukia the truth that he lied to her?

_When Rukia woke up from the accident, she was told she was pregnant. Naturally, it horrified the girl. In her mind, how in the world could she be pregnant when she does not even have a boyfriend, let alone slept with him?_

_And so Kaien had offered an answer. The father of the unborn child is dead. He died in an accident. Nel and the group were not there when he told her about it. That is why they wondered why Rukia took it easily and when Nel asked if she knew the father, Rukia's answer was simple._

"_I don't but I felt sorry he died," she said with a regretful tone. Though in her mind, she is also questioning. Rukia never inquired about the father…even the name. Again, Kaien was the one to blame. And what he said was probably the reason why Grimmjaw wanted to kill him then._

"_The man is a total jerk who left you and never intends to come back. It was just his misfortune that he had to die."_

_Rukia berated Kaien for the harsh words and never believed those lines…like the man is a bastard or whatnot. What she did believe is he died. Perhaps the reason for her to believe it was because Nel and the others supported Kaien's story just to save her from further ridicule by the elders who had deemed Rukia as disgrace to the clan for what she brought herself._

_Since then, she never questioned about the father and left it that way._

_Yet…_

"_I feel sorry for Akira for growing up without a father and enduring criticism from others," Rukia often said. "And I felt sorry for his father."_

_That remark rendered Nel speechless._

"_I knew if he were alive, he would love to see Akira grow."_

"_Why don't you want to know the name?" she asked and Rukia smiled ruefully._

"_Because I have no recollection of him."_

_Nel sighed. She never understood Rukia's logic then. Or maybe she did now. Having no memories of him and only aware of the name gives nothing…_

"_Besides, what would I tell Akira if he asked me about his father? I have no memories of him so it's terrible that I only know the name. I could offer nothing to him."_

"Nel?"

Said woman blinked. She had lost it there. "I don't know, Rukia. I can't provide an answer to that question. Even I is wondering why _you _can't remember him."

Rukia noted how her friend emphasized the word. A fleeting thought crossed her mind but she shook it. Then she glanced back at the portrait. This was the first time she was able to give face to her subjects and it was a shock that it had to be Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Without knowing it, she felt warmth flood into her as she stared hard at it. A peaceful look…so different from the man she met a few weeks ago…what is this feeling trying to resurface?

"_Be my girl."_

The thought jolted her and she suddenly stood up as if the man on the painting had just spoken to her.

"Rukia…are you alright?"

She nodded absentmindedly as one thought entered her mind again.

"Nel."

"Huh?"

"Was he just a friend?"

Neliel took a moment to contemplate on the question. Should it come from her?

"Not quite. You're…more than that," she gave an honest answer that still eluded the question. "Anyway, what do you plan to do with your wedding? It sure took us all by surprise even though it was to be expected."

Rukia had a feeling Neliel is trying to evade something but she did not press on. She'll find it out on her own way. Ulquiorra Schiffer eluded her…

"It goes on," she answered with one thought in mind.

**********0

He was staring hard at the face she had drawn once. Even until now, whenever he looks at it, he felt soothed.

"What do you plan now?" Renji asked. They arrived at the party a few nights ago only to be met by that announcement. Ulquiorra did not answer. He is considering that yet.

"That Kaien sure pushed the buttons hard," Ichigo cursed. "Although his intentions on her are good, he should not have wiped you out from the scene five years ago."

Grimmjaw snorted. "Part of the blame lies on us. We covered up his story."

Ulquiorra drew a sharp breath then hung his head back. "No. The blame lies on me."

His friends exchanged glances before looking at him. "It was my fault that I left."

"To lure Yammy away," Grimmjaw pointed out.

"Perhaps but I left without talking to her," he answered back.

"What are you really driving at – "

The door slammed open to reveal Akira in hyper mood. The kid made it his habit to drop by Ulquiorra's mansion whenever he comes from school and Ulquiorra would dismiss the kid's governess and volunteers to drive him home. That was probably the reason why Rukia was warming up to him despite their lack of communications.

Since Akira had been dropping there even before Ulquiorra came back, the guards always welcomes his presence as he served as everyone's clown. And no one would sure refused him anyway…he's a charming kid…

And for those who remained serving the house for a long time need not ask the unspoken question. They were looking at the younger version of Ulquiorra Schiffer when he was a tad small. Of course that thought was kept from public as they are loyal to the family.

"Wohoo…what is the ugly brat doing here?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. The term "ugly brat" had been the words he used to taunt Akira but the kid is smart because he could answer back.

Akira smirked back. "Aunt Senna said you are uglier," he snorted and the others hooted a laugh.

"Smartass," Ichigo mumbled as he glared at his friends. Then he frowned before looking at Akira with a questioning look. "She did huh?"

Akira's answer was a toothy grin. He run immediately towards his father and sat on his lap. For a moment, the sight struck Ulquiorra's friends. There is no doubt about it. They are father and son. Only those who watched him grow and grew up with him can tell…

"Neh," Akira started but was cut off by Ulquiorra's question.

"What happened to your face?"

The questioned had startled the boy and he immediately panicked before regaining composure again. "What – oh, this is nothing."

"Who did that to you?" his tone held a certain command in it and the boy bowed down.

His jovial smile vanished. "I had a fight."

Ichigo coughed. For a small boy of six, he sure could fight. Ulquiorra's eyes told the boy to continue.

"Someone from school bullied me and told me I'm a useless bastard because I have no father," his voice was softer now.

"A noble kid should act with utmost dignity," Ulquiorra spoke in a soft voice as well but he felt something kicked on his gut. "Why did you have to fight him?"

This time, Akira's face was serious and it reminded the four men of Ulquiorra once again. "I told him I'll have a father soon," he defended. "And I said you'll be my da."

"And?"

"And he laughed at me. He said my mom is a whore because she has two men in her life. What's a whore mean Uncle?"

Ulquiorra stared at the kid with a blank look. How in the world did they raise that kid to even know that kind of word? And to think they are people from the higher society.

"It's a bad word," Grimmjaw supplied.

This time Akira punched the air. "I knew it. I knew it was bad so I hit him and he hit me back. I may not have a father yet but mama is always good to me and tried her hardest to become a father and a mother too."

A soft smile curved everyone's lips. Yep…they were certainly right before…Akira is a bright kid at the age of six…he sure could understand things normal children should not…

"Your mom would be proud of you for defending her," Ulquiorra finally said. "But you don't have to hit someone for that. Remember, Akira…you're a noble's son so you should act like it."

"I won't do it again," he promised.

"Does your mother know about it?" he asked and the kid looked away. Oh they knew that kind of look because they were like that when they were just his age…

"No. Don't tell her about it Uncle please. She'll be mad," he pleaded. Green eyes sharpened at one thought and he forced the kid to look at him in the eyes.

"This is not your first time, is it?"

The question made Akira jumped down from Ulquiorra's lap and he stared at the older man with shock as he shook his head in panic. But Ulquiorra will have none of it.

"The truth," he said. "Tell me the truth Akira or I will tell your mom."

"But – "

"Have they been bullying you before?"

Reluctantly, he nodded his head as tears welled his eyes. Ulquiorra's feature softened and he extended his arms. "Come here kid," he urged and Akira went to him immediately. It felt natural for him to go to the man he just met a few weeks ago…it was like as if they are connected…

"Don't get angry with me Uncle," he whimpered now, showing signs of how a kid should be. It was not supposed to be a kid who suffers from verbal abuse… "It was the first time I fought I promise."

Ulquiorra gave a faint smile. "I'm not angry with you but I will be if you keep secrets like this from me again," he said. "Now, what was that you were trying to tell me?"

This time, the smile was back. He sought his bag and Renji handed it to him since he immediately dropped it the moment he went to Ulquiorra. "I've got an A Uncle. Would you believe that?"

A proud smile formed Ulquiorra's lips. "That's good to hear. Straight A's?" he said as he took Akira's papers and saw it all. "Wow. I'm proud of you."

"Didn't know the brat is smart," Ichigo chuckled and Akira gave him a dry look, a small smile tugging on his lips and Ichigo knew he should not have spoken. What the hell did Senna teach this kid?

"Aunt Senna also said that you're not that smart," Akira retorted with a smirk then grinned. Renji patted Ichigo's shoulder while trying not to laugh.

"Got you there again, Kurosaki," he guffawed much to Ichigo's annoyance.

As they continued talking together, Ulquiorra made a mental note to check on the school when he got the time.

*********0

Rukia was making her way towards the principal's office. Somehow she felt like something like this happened to her before…like she did something wrong or something like that…

"_Perhaps that was how she got to be Ulquiorra's girl," one student sneered and unable to take it anymore, Rukia spun around only to bump into someone._

The thought stopped her just as she bumped into someone. The impact must have been strong because she almost fell down if not for the strong hands that supported her.

"Easy there," he said softly and it even startled Rukia to realize it was Ulquiorra. For a moment Rukia felt déjà vu. What more, there was his name mentioned.

"M-Mr – " she cursed for stammering and stood up straight to regain her composure. Why is this man making her feel uneasy? She smiled. "Ulquiorra," she said remembering he does not want to be called formally. "What are you doing here?"

"This and that," he said with a shrug. "I'm on my way to the principal's office. How about you?"

She blinked when she met his eyes then she cursed inside. What is the effect of this man on her? Why does she seem affected so much?

"I'm on my way there as well," she said.

He nodded and offered his hand. "Shall we go then? It seems we are going on the same direction."

Reluctantly, she nodded and ignored his hand. "Ah."

They walked in silence while Rukia would glance at him once in a while. Her tongue itched to ask one question but she bit it back. Realizing her unease, he glanced at her with worry.

"Is there something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she just shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm just wondering where we met," she answered and it was true. If he was a friend, she should have remembered him. "I recall meeting your friends in Shinigami Institute but somehow I never met you there."

He looked ahead and did not speak which annoyed Rukia a little but inside her, she had a feeling she was used to his attitude.

She had no time to pry though because Ulquiorra had already knocked on the principal's office.

"Come in," was the soft voice from inside. Ulquiorra opened it for Rukia and she entered with a soft murmur of gratitude. Nemu was sitting on the desk while busy signing some papers.

"Oh, Miss Kuchiki," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you were able to come." Her eyes immediately fixed on the man and her smile faltered a little. "Mr. Schiffer."

He just nodded.

"Please have a seat," she said and stood up to accommodate the two. They are both known personalities around especially Ulquiorra Schiffer. To have him visit her office is already an honor.

"I was actually wondering why you called for me," Rukia said as she took a seat across Ulquiorra. "Is it something important? Does it have something to do with my son?"

Nemu was considering how to relate the incident to the mother then she smiled kindly. "Actually, it was my first time to see your son act so violently that he had to hit another student. When I asked Jasper, he said Akira hit him while they were playing and when I asked your son, he would not say anything."

"My son hurt someone?" Rukia asked in horror.

"Yes and I would like to ask if he's violent outside as well," Nemu answered. "But it was so unlike him really. He was, I mean, he is a bright kid so – "

"But…he never hurt anyone," Rukia defended. "There must be something that happened between the two. I know my son. He's not a violent kid."

Nemu nodded again. "Yes of course I know that as well which is why I asked for your presence to inquire about it. You see – "

Ulquiorra sighed in exasperation which caught the attention of the two women. Rukia glanced at him with a pointed look while Nemu was looking at him questioningly.

"That is actually the reason why I came here as well," Ulquiorra finally spoke. "I think the children here should be disciplined especially to words they utter."

Confused, they looked at him only. Rukia wondered how he knew about it.

"I don't understand," Nemu said. "I – "

"Akira did hit someone and though I must say he should not have, he had his reason. For one, how in the world are these children taught here? For a kid of the same age with Akira, how do they know what a whore is or even what a bastard is? You should keep track on them all."

Rukia was giving him a silent look in which Ulquiorra did not want to meet that moment. "And aside from that, this kid, Jasper is it? He had been bullying Akira before."

Rukia felt something stir inside her. What is that emotion that bloomed on her? And why is her son keeping those from her?

After a long talk, both stepped out from the room in silence once again. Ulquiorra glanced at her and found her looking at him with wonder and question.

"I didn't know," she said. "Why – "

He offered a small smile. "Akira does not want to worry you. In fact, I should not have known about it but I happen to notice the blue mark yesterday when he dropped by the house. I urged him to tell me what went wrong."

Rukia shook her head. She still could not grasp it all…her son had fought someone because he told Akira he is a bastard…

"But you know," Ulquiorra said as an afterthought. He had intentionally neglected this part a while ago. "You should be proud of your son for defending you. The kid called you a whore and though unable to understand its meaning, Akira defended you. That just shows how much he cares for you."

Feeling a lump in her throat, Rukia unconsciously grabbed his arm for support as tears welled her eyes. She was not aware her son is suffering that way…he never told her and she never noticed…then she suddenly stared at Ulquiorra…

"For a short time, you had grown into him and he to you," she said with amusement. "He opened up. He never does that to anyone."

Ulquiorra chose not to comment on it.

"And I am truly grateful. It seems you are the one closest to him now," she said. "I'm truly sorry if I can't remember you just yet. They have been telling me we were friends…but somehow…I know there is something more…"

"Would you allow me if I help you remember?" he asked casually and it stopped Rukia. However, Ulquiorra continued walking while she watched.

"Would you if I asked you?" she asked back.

"If I do then you should prepare yourself. This might be something you would not expect," he said without turning back. "However, I'll leave you one thought. There is this girl I met before…she was the only one outside my circle who was able to see through me…in fact…she left me a memento before…"

This time he glanced over his shoulder, a soft smile and a tender look on his eyes. "If you remember that…then that would help."

Wide-eyed, Rukia watched him walk away while her mind started reeling with different questions. She was right. There is something more that Nel and the others are keeping from her.

As if as an afterthought, Ulquiorra stopped and turned around to look at her…a serious look on his handsome face. "I don't want to confuse you Rukia that is why I am letting you remember bit by bit. However, if push comes to shove, I will force you to remember who I am."

There was a promise behind those lines and Rukia knew he would keep his words. And there is a nagging thought inside her head which she does not want to entertain.

******

**Reviews please...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay...I'm not sure if I want to end this so soon...but then it is already coming to an end...a few more chaps and ta-dah...somehow I wanted to update every month now...just kidding...**

**Many thanks to the following:**

**AlaeMori**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko**

**El Que Llora**

**XDranDomPeRsoNXD**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person**

**Shubhs**

**Ojou-sama**

**kluxces**

**Adrianna**

**kriorokkz44827**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Ulquiorra's furrow deepened at having been disturbed from his solitude by the maids informing him of a visitor. As far as he could remember, he does not recall expecting any guests at all. His guests, the Nakamichi couple were touring around with his Aunt who took the liberty to tour them around.

He stopped at the doorway when he spotted the supposed to be visitor. Why, it's none other than the woman responsible for making him unable to sleep. She was studying the room he surmised as she moved slowly from here to there as if searching for something.

She was oblivious of his presence still so he chose to lean on the doorjamb while continuing to watch and then he held his breath as she took the frame on his table. From where he is, he could tell by her sudden stiffness that she was shocked by what she saw there. A wry smile curved his lips…

"Didn't expect you to be dropping here," he said to get her attention. Surprised, the frame almost fell down. That sort of scene reminded him of the time he asked her to be his girl and she had agreed because of the added benefits.

"Oh, sorry," she said with her eyes still fixed on him. There was something in her eyes which Ulquiorra could not quite decipher but somehow he knew it had something to do with her drawing.

He leaned away. "What can I do for you? Have you brought Akira along?" he asked.

"No. He had a class," she answered and placed the frame back but her eyes went back to it. No longer able to control herself she asked. "Who drew that?"

Ulquiorra studied her and reconsidered his words. "You surprise me," he rather said. "You never played yourself for a fool. You know who drew that."

She did not look pleased by what he said as her head immediately snapped and her eyes glared at him for a split second. Good, he thought. He is beginning to see the Rukia he met before…

"I came here for an answer," she said directly much to Ulquiorra's amusement. Just like the old Rukia, typical of her to get straight to the point.

"I see," he said and for a couple of seconds, there was a tender look in his green eyes before it was masked away. Rukia could never understand this man. He has so many conflicting emotions in one moment.

He walked towards her now…with ease and grace…something which seemed familiar to her…then he stopped when he was just five feet away.

"Have a seat," he motioned for the couch but Rukia merely stood where she was so they just faced each other. Ulquiorra shrugged. She still had not lost that defiant stance. "So, what answers are you looking for?"

She inhaled deeply before frowning. "Why are you not helping me remember who you were?"

Were. Past tense.

Ulquiorra blinked. How could he tell her? He wanted her to remember him but he is also afraid that if she does, she would loathe him for leaving her. It was just simple yet it terrified the mighty Ulquiorra Schiffer. And if memory serves him right, their parting five years ago was not good.

"Maybe because I want you to remember by yourself," he said casually. "But as I have said yesterday, if push comes to shove, I will force you to remember."

"What does that supposed to mean?" she asked with a bite and Ulquiorra smiled inwardly. Yep, nothing seemed to have changed about her. She still has the hidden claws.

"Nothing," he said. "Do you want to have a drink?"

"No thank you," she declined the offer just as the maid entered. Rukia spotted her and wondered why that particular maid was giving her a meaningful look. Ulquiorra glanced at the direction and met the maid's eyes.

"Forgive me for interrupting sir," she said apologetically. "Your cousin called and asked if you could make it into the meeting?"

Lazily, Ulquiorra walked towards the table, passed Rukia then reached for the phone. He dialed the office's number and informed Toshirou that he would not make it. After all, he trusts his cousin to do the right thing. Toshirou always does…after a short talk, he hang up then sat on the table while Rukia remained standing still, this time looking at the maid with recognition.

"Sun-sun was your name, correct?" she asked which startled the maid. Rukia had only met her once or twice in Japan. That was the time her friends were all worried about a missing person which turned out to be Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Yes madame," she said and bowed. Ulquiorra toyed with his pen while listening to the exchange. This time Rukia turned to him.

"How long do you plan on keeping quiet?" she asked.

"Short time," he answered. "You've met her once or twice. If I remember correctly, I brought you home with me because you were too tired. That was the first time you met her. Is that enough to lead you on?"

She walked towards the table and took the frame while Ulquiorra motioned for Sun-Sun to leave them be. He waited for her statement.

"This one…when did I…" she trailed off and sent him a questioning look…

"You painted it in school…it was torn to pieces by Mila Rose and you reformed it as I requested," he said and jumped down from the table, this time he held Rukia's shoulder but the woman took a step back.

There is something she is meaning to ask…but she always felt tongue-tied whenever she dared to ask it. "Were we close?"

Now, Ulquiorra gave her a contemplating look as if weighing his words on his mind while Rukia waited. He did not speak though as he only nodded his head.

"How close?" she asked again and Ulquiorra's face wore a bemused expression at the question. He took one step forward while she stepped back. His presence always made her feel uncomfortable so as much as possible she avoided being close to him…too close to him…

Ulquiorra took a step forward once again and Rukia found herself trapped between him and a single couch so she remained standing. He was now just a few inches away. In fact, she could feel his breath on her face as it fanned him. She looked up and met his dazzling eyes.

And something tugged at her heart. She was reading so many emotions in his eyes…one of which is uncertainty…but why? If they were friends or more than it, he should have helped her remember…but he merely does nothing…as if afraid yet at the same time wishing for her to remember him…could that be possible…?

He bent down and she was alarmed by the action. He would not dare kiss her would he? She ordered herself to move or to sit down before he could do something rash but somehow she felt glued on the floor as she waited for him.

But he did not kiss her. He merely rested his forehead on hers.

"We were this close," he murmured. "I wanted you to remember Rukia…but somehow I'm afraid. Take it slowly and you'd remember in due time."

The way he said it…there was longing and sadness in his voice coupled with regret…before she could even react, she felt tears stung her eyes for unknown reason. They remained like that for a few minutes…it was as if by doing so, it would be enough for the time being…

Slowly, Rukia closed her eyes.

"Stay with me Rukia," he whispered and the words were not foreign to her. It was as if he had spoken that line to her before…then her eyes widened at the realization…she pulled away while Ulquiorra watched.

"We were…" she could not find the proper words. Then she shook her head in confusion. There is something which he stirred inside her…a feeling of longing as well…to know him once again…to know the man behind the façade…

He didn't say anything to continue what she was about to say. Instead, "Rukia…if I asked you to stay…would you?"

But Rukia knew she could not. She is still in the process of finding answers…of linking her life with his…of trying to know who he was to her before aside from being more than friends…and add to that…she could not stay with him…because she would be marrying Kaien in a few days…

A reluctant smile curved her lips…then she shook her head…"I'm sorry…"

He does not know what she's apologizing for…for not remembering him? For not wanting to stay or what?

Then she finally moved. "I came here with the intention of asking you about my past with you…but somehow, whenever I come into close contact with you…you stir some emotions inside me which I could not name…I'm so sorry but I could not say yes to your request…I'm marrying Kaien next week."

The last remark…it earned a reaction from him…his features hardened…his eyes sharpened…and if looks could kill, anyone would have been dead by now…because he looked like he wanted to murder Kaien…

"I don't want to be confused you know," she continued, not aware of the turmoil inside him now. "That's why I took the courage to ask you. But I realized that asking you confuses me more."

Ulquiorra pressed his fingers into his shut eyes. The action elicited a tender feeling from Rukia. But she pushed it down her soul.

"I better go," she said and gave a rueful smile. Ulquiorra didn't show any signs that he heard her so Rukia moved away. "I wish we could really be friends."

When she reached the knob, his voice stopped her. "Do you love him?"

The question startled Rukia. What is he driving at? She turned and saw him looking at her now. Does she love Kaien? Surely, she does right? That's practically the reason why she actually became his fiancée. But then again…why did she feel reluctant after he announced their upcoming marriage? She shouldn't feel that way right?

But if she was to be honest, she would admit that Ulquiorra's linked to her had created waves in her heart. At least her subconscious knew that. But why is he asking that?

Again, she studied him carefully. "He's a good man," she said instead and opened the door. Behind her, Ulquiorra nodded. That answer was enough for him.

It may be rude but starting from this point on, he will do what he must. When Rukia was about one foot away from the office, he spoke again.

"There's something I never said five years ago…something I neglected telling you…" he said and stood up to face the window. "I hope it was never too late saying it and I know it would confuse you more. In fact, I know it would hold no meaning this time because you could not remember me…but I want you to know…"

He turned towards her and saw her facing him. "I never said I love you and I am telling you now that I love you and still do then and now."

Her amethyst orbs widened and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. It could not be. He could not be…the way he said it…he was looking at her with those emotions while Rukia just looked back in shock…she knew now…despite not remembering it all…she knew he was someone important to her back then…

He smiled gently and raised his two fingers. "Give yourself some time to remember Rukia. Eventually, you will and I would hope we could patch things up…start from where we left off…"

Confused, Rukia took two steps back then ran away while Ulquiorra sighed in consternation. As if feeling weakened so suddenly, he slumped down while holding his head with both hands. If under normal situation, he would have laughed like Ichigo or Renji or Grimmjaw by her reaction after his confession…but then again, he was never like those three…

One week…one week eh?

*******0

Byakuya glanced at his unsettled sister. He had decided to pay her a visit and his nephew as well. But as he arrived, he learned that Akira dropped by Ulquiorra's house. Indeed, Gin was right. In his subconscious, it seems Akira recognized his father…

However, this Rukia here…it worried him…she was having that look…confused…conflicted…

"Is something bothering you?" he asked as they shared a quiet snack at the wide garden. She was just sitting there and the question seemed to have jolted her as she blinked and stared at him for a while before gathering her thoughts.

"Ah, nothing, nii-sama," she said. She had always addressed him that way and though not in favor of it, he finally accepted.

"You have that troubled look," he pointed out as he regally sipped his tea.

"I…"

"Are you having doubts?" he asked and he struck the core. Her eyes were clouded with questions…uncertainty…

"Why do you ask that?" she asked though.

"Because it's clearly written in your eyes," he simply said. "Does it have something to do with Ulquiorra?" he asked. Oh, he was always aware of what's happening around him…

The mention of the name earned a puzzled look from her before she frowned. "You knew about him as well?"

Carefully, he nodded. "Ah. In fact, he was the one who actually made a way for me to meet you."

"_I'll help you find your family," he said._

"If you have doubts, make sure to think things through before you get on with your wedding next week," he advised. "I want you to be happy Rukia…truly happy…"

She bowed her head while her hand moved to reach for her cup of tea. "I'm only confused but I'm not doubtful."

He raised one brow. "Confused? On what?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Perhaps about Ulquiorra…he still puzzles me until now…everyone had been telling me we were friends yet somehow, it was only this time that I felt they are keeping things from me. Neliel would not answer me directly when I asked about him…I even asked Ulquiorra but he would not give a direct answer…he confuses me even more."

This time she looked up to meet her brother's eyes. "He told me he loves me…something he neglected telling me before…"

He did huh, Byakuya thought with an inward smile. That Ulquiorra always worked quietly…and he was beginning to think he would never make a move…

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I ran away," she admitted with a flushed face. "But he asked me something which I could not answer."

He sipped again but his eyes never left her face. "Which is?"

"He asked if I love Kaien."

This time, Byakuya leaned back on the chair while watching her still…waiting to see any reaction…different from the confused one…

"What did you answer him?"

She took a deep breath. "I, well, I only said he was a good man. I know I love Kaien…yet somehow I feel…I don't know how to describe it nii-sama."

He nodded then asked a sensible question. "But are you prepared to wed him?"

She pondered on it then smiled reluctantly. "I have to, right? After all, everyone is expecting it and I would not want to embarrass him. Besides, I was his fiancée for a while."

Byakuya gave her a meaningful look. "You have to, you mean?" he asked. "Was it to prevent embarrassing him? What about your happiness? I am asking if you are prepared to wed him. You have not given me a direct answer."

She sipped then leaned on her chair as well. "To be honest, I don't know. Somehow, I felt like something is stopping me. When he announced that information, I was kinda surprised at my own reaction. I'm hesitant. But still, I don't want to hurt him either just because I'm having conflicting thoughts ever since Ulquiorra appeared. And what's really odd is that we never even talked longer..."

He nodded again, satisfied with your answer. He gave a curt smile. "Search for that one…whatever is stopping you…he's a good man I agree but if you don't love him, then don't marry him. I wish I have said these words to Hisana before. I want you to be truly happy…unlike her. Ulquiorra is a good man too. I heard that you were the one who actually made a change in him before."

Rukia gave his brother a grateful smile. "You make a great heir. Thank you so much."

********0

Akira slowed down from running when he noticed Ulquiorra's face so deep in thought as he sat on his chair inside his office. It was his first time to see him with that kind of look…as if troubled by something…

"Uncle?" he called uncertainly and the man didn't seem to notice him yet so Akira ran towards him. "Uncle!"

Ulquiorra awakened from his deep thought and stared at him for a while…it took a moment to recognize the child in front of him…

He was looking with his big amethyst eyes. "Are you alright uncle?" he asked, his tone laced with worry as if he understood that the man is having a turmoil.

"Yeah…"

Akira grinned. "Yosh! Have a game with me…I'll beat you now…"

This time, Ulquiorra smiled then smirked as he ruffled his jet black hair. "Really huh? It takes a lot of guts to challenge me young man…" he said playfully.

"I'll make you yield to me," he promised then tugged at his sleeves. "Come on now. I have to beat you so I can brag to Uncle Grimmjaw."

And so for the following hours, two males, one an older man and the other a child…they were crouching on the floor while playing an online game through Ulquiorra's laptop. A few minutes later, the maids all but looked up at the living room upon hearing a laughter…both from man and boy…sure, Ulquiorra Schiffer is enjoying Akira's company so much that the boy could make him smile…

"Hey Uncle, if Uncle Kaien would marry my mom, does it mean he would become my father?" the kid asked innocently as they remained sitting on the floor, the boy eating chips while Ulquiorra was leaning on the couch, watching him.

"Why do you ask?"

Akira shrugged. "During my birthday party, the older people said that I'm going to have a father soon. They said its Uncle Kaien…he's not bad...he's always nice to me..."

Ulquiorra did not comment as he listened to him prattling about it. "But really, I like you to be my da. Then we could play a lot and I would make you smile because Aunt Halibel said you rarely smiled before…"

"You are making me smile," Ulquiorra pointed out then stood up. "Wait here for a while…" he left the kid towards his room and got something hidden in a safety box. A few minutes later, he returned to find Akira still plopped on the floor, enjoying the chips…he frowned…this boy ought to eat nutritious foods…

He took a seat on the couch now. "Come sit beside me Akira and let's have a man to man talk." The kid complied with eagerness.

"What's that?" he pointed at the small box. Ulquiorra handed it to him so the child could see. "I was hoping I could give that to your mom before."

Akira's eyes widened at the shining stone. "Wow. Is this a diamond uncle?" he asked with awe and excitement.

"Sure is."

"Wow…I got to see one…I'm gonna tell this to Uncle Ichigo…" he said.

"I bought that from your Uncle Ichigo's jewelry shop Akira so you can't brag to him about it," he said and the news seemed to have awed him even more.

"Really? Does Uncle Ichigo own a lot of diamonds?" he asked innocently.

Ulquiorra nodded. "And many more…a lot of stones…that's their line of business…" he said. "Anyway…I had hoped to give that to your mom."

This time, Akira closed the box and studied him as if he were some old man who understood something. Then a slow smile curved his lips. "If you give it to her, does that mean you'll marry her?"

Ulquiorra's smile froze on his lips. "If she wants to…after all, she'll be getting married next week. I'm hoping I could make your mom remember who I was."

"You know my mom before?" he asked intelligently.

"Sure do…"

Akira glanced at the box then back at Ulquiorra. "If mom accepts it and marries you…will my name be like yours? Aunt Neliel said that my name would change if my mom would get married."

"It sure will," he nodded and Akira frowned.

"So will I be Akira Schiffer if she marries you?" he asked, his voice filled with sudden hope as he raised his eyes to meet his…

A bright kid indeed, Ulquiorra thought. He could grasp everything so quickly. He grinned. "Yep."

There was a moment of silence as Akira suddenly felt tensed…his hand fisted on his pants as he looked down…Ulquiorra remained watching…waiting for the kid to talk…

"And if I do…then…can I call you…da?" he asked, now very uncertain if Ulquiorra would allow it…after all, even if they were close…he shook his head and waited for the answer…he braved to meet his eyes and what he saw there is tenderness…

Ulquiorra felt a lump in his throat realizing that that was probably the very first thing he was denied when he was a child…and he'll be damned if he'll deny it to Akira as well…

"Yeah…sure…" he finally spoke and the answer brightened Akira's face as he suddenly jumped down from the couch and squealed in delight. "In fact, I would love it very much if you would call me dad."

"Yes!!"

Ulquiorra waited for the elation to ebb away before he motioned for him to sit again. "Sit down Akira…like I have said…we'll have a man to man talk…you'll be the man of the house…okay?" he said.

Akira nodded and thought of a question. "Will you take care of my mom then?"

"Of course…I'll not let anything happen to her if she'll be my wife…I love your mom you see…" he started and the kid eagerly listened. Ulquiorra knew that he would have to set things straight. "'Twas five years ago when I met her…"

This time, Akira's seemed intent on listening to what he believes will be the story of his Uncle. He's still too young to understand everything but he sure does understand most of things, Ulquiorra thought.

"Your mom is a paradox," he said. "She could be timid at times then suddenly fierce. But you see…she and her friends, your Aunt Senna and Aunt Neliel…they were the only women who were never afraid of us…" then a thought occurred to him which made him smirk. "Would you believe your Aunt Senna had slapped Ichigo twice?"

His big eyes widened even more as his lips formed an O. "Really?"

"Yep…"

And the two continued talking while Ulquiorra told him of the past…Toshirou who was outside all the time leaned away from the wall and shook his head…in just a matter of short weeks, the two were very close…

Akira's eyes welled up in tears as Ulquiorra finished his story. He gave the boy the time to absorb it all. Slowly, Ulquiorra looked outside. "But let's keep it a secret for a while okay? Until I finish everything…" he said. "Keep this box a secret."

Akira blinked back his tears but it came out still anyway. He used his arms to wipe it before he looked up. Ulquiorra was giving the boy a tender look…a look meant for Rukia and him only…

"Can I…" his voice croaked and so Ulquiorra offered his arms.

"Come here…son," he said and the boy willingly went into his arms and there he cried…both in happiness and something else that his small mind could not yet define…he finally had someone he would call his father…he has a father…

He continued crying out loud much like a kid does while Ulquiorra only held him close…a contented look on his face…he realized as he was talking with him earlier that he could not pretend anymore…he could not take it anymore…he wanted the boy to call him dad…he wanted to claim the boy as his own…

"Daddy…" Akira cried in a small voice…

*****

**There goes...Rukia already knows but could not connect it yet...reviews please...**


	24. Chapter 24

**First, sorry you guys if 'tis a bit fluffy but then again, people tend to become like these in some ways ya know...anyway, thanks to the following people:**

**AlaeMori - hmm...**

**XDranDomPeRsoNxD**

**Adrianna**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko**

**Shubhs**

**El Que Llora - by the way, how's it going with your fic?**

**Ojou-sama**

**kriorokkz44827**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

"Alright, hands up for a while madam," the woman said as she took Rukia's measure. Rukia silently obliged while Senna and Neliel watched. The former had finally found the time to come and attend Rukia's wedding which would take place in just a few days.

"How come you're marrying him?" Senna asked with a frown as she sipped her tea. Neliel was busy browsing the page of a magazine as she sat with her legs crossed while Rukia remained standing in the middle.

"What kind of question is that?" Rukia asked sullenly.

Senna just shrugged. "A valid question I think…after all, there's Ulquiorra to consider. How come you have not remembered him yet? That guy was like your first boyfriend."

"Just because he was my first does not mean I have to marry him…besides, I still don't remember much but I'm having flashbacks from time to time…" she said.

"Alright, madam, everything is set," the woman said and offered a small smile. She knew better than to actually listen to the conversation. But she would not deny her curiosity was piqued at the mention of the name…

Rukia nodded and took a seat across Nel. "Thank you," she casually said as the woman walked out of the room. This time, she turned towards her friend. "You didn't come to actually question my decision, right?"

"Hmm," Senna just said. "I'm just curious so I asked," she finally said.

"Kaien is a good man, Senna," Rukia said. She was aware Senna never liked the guy. She does not know why. Maybe it had something to do with Kaien looking like Kurosaki Ichigo. "You really should learn to like him from this point on."

Senna just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Senna," Rukia chided when she realized her friend was not taking her words seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Senna waved her off and stood up. "But if it were me, I'd choose Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra has got nothing to do with this, why do you have to bring him up?" Rukia asked. "We're talking about Kaien."

"I don't want to talk about that man," Senna said and cocked her head sideways. "Anyway, where's Akira?"

"He's off to school and Ulquiorra had informed his governess that he would be taking him somewhere. They seemed too close…" the last remark came softly but enough to reach her friends' ears.

"That's good news…I guess I have to drop by Ulquiorra's house for an interview. Maybe then, he would allow it…" Senna said with a grin.

"Senna," Neliel said as she looked up from the magazine. "You came here for a vacation. Learn to value that…heck, when will you ever learn to rest?"

"I'm having a rest right now," Senna argued. "Besides, reporters like gossips you know…" she said. "Got to go."

******0

The woman watched as the guy stood up from bed and wrapped the sheet around his naked body. A bitter smile curved her lips.

"So, this is what I will always be to you?" she asked and stood up as well.

Kaien turned and gave her a frown. "We've talked about this before. We have agreed that this would be our last. No more affairs after I get married."

Anger crossed her face as she stood up, not minding her naked body and strolled towards the bathroom. "You're fooling yourself. She would not love you back."

"What the hell do you know?" Kaien asked gruffly. She had been his lover long before he met Rukia. Well, that fact…he kept it from her and from everyone else. After all, he would only call for her when he needed an outlet.

"I know your obsession to her," she answered from the bathroom. "You're acting so gentlemanly towards her but deep inside you just want her. Heck Kaien, I bet she never got laid by you just yet."

Kaien didn't remark as he poured some wine and sat down while watching the city lights outside.

"Why do you want to marry her anyway?" she asked again as if meaning to taunt him.

Kaien sniggered as if the woman could see his face. "Because I love her."

"Hmp…love eh?" she said in mock tone. "If you love her, you wouldn't be coming here and asking to share my bed for the night. You're a fool."

And maybe he is…he could not seem to get Rukia off his system. Ever since five years ago since he returned to the pub and saw her there enjoying her job…he felt enchanted…and was annoyed upon learning that she was already going steady with Ulquiorra…

But Ulquiorra's disappearance proved advantageous to him because he got to know her even more…and he got to make her love him…or did she really? He was not stupid to understand that on the night of Akira's birthday, upon announcing their coming marriage, she was not at all excited or even enthusiastic about it. In fact, they even had an argument over it that same night…though she never really said that she didn't want to get married…

He still could feel the reluctance then…

"She's basically the only woman you didn't share your bed with…the only woman who does not seem charmed so much by you despite the fact that you're already her fiancé. She's also the first woman who turned you down some years back when you offered to be his man…" the woman stepped out from the bathroom with only a robe around her body. "Maybe you're just challenged Kaien."

"I'm not," he said. "I'm very sure of how I feel towards her and she will marry me at all cost."

She smirked at him. "You're forgetting that Ulquiorra Schiffer is just around the corner. He can claim her back. As I have heard, he already got the kid's sympathy."

Kaien was aware of it too and he felt envious inside. He had tried so hard to please Akira before and the kid was always pleased yes but it was so different with Ulquiorra…it was as if the man has a power over the child and Rukia…

And that is what basically made him envious…the affection he wanted and craved from the child and the woman he loved…it was never complete as if it was really meant that way…as if the full affection is meant for someone else…

"He can't do anything about it," Kaien grunted with a dark face. "Rukia is my woman now whether he objects or not. He had abandoned her five years ago…he had the galls to come back and reclaim them?"

The woman snorted and eyed him ruefully. "You know…I love you Kaien and I know you could not return that same affectionate feeling. After all, my role into your life is just a bed-warmer is it?" there was a bitter note. "If you love her, then you should have already been honest with her."

Kaien didn't utter any words as he stared outside the hotel window.

"I'll marry her."

"If you say so…but I'll stop you," she finally said and gathered her things. "I'll be on my suite upstairs. Good night."

Kaien was left there thinking deeply. Maybe he was really being selfish here but he'll be damned if he'll let Rukia out of his life…besides, he knew Ulquiorra could not do anything about it once the wedding sets off….

He could only hope Rukia does not remember him fully and that their interaction would lessen in the following days to come…

*******0

Rukia handed her coat towards the valet and stopped when she spotted her visitor. She just came with Kaien.

"Ulquiorra…it's a surprise seeing you around," she said with a warm smile. Ulquiorra turned towards them but his eyes settled on the man behind her. Immediately, she was quick to sense the tension.

"I've dropped Akira around," he said. "Shiba…" he said as acknowledgement to the quiet man.

"Schiffer."

Rukia was still thinking what to actually say to break the tension and she stiffened when Kaien wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Guiltily, she met Ulquiorra's eyes and saw anger flashed in those pair of emerald orbs.

"Ahm," she said and tactfully freed herself from Kaien's hold. "Would you two like to have a drink? I'll go prepare some."

Tomorrow would be their wedding and it felt strange that Rukia is more hesitant than before. Why is Ulquiorra here? Did he come to confuse her again?

"Sure," Ulquiorra nodded.

When out of earshot, Kaien shook his head and took a seat while Ulquiorra remained standing. "I commend you Schiffer…" he started. "You've got some guts."

Ulquiorra just gave him a dry look. "Shouldn't I be saying that? After all, you were the one who made things so complicated."

Kaien's face darkened at the comment. "You – "

"You have to lie to her eh? Tsk…if I were you, I'd cancel the wedding tomorrow…" Ulquiorra said with a promise that something would happen tomorrow…something Kaien would not like…

"Are you issuing me a threat there?" Kaien asked with a raised brow.

"Just a warning…there would be no wedding tomorrow."

Kaien gave a hollow laugh and shook his head again. "Man…something I have always noticed about you is your confidence Schiffer…but maybe tomorrow you'll learn not to overestimate yourself. What are you going to do anyway? Abduct her?"

Ulquiorra just gave him a dry look. "Why, that's a good idea. I might."

"You've no shame," he finally said angrily. "You came back after leaving her and acted as if you still own her."

"I still do," Ulquiorra said. "And you know that very well, don't you?"

There was mockery behind the tone and Kaien felt like hitting the man just to erase the smug look from his face.

Before he could retort though, he spotted Rukia coming out from the kitchen. She must have already given the order to prepare some drinks.

"She'll never remember you."

"She will."

"The father of her son is already dead to her."

"That statement could be rectified. I'm inclined to say the words back at you…you've no shame as well Kaien Shiba…"

They heard a running footsteps from the stairs and both men looked up to see Akira already in his pajama. It appeared he had something exciting to relate just by looking at his face.

"Hey check it out da – Uncle," he said when he received a warning glance from Ulquiorra but the almost error didn't go unnoticed by Kaien who froze on his seat. Did the child already know?

"What?" Ulquiorra asked as the boy sat on his lap with the video game on his hand. "Don't tell me Grimmjaw had bought you another video game."

"Yep…" he nodded and gave a toothy grin before turning to the other guest. "Hey there Uncle Kaien."

"Hey there kid," he said with a smile.

"Have you finished your assignment?" Rukia asked as she approached them.

Akira did not answer as he nipped his tongue. Already seeing the sign, she gave her son a reprimanding look. "Don't tell me you did not do it. You're getting lazy."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Jeez mom. I hate math. It sucks."

She raised her brow. "Really? Since when did you learn complaining about your lessons?" she asked curiously. "Have you finished your food?"

He shook his head. "Nah-ah. I made Uncle Ulquiorra promise to share dinner with us."

"Go finish your homework while waiting for dinner to be served," she ordered slightly and pointed upwards.

"Come on…I'll do it later," he said. "At least after I play with Uncle Ulquiorra."

She eyed the two with a frown. "No. there will be no video game until you finish your homework," she said then her eyes fixed on Ulquiorra. "The same goes for you. No video game until he finishes it."

Ulquiorra hid an amused smile at the tone she used then he shrugged before turning to the boy. "Why don't you go and start working on it?"

"But – "

He shook his head. "Your mom is right. Finish it first…and you told me you have no other things to do."

Akira pouted as he jumped down from his lap and headed towards the stairway but he turned back. "If I get to finish it, will you promise to stay tonight?"

The question froze the three adults as they all stared at the boy who was giving his father a hopeful look. Rukia stared at Ulquiorra, anxious at his reaction while Kaien remained speechless.

Ulquiorra gave Kaien a sideway glance then shrugged. "Sure."

"Yes!" he squealed and ran up, leaving the three. Rukia smiled reluctantly.

"I'm sorry if he is imposing too much," she said apologetically but Ulquiorra just shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

Kaien watched the two exchange casual words and cursed all the devils when his phone rang. Annoyed but not showing it, he took the call while he remained seated, intent on watching Ulquiorra talk to her.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, a fact which didn't escape the two. The person from the other phone spoke while Kaien listened with an unfathomable look on his face. "Really huh? Yeah sure…I'll drop by."

With that he stood up. "Are you going already?" Rukia asked.

He nodded and walked towards her. "Yes. A friend of mine met an accident," he said and bent down to give her a chaste kiss…his eyes bored on Ulquiorra whose face darkened. "Hope you can actually make it out tomorrow Ulquiorra."

Said man gave Kaien a smug look but didn't utter a word. "I better go. I'm not even supposed to be here on the eve before our wedding," he mused. Kukkaku had already berated him for not following the tradition about not seeing the girl until the wedding day.

She said something will not turn out right.

"I'll walk you outside," Rukia said. "Please feel free to ask anything you want, Ulquiorra."

"Ah. I'll go check on Akira upstairs if its alright with you," he said and stood up as well. Rukia glanced at him then gave a smile.

"Sure and make sure he does his homework."

"I will."

She watched him climb up the stairs for a couple of seconds before finally turning to Kaien who was watching as well. She smiled reluctantly. "Ah…uhm…shall I walk you outside then?" she asked.

Kaien's face was unreadable for a short while before he grinned.

*********0

Curious at what the two are doing upstairs, Rukia decided to call upon them. A while ago while talking with Kaien outside and after which she went to the library to finish some paper works, she heard some giggles from Akira and a manly laughter coming from Ulquiorra.

It ended for at least thirty minutes and she decided to actually go up and check on them. After all, they have not stepped down yet for dinner.

A frown creased her forehead upon noticing first the scattered clothes of Akira. What in the world did the two do? Play with water? Oh she should not have asked since part of Akira's room was already wet.

Since his room has a divider on it still, she peeked to have a glance at the two and her heart simply fell at the sight that greeted her. There in the bed is Ulquiorra sitting while leaning on the headrest of Akira's small bed. His arms were wrapped around Akira as he read him a book and she realized it was the book Akira loved most…

Now Akira is actually leaning close to him, listening intently while trying to fight the sleepiness that started to take over. His hair was still wet and she had guessed he had already taken a bath. Did Ulquiorra take care of it then?

She caught sight of Ulquiorra's coat hanging behind the door and she slowly leaned away from the divider while feeling a lump in her throat. That image she saw would always remain her mind and heart…

And something bloomed inside her…a feeling of warmth knowing the two are getting along well…

Whatever happens tomorrow and in the days to come…she will forever keep that scene inside her…and would always treasure it…because that one moment…Akira had a man to do what a father does…

*******************************0

He found her in deep thought in the library later that night. For a woman about to be wed, she sure does not look like one. Her face is troubled and he knew it had something to do with her memory.

Sensing his presence, she looked up and Ulquiorra blinked. Why is she…crying?

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and walked towards her. It struck him to realize that it was only around this woman that he was able to show some other sides of him.

She gave a smile. "Ah. I was just thinking too much."

"About the wedding?" he asked casually as he now stood beside the window.

There was a tensed silence before she answered. "Somehow."

They did not utter any words for the following seconds until Rukia broke it. "What you did a while ago with him…I'll never forget that…"

"…"

"He had always wanted to read beside a man…you know, to feel that he has a man in his life as well…that he was not a bastard like what many people say…" she heaved a deep sigh and smiled ruefully. "I think marrying Kaien would give him that. But a while ago…after seeing you there…I…"

"Do you want to continue with the wedding?" he asked.

Rukia looked up to meet his eyes and looked away again. This man causes so many feelings inside her. Damn. His presence alone is enough to confuse her…

"Ah."

"Why? Despite being reluctant now – "

Her eyes widened at his claim and she stared at him. "R-Reluctant?"

Was it so obvious? How did he know?

He moved closer to her, hands on his pocket. He was not wearing his coat. It seemed he left it in Akira's room. Rukia remained seated, speechless still.

"You don't have to continue the wedding," he said as he leaned his face closer to her. "Don't do it Rukia."

She only stared at him before finally bowing her head. "I'm…sorry. I have to. It's all set. I don't want to embarrass him in front of the crowd."

He was not showing any reaction towards her statement as he remained closer still. She continued. "I know…and I felt it…that I have loved you before…but now…I don't know…"

"Are you happy if you stay with him?" he asked again, this time, he leaned away. When he received no answer, Ulquiorra leaned closer again, he cupped her pale face. Rukia could see he is hurting but he smiled nonetheless. Then, slowly, he bent his head down and gave her a kiss which she did not resist at all. Her mind tells her it is something she had wanted from before…but of course…there is no way she would know that…

After that, Ulquiorra moved away then smiled before turning away. "You have not answered me," he said as he walked towards the door. "That should mean you're not sure at all…and that's why I'll stop your wedding."

When he held the knob, Rukia spoke, her mind clear now though her eyes remained clouded. "I am happy with him. Please don't do something tomorrow."

Ulquiorra froze for a couple of seconds before nodding his head without turning back. "Tell Akira I went home."

When the door was shut, Rukia closed her eyes, not knowing why she suddenly felt like crying. Why does she feel like she had just lost something important to her? And why did his words suddenly made her want to quit tomorrow? She shook her head as she held it with both hands now. No. It is not his words. It is the pain he was trying so hard to hide.

Neliel who was just outside the whole time, decided to step in with Senna. They heard the conversation between the two. Senna knocked.

"Come in."

When they did, they saw her so down…so confused…and crying…

"Rukia…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt him anymore…" she croaked. "I don't want to add to the pains he had been feeling his entire life."

"W-What are you talking about?" Senna asked.

Neliel smiled at her friend and hugged her close. "You remember him now?"

Rukia shook her head. "Almost. Just a little more…"

"Do you still want to get married tomorrow?" Senna asked. Rukia looked away.

"You don't have to answer Rukia. Whatever you decide tomorrow, I hope it would make you happy. That's what matters most. For you and Akira to have someone beside you."

Senna scratched her head. "Just with no regrets."

******************80

When Kaien stepped out of his house, he wore a grim look at the man waiting outside. Ulquiorra waited as he leaned on his car. When she said those…he knew he has to give up. Damn. He knew she's also lying to herself but she still insisted on marrying him. What the hell is wrong with her?

"What do you want? It's late," Kaien asked coldly.

Ulquiorra walked towards him and stopped when they were side by side. "If you hurt her in any way, I'm going to come after you. If you hurt my son…I'm coming after you. Remember that."

It surprised Kaien to hear those words. So he is giving up? He shook his head and gave him a dry look. But he refrained from speaking when he saw the evident pain the guy is trying hard to hide…then it surprised Kaien even more when Ulquiorra patted his shoulder.

"I wish you luck. Hope she'll find happiness with you."

Then he spun and walked towards his car. Grimmjaw was waiting inside. Kaien, felt like there is something he needed to say as well so he cleared his throat.

"Trust me, I won't," he promised and it sounded odd for two rivals to be trusting each other for the safety of one woman.

Ulquiorra just nodded his head and got inside his car. "Are you sure about this?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Just drive," Ulquiorra said curtly and screwed his eyes shut.

Grimmjaw spared him a glance and shook his head. "I don't understand why you are giving up. You simply have to tell her you are Akira's father. You simply have to tell her that you are alive."

"It ain't that simple," Ulquiorra said. "Man, but 'tis my first time I truly loved someone. And a while ago…I was willing to tell her everything…I was ready to fight for her…but after talking with her…"

"…"

"I know even if she remembers all…there is already a part of her that has forgotten me," Ulquiorra said. "Kaien is a good man no matter how much I detested him. I'll feel at ease that he's the one she chose. Anyway, what time is our flight?"

"In about an hour. Are you sure you don't want to attend it?" he asked.

"Ah."

Grimmjaw shook his head. "You're doing it again…going away without telling her what you needed to say…"

Ulquiorra just kept his mouth shut. "Three years ago…" he said. "Three years ago, after dealing with Yammy on a luxury ship…I lost my memory…" he said. "What's more…I almost died…"

Grimmjaw just stared right ahead, not wanting to see his pained look. Why does this have to be gone through?

"But the Nakamichi couples took me in…heck…I was washed ashore…you know…but even with my memories lost…there is someone I never forgot…a name…it's her…when I was asleep for almost three months…she was the one that kept occurring in my dreams…calling me back…it was only a few months later though that I finally remembered who I was."

So that's what basically happened to him, Grimmjaw thought and itched for his phone. There is something Ulquiorra is trying to miss out. Something he did before he went away five years ago…he knew about it because Ulquiorra told him…

An hour later, when they were aboard the plane for Japan, Grimmjaw excused himself and went to the comfort room. He dialed a number.

"Yes?"

"My pal would hate me for this," he said and raked his hair. "But I can't live with the fact that both are suffering the same thing."

"So what do you want me to do?" the voice from the other line asked.

Grimmjaw sighed. "Just do the right thing. Man…I wonder why Ulquiorra gave up on the last minute."

"Perhaps there's something said between the two."

"Hmm…"

"So you two would not be attending the wedding? What about your fiancée?"

"Oh, Nel? She'll understand."

"I see. Mah, I want to do this too. After all, I want to see Ulquiorra truly happy. He maybe angry with what I will be doing but when everything else is settled, he'll thank us."

Grimmjaw just grunted.

**************

**Please don't hate me for this one. There are moments when one suddenly feels disheartened despite doing everything. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I hope this goes well. Anyway, here's a quick update for ya guys. Before that, I ought to thank those who reviewed the last update. So to the following, thanks.**

**Adrianna, Alaemori, El Que Llora, XranDomPerSoNX, Ojuo-sama, Shubhs and Idiotic Stupidty Person.**

**To Idiotic - well, I'll give them a chapter soon...one chap for them...in the later updates probably...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Senna and Neliel watched as the others fixed Rukia's gown on her. She must have been crying all night.

"Grimmjaw told me he won't be coming," Neliel said to Senna softly. "I guess he too could not stand to watch the wedding. He hated Kaien so much."

Senna snorted. "I hate him too."

This time, Neliel smirked at her. "Only because he looked like Ichigo."

At that her friend frowned. "What does he have to do with this? I was not talking about him."

Neliel only smiled knowingly. "Sure, sure."

The door opened to reveal Akira in his small tux. Fascinated, Senna bent down and ruffled his hair. "For a young man, you already look dashing Akira. You'll be the most handsome guy out there."

The kid flashed a grin before his face turned somber. "Thanks Aunt Senna," then he turned to his mother. "Mom, where's da – " he stopped. He almost slipped there. "Where's Uncle Ulquiorra?"

There was a moment of tensed silence before Rukia turned to her and forced a smile. She does not know why he is so attached to him in a short span of time.

Then Akira pursed his lips when he noticed how his mother looked. He hated seeing her that way. He was so used to see her smile that he even thought it impossible to see her so down…

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked in worry.

"Yes," she said, her tone shaky. "I'm fine. H-he must be in the church already," she said referring to Ulquiorra. The door opened again to reveal Byakuya with his wife. One look at her face is enough to understand that she's having second thoughts.

"A woman about to marry should be wearing a smile," he commented as his one arm wrapped around Yoruichi. "But you are different. You look as if you would be hanged."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Don't be so harsh Byakuya. Anyway," she turned to her sister-in-law whose hands were clasped together. "There is still time Rukia. If you do not wish to marry Kaien, you can still back out. Don't' wait for the time you are both on the altar."

Rukia did not answer as she bowed her head. Akira's tongue itched to tell her that he does not want Kaien to be his dad anyway because he has a father now. But he made a promise to Ulquiorra to keep it a secret first. He's a man of his words anyway.

Byakuya went towards his sister and tipped her chin up. His eyes were that of concern and worry. "I wish you the best then," he said knowing Rukia would not back out. She's so much of a noble that she hated embarrassing anyone at all. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

And unable to control her emotions, she cried in his arms while the others watched ruefully. It was a good thing the servants were not around to witness that.

"Hush now," he soothed her.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Grimmjaw sat on one of the couch as he watched Ulquiorra busy signing documents. Ichigo and Renji did not go to the wedding too. They are all inside that room watching quietly…intently…

"Today is her wedding," Ichigo pointed out.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said in monotone. "I'm well aware of that."

"Then why the fuck are you not doing anything to stop it?" Ichigo barked because he refused to believe Rukia is indeed in love with that Kaien guy.

Ulquiorra continued signing the documents until he stopped and raised his head to meet their eyes. "Because she asked me not to do anything. You might not be able to understand Kurosaki since you never felt falling hard."

At that, Ichigo's face was somber. He leaned back while Renji chuckled. He raked his hair then stared at Ulquiorra. "I did fall hard once," he admitted as if to defend himself.

The remark earned a smirk from Grimmjaw and Renji while Ulquiorra merely cocked his brow. "Senna you mean," Grimmjaw piped in. "But you sure have a different way of falling in love with her. She has not yet forgiven you for what you said once."

"Shut up," Ichigo snarled at his friend. "You don't have to remind me about that mistake. Heck! If I could turn back the hands of time, I'd take back my words. You remember the video sent by Carias before? I actually accused her and she told me I would regret ever saying that."

"And you did," Renji chuckled. Ulquiorra shook his head and continued signing the documents. It was a good thing the conversation was diverted. But inside him, he too had wished he did things differently.

"But you know, it was really funny how it started with them," Ichigo continued. He turned to Ulquiorra. "And I do understand now."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kaien watched as the procession started. There was Rukia, beautiful in her wedding gown. She walked so slowly towards the altar while the others watched in adoration. Only few have actually noticed how her smile was faked.

And Kaien was one of them.

"_Can you really do this?" his sister asked last night. She knew about Rukia and Ulquiorra before and even knew that Akira was the latter's son. _

"_Do what?" Kaien asked with lack of interest knowing she would be giving him a sermon._

"_Marry Kuchiki…you don't really love her," she pointed out and Kaien was annoyed at having been told the second time. What do they know? Kakku knew nothing about love. _

"_You're wrong. I love her and that is why I am marrying her," he said with emphasis. "Now listen Kakku, the wedding goes on."_

_She looked at him before closing her eyes. "I hope your conscience can take it. You're taking away her happiness and that of Ulquiorra and Akira as well."_

_She stood up now and started ascending the stairs. "Besides, you have no right blaming Ulquiorra for you too have done her wrong. You lied to her as well."_

Now as she watched the woman he is about to wed, he questioned himself. Can he really do this? It was okay if she was smiling sincerely but the way he saw it, she's forcing a smile.

His brother cleared his throat. Ganju had become his best man. "She does looked stunning neh?" he whispered closed to Kaien.

"Shut your mouth Ganju. She's my woman," he chided his baby brother.

He saw Akira walking down the aisle as well. The kid's expression is something he could not explain. He looked angry as his eyes met his and Kaien was startled such a boy could give him the creeps.

Senna and Neliel were more subtle than the others who were obviously sharing their dislike towards the wedding and he does not need to name them. They are the supporters of Ulquiorra.

But he knew that behind the smiles of Senna and Neliel is also the disapproval. Oh well, he had always known Senna disapproved of this but Neliel had always been more discreet. Except now.

Byakuya walked his sister down the aisle and his expression was the usual…blank…Gin and Aizen chuckled at the pew when they noticed it…

"It's a good thing he had that mask worn since he was young," Aizen mused.

Gin nodded. "Lest the people would wonder why he looked so cold."

"Is this really right?" Rangiku asked her husband as she watched Rukia who was trying her best to look good with a smile but is failing anyway. "It's obvious the girl does not want to."

"She's as much as a noble as her brother is," Aizen answered in whisper. "The word would not come from her."

"You expect Kaien to stop the wedding?" she asked softly. "That's impossible given how he truly wanted to marry her."

"Then that's that," Gin said. "There's nothing we can do."

Rukia's feet felt heavy with every step she took so she took it slowly while her eyes met Kaien's. She forced a smile.

However, she was not seeing Kaien. She was seeing Ulqiuorra…his pained look…his green eyes…his tender gaze…

And her heart felt heavy. Still smiling, she was not aware of the tears falling down her face. It was a good thing there was a veil covering her lest she would embarrass herself.

Can she do this? Her brothers hold on her arm is enough to tell her that he's by her side whatever she does…

She blinked. She wanted so much to wipe her tears but it would give away that she's crying. But Byakuya noticed.

Everything in front of Rukia is now becoming a blur. She was not seeing Kaien in an altar now. She was seeing Ulquiorra walking away, dignified as ever but behind his cool mask is the pain he tried so hard to hide from her.

"Take care of her young man," she heard Byakuya say and was surprised they have already reached the altar. She felt Kaien's hold on her palm. It was warm but she knew it was not the kind of warmth she was looking for. She trembled a little bit. There is still time left…

"I will sir," she heard Kaien reply but all those is a blur to her because she is still seeing Ulquiorra walking away and knew that she could not bear to see him go. He was always alone that she wanted to stay with him.

"_I have always asked myself what it felt like to grow in an orphanage," Ulquiorra said finally, his hands pressed harder on her. "I grew up not knowing what it was like to be loved by your family. I often wondered, children in the orphanage must be lucky eh? They've got some people to care for them."_

_He was opening up, she realized. She did not speak though and waited for him to continue._

"_It must have been fun, neh?" he asked, his voice softer now._

_Rukia nodded. "For me it was. This place had become my home and my family was the orphans. Our mother was Miss Unohana. Of course there are others who taught us things…but mostly, Miss Unohana had been our mother figure here. She had given us the love and care we needed."_

_Silence passed for a couple of seconds. "I never knew if my mother loved me," Ulquiorra spoke. "I never felt what it was like to have a mother watching your development and all…she was always away…and my father, the bastard hated my guts."_

_This time, Rukia took another bold action and held Ulquiorra's face, cupped it between her hands and offered him a gentle smile. "I'm sure she loved you…though she was unable to show it. And your father sure missed a lot by simply hating you. He had rescinded a right to be a father to such a fine young man as you are."_

_Ulquiorra's answer was a bitter smile. "She made it all up through material things. My aunt became more like my mother. My mom thought that everything can be bought with money so she gave me all the things I have no need at that time…toys…nannies…everything…but her attention. In the end, my mother was more like a stranger." It was obvious he does not want to talk about his estranged father._

"_Don't you miss her?" she asked and regretted it when she felt him stiffen so she freed his face and stared at him…he stared back…_

"_I don't know," was his honest reply. "But…if there is one thing…" he trailed off, unable to continue…not wanting to tell her of why she died…_

_Realizing he would not continue, she pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him…it felt natural for both of them…though they were acting as an item…their actions seemed natural…_

"_Someday…you'll learn to let go," she whispered. Ulquiorra pulled away and tipped her chin up. There was a gentle look on his eyes…then slowly, his features softened as he smiled._

"_You always have wonderful eyes," he remarked. "And when I look into your eyes…I see a gentle spirit that lives within your soul." He paused as if to study her even more while Rukia only stared at him, her face flushing red. "And when I am lost…a look into your eyes leads me back and calms the storm within me."_

_Rukia finally giggled as Ulquiorra gave her a chaste kiss. "I don't want to let you go now," he whispered close to her ear and Rukia's response was a look of surprise. He only held her. "Stay with me Rukia."_

"_I-I don't understand," she asked in confusion. Ulquiorra met her confused looks with a decisive one._

"_Be my girl for real."_

_And that was probably the sweetest she had ever heard…although there was no declaration of love…love…Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden realization that overwhelmed her…how could she not realize it?_

_She had fallen in love with him…and she was not aware of it until now…_

Kaien was aware that she stiffened as if she had recalled something and fear gripped him. Did she finally remember at a time like this?

The priest had already started talking but Kaien ignored him. From the corner of his eyes, he could tell that she is bowing her head. And that was the time he realized she was crying.

That was also the time he understood what his sister said last night when she reached the top of the stairs.

"_You know, the word would not come from her Kaien."_

Hurt, he screwed his eyes shut. So from the start, she really does not want to get married with him despite all the years they shared together? Is she forcing herself knowing that she could not break her word as a noble?

Rukia closed her eyes to prevent further tears from falling down as she continued remembering things, still not aware that the wedding is already going on.

_There is something she is meaning to ask…but she always felt tongue-tied whenever she dared to ask it. "Were we close?"_

_Now, Ulquiorra gave her a contemplating look as if weighing his words on his mind while Rukia waited. He did not speak though as he only nodded his head._

"_How close?" she asked again and Ulquiorra's face wore a bemused expression at the question. He took one step forward while she stepped back. His presence always made her feel uncomfortable so as much as possible she avoided being close to him…too close to him…_

_Ulquiorra took a step forward once again and Rukia found herself trapped between him and a single couch so she remained standing. He was now just a few inches away. In fact, she could feel his breath on her face as it fanned him. She looked up and met his dazzling eyes._

_And something tugged at her heart. She was reading so many emotions in his eyes…one of which is uncertainty…but why? If they were friends or more than it, he should have helped her remember…but he merely does nothing…as if afraid yet at the same time wishing for her to remember him…could that be possible…?_

_He bent down and she was alarmed by the action. He would not dare kiss her would he? She ordered herself to move or to sit down before he could do something rash but somehow she felt glued on the floor as she waited for him._

_But he did not kiss her. He merely rested his forehead on hers._

"_We were this close," he murmured. "I wanted you to remember Rukia…but somehow I'm afraid. Take it slowly and you'd remember in due time."_

_The way he said it…there was longing and sadness in his voice coupled with regret…before she could even react, she felt tears stung her eyes for unknown reason. They remained like that for a few minutes…it was as if by doing so, it would be enough for the time being…_

_Slowly, Rukia closed her eyes._

"_Stay with me Rukia," he whispered and the words were not foreign to her. It was as if he had spoken that line to her before…then her eyes widened at the realization…she pulled away while Ulquiorra watched._

"_We were…" she could not find the proper words. Then she shook her head in confusion. There is something which he stirred inside her…a feeling of longing as well…to know him once again…to know the man behind the façade…_

_He didn't say anything to continue what she was about to say. Instead, "Rukia…if I asked you to stay…would you?"_

_But Rukia knew she could not. She is still in the process of finding answers…of linking her life with his…of trying to know who he was to her before aside from being more than friends…and add to that…she could not stay with him…because she would be marrying Kaien in a few days…_

_A reluctant smile curved her lips…then she shook her head…"I'm sorry…"_

_He does not know what she's apologizing for…for not remembering him? For not wanting to stay or what?_

_Then she finally moved. "I came here with the intention of asking you about my past with you…but somehow, whenever I come into close contact with you…you stir some emotions inside me which I could not name…I'm so sorry but I could not say yes to your request…I'm marrying Kaien next week."_

_The last remark…it earned a reaction from him…his features hardened…his eyes sharpened…and if looks could kill, anyone would have been dead by now…because he looked like he wanted to murder Kaien…_

"_I don't want to be confused you know," she continued, not aware of the turmoil inside him now. "That's why I took the courage to ask you. But I realized that asking you confuses me more."_

_Ulquiorra pressed his fingers into his shut eyes. The action elicited a tender feeling from Rukia. But she pushed it down her soul._

"_I better go," she said and gave a rueful smile. Ulquiorra didn't show any signs that he heard her so Rukia moved away. "I wish we could really be friends."_

_When she reached the knob, his voice stopped her. "Do you love him?"_

_The question startled Rukia. What is he driving at? She turned and saw him looking at her now. Does she love Kaien? Surely, she does right? That's practically the reason why she actually became his fiancée. But then again…why did she feel reluctant after he announced their upcoming marriage? She shouldn't feel that way right?_

_But if she was to be honest, she would admit that Ulquiorra's linked to her had created waves in her heart. At least her subconscious knew that. But why is he asking that?_

_Again, she studied him carefully. "He's a good man," she said instead and opened the door. Behind her, Ulquiorra nodded. That answer was enough for him._

_It may be rude but starting from this point on, he will do what he must. When Rukia was about one foot away from the office, he spoke again._

"_There's something I never said five years ago…something I neglected telling you…" he said and stood up to face the window. "I hope it was never too late saying it and I know it would confuse you more. In fact, I know it would hold no meaning this time because you could not remember me…but I want you to know…"_

_He turned towards her and saw her facing him. "I never said I love you and I am telling you now that I love you and still do then and now."_

_Her amethyst orbs widened and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. It could not be. He could not be…the way he said it…he was looking at her with those emotions while Rukia just looked back in shock…she knew now…despite not remembering it all…she knew he was someone important to her back then…_

_He smiled gently and raised his two fingers. "Give yourself some time to remember Rukia. Eventually, you will and I would hope we could patch things up…start from where we left off…"_

Ulquiorra had given up on the last minute. That much she could tell. And not because he does not want her anymore but because it was what she told him last night. As memories rushed back, she hated herself for being a fool.

Her surrounding had become clear once again as she realized everything. She could hear the murmurs around and was horrified to see the priest and Kaien looking at her oddly.

"W-What?" she stammered stupidly.

"Please follow after me," the priest said.

Rukia gulped. She still has time. She can do it right? Besides it is not right anymore. It is not right to marry Kaien even if she does loves him.

"I – "

There were murmurs again and the bride and groom looked over their shoulder to find a woman in formal attire. She was wearing a small black skirt matched with a black blazer that actually hugged her body.

Staring at her, Rukia finally understood why she could not go on with the wedding. This woman is the final piece so she could remember one factor out…

"What are you doing? We are in the middle of a –"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt. I was kinda late since I only arrived here," she said coolly and glanced at Rukia before turning to Kaien. "There will be no wedding."

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaien asked.

"Can I talk to both of you in private?"

Rukia took off the veil and stared at the woman. "Lisa…"

"No," Kaien answered gruffly while the audience listened in anticipation. It was so unheard of. A noble's wedding interrupted this way…

Lisa sighed but her eyes had gone sharp. "Have it your way," she said and turned to the priest just as Kaien noticed another woman enter. It was his lover. She was giving him a shake in the head as if telling him to do the right thing.

"There will be no wedding," Lisa said to the priest.

"Why? I haven't reached that part yet," he said. "You should have waited when I asked for anyone who objects."

Lisa smirked. "If I did, then there are probably a dozen who would stand up as well or more than a dozen that is," she said. "Anyway, whether you do it or not, there is no wedding."

"Why?" the priest repeated as Rukia started walking away from Kaien, giving him an apologetic look. At this, Lisa raised her head.

"You remembered eh? That would save me from explaining then," she said and pulled her away just as the others watched in horror. How dare this woman come in with no respect and ruin the wedding. That was the time Rukia recognized the man standing at the doorway of the church. Kensei.

"Rukia!"

She turned to see Kaien looking at her with a pained look. She wiped her tears and shook her head. Then she frowned.

"My son…where is he?" she asked.

"Oh? Akira? That cute boy," Lisa said. "He's outside and no one noticed him leave. It's as if he does not want to see you seal your own fate. He's dying to see his father."

Father.

It was so odd that she took longer to remember it all. Of course…Ulquiorra…he was never dead…he was Akira's father…

"Hey Rukia!"

It was Neliel and Senna running from the altar towards her who stood near the doorway. The others were looking at her with question. The Elders were giving her a stern look. In their minds, she did it again. She had put shame in the Kuchiki name again but that is far from her concern. She looked ahead to meet Kaien's eyes then drew a deep breath as she stepped a few feet from Lisa.

"I'm so sorry Kaien…" she said apologetically. "But I really can't…I still love him…and I realized that now…"

Kaien's answer was an impassive look.

"Besides, even if I did not remember all, it is still not proper for us to wed," she said again. "Because I'm already married to Ulquiorra five years ago."

*********************************************888**

**There it goes. Reviews please. Take care.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hiya. Hmm...I'd like to say sorry if ever the previous chap came out as a disappointment. Anyway, I'm continuing with the way I planned it. Here's the next chapter and well...just here it is...**

**Thanks to the following: Alaemori, El Que Llora. Shubhs, Idiotic Stupidty Person, Ojou-sama, Adrianna, Tsukiyomi No Miko, xDranDomPeRsoNDx and kriorkkz44827.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Akira was squealing in delight as they were now aboard the plane. Rukia settled herself beside Nel while Senna could not help still but to smile widely. Her reporter's instinct had kicked in.

"Don't you dare try to make a fuss out of what happened," Rukia warned dangerously. If there's something, she does not want to embarrass Kaien further. In fact, if she could have remembered everything sooner, she would have saved him further embarrassment despite what he did like lying to her.

"Oh don't worry, I won't," Senna said with a wave of the hand before turning to Lisa and Kensei who were amused with Akira's change of personality. He was so serious for a kid back outside the church and now, he was back to being a kid.

"By the way, who are they?" Neliel asked in whisper.

"Friends of Ulquiorra," she said. "Lisa is the judge's – the one who married us – wife. She's a lawyer as well and I guess she would have presented the documents necessary to prove I'm married if I have not remembered everything."

"And Kensei?"

"Lisa's partner in crime," she said jokingly. "He's a lawyer too. I heard the two are close and I presume she dragged him to go with her. He's married to that famous model…Mashiro Kuna."

Senna's ears perked up and smiled. "He is?" she said with an excitement and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on Senna, spare them," she said with a shrug. "Those people enjoy their private lives."

Senna grinned. "Are you sure there is nothing going on between the two? They seemed close."

"Why don't you ask them? As far as I know, the two are besotted to their wives," she answered and closed her eyes to allow sleep to come over. Honestly, she had not slept thoroughly last night.

"Well, I might," Senna said.

"Mom, hey look!" Akira called her attention by pointing outside where he could see nothing but clouds. "It's awesome."

"Is this your first time to fly kid?" Kensei asked.

Akira nodded with an eagerness. "Yes sir." Then as if he realized he lost his manners, he smiled sheepishly and studied the gray-haired man. He had not taken the time to know their names yet. "May I know your name sir?"

Kensei stared at him for a while then blinked with a flush. Lisa chuckled. "It's your first time to encounter a kid like him, right?" she asked then shook her head before turning her gaze towards Akira. "His name is Kensei. Wait till you meet his wife…you'll love her…do you like rice cakes?"

"What's a rice cake?" he asked innocently and Rukia shook her head once.

"He's used to Western food. He had not tasted any Eastern yet," she said as way of explanation. "It's a nice food."

"Cool…do I get to taste one?" he asked with his usual excitement which didn't drop the moment they boarded the plane.

Lisa nodded. "Sure thing. Mashiro is an expert with that."

Akira grinned. "Can I call you Uncle Kensei then? If you're friends to mom, then you're my uncle definitely and you're my aunt as well."

"Sure thing…I love kids," Lisa said. "You can call me Aunt Lisa."

"Cool…" he said and turned his attention back to outside.

"He's a bright kid for his age," Lisa commented and Rukia smiled proudly.

"So does everybody say."

"Man…how come no one noticed his big resemblance to his father?" Kensei muttered and Rukia flushed with embarrassment. Well, she had not noticed but in her heart, she had hoped he would be Akira's father…not that she would ever admit it to them…

"But it was really nice of that man to do the right thing by you," Senna said referring to Kaien. Rukia remembered it.

"_Rukia," he called just when she was about to enter the car reserved for her. She turned to find Kaien looking at her intently, his hands were on his pocket._

"_Kaien…"_

_Then to her astonishment, he smiled…a genuine smile…one she used to see when she was still working in Hiyori's pub…_

"_I'm sorry for lying to you," he admitted and Rukia acknowledged his apology by smiling widely. _

"_I guess we just have to bury it to the past," she remarked then walked forward to meet him. Slowly, she tiptoed and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek much to his astonishment. He was expecting her to get angry with the lies he weaved._

"_Rukia…"_

"_I hope you find the right woman," she whispered. "She's just around Kaien…you just have to look better."_

_This time, he nodded. "I wish you luck and happiness…say sorry to Akira for me okay? And to Ulquiorra as well."_

_She grinned. "Sure."_

"The way I saw it, he was just on the same process of wrestling on his mind whether to go on with it or not…I just saved them both the time," Lisa muttered.

"And I'll be thankful for that Lisa," Rukia said with a smile. "Guess right now…what awaits both me and Ulquiorra is a confrontation. And I'm going there to kill a man."

"Well…if all goes well, you should be thankful for it…" Senna said.

"And you really have the right to know what happened…why he did not come back for five years…" Neliel said, remembering what Sakura Nakamichi had related to her.

Rukia shook her head. "I think none of those mattered any longer. I just hope he would welcome me back…after all, I pushed him away…"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Grimmjaw switched on the light and wanted to curse upon finding his friend alone in the small bar, drinking wine in the dark.

"What in the thunder – "

"When will you lower your voice?" Ulquiorra asked warily. "Come join me for a drink."

Grimmjaw cocked one eyebrow. Ulquiorra was never a heavy drinker if he recalled it right. But he guessed it was his only way to salve whatever remaining bitterness he had inside…but heck, he does not know of what he did just yet…

"What's the drink all about?" he asked and sat on one of the stools. Lisa had not called yet and he sure hoped all went right…and that they were not yet too late…

"Nothing, just to relieve stress," he answered while massaging the bridge of his nose. He does looked beat up. Oh well, Ulquiorra had to really work his ass out now that he's back…there's so much left to do regarding his empire of a business…

"Finally found the anomaly?" he asked, referring to the amount smuggled some years back prior to Ulquiorra's disappearance.

"Just as I suspected, it's all Ggio…it's quite easy to see it," he muttered and drank the wine straight down his throat, the burning sensation lingered there.

"Well, he sure was an ass to begin with," he concluded. "Anyhow, are you sure you don't want to do the right thing by her?"

Ulquiorra knew he was referring to Rukia. "As long as no one knows, it's easy to file the divorce papers. I wouldn't want to ruin her marriage by that alone so it has to be done discreetly. I'll arrange for either Kensei or Lisa to do the job."

Grimmjaw squirmed in his seat at the mention of the names. Oh, Ulquiorra is so gonna get angry with him for meddling but he surmised his friend needed the shove…

Damn, when will Lisa call or even Kensei? It had been yesterday and no news arrived just yet. He was even watching out for the entertainment news out there.

"To be honest though, I never thought that bargain you had with her would turn out this way…" he commented.

Ulquiorra silently agreed. It all started with a bargain which was worth it for him…he got to know a woman who would pull him from the abyss…

"I've received more than what I have bargained for. I just wished I did the right thing by her five years ago," there was regret in his voice and Grimmjaw had taken all the changes to mind. As far as he was concerned, Ulquiorra had always been the shrewd type of guy. He would deal with everything with exquisite calmness and was one who never lets emotion get in the way. That was until he fell for Rukia. And now, he was being melo…something he never had imagined to see in a man like him.

Grimmjaw shook his head. "You did the right thing by her when you married five years ago albeit secretly. The point though is that, you left."

Ulquiorra gave him one, rare wry smile. "You don't have to shove that to my face. I'm perfectly aware of it and if I could turn back the hands of time…I would have done things differently."

Again, Grimmjaw shook his head and filled a glass. "Then let's drink. I'll accompany you as you wallow in pain and sorrow." It was meant as a joke and Ulquiorra took it well despite the stung he felt.

They drank until Ulquiorra could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. When he glanced beside him, Grimmjaw had already passed out. He stood up and headed towards the couch where he could rest his head.

What's the point wallowing over it now that he made his choice and she made hers? What's done is done.

He heard the door being opened and he did not bother to even look up. Perhaps Grimmjaw had called Ichigo and Renji to spend the night over alcohol. Despite feeling the effect of alcohol, he forced one eye to crack open when he heard the door being slammed.

He blinked and squinted his eyes. This must be the alcohol's effect. He could not be seeing her there. Damn. This is one reason why he never drinks so hard. He could imagine things. And Rukia could not be standing in the doorway looking like an avenging princess.

"Well, well, I'd come to talk and here I found my man drunk and was about ready to zone out," she said icily and this time, despite the after-effect, he sprang on his feet and it felt like the floor beneath him shook as his vision swayed. His hand held the couch for support.

"Goddamn it, I can't be seeing her here," he cursed to himself but to his astonishment, the vision he saw spoke again.

"Buckle up, Schiffer, I can't believe I'd ever see the day that you lost yourself and your cool," she chided.

Ulquiorra ran his fingers over his hair before his last ounce of strength left him and he passed out but not before he heard someone chuckle.

Rukia figured it was not the time for her to have her say because he was so drank he could not even know if she was really there.

"My, I didn't know I would find this jerk propped on the counter," Neliel said with a chuckle. "It sure is a rare sight to see both men like that. I've always thought they have high tolerance for alcohol."

They have just arrived earlier and Lisa and Kensei took Akira for a dinner while Senna tagged along. She'd take a scoop about the two she said.

"Well, we just have to fix them," Neliel said.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ulquiorra woke up with the mother of all headaches and hated it so much. Damn, he needed an aspirin. Upon waking up though, he realized he was in bed…in his bed…he could not remember much what happened and how he ended up in his own room.

Still with the headache, he did not bother to shower up and decided to head towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He regretted leaving Sun-Sun in Europe. Now, he has to do the kitchen chores.

And he stopped upon hearing a humming voice. Who in the world had managed to sneak in his house without his consent? Frowning and not in the mood, he hurried there only to stop again upon finding Neliel wearing an apron and Grimmjaw looking just like him.

Sensing his presence, both turned around and Grimmjaw scowled. "Schiffer, I'll make you remember not to drag me into your emotional turmoil again. Damn, I hated this."

Ulquiorra did not bother to respond and took a seat across his friend. "Coffee?" Neliel asked warmly, a smile on her lips. "Grimmjaw just woke up too."

"Why are you here?" he asked, still feeling groggy.

She pouted. "Well, that's a nice way to say good morning."

"I need aspirin," he muttered. "Damn waking up with this mother of headaches."

Neliel chuckled. "It's rare to hear you curse. And you might need more than aspirin."

Not bothering to get her meaning, Ulquiorra just snorted and turned at the presence of another person in the room. It was not a pleasant aura to see especially in a bad morning.

He gaped and blinked and shook his head. "Hot damn," he cursed again and held his head. "I really needed that coffee now Nel."

"Sure," she said gaily. Ulquiorra sprang to his feet and finally realized he was not really seeing things for indeed Rukia was there giving out a bad aura…an aura of a volcano about to explode.

"Rukia," was all he could mutter, so flabbergasted was he that she was there in front of him, two days after her wedding. Sensing their presence are not needed, Neliel tactfully pulled the groaning Grimmjaw from his chair and exited the kitchen through the back door.

She was not smiling. She looked about to snap at him judging by the way she was glaring. Now, isn't that a wonder, he mused. It was his first time to see her temper flare up.

"What – "

"You will keep your mouth shut, Schiffer," she cut him off bitingly and leaned away from the doorway and walked towards him, her eyes blazed with fire. Surprisingly, Ulquiorra did shut his mouth and later, when this is over, he would laugh at how easily he was shut off by one woman.

She came poking her finger at his chest. "I will do the talking," she said. "I have so much to say…things I have not said five years ago…words I have not thrown at you – "

Realizing she needed to calm herself, Ulquiorra only smiled wryly and sat her down. She did not protest and let him be.

"I wouldn't ask – "

She threw him a dagger look. So, this was how she was like when she confronted Mila Rose before. "I said you will keep your mouth shut and only listen to me."

"Yes ma'am."

She took a deep breath and calmly now she stared at him and he stared back. "First you are an idiot."

He nodded. "Ah, I realized that."

She gave him an annoyed look. He still has the galls to take this easily. "Second, you're still an idiot."

This time, he could not suppress his smile despite the oddity of the situation they are both into. It was not normal. She's married already, he thought, so she should not be here.

Then Rukia sighed and held her face while Ulquiorra remained standing, not so sure if it was safe to get to her.

"I really should hate you, I told myself. I should be angry with you," she said calmer now then she looked up again and Ulquiorra knew she was trying to sound so calm and avoid her voice getting croaky. "But I can't no matter how much I wanted to."

"Rukia…what…why…"

She smiled wryly. "Lisa interrupted the wedding."

Shocked, he only gave her a look and again, she smiled wryly. It is not so often to see him this shocked. His face is priceless.

"What?" he choked and blinked. Then as if he realized why she's angry, he shook his head. "No. I was not the one responsible for that. Believe me, I only wished for your true happiness that I allowed you to get married. Damn, even if it hurt me so. If you came here to point your accusing finger on me, I am telling you, I am not – "

"I know," she said and nodded. "They told me. I see I have to thank Grimmjaw later for making a move which you could not."

The last remark irked him and his face darkened. "You will be careful with your words with me woman."

His tone was warning her, she knew that. "I say whatever I want to say. I've a right to it. After all, you left five years ago without telling me where to go. You parted with me in a bad way."

His lips were firm as he suppressed the need to burst out. "Aye, you've a right to that but you don't have the right to tell me I could not do anything so Grimmjaw took care of it."

Despite saying she's not angry, Rukia could not help but to answer back with the same intense annoyance. "Well, if you could then why did you not appear in the wedding and stop it yourself?"

"I would if you had not asked me not to interfere!" he tossed the words at her with a hiss and Rukia blinked, surprised to see him angry for the second time. The first was five years ago. Then she remembered she indeed asked him not to do anything at all. "I would have done everything to have you back but every time I make a step, you push me away."

"I – "

"If you came here to yell at me about that, I told you, I had nothing to do with it though I would have had used that as my last resort," he cut her off this time with a huff then took a seat. His head is still throbbing.

This time, Rukia was speechless for a while as she stared at his face…the pain etched on it so very well…and it pained her as well knowing she was responsible for it too…

Finally realizing she had already poured out her annoyance, she sighed again then went towards him. "I should not have said that."

"Said what?"

"I should not have said you should not do anything. It would have saved us both the torture."

He stilled for a moment when it dawned on him then he immediately stood up, his gaze not leaving hers. "You finally remembered?" he could not hide the hope from his voice and she saw it well.

"Aye. I do."

"Oh God…" he muttered.

"I did not come here to yell at you about not doing anything because it was partly my fault," she started again. "I came here though with the intention to yell at you for leaving me five years ago."

He looked away, guilt written over his handsome face.

"I have to. I can't bear it if he hurts you…" he said.

She nodded then reached for him and cupped his face. "But had it ever occurred to you that I need you just as much as you need me to face your demons? We need each other. You should not have left and risked your life in the process because if you died indeed, I would not be able to take it lightly."

"Three years ago, I would have returned but I almost died and maybe you are right, I am an idiot for going away. But these past two years, I could not remember who I was…all I could remember is your name."

Tentatively, he reached for her. "I'm so sorry I was not there…" he started. "I'm so sorry I was not there when you carried Akira in your womb…I'm so sorry I was not there to stand by you when you faced the elders of your family because I know the system there…and I am so sorry Akira grew for the past six years without knowing a father."

Rukia blinked back the tears that started welling her eyes. Oh, how could she ever hate this man for leaving her?

"Please don't cry," he said as he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head while she leaned on his chest. He felt so warm…just how she remembered it…and she felt so suited in his arms…

"I won't," she said despite the croaky voice. She pulled away again. "We have lost so many years…"

"Indeed."

"I remember your words still when we came out from the principal's office after talking about Akira…" she began. "I remember your face then…so full of pain you wanted to hide…I never told you I love you either…even if we felt it…we never said it…and now, I am saying it too hoping its never too late…I love you too Ulquiorra…"

He bent down and gave her a kiss which was instantly broken by a squeal as Akira came in followed by the rest of the gang who were just outside, listening to everything. They did not pull away. Ulquiorra held her close to him.

"Yippieeee!!!!" Akira said and ran towards his father and mother while Grimmjaw and the rest gave out a small smile.

"Well, we were figuring it outside if it would take you both forever just to say those words," Nel said. Senna was beside her. It surprised both that even Renji and Ichigo were there.

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjaw a smirk and a glare. "You sure do know when to spoil everything. I still have your ass to beat for working behind my back though I am still grateful for it."

He was indeed and his friends could very well tell that. Akira tugged at him. "Hey," he said and with his incredible good eyes. "Can I call you dad now? Can I?" there was pure excitement in his voice and Rukia was surprised he already knew.

Leaning down, Ulquiorra ruffled the kid's hair and scooped him up into his arms, pride and love swelling in his heart. "I've love it very much if you do."

"Yes!!!You know the one you showed me…are you not going to – " he received a warning look and he stopped again but could not contain his smile. "But I am really excited about it."

"What are you both keeping from me?" Rukia demanded with a smile though while the others chuckled.

Both father and son shook their heads in unison. "Nothing really. There are just some things that men should talk about in private and Akira here is the man of the house."

"There is – " Akira covered his mouth while Ulquiorra gave him a grin.

"Well, I supposed I should do it then. I'm hoping I could do it without them," he said and pointed at his friends who were all smirking.

"We're dying to see it," Senna chimed in.

Akira and Ulquiorra shared a look before Ulquiorra whispered something into Akira's ears and he went running off upstairs while pulling one of Ulquiorra's friends away. The others all settled on the dining table and waited with anticipation.

"He knew?" she asked.

He grinned. "Aye. I could not deny him that…after all – "

Rukia shook her head. She does not need to hear an explanation from him. It was enough that she knew he wanted to give so much for their son…it was his own way of avenging his childhood…to become someone his father failed to become…to become a real father…

Despite their audience, she tiptoed and gave him a warm kiss. "I love you so much."

"Same goes," he murmured.

"Stop making Kurosaki jealous," Renji piped in with mock tone as he gazed at Kurosaki who could not seem to take his eyes off Senna. The woman ignored him as much as possible though and even pretended he was not there.

Ulquiorra and Rukia chuckled at the sight of Ichigo…hook, line and sinker…those words would best describe him at the moment…

"Stop gawking at her, Kurosaki," Rukia finally decided to join the fun, wanting to see more of Senna and Ichigo arguing. It was their own way of showing how much they cared.

This time, he scowled upon realizing he was being made fun of. "I am not gawking."

"Yes you are," Ulquiorra said and saw Akira jumping down excitedly while Grimmjaw followed with a sigh.

Akira went close to his parents and his eyes met with Ulquiorra's before the latter nodded. It was their agreement in Europe. "I've got it. I've got it."

Rukia raised one brow. She hated the suspense of this.

"Well?" she asked with impatience.

Akira grinned. "Mom, since I would soon become the man of the house, I'd like you to take this as a gift from dad," he said and handed a small box. Ulquiorra shook his head and ruffled Akira's hair before he took it himself.

"You should learn to do better than that," he commented and Akira only smirked.

"At least I did the introductory part dad," he said. "He said - " he rolled his eyes in exasperation when he received another warning look from his father, making him stop his blabbering. "Jeez dad, can't I have anything to say to this?"

The others chuckled. Akira is really bright for his age. "We'll have to hear what your mom has to say just yet." Opening the lid, Ulquiorra took off the diamond ring while Rukia's eyes stared at it with awe.

"I figured I should give you this as belated gift," he said quietly. "I was supposed to give it five years ago but things happened and I left," there was regret in his tone once again before he resumed his rare smile. "I remember that we married in a rush."

She took it with a smile. "It's wonderful. Thanks."

The others hid their smiles although Senna stared at her friend with little envy. Rukia and Neliel were both lucky with the man they loved. And she was just unfortunate some years back. Shaking her head, she cast Ichigo a simple glance only to find him staring at his friend with the same envy. She smirked.

Akira jumped up. "Will there be a wedding then?"

Rukia bent down and kissed her son with adoration. "Oh I love you so…and – "

"Yes there will be a wedding," Grimmjaw chimed in with a confident smile. "Don't you think it's a nice idea to have a double wedding?"

Surprised, Neliel stared at him and Grimmjaw walked towards her, took her hand with his and slipped another ring. He grinned.

"I could not let Ulquiorra get all the points," he said. "And this would also give me satisfaction knowing Kurosaki would know he'll always be a best man."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes that's the added benefit. And it would give me pleasure to know that we rubbed it in his face."

"Get off my back Jaggerjaques, Schiffer!" Ichigo barked while Renji laughed. Neliel and Rukia shared a look, mischief clearly written in their eyes.

"Of course it goes without saying that the bridesmaid for both of us would be Senna," Rukia said and Senna wanted to wring her neck.

"I could not for the life of me, imagine myself being paired up with an asshole like him," she said hotly and Ichigo retorted with the same fire in his eyes.

"It's not like I want to be paired with you either," he shot back. "I'd rather be paired with any woman but you."

Senna blinked. That stung but she would not give him the satisfaction to know that he had hurt her again. First time was five years ago.

Akira's eyes traveled from here to there, wondering what was happening around. Then bright as he was, he was able to get the meaning of it. He grinned.

"Does this mean, Aunt Senna is also Uncle Ichigo's – "

Both turned and snapped. "No."

Everyone laughed except the two who were having a glaring contest.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Next chap would be featuring Senna and Ichigo mostly and some on Kaien's as well…I hope it was not that bad. **

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm reluctant to post this one coz I know it does not look good but I also know I have to because I have to give a closure to both Senna and Ichigo as well...nevertheless, please take time to read.**

**My thanks to the following: Alaemori, xDrAnDomPeRsoNDx, Prince cloud9, Shubhs, Ojou-sama, Tsukiyomi No Miko and Adrianna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Senna glanced around. Everyone is busy. She could not believe her friends are already getting married and she's the only one left. What bad luck she has…

She walked around the garden where the servants are all busy fixing. Rukia and Nel decided to hold the reception in one place…after all, they would share the same church, the same priest and the same vow…why not share the same reception as well…

In a matter of few days, her friends would be married and would continue to have a life of their own. She is truly happy for them both. And she was amused that Nel is doing okay with Grimmjaw…their relationship started with a bet…Rukia's relationship started with a bargain…

The idea is amusing especially to those who would hear of their stories…in fact even she is amused at it no matter how many years have passed…

"Well, I was beginning to think you're much of a coward not to do the right thing by her."

Senna stopped and curious, she hid from the bushes. That voice belonged to Byakuya.

"I ain't a coward," was the reply. "Your sister could be quite stubborn at times you see…"

There was a soft chuckle which surprised Senna. Did she just hear Byakuya Kuchiki chuckling? Why, that's news to her…in rare occasions where she meets him, he was one who was always cool and reserved…his smile seemed only meant for his sister, nephew and his wife…

Sadly though she could not see it from where she hid…it must have added more to his charm should he have done that…

"Yes I certainly agree about that…she could be quite stubborn," Byakuya replied. "It took us a few days before arriving here. We still have to deal with the reporters hovering over the house, waiting to hear from us…she created such a scene…"

"I presume the Elders have sneered on it again," Ulquiorra commented.

"Aye but there is nothing they could do about it anyway…my sister is old enough to know what she's doing…" there was pause and Senna heard a woman's voice…probably Yoruichi…

"Take care of her and my nephew Ulquiorra…they are meant to be with you…I met with Shukakku and she was giving her regards. Her brother seemed alright. He took the news quite well…"

Senna strained to hear what Ulquiorra would say next when a voice ruined her mood.

"You sure are a reporter indeed, sneaky and an eavesdropper," he said in a mild tone. Though surprised, Senna hid it well and straightened her back to face the man who had been a constant annoyance to her ever since he said those words five years ago.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, her tone shows evidence of disdain towards him.

He cocked one eyebrow while he gave her a mocking look. "Why, of course I'm helping out."

Her eyes hardened. "I mean here in front of me," she said with hands on her hips.

He shrugged. Senna is really predictable. She's about to flare up.

"I'm roaming around. Byakuya would not like to hear that his sister's friend is poking around the corner trying to get a scope for her next article," he said coolly now as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Mind your business asshole," she hissed and turned to leave. She could not stand him. Just the mere sight of him is enough to ruin her mood and she had no intention of ruining it so she might as well back away. Or maybe not when she heard his next remark.

"Oh? You're already backing out? How much have you become a coward Senna?" he asked.

"I'm not backing away," she said and decided to stand there and face him.

They just stood there and eyed each other until Ichigo took the first step. He's thankful no one is around just yet.

"Why do you hate me so much Senna?" he asked softly, the air of arrogance he had a while ago evaporated in an instant.

Senna's eyes sharpened at being reminded of that. "You dare ask?" she spat. "I thought I told you before you're going to regret what you said to me about me and my friends."

Frustrated for going over that mistake, Ichigo raked his hair. "That was a long time ago and I certainly regretted that. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Senna stomped her foot hard once on the ground and her hands on her hips as her eyes blazed with anger.

"Difficult?" she asked, her tone indicating her ire. "You're telling me I'm difficult? You were the one who pushed the button hard. You were the one who – "

"And I am sorry about that," he cut her off and held her shoulder but she jerked back.

"Don't touch me you oaf!" she hissed. "Don't you ever touch me!"

"Damn Senna, what should I do to bring it back?" he asked again.

"Bring what back?"

"How can I make you forgive me?" he whispered. Senna just raised one brow. "I love you, you know. Is that hard to understand?"

Shocked at the sudden confession, Senna stared at him with her eyes wide open. Huh? Is this man out of his mind? They have spent years avoiding each other, getting on each other's nerve and suddenly he would confess he loves her?

"I don't know how to act towards you without getting shut off by you," he continued, taking advantage of her momentarily numbness. "So I have to do what comes natural and get on your nerves…"

Recovering, Senna took another step back. She needed to think about this. Doing what also comes naturally, Senna backed away. "Is this another ploy to get me irked? Sweet Kurosaki, but I won't fall for that. I fell once and it cost me."

With that, she walked away with her shoulders stiff and her face blank. Ichigo watched with frustration as Senna talked with Rukia and a few minutes later, Rukia came close to him with a questioning look.

"What did you do to her?" she asked, curious. Her friend was flustered and seemed unsettled so suddenly.

Ichigo kicked the nearby bush much to Rukia's amusement. So very like him…hot-tempered as always…

"Apparently, I breathed," he answered with annoyance and Rukia suppressed a smile. Ichigo and Senna never got along well…

"Must you really have to piss her?" she asked again.

Ichigo tucked his hands on his pocket as he spotted Ulquiorra coming towards them with a smug look.

"Lucky bastard," he muttered. "My breathing pisses her off."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Frustrated for being confused, Senna slumped on the couch inside Ulquiorra's house. It was a good thing everyone was busy so they don't have to notice her with her sour mood.

Or she thought so when she heard a running footsteps from upstairs. She looked up to see Akira busy playing with Renji's son, Youji. The two stopped and grinned when they spotted her but Akira's smile decreased a fraction upon noticing her serious looks.

Growing up with them all made Akira know them in and out even at a young age. He could tell when any of them is happy or too deep in thought. It was a benefit for having them to rear him up.

"Hey there Aunt Senna," Youji and Akira greeted.

She forced a smile. She knew how Akira could be so sharp at times and he's only six. She wondered where he got that keen mind…a combination of Ulquiorra and Rukia perhaps.

"Hey there kids," she said.

Both ran towards her and Akira sat on her lap. "Guess what," he said, intending to make her smile more. It was so rare for him to see her without a smile.

"What?" she asked, leaning closer to him as her one hand pulled Youji closer to her. "Do tell me…"

"We beat Uncle Grimm," he beamed, flashing his most charming smile. "I finally beat him."

Smiling now, she ruffled his hair. It was so hard not to get afflicted with his excitement and awe. It was even so hard not to give him a smile. Akira is surely something.

"You did now, huh?" she said with a chuckle. "Well I supposed, you're learning quite fast with the video game."

The three looked up when they saw Renji scratching his head. "Oh, hey Senna, I thought you were outside," he said and made his way towards them.

She shrugged. "I just got in time to hear these kids bragging about their win over Grimmjaw."

At that, Renji laughed and stared at the kids with amusement. "Did you now? That's wonderful, I get to taunt him about it." He turned towards his son. "Youji, your mom is calling for you outside. She said you'd be going to see your doctor."

Youji rolled his eyes. "But dad – I don't want – " he stopped and sighed in concession upon receiving his warning glance. "Jeez, I hate going to the hospital."

He jumped down from the couch beside Senna and grinned towards Akira. "See ya around Akira…"

Akira pouted at the early departure of his friend. "Drop by okay?" he shouted. "When Uncle Toshirou comes, we'll play with him and beat him too."

"Yes sure!"

This time, Renji turned to Senna and saw the guarded look in her eyes. Casually he tucked his thumb in his pocket and sighed while he faced the window where he could see their friends all busy talking to everyone. It was the not yet the time for the wedding but still there are already people hanging around the place…

"Ya know, you and Ichigo are somewhat similar in character," he started and did not mind the warning look from her after all, it was rare for him to speak up his mind.

"What do you want to say Renji?" Senna asked casually.

"He does love you, that's all I can say and he truly regretted what he said way back. You can't blame him because that's already his nature," he said. This time, he turned with a smile. "Somehow, I can say you love him too but you just don't want him to find it out."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she denied while Akira listened closely, his eyes showing interest and the two adults seemed to have forgotten that Akira is there.

"You do," he said with a shake of his head. "And you know, why don't you both stop being and ass and submit to your feelings? You still have time for a triple wedding you see."

She glared at him. "Your word, Abarai. There's a kid in front of us."

He grinned and winked at Akira. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that."

He made a move towards the door. "I certainly would like to see him settle down too and same with you."

Then he was already outside leaving Senna sighing to herself. Point for him to pin it down.

"Aunt Senna?"

"Hmm?"

"You do love Uncle Ichigo, right?" he asked, his purple eyes looking at her with anticipation. She smiled.

"Ah, but you see, we don't get along well,"

He jumped down from her lap and rubbed his chin. "So you love him like my mom does to dad?"

She nodded and raised one eyebrow as she looked at him, waiting for him to speak more. Talking to this child helps because sometimes, you would not even realize he is just but a kid…sometimes, he talks like he is already old enough to understand things…

"And I think Uncle Ichigo loves you too like my dad does to mom," he said now. "He always looks at you when you're not looking around."

"He does huh?" she said.

He nodded. "And when I mention your name, he always smiled."

Senna stood up and ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's go outside. You know too much Akira…for a kid you know too much…"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Renji watched as his friend drank the wine. The two of them decided to drop by Vizard's pub where the girls used to work. It was obvious Ichigo is drowning himself in his own misery…a misery he had brought upon himself…

"I have been wondering who between you and Ulquiorra screwed up…and I guess it was you," he said with a shake of a head. "At least Ulquiorra had the galls to patch things up…"

He received a glare from the orange head who rubbed his face in frustration. "What the hell should I do Renji?" he asked.

"Why don't you start by showing you truly care?" he suggested as he sipped his own wine. He spotted Hiyori coming out and he gave a nod while she acknowledged him with the same gesture.

"Heck, I've confessed a while ago and all she did was back away," he said again.

"Look, she has the notion that you would hurt her again…" he gave his opinion on the matter. "I did not realize she could hold a grudge though."

"I was mistaken before and I regretted that but how come she does not see it?" he asked like a child.

"Who knows…maybe she does," he said with a shrug. "So, you're the only one left eh?"

Ichigo scowled at the redhead. "Must you rub it in my face?" he asked while Renji chuckled.

"Why don't you start all over again? Woo her if you must," he suggested while watching his woebegone friend. Ichigo pondered on his words before he suddenly grinned then stood up, patted his friend in the shoulder as he swayed a little.

"Good idea, my friend," he said, his tone indicating he is obviously drunk. Renji doubted if Ichigo could even make it outside. "I did not know you could be so smart now that you're married."

At the remark, Renji smacked his friend in the head. "Get a grip of yourself will you?" he scowled. "Be thankful I'm helping you out."

Ichigo just laughed as he swung his arms around Renji's shoulder for support. "Right."

He spotted his friends, Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra just entering the pub. The two were actually late since they still had an appointment that afternoon. He pulled Ichigo down his seat again and waited for the two.

"So what's with him?" Grimmjaw asked with a smirk, already guessing what's it all about. He took a seat as well.

"He's wallowing in guilt for screwing up big time," he answered with a chuckle. "It sure is fun to watch him do this whenever he is drunk…"

"Meaning, he's still a moron," Ulquiorra commented and studied the drunk guy.

"Well, it's no surprise at all," Grimmjaw said with a shake of his head. "He's the king of screw-ups to begin with – at least when it concerns Senna that is.

Uquiorra filled one glass as he now watched Hiyori's customers dancing on the floor wildly. This place sure brings back memories. "So you mean, this past five years, Ichigo had done nothing but screwing around instead of setting the line straight?"

"Yeah," the two said in duet and chuckled when Ichigo stirred. "I smacked his head earlier so he's already sleeping like a baby."

Ulquiorra nodded at the approaching woman. "Hiya there…" she greeted with a scowl. She's probably looking for her best friend again at least that's what he could remember from what Rukia told before.

"Hiyori, it's been a while," Ichigo greeted good-naturedly as he now woke up.

Cocking one eyebrow, she gave the guy a quizzical look. "What's happened to him?"

"Oh, he's just in love that is," Renji answered with a wave of his hand.

"He looks more like a fool than in love," she shrugged. "Enjoy the night and give my regards to the three women." She frowned and stared at them again. "Wait, who's he in love with?"

"Senna," they answered in unison and she only chuckled before leaving again.

"I've an idea, why don't we just drop him off Senna's place?" Senna had already bought her own house two years ago so she has her own place then. The same is true with Neliel however, she had already started living with Grimmjaw. What the two lack only was the blessing from the church.

"Good idea," Ulquiorra agreed.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Senna was about to go to bed when her friend called. Wondering what Neliel's problem would be, she frowned. It's already late. Lazily, she reached for her phone as she lay on bed.

"Hmm…?"

"Senna…"

Somehow, there is something about her voice that nagged at her. "What's the problem?" she asked casually, Neliel's voice is trembling.

"Oh Senna, it's about Ichigo," Neliel informed and Senna sighed.

"What about him Nel? Did you call just for that?" she asked with disinterest.

"Ichigo was hit by a car just a little while ago," Neliel broke the news in between sobs while Senna felt like a bomb exploded in front of her. Sure thing, she should not be affected by it…but the fact of the matter is, she is…

Gripping her phone hard, she stood up. "H-Huh?"

"Grimmjaw called," Neliel informed. "They were making their way outside Hiyori's place when Ichigo stepped out in time for the passing car to get him. I'm on my way there…" she informed.

Senna blinked. Ichigo just met an accident?

"Senna?"

"I'll be there," she said and shut her phone off. She did not take the time to change her clothes but she only grabbed a coat and fled from the room, calling all the names of the deities she knew to keep the man from harm.

Gods, she was just thinking of dealing with him.

"You better be alright Kurosaki, I haven't said my part yet," she said with impatience as she waited for a cab to pass by. Not able to wait any longer, she ran from her house, hoping to run into any cab at that time.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Neliel arrived ahead of Rukia and Senna. She saw Grimmjaw leaning on the wall outside the room. On the bench was Ulquiorra while she could not see Renji around. The two immediately raised their heads.

"How is he?" she asked in worry, her hair still disheveled from just waking up.

Ulquiorra just kept his mouth shut as he closed his eyes.

"He's not doing good," Grimmjaw answered a few seconds later. "Renji's inside – Dr. Ishida said that it was a fatal hit in the head."

Neliel gasped and held her fiance's arms just as Senna walked in with in her pajama. Her face was filled with worry and panic. "Where is he?" she demanded immediately and didn't wait for any answer as she headed for the door just beside Ulquiorra.

"Senna…?" Neliel called.

Senna turned to them. She realized as she was making her way here that life can be short and you never know when you go away…that's why…she'll take this opportunity…Ichigo had already made his step…it's time for her to meet him halfway…

"Renji was certainly right a while ago," she said. "It's time we admit to our own feelings."

Then she opened the door to find Renji sitting on a chair as he watched over Ichigo. The latter had a bandage covering most of his head and a tube connected to his mouth. She blinked. It struck her that this is the first time she ever saw him in a vulnerable state.

Sensing her presence, Renji raised his head and gave a worried smile. "Senna…"

She heard her friends' voice as they made their way outside as well.

"Mom, what happened to Uncle Ichigo?" Akira asked innocently. It seems they were all disturbed from their sleep as they came with only their pajamas too. Senna made a move towards the sleeping figure and bent on her knees as she reached for his cold hands.

"He's…sick," Rukia answered as Akira clung to his father. Ulquiorra held his son close to him as they watched Senna suddenly bursting into tears.

"You idiot!" she said in between sobs.

"Dr. Ishida said that he…might not make it," Renji said as he raked his flaming red hair.

"Hey dad, why is Aunt Senna crying?" Akira asked again, his voice filled with innocence.

"Because…your Uncle Ichigo might die, son," he answered and lifted him into his arms. Senna heard Akira gasped in horror.

"No way…" he muttered as he shook his head. "Uncle Ichigo is strong…"

"Aye, but one can never tell," Ulquiorra said wisely.

Wiping her tears in frustration, Senna held his hands tightly against hers. "Hey come on now Kurosaki…you just told me you love me a while ago…how dare you – "

"Senna, you can't be cursing a dying man," Neliel chided.

"He's an idiot," she repeated in a croaky voice. "He said he loves me and now he would leave?" she glanced at the sleeping form and bit her lips. She wasn't an emotional type of person so she does not know how she should deal with her pent-up emotions.

"I love you too, you know," she finally confessed. "And I always hated myself for it…because I could never forget that one chance you've accused us…"

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Neliel offering her comfort.

"I know I never showed any indication of my feelings towards you but I do love you Kurosaki so you better wake up now," she pleaded. "I want us to start afresh…I want to show you how much I love you too…I want to – "

She stopped when she felt his hand suddenly turning heavy and she stared at him in horror for a full minute. Then as it registered, she flung herself towards him as his hand loosened and fell on his side.

"No!" she wailed. "Wake up! You can't leave me just yet!"

Neliel and Rukia wiped their tears at the heartbreaking scene. "Ichigo!!" Senna started to shout his name in hysteria and Rukia and Neliel could not believe their friend could be capable of it…she had always been reserved and cool…

Akira watched the scene with puzzlement, his mind not registering what death really means…he knew people who died just go away…

Senna continued wailing as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo, her body wracking in an uncontrolled sob. Needing their comfort, Neliel and Rukia went towards their friend and wrapped their arms around her…all three of them crying now while the men looked away with an unfathomable expression…

A choke was heard…

"Man, you're heavy Senna."

Confused and unsure, Senna pulled away and stared at Ichigo only to see him with his amber eyes on her, a crooked smile on his lips as he now removed the tube connected to his mouth. Even Rukia and Neliel held the same expression…

"W-W-What?" Senna stammered. Nel and Rukia gave the three men a glare, demanding an explanation about this while Akira's eyes widened too…

Ichigo removed the bandage around his head as he now stood up, Senna still standing frozen as she stared at the man who seemed perfectly alright. Ichigo gave a mischievous grin.

"So it turned out you do love me," he said with a shake of his head.

Recovering, Senna's hand went flying to his jaw. "You bastard!" she hissed, her voice now clipped and her eyes sharpened.

Finally realizing it's safe to let out a laugh, Renji and Grimmjaw turned around and headed towards the door while Ulquiorra remained with his son.

"Jaggerjaques, Abarai!" Rukia demanded. "You stay where you are and explain to us how you came to disturb us in our sleep, dragging us from bed – "

"Mom! Uncle Ichigo did not die then?" Akira's question stopped Rukia's further statement. She sighed and glared at Ulquiorra as well.

"Yes. Apparently, your father and his friends were just playing games," she answered.

"Ouch," Ichigo rubbed his chin. "Man, have you forgotten something Senna?" he asked, not minding his pain though.

Senna, annoyed at having made look like a fool raised one eyebrow. She can't believe she fell into this trick – and not only her but Rukia and Neliel as well.

"Well, you see, we were drinking a while ago and I got tired hearing of his problem," Renji started as he scratched his head, avoiding the look the women were giving them. "Then Grimmjaw suggested we drop him by your house."

"Apparently, the hospital is not my house in case you do not know," she snorted, her arms now folded across her chest, her posture demanding an explanation still.

Renji nodded. "Well yes of course…we were making our way outside when Hiyori suggested another thing…well, she heard about what we were planning and you know your former boss – she could be sly at times."

"Well, it was certainly a perfect idea," Grimmjaw added. "You finally admitted what you always denied."

"That's not the point," she hissed. "The point is, I was made a fool."

"Aw, come on Senna, sometimes, we tend to act foolish, it's human's nature," Grimmjaw argued. "We were kinda expecting the drama to last longer though…apparently, Ichigo could not hold longer."

At that, Ichigo scowled at them. "Dying my ass – "

She snapped at him. "Do not forget that a kid is around, hearing you all muttering that word."

He raised his fingers. "Oops, sorry about that," he said as he got up from bed and now stood in front of her. He looked down. "Was that true?"

"No."

He grinned. "Too late…you can't take back your words."

Embarrassed for what she did a while ago, she just looked at the wall instead while her face was crimson red. The guys chuckled while Rukia and Neliel shook their head. Alright, they got their point.

"And if I do love you, what now?" she challenged, knowing it's better to confront this disturbing emotion than forever denying it.

He scratched his head as he reached inside his pocket. "Marry me."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so she closed them immediately as he showed her a ruby ring. She blinked. Oh God…in just one day…so much have happened…

She did not pull back when he reached for her hand. Akira remembered what his dad did when he showed the ring to his mom.

"Uncle Ichigo, you've got to put the ring on her finger then kiss her," he broke the momentary silence. Ichigo turned at the boy then grinned and smirked at the same time.

"I know the drill, Akira," he said.

Rukia turned to her son. "Where did you learn that word?" she asked with a frown. He's too young to know about that. Akira's eyes rolled, obviously evading his mother's look. His eyes settled on Ichigo.

"I heard him say it while we were watching outside our house when dad gave you that diamond," he answered with a cheeky grin.

"You know Kurosaki," she said. "I really don't want you to be around my son now. He's learning things he should not yet know."

"Well, he had always been a bad influence to begin with," Ulquiorra muttered as he wrapped his arms around Rukia's shoulder. "Come on now, our part is done. Let's go home."

"But – "

"Leave it to them to settle it," he said and pulled her now while Grimmjaw did the same to Neliel. Renji was left for a moment then shook his head.

They have done what they could…it's up to the two if they still want to act like idiots…

"Well, that was certainly a trick I don't want to get involved with ever again," Ulquiorra was saying as they were walking down the hallway.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about it while we were waiting for them," Neliel accused the blue-haired.

Grimmjaw just laughed. "Well, to add effect to it…Senna would notice if you both seemed unaffected. You have no idea how much I wanted to laugh a while ago."

"Point for Ulquiorra since he always has that stoic look," Renji joined in.

"Guess, there would be a triple wedding," Rukia concluded and watched as Akira played with Ulquiorra's already unkempt hair.

Meanwhile, inside the room Senna was still dumbstruck as she stared at the expensive ring. There is no need to tell that this cost a fortune…

"Marry me Senna and let me show you how much I truly love you," Ichigo pleaded, his hand still holding hers. "You were saying you love me too…and telling me to start afresh…shouldn't we be doing that?"

Conceding to her emotion, she nodded reluctantly. "Y-Yes."

"I can't hear you."

"If you can't then that is your problem," she said with her hands on her hips. "The next time you pull a trick on me again, I swear I will not forgive you."

He beamed and pulled her close to him. He had always known there is something between them…he just needed to hear it from her…and now he did…so this must be how his friends felt when the woman they loved said yes to them…

Bliss…

Senna pulled away with a frown. "How did you manage to get a room in here?" she asked curiously.

"Well…it just shows how you, Rukia and Neliel were in so much panic that you have forgotten this hospital is owned by my father who is actually – I assume – in his office, laughing his ass out. He installed a camera here."

"WHAT?"

"But then, that's just for his private amusement whenever it concerns me. You see, Renji called him a while ago and prepared a room for me…"

"Y-You mean, h-he saw how I reacted a while ago?" she asked and hid her face in his chest in embarrassment. She was wailing a while ago.

He laughed and she bit him right in his chest. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not…" he said but his shoulders shook. "I love you Senna…I longed to say those words to you."

She closed her eyes and let her body feel his warmth. She has no more reason to envy her friends. She's getting married as well.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Come, let's go meet my father and sisters. They're all upstairs waiting for both of us."

***************************

**Reviews please.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia studied her figure in front of the large-sized mirror while her friends were being tended by the servants. It was their wedding day and she realized she was happy to share the same with her friends…after so many years they have gone through, its time to finally settle down with the men they love…

"You look beautiful," a voice from the door remarked and she whirled to see Halibel standing there with a warm smile.

"Aunt Halibel."

The woman moved towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her green eyes were smiling warmly as well as she met the amethyst of Rukia. "I'm so happy for you and my nephew and I'm glad you remember."

Rukia returned the warm smile. "Thank you Aunt Halibel."

She nodded. From her head, she brought out a small box and Rukia waited for what she would show. It was a tiara studded with small diamonds and it shone brightly against the light. Fascinated, she watched as Halibel lifted it from the box.

"This was his mother's," she offered the information. "I'm sure if my sister is alive, she would give you this to wear on your wedding day."

Rukia let Halibel fixed it on her head before finally fixing the veil. She could see Neliel and Senna watching with a smile. Halibel glanced at them and smiled. "I've got something for both of you too."

After making sure it suited her, Halibel gave Rukia and overall look before nodding with satisfaction. "You're a princess all the way."

And corny as it may sound, Rukia added something. "Ah and your nephew is my prince."

Halibel chuckled before fixing a necklace around both Rukia's friends while Rukia watched with a smile. Her hands reached for the pair of earrings she was wearing now.

"_Hisana had always bought jewelries you know," Byakuya said as they sat for a cup of coffee. "And she always bought two pairs. One for herself and one for you…she never stopped believing that we would soon find you."_

_Rukia studied the jewelries piled in front of her. Then her eyes caught the simple yet elegant pearl. Catching her sight, Byakuya smiled. _

"_I guess you and Hisana had some same preference eh? She loves pearl."_

"Well, all of you are stunning," Halibel commented and the beauticians and others inside the room nodded in agreement. It was rare to attend a triple wedding and they were lucky they got to witness it first hand – the wedding of the century when the famed guys would take their vow in the name of God. Even Ichigo who had a reputation for being a notorious womanizer had settled down with the woman who had a strange eye color.

"Thank you Aunt Halibel," Neliel said and kissed the woman's cheek. Senna did the same to the woman and the latter smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it's about time we go…the procession would start anytime soon," she led the way outside.

"I'm happy for the three of us," Senna said.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Renji watched his friends with amusement as Grimmjaw fixed his tie for the umpteenth time. It was obvious he looked so nervous. He remembered Ichigo commenting on this one when he was married to Tatsuki. It's about time they feel the nervousness and all.

Ichigo was busy fixing his coat while Ulquiorra was already done. Trust the man to be so precise and punctual and all. He's always the first.

"Man, I shouldn't be feeling nervous but I do," Ichigo admitted.

Renji chuckled. "Well, now you know when I felt like when you laughed at me," he said.

"I'm so happy for you son," Isshin said from the corner as he watched his son with pride. Ichigo rolled his eyes. His father could be exaggerated sometimes.

"Well, I was thinking perhaps your son and Senna would always pretend they do not know each other," Byakuya commented as he sipped his wine regally. At the remark, Ichigo stared at the noble man and the latter just cocked one eyebrow. "I happen to notice it young man."

"Oh well…"

"And to think these boys who used to play pranks on their nannies when they were young, who used to be the kings of the world, would now be settling down, I guess it is something to celebrate for, don't you think so Isshin?" Stark said.

"I do and that's why I'm so happy," he said with a comical cry, earning a glare from his son.

"For once, stop acting like an idiot dad," he said dryly.

"I expect nothing less from you Ulquiorra," Byakuya said and the former nodded. He glanced at his cousin who was sitting there just watching them. Toshirou is their best man.

"How about Toshirou here?" Isshin asked. "When do you plan to settle down as well, boy?"

Said guy just shrugged. Stark shook his head, amused at how much Toshirou had matured in a very young age after losing his parents in an accident.

"You're not getting any younger, son," he said and received a scowl from him. In all honesty, Toshirou and Ulquiorra are almost similar except that one is hot-tempered while the other is so quiet but they both have quiet demeanors.

"Why had this become my deal?" he snarled. "You're supposed to be talking to the grooms and not me. I'm inexistent here so please just ignore me."

Isshin chuckled with Stark while Byakuya titled his head to study the younger nephew of Stark and Halibel. He could see why Toshirou had matured at a young age…he had responsibilities left by his parents and he knew he had to learn the ins and outs of it…before he realized it, he had already lost his childhood. Though Stark and Halibel were there, it was as if Toshirou had learned to be independent.

"Hey Toshirou," Grimmjaw called the white-haired guy's attention as he gave him a mischievous smile and Toshirou groaned.

"What?"

"Ichigo here has a sister," he suggested and everyone got the meaning. To Toshirou's chagrin, it was Isshin who was first to agree with excitement. Really, what kind of father is this man?

"Of course, why have I not thought about that?" Isshin said as he rubbed his chin, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Dad, Karin would kick your ass if he learned you are planning something," Ichigo reminded while Toshirou remained impassive. He met his cousin's eyes and the latter gave him an odd smile.

The door bust open and Akira and Youji darted in, the two looking dashing in their small tux. "Hey dad, are we not going yet?" he asked with excitement. He studied the three men then shrugged as he held his tie. He felt so uncomfortable wearing this one.

"Don't be so impatient," Ichigo was the one who answered,

Akira smirked at him, the scene at the hospital painted in his mind already. "You're just nervous Uncle," he snorted while Ulquiorra beamed. "And I still can't believe you acted dead just to get her."

"Why, the kid is a smart aleck," Isshin commented while the others laughed at Ichigo. It had already been a regular thing for them to see Akira owning Ichigo verbally.

"That's my nephew for you," Toshirou said and stood up, relieved that the older men had found some distraction in the form of the child. "How about that, Akira, Youji…why don't we wait outside instead?" he suggested but was already pulling the two towards the door much to Stark's amusement.

"Coward," Grimmjaw taunted but Toshirou was smart not to take the bait as he opened the door and pushed the two kids outside. The others watched as the door was slammed shut.

"I'm still wondering Stark, how have your nephews grown to be so cold and distant?" Isshin whispered closely while Stark just shrugged.

"They grew up the way they wanted to," was his easy answer.

Isshin nodded his head as he rubbed his chin once again before grinning widely, his eyes meeting that of Grimmjaw and the two winked. "Well…I like him for my daughter…what do you say about that?"

Amused, Stark shook his head. "He's smart to just let anyone manipulate him but I do agree about that. I've met your daughter, Karin, is it? She'd fit him well…I assure you."

"Jeez, you can't seriously be considering that," Ulquiorra piped in.

"Well, it's not really that bad," Stark answered easily. "Besides your Aunt would be too happy to even consider it…she wanted him to settle down as well…and your cousin had never introduced any woman to us yet."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Few people were selected to attend the wedding ceremony held privately in Ulquiorra's garden. Reporters were prohibited to get inside to allow more privacy for the famed people. Sakura Nakamichi and her husband had arrived to attend the wedding of the one they treated as their son in three years.

Halibel was the one who marched Neliel while Unohana did the same thing on Senna. Since the two have no family that is…Kuchiki Byakuya marched down his sister…this time, he was wearing a small smile on his lips…something not seen during Rukia's supposed to be marriage with Kaien.

The three pairs had decided to keep the wedding simple but it was still elegant with all the preparations done by the experts. Akira and Youji were dashing with their good looks…and they were still six that time…Akira was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his mother walking down the carpet with a smile on her lips. In front was his father with his friends as they all waited for the three women they would be sharing their lives with.

When the ceremony was over, a man walked over Rukia and Ulquiorra who were both happy chatting with the other pair. He cleared his throat.

Rukia turned with a wide smile and it lessened a fraction. "Kaien…"

"I wish you the best," Kaien said with sincerity before turning to Ulquiorra. "You're one lucky man."

Ulquiorra extended his hand for a handshake which Kaien took with a smile. "I am indeed. I'm glad you came. Please enjoy."

Kaien grinned before tilting his head towards his sister talking with Byakuya and Yoruichi. "Well, I'm sure I would." He turned towards Grimmjaw and Ichigo. "Congratulations to both of you…"

The two men just nodded their heads so their wives have to even nudge them for politeness. "What?" Grimmjaw asked.

"You should be saying something," Neliel spoke much to Kaien's amusement.

"What should I say to the man who lied to Rukia about my friend?" Grimmjaw snorted before turning to Kaien. "But then again, I guess that's past…so yeah…glad you made it…"

Kaien chuckled. If under other circumstances, he would have been good friends with these guys…they are just so unbelievable sometimes…

"So…you came alone?" Rukia asked.

"Nah-ah…I've brought Miyako with me."

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone valuable to me," he answered before shrugging. "Ulquiorra, I'm really sorry about everything I have said about you and to you…"

Ulquiorra's green eyes met his before shrugging too. "I'm happy with Rukia now…everything that happened in the past…it's not entirely your fault and though I was mad at you at first, I got over it…we just both loved and cared for the same woman is all…"

Sensing the situation to becoming awkward, Rukia linked her arms with Ulquiorra. "I should remind you I'm right between the two of you so stop talking like I'm not around. Anyway, I'm glad you found someone Kaien…I wish you the best."

He smiled before catching sight of the kid. "Well, I guess the kid had always known in his subconscious who his father is. I've always wanted him to like me…but then…"

"He does like you Kaien," Rukia cut him off. "He really did…"

"Yeah..."

Senna shook her head as they watched him walk away. "The two of you should really learn some manners," she chided her husband and Grimmjaw but the two were not paying attention as they watched Toshirou being bugged over by her father-in-law.

"I can't believe dad was serious about making him his son-in-law," Ichigo muttered while Grimmjaw chuckled. Ulquiorra and Rukia had already attended to some guests.

"It's about time he finds himself a woman to warm his bed at night," Grimmjaw mumbled. "And I certainly concur with your father, they both fit each other."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, yeah…I've never seen any guy who could withstand her bossy and boyish attitude. Most are afraid of her…some even complained to me before…"

"Complained about what?" Senna asked curiously.

"Well…they said sometimes she's more of a man than a woman…" he chuckled.

Senna fixed her eyes on Karin who was being ogled over by Stark this time. What are the two men playing at anyway? They seemed to be working on a scheme to get the two together.

"Those men are crazy…" she muttered in which Neliel agreed with a nod.

Rukia and Ulquiorra were now talking with the Nakamichi couple.

"Glad you both found each other again," Sakura said with a bright smile. "And I certainly hope you could find time to visit us."

Ulquiorra nodded as he bent down and gave her kiss on the cheek. "I certainly would make sure of it."

Byakuya raised his glass as his eyes were fixed on them. "A toast for the lovers…may they have more happiness…" he said and the others raised their glasses as well for a cheers. He stared heavenwards. "Well, you're not around but I know you're watching right, Hisana? She's happy."

A wind wafted his face as if Hisana had given her an answer as well.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

One and a half year later, a baby was born with a pair of sizzling blue eyes. Akira watched curiously as the baby giggled on her crib. "What's her name mom?" he asked over his shoulder to where his mother was busy chatting with his Aunt Neliel.

"Smythe…" Grimmjaw answered as he appeared with a diaper. "And she'll grow up as a gem."

"What's a gem?" he asked.

"Just something precious…" he answered. Ulquirora had flown to Europe for an important conference so Akira had spent most of his time in Grimmjaw's place where the two would play video game and brag about each other's win.

Akira nodded as if he understood. He's already close to eight years of age. He peered over the crib once again and reached for the baby's tiny hands. The baby giggled once more, a smile on her small lips.

"And you'd be her big brother…you're going to protect her."

His pair of amethyst eyes looked up at the older man with innocence. "Will someone hurt her?"

Grimmjaw shook his head with a chuckle. "Not really…but life is hard…you never know…and someone will hurt her if you're going to allow it."

Akira nodded again. "Can I hold her?"

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Grimmjaw asked with a raised brow.

Akira raised his brow as well with a smirk. "Are you doubting me Uncle?"

Grimmjaw laughed at the retort. Sometimes, he gets confused with this kid…he could be mature at one time and childish with the next..

He leaned down to scoop Smythe into his arms before gently handing her over to Akira's eager hands. "Be careful…"

"I know…" he answered and the baby squealed in delight as he cradled her carefully into his arms…as if afraid he might let go… "Hey mom!" he called with excitement.

"What?" Rukia just inclined her head to see her son carrying the baby.

"She smiled at me a couple of times…" he said…

"She always does…that means she likes you," Rukia answered. Akira walked towards the window while Grimmjaw watched the kid. Akira just looked outside, the baby in his arms.

"I'll be your prince now Smythe," he whispered. "And when you grow up…I'll protect you though I don't understand what Uncle meant." He sighed. He could see one of the tall buildings at a distance…there was a serious look on his face…

"And when I grow up…I'll also be doing what my father does…"

When he was ten, he just came back from his trip with his parents from Europe and he immediately hurried towards Smythe's house. He got a present for her. Ulquiorra just followed his child around as he shook his head.

They spotted Grimmjaw descending down the stairs with Smythe on his shoulder. He grinned upon spotting his friend. "I didn't know you're back…"

"hmm…"

The girl blinked her sizzling blue eyes at him and smiled widely as Akira appeared from the kitchen with Neliel. "Hey there Uncle Grimm…"

"Oh…hello there boy…"

Smythe squealed in delight as she spotted him. "Up," she demanded as she extended her hands and Akira, already used to her, grinned and obliged. He scooped her up in his arms while the adults watched.

"She does like him…." Neliel concluded.

"She found a playmate," Grimmjaw snorted. "Your son never lost his charm…it even worked on an innocent girl like her."

"Shut up Jaggerjaques…you're not immune to it as well," Ulquiorra answered. He could not help but notice though that Akira is following into their footsteps…mischievous and a prankster sometimes…and him and Youji are already starting to become magnets when it concerns girls…and to think they are just ten…jeez…what more if the two would grow up…he's sure the two would become heartbreakers…notorious than them…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Basically, I'm done with the story already…and I'm sorry I had to cut the wedding scene…I've no reason just that I did it…anyway…sorry again if it was just a random chapter…the real end would come following this one…**

**An epilogue…on Akira's side…**

**So I'd like to thank you guys…you've been watching out for this story from the start and it made me feel good…Alaemori, shubhs, XDranDomPeRsoNDX, Tsukiyomi No Miko, Idiotic Stupidty Person and kriorokkz44827...  
**

**Please read and review…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jesus, I can't believe I was able to finish one multi-chapter fiction. Honestly, I love this story and I hope you did as well…I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed creating Akira's character as well…**

**This epilogue is more on Akira's point of view and a little glimpse of his own story as well. Hope you'll like it.**

**Anyway, as I have mentioned in the first chapter, this was inspired by Hana Yori Dango at first then by books of Nora Roberts may I add. I've borrowed some lines from her as well.**

**Thanks to the people who watched for this from the start. And I'd say thanks to the following reviewers as well: shubhs, XDranDomPeRsoNDX, Adrianna, martyna, kriorokkz44827, Tsukiyomi No Miko, Xyion, Prince cloud9...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Epilogue

A handsome young man with a shoulder-length jet black hair jumped down from a sleek, gray car as he moved casually towards the big house ahead of him. Man but it feels good to be back…and now he came back for his parents' anniversary…

He could not believe it had been so many years since he started living in Japan. He was six then when he first stepped foot on the country where his father met and fell in love. He had visited every place he could remember from his mother's story…the Shinigami Academy…Vizard's pub…the small cottage where she used to live with his Aunt Senna and Aunt Neliel…

After getting married, his father, Ulquiorra Schiffer sat him down one night and they both played a game…a game he so enjoyed with his father…for Akira, his father is the best…he looked up to him with so much respect and love…he had never known that that is how it felt like to have a father…you have someone to look up into…someone who could become your model…who would guide you…

Then he learned of their story and he smiled a little remembering how his mom had said her last line then. "In the end, I had a bargain with a prince."

A prince was how she described his father to him and perhaps a prince indeed. He wondered how his parents are doing right now.

Then he stopped and grinned for in the doorway was his father waiting for him with the same grin. Now that he grew up, it was so easy to say that he is indeed Ulquiorra's son. The resemblance is too strong…people always say he was the spitting image of his father and that the only distinct feature he got from his mom is the eye color…

Akira grew up with so much love from around him…his parents, their families and friends…he knew there exist a word love but somehow he could not understand, for the life of him why he could never find himself settling down…

Perhaps he was setting too high a standard…because what he was looking for is a quality similar to his mom…even though there was one woman he had loved…

"Hiya dad," he said and raised his two fingers.

Ulquiorra cocked his eyebrow and studied his unruly appearance. "Welcome home son. How's Europe? And you came unannounced so I assume you were trying to hide from the paparazzi."

Akira rolled his eyes. "I have to or they will continue nagging me about this and that…jeez why can't they just focus on Youji alone. Youji is the actor here not me."

Ulquiorra chuckled. Youji had actually entered the entertainment industry and was one of the most celebrated young actors globally. Akira on the other hand chose to live away from the limelight but then again, fame had been the two's companion since they were young. It was something they could not run away from…they're both children of the prestigious families…and not to mention that Akira is also a noble which added more intrigue…then there is also the fact that two were famous for their relationships with different women…

Akira could still remember his mother's reaction when she learned of his escapades. She was horrified that he was playing with women…but it was something inevitable to begin with…the women were the ones chasing them and not the other way around…however, the fathers were far from amused too…why…the two hunted in pair…women they want to bed with if the ones ogling over them were boring…

But Ulquiorra was glad that in the recent years, Akira and Youji had already started to act like real adults. Youji had just recently left the limelight and decided to take over his father's businesses. Akira had already been managing the business a long time ago…something that attracted attention in the business world.

Ever since he reached the right age, Ulquiorra had already transferred everything to Akira for him to handle. He had also stopped traveling frequently like he usually did in his younger days…Akira had taken all the responsibilities when he was just twenty one.

Ulquiorra did not want to because his son is too young and he wanted him to enjoy life still so what he did is he only gave one of his companies for him to manage until he noticed that his son is indeed capable of it already. So after turning twenty four, Akira Schiffer, heir to Schiffer empire and heir to some of Kuchiki empires, had already been known as the world's youngest businessman ever to conquer the business world. They say he inherited his parents' wit and sharpness. And the others described him as more than just charms…

Naturally it made his parents proud but somehow worried for him –something Akira could not still understand. He's doing great but why are they worried for him?

He gave his father a hug. "It's fine. How's mom? And where is she?"

"She's fine, she's fine," he said as he swung his arm around his son's shoulder and led him inside. "She went out with Neliel a while ago for shopping. Smythe had just arrived as well from her trip."

At the mention of the name, Akira gave a wry smile. They were close…the two of them…ever since Smythe began to talk and recognize thing, he had always been the first in her lips…he was her person as she said it…and to be honest…most of his relationship with other women never worked because they saw Smythe as the shadow lurking behind…they saw Smythe as someone more precious to him than them…

And some years back…he realized it…he loved her…had always loved her but never dared to cross the line because heck…he was her protector from other guys…Smythe would not even date any guy he disapproved…something Aisha, Ichigo's daughter, commented. And things happened fast some years back…he could not remember how he managed to admit his feelings towards her…they dated a short time until he broke with her…something Smythe was not able to understand…something even him could not understand…

Smythe and Aisha are both stewardess and the two loved their work greatly.

His Uncle Ichigo and Uncle Grimmjaw had been complaining about their rare homecomings and once they even grumbled why they didn't follow after them then his father remarked how it was a good thing his Uncle Renji's son had taken over his father's businesses as well.

Abarai Youji is Akira's best friend. They were of the same age when they first met and since then, whenever Renji visited Europe to have a glance at the kid, he takes his son with him.

"Oh? So she came home?" he asked. "How about Aisha? I bet Youji is complaining again for not being able to see her frequently."

Ulquiorra chuckled as Akira poured wine for his father. "Well, Renji had been telling me about it. Youji had already proposed to Aisha you see but the girl said she wanted to fly still so it might take them longer."

Akira smiled. He made a mental note to contact his friend later and share a drink with him. They were in college when Youji realized he is so head over heels in love with Aisha and Aisha with him. He could very well remember how Youji had looked like the first time he realized it…

He sat across his father and took a sip while Ulquiorra studied him carefully. Despite reaching his prime years already, his father had not lost much of his looks. His mom told him about his father's past…about a boy who was neglected by his parents…looking at him, he saw no trace of that anymore. It seemed his father is already content and was able to avenge his bitter childhood by becoming the best he could be as a father.

And he did not fail.

"What's with the look you are giving me dad?" he asked with a frown.

"Well, your mom is bugging me about you…she's restless you see about you not settling down."

Akira scratched his head. "Come on dad, I've no time for it yet."

"You've been in love with your work," he said and shook his head. "That's basically one of the reasons why I was reluctant to give you full control of the business at such a young age…"

Akira grinned. "I can't find the right woman for me dad." But he was lying.

He raised one brow and studied him closely as he leaned. "Why? What's the right woman for you?" he finally asked.

Akira pondered on it. "I don't know…someone like mom perhaps?" he asked with uncertainty. Honestly though, he does not really know…he had met a lot of women since he hit puberty…he had dated some…shared some kisses…bedded some…but he does not seem content with them…it was like he was searching for something…

"Then you will never find a woman to marry," Ulquiorra said. "Every woman has a uniqueness, son, and what you want to see in someone is what I saw in your mom. That's tough for you."

"Why does mom seem so restless about me hitting the age of thirty without a steady relationship?" he asked. "I'm happy with the way I am dad. I'm happy with the way I run my life."

He nodded. "True but you'll never find contentment. You can't find it with different women. Don't you envy your friend a little? Just look at him…"

Akira looked away. His father is right. There are different qualities in every person…and he was right also about not finding real contentment…

But only his father knew about his love for a certain girl and the first time he talked to him about it, he begged his father not to mention it to anyone.

"If you don't take actions now, then someone would beat you to it. I heard there is this man and I've met him a couple of times already…a fine man he is…he's interested with Smythe."

"Smythe is a beautiful woman and it's impossible if there would be no man to give interest towards her," he said though at the back of his mind, he made a note to check on it. Damn, he had lived in Europe for two years after his break-up with her.

"Do the right thing and make the first step," Ulquiorra advised. "You lived in Europe for two years just to avoid crossing paths with her. It's time you take some actions. You've never been a coward in your life."

"I hurt her before dad…and I could not face her…" he admitted as he played with his glass. It was because of that fact that he avoided some of his family's reunion. He could not face his Uncle Grimmjaw without remembering that he had played on his daughter too. That was unforgivable. "When I was eight and she was still a baby…I promised to protect her…I promised to be his prince like you were to mom…but in the end…I just hurt her…"

Ulquiorra was just studying him still, his green eyes now seemed faded with age. It amazed him that somehow in more ways than one, his son is just so much like him…

"Make amends," he advised. "It does not hurt to swallow your pride and correct what you had done. I'd a feeling she did love you way back you know…she really did…and was terribly hurt when you jilted her with no reasons at all…"

Akira's lips were pursed together as he contemplated on what his father said. Perhaps that's it then…

"You never said a thing when I told you about it," he pointed out.

Ulquiorra nodded. "That's right. Because I figured you're grown up to know what you do…though I would admit I was pretty disappointed with what you've done…Smythe was my goddaughter after all just like you're Grimmjaw's godson."

"Hey dad…I did not really jilt her…that's too harsh a word," he corrected and leaned on one of the couch, his eyes staring at the family portrait which his mom had painted three months after her wedding. Beside it is the picture of his father and his group…on the family portrait's left side is also a group picture of his mom and her friends…

Near the stairway, there was also a family portrait of his Uncle Byakuya with his wife…next to it is his father's family…his Grandma Halibel and Grandpa Stark with his Uncle Toshirou…all of them had already aged just like his parents…

Then there was an individual picture of him, Youji, Smythe and Aisha…all in all, the wide house is filled with pictures of friends, families and others…

As to their house…it was something his father designed when he was still a student and was still pretending with Rukia…in his mind…he had envisioned a home…a house with a welcoming warmth…a house filled with love…in his subconscious, according to his father, he had hoped and planned beforehand a life with his mother…and the house was a gift to her…

"Then what do you call your action?"

This time, Akira set his glass down on the glass table between them then rubbed his tired face. "I just ended it with her…because I fear I might hurt her…and yet I ended up hurting her…either way."

Amused, Ulquiorra chuckled. "You know, ever since you've been famous around the ladies, I can't help but say that you followed on your Uncle Ichigo's footsteps. You might hurt her because of your philandering you mean?"

Akira frowned at the term but Ulquiorra just waved him off with his left hand. "Getting hurt in a relationship is just normal kid…you learn from it…if you have said that reason to Smythe…she would not accept it…that's lame, don't you know that?"

"Stop making fun of me," he drawled while Ulquiorra just shook his head.

"You know what to do…do the right thing by her…if you don't love her, it's okay but give her an explanation as to why you left. Don't commit the same mistake I did."

His father stood up. "You always have to give up something when you want another thing…your eyes tells me you wanted her still…love her still…but there's something you could not give up…your bachelorhood…if Youji could turn his back on his fame and all…I know you could too."

Then Ulquiorra walked towards the window when he heard the sound of a car. "That should be your mother. I'll tell you something…you were afraid to hurt her because you knew that sooner or later…your feelings would deepen and you're not ready yet…at least that was two years ago…perhaps now that would change. You're good as ready to settle down, ain't you kid?" Akira did not speak though as he contemplated on what was just said.

Ulquiorra sighed at his son. He could not understand how his kid had grown up to be a ladies' man and all…and perhaps he was right…he had followed Ichigo's footstep…he just wished Akira would also have Ichigo's courage to swallow his pride and make the first move…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He found his mother on the verandah that night of the party. Age did not diminish her beauty…her raven hair had now some traces of white in it…but still, she never lost her strong personality…something his father had admired from her…

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "Happy anniversary mom."

She spun with a wide smile on her lips. There is no doubt that the first woman in his heart is his mother…

"What are you doing here?" he asked before she could begin to speak. "The party has already started."

"Oh, just going back to the past…I do it every year…" her voice was soft. "It had been many years since I met your dad…I get back with our memories…"

He grinned. The love between his parents was too strong. He wondered if he could be capable of loving with the same intensity…

From his pocket, he took out a small box and reached for her hand. It looks like she is already expecting it because her smile widened even more as he lifted the lid and revealed a golden pendant with amethyst as the stone in the middle…

Rukia's heart simply fell at her son's sweetness. He made it his habit to shower her with gifts every year on her anniversary…slowly, Akira spun his mother around and placed the pendant where it should be…

"I love you mom. I love you and dad so much."

"I love you too son," she answered croakily just as the door opened to reveal Ulquiorra who was cocking one eyebrow. It was already a common sight to him to see Akira giving his mother a gift.

"Well, they're looking for both of you downstairs," he said and approached them. They simply stood – the three of them – together and for a moment savored the peacefulness…Akira was between his parents and he swung his arm around them with a grin.

"Let's not keep the guests waiting," he said and led them outside to where their friends and families are all waiting…where his life would also make a change because down below was the woman he had loved so much yet was unable to keep…

It was a small gathering meant for those close to them only so Akira was not surprised to find a few people…he caught a sight of orange just from the corner as the three of them descended the stairs…his Uncle Ichigo is busy bickering with his wife…that thing about the two never changed even when they got older…Aisha waved a hand at him as she sat beside Youji who was smirking…he waved back with a grin…it was so good to be home indeed…

"Well, well, so the boy has returned," Ichigo said as he moved towards them along with Senna, Renji and Tatsuki. "Akira Schiffer, notorious heartbreaker…glad to see you again, young man."

"Hello guys," he said and scratched his head. He leaned towards the two women and gave them a tender kiss. Senna smiled warmly. He turned to Ichigo and gave him his oh-so-familiar smirk. "And I've grown Uncle Ichigo. I ain't a boy. And you have aged."

"You don't have to rub that into my face," Ichigo scowled while the others chuckled. At least this thing about Ichigo and Akira never changed in the passage of time. "It's not like you are not aging either. You're turning thirty soon."

Akira gave a laugh and shook his head. Senna stepped forward and kissed his forehead.

"It's so good to see you again, Akira…" she said.

"Now, why don't we let the kid get to his friends out there," Ulquiorra said and patted Akira's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze for encouragement. "I'm sure they have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it," Rukia said and glanced at the woman who stepped out from the kitchen. It was so hard not to miss her with her blue-green hair and dashing looks…she tiptoed and whispered to his son. "It's also about time you give your love to her."

Akira only grinned as Ulquiorra pulled his wife already. "Don't start bugging him about it again," he heard his dad say.

"I'm not…and I forgot to tell him I want a grandchild."

Shaking his head, Akira turned as he heard his parents' laughter mingled with their friends. Then he stopped as one man stopped in front of him.

"Akira, boy," he said warmly and the said guy felt awkward facing him so he bowed a little.

"Uncle Grimm," he said and was surprised at the warm hand that patted his shoulder. He looked up to find the man looking at him closely…hurt evident in his eyes…

"I was beginning to think you would not even talk to me," he said. "I've missed the old days when you were still young. And I can't help but notice you've changed when around me…"

This time, Akira grinned reluctantly though. "Uh well…"

To his astonishment, Grimmjaw just wrapped his arms around him for a brief moment. "It's alright you know…you don't have to be afraid of me…I heard from your dad…and I was never angry with you…"

"I'll do the right thing by her," he promised and saw how all eyes were on both of them. He pulled away then clasped the man's hand. "Thank you Uncle Grimm."

Grimmjaw just grinned and winked at his wife who was standing beside Rukia. He could only hope all would go well for both of them…

Akira sighed with relief and walked towards Smythe who was just standing there, her face devoid of any emotions at all…but her blue eyes surely showed something…

He made a hand signal to Youji…promising to talk with him later…right now…what matters is that he talks with her…

Aware that everyone is waiting to see what happens next, he stopped just in front of her then grinned. "Hello Smythe."

"Hiya Akira," she said coolly. "Didn't expect you to be home."

"I would not miss it," he said. "Can we talk?"

She stiffened knowing she could not avoid the inevitable…a talk with him…about the past…sensing this, Akira immediately held her hand.

"Please…there are so many things I never said two years ago…so many things I regretted not telling you…" he pleaded softly and without waiting for her to speak, he pulled her towards the kitchen and exited the house. Smythe did not make any attempt to actually fight back as she let him lead her towards the fountain.

"You can let go of me now," she said in her cool voice.

He did and panted slightly before straightening up. "I would not beat around the bush," he said seriously. "I love you Smythe and I'm sorry I let you go."

Flabbergasted at the sudden confession, she just stared at him, unblinking. Did he just say what she thought she heard?

"H-Huh?"

"It took me some time to realize what a fool I was…" he said. "I'm so sorry but please…give me another chance…"

"Akira…"

"I know I hurt you and I'll amend that…but please…just this once…" he pleaded now, his eyes showed it…his tone said it… "Damn…I just want to be with you."

Finally waking from her stupor, Smythe took a step back and studied the man. She had always wondered why he left her…she always wondered what went wrong…she even thought it was her fault…

But her godfather talked to her a while ago…because he knew she loved him still…he knew she is waiting for him still…because that is how much she loves him…

She raised one hand and drew a deep breath. "Okay…now that you have said your part, let me speak up." Oh how she loved this man despite what he had done…

"There is something I would like to ask you before you continue babbling," she said seriously this time, gathering all the courage she needed. It had been two years waiting for him to come back…and now she'll be damned if she'll let him walk away the second time around…

"Ask me what?" he asked with a blink, his beautiful eyes looking at her.

Again, she drew a sharp breath. It is now or never for her. "I want to ask you to marry me, Akira Schiffer."

The courage she had mustered evaporated upon seeing his hand dropped to his side and he only looked at her. "I thought the day would not come when you'd come confessing to me or even apologizing for what you did back then. And I was thinking a while ago that if you would not talk to me tonight, I'll be the one to do the talking. So it surprised me that you were the first one to come to me…" she trailed off when he merely stared at her. Heat rose to her face. "Well at least say something there."

There was merriment in his eyes and she huffed. "Don't make me sound like a fool here Akira."

"Well, this is so sudden," he said as his mobile rang. "Hang on a minute."

She gritted her teeth. Here she was, pouring her heart out and of all the things he would say is just to hang on a minute. Great, she just made a big fool out of herself.

"Shut up," she heard him say before flipping the mobile and turned to her. "Just hang on. I'll be back. That was Youji."

Again, of all the things she expected, it was not for him to walk away in the middle of her confession. Damn this guy for making it hard for her. She waited.

Akira ran back to their house and scowled at all the peering faces on the window. "Don't you know privacy?" he snorted when he entered the house and found his mother, father and their friends all peeking into the window. He spotted Youji and Aisha doing the same on the other side of the window while his other Uncles were acting like they did not do a thing. Their faces are all showing anticipation and excitement though.

"Well, you're taking it so slow, boy," his Uncle Byakuya said.

"I'm not," he answered and they all sniggered, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

"You know, though I said you followed into Ichigo's footstep, it is still a good thing that you didn't follow into his stupidity – "

"Hey! Abarai" Ichigo bellowed which earned a laugh from those who knew what was being referred to.

Akira grinned at them and Ichigo groaned. "Well, at least I do not have to play dead just to get the woman I love." Those who knew about what he meant stiffled a laugh as Ichigo scratched his head while trying to make a comeback from the verbal argument. Renji and Grimmjaw turned around to hide thier grins.

"Hey, you two! Stop conspiring against me," Ichigo groused knowing his friends were grinning from ear to ear despite hiding it.

"What are you doing here still? It's not proper leaving her there," Toshirouo muttered as he stood beside his wife, Karin who was smirking at his brother. At the sight of the two, Akira could not help but recall how both Isshin and Stark had tried so hard to set the two up into dates and all…and when the two old men gave up…it finally worked…

Upon remembering what he came for, he rushed upstairs while the people below chuckled with amusement. It was really rare to see Akira like this…often times they were wondering where the bright kid went…he grew up suddenly serious and all...

"I wonder if he ever followed into you," Rukia said as she linked arms with her husband. "He's still a charming guy."

"He is," Ulquiorra agreed with a small hint of a smile. His wife would never know that she was the measuring stick in Akira's choice of women. A few minutes later, they saw Akira running down the grand stairwell as if he was having a race with a devil.

"See ya," he grinned at them.

"Oh I love that child," Yoruichi said. She was never blessed with a child so Akira became her son too.

"We all do," Mashiro who met the kid before agreed. "Him and Youji sure never lost their charm."

Akira hooked his thumb in his pocket as he slowed down his pace towards Smythe who was waiting still, her face still flushed. He grinned. He'll always remember this. He cleared his throat, his expression now polite and pleasant.

"Where were we?" He gave a look as if he was going over it once again then he flicked his finger with a grin.

He saw her eyes sharpened. "Oh yes, you were asking me to marry you."

"Yes," she said sternly now. "Listen here you big oaf, if you can't stand behind the talk about being in love with me, then you definitely don't know what you're dealing with."

He grinned, practically enjoying seeing her face so flustered with annoyance and embarrassment. "Don't I?"

"If you told me you love me because you felt guilty about jilting me two years ago – "

"I did not jilt you," he corrected as he now stood close to her.

"Whatever. The point is, if you don't want me, then at least have the courage to say it right in front of my face!"

He nodded, his hands moved into his coat. "That's right."

She felt like she was slapped in the face. "That's right?" she repeated with a choke. Oh perhaps her godfather was mistaken…Akira never did love her…

"Yep. I don't want you," he said, his face blank despite the merriment dancing in his eyes. Smythe swallowed, needing to salve whatever remaining courage she has.

"Oh, I see," she said and took a step back. "I guess – "

"I don't want you Smythe because the proper thing to say is I need you – with me," he said as he lifted a small box from his pocket and opened the lid much to Smythe's shock. "I need you with me for the rest of my life. And I was kidding. I want you…to become my wife."

Smythe could only stare at the delicate and bright diamond ring.

"It was the ring my father gave to my mom when he proposed to her. I was six that time. My mom gave it to me as a family heirloom, telling me to give it to the woman I want to share my life with. I want to share my life with you Smythe."

She blinked, feeling a big lump in her throat so she only shook her head helplessly. Akira grinned. "You have so many things to say a while ago like something about me standing up." He glanced towards the house and saw them giving him a good luck sign. He chuckled. Why, it was so different than what he expected to do…

He leaned closer to her so that his lips were almost kissing her. "So I would answer your question. Certainly and absolutely yes…I would like to marry you though I initially planned to ask you first after talking with you."

Slowly, he slipped the ring into her delicate finger and kissed her tenderly. He felt her tears flowing down her cheeks so he wiped it with his thumb gently as he pulled away just as they heard the cheers from the house.

"They were watching since a while ago," he said and pulled her into him. "I love you Smythe and I don't want to let you go."

She smiled. "I love you too you know…and I somehow know why you broke with me…that was so lame…" she smirked.

He laughed as he led her towards the house. "How about we join them?" he suggested. "But well, you see, dad was right when he told me perhaps I was not just ready to give up my bachelorhood two years ago…so fearing our relationship would lead to something more serious, I decided to break with you because I ain't ready for commitment then. I regretted that."

"That's past," she said and saw her mother talking with her Aunt Rukia happily. She raised her hand and stared at the diamond. It was so beautifully cut.

"My dad told me that diamonds are the best stone though not necessarily the most valuable," he said. "Diamonds are clear…without color. It's also cold and hot at the same time."

Smythe knew how much Akira adored his parents. Perhaps it was the most obvious feeling he had shown in his entire life…his love for his parents…

"Do you know that diamonds has one curious property?" he asked as he opened the door where they could hear the laughter, the music and all.

"No."

"It's because when you hold it in your hand, it feels so cold…so cold that it could burn your skin."

She smiled. This was one thing she admired and loved about this man…his wit, his charm, and everything about him…

"Fire and ice?" she asked.

He nodded with a grin as they were met by the people inside, first and foremost their parents. "Precisely."

"A toast for the reunited couple," Youji said from the side and everyone cheered. Akira knew that it was the start for him as well…to find his true happiness with the woman he loves…he met his father's eyes and he grinned while his father winked.

His mom may have made a bargain with a prince but Akira can be a prince in his own way.

"I want a grandchild immediately," Rukia demanded and Akira grinned.

"Mom – "

"Me too," Neliel joined in with a beautiful smile. "We want grandchildren as soon as possible."

"Come on, like we'd allow you to beat us to that," Ichigo piped in as well, Senna on his side. "Yo, Aisha, when will you say yes to Youji? Say yes so you two could start making babies."

Everyone laughed at that while Aisha and Youji only grinned. "Daddy!"

"I was beginning to think I could win first for the first time knowing you'd be wed and I'd have a grandchild to boast to my friends," he groused while Senna gave him a light punch on his chest.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, that's not something you should be saying,"

Aisha and Youji joined Smythe and Akira as they watched their parents enjoying the night with the other guests. It sure seemed just like yesterday when they were just six, Akira and Youji, and they witness the love between the eight…

And now it was time for them to create their own story…

Akira pulled Smtyhe closer to him. Aye, it was time to create his own story too…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Again I would like to express my thanks to those who read and reviewed this story...those who kept up with it...and somehow, this chap is dedicated to Alaemori who loved Akira's character and oh to Prince clou9 as well...**

**So...I'm done with this and I feel great knowing there were those who loved it as well. Thanks guys...**

**Ugh, I've been repeating that line countless times...anyway...ja na...I'm set to work on my new fic...a Grimm and Nel thing...take care guys...**


End file.
